Forgotten
by Petague Killaboo
Summary: Pain is a powerful beast with razor claws that tear at mind and body. It nibbles on sanity with the teeth of madness and lets the putrid breath of lunacy hang about the crippled mind. Can he survive, or will he fall? How valuable is the information?
1. Darken Cells and Memoiers

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Note at end

* * *

He felt empty, an existence floating through time and space, a lonely specter moving through the cowered streets of the village. A presence never sensed, always forgotten, and a silent witness to the growing life around him. He taught diligently knowing all his efforts would be forgotten the moment the children left through the school doors. The day they graduate to become new soldiers, his face would simply become a faded photo on their mindscape, and his guiding light will dim to be replaced by someone or something stronger.

Behind a wooden desk he'd sit. The desk, he felt separated him for their world. Each grim face and dark eyes glance pass him. He'd watch as their eyes grew dimmer and dimmer as mission by mission they fade and closed off. Quietly and kindly he smiles, "Thank you," he'd say, "For protecting the village, good work." For an instant life would spark in their eyes and they'd nod their heads, but he knows that by the time they leave the room, he is already forgotten.

His apartment filled with pictures of both past and present. Each face he can remember along with name and event. He was unimportant, valueless, forgettable. He could not say he was angry or jealous or hurt. He could not blame the people of the village or comrades for not seeing him. He could not hate the children for growing and passing him by, or his friends for drifting from him as their lives developed.

When it was time to do his job to protect his home, he'd step up and never complain about the low levels he'd be given. He'd run scrolls here, take out a small group of thieves there. When he returns home and turns in the reports, he never lingers hoping for a complement or a brief smile. He wouldn't whine about the village not being more grateful for him putting his life on the line, or that his leader was trying to drive him into the ground by exhaustion. He'd simply return home, to the cold empty apartment with the smiling pictures. He accepted his role as a forgotten existence.

That is why he supposed he was not angry now or afraid, as he hung by his wrist in the cold empty cell. The captor's face shrouded in shadows and growling for some important information. He's mind played before him the smiling faces of his students both past and present as they all boldly proclaim how great they'd be come. A sharp pain drew him out of his pleasant trance, "Tell me," snarls the man with crooked teeth, "Tell me where the scroll is." Brown eyes darken and dulled by pain glance at the man, but no answers are given. Carefully he pulls back into his trance remembering, reliving each moment he witnessed and idly wonders who will take his place at the desk and in the class room. He closes his eyes the faces of children and comrades become brighter more focused. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me," warns his captor, "Then I'll leave your body out in some gutter for your people to find."

It is then that he breaks his silence, "No one is looking to begin with," he replies quietly, "No one will miss me." His tired brown eyes look into the angry ones. A sharp fist grinds into his right cheek snapping his head to the side, as the rotting breath of his captor stole the air around him.

"We'll see about that?"

As the man storms from his cell, Iruka's last few words quietly follow, "I've already been forgotten."

* * *

Mhmmm...It's been awhile. Perhaps I as well have been forgotten. There are 42- 43 chapters I have to go through and look at. so far I've barely gotten through half of them. But I figure what I have I'll put up and reinstate myself.

Some Chapters have had things added or deleted, and some have been rewritten. I make no promises of getting a chapter up every day or week for that matter. But for now here is the first chapter remastered.

Petague Killaboo


	2. Something Off

Something just wasn't right in the mission room. It felt as if something was missing, something that really should be there. She wasn't the only one thinking this, she could see it in her men too. They all seemed uneasy, their backs tense and eyes snapping every which way as if waiting for an attack. The room was oddly quiet to, not as aloud as it should be with the amount of people that were crowed in the tiny space. She cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders trying to alleviate the tension that was building up inside her. She scanned over the room, well trained eyes taking in every detail. She noted that some of her soldiers were injured, while others were tired and dragging. Finally her eyes fell on the mission desk were two men were seated and between them was an empty seat. A frown pulled at her lips, there should be three so where was the third? Carefully she made her way to the desk idly amused as her men parted like a wave to let her pass. The two chunin jumped to their feet and bowed low to her while they stuttered out a greeting. "Where is the other?" she asked pointedly looking at the empty middle chair.

"Uh..um not sure Hokage," stuttered the one on the right.

"Who should be here then?" she demanded.

"Uh..um," the man scrambled around the little desk until he pulled out a small clip bored, "Umino …. Iruka."

"And why haven't you called for him?"

"We just assumed he was running a little late," the woman on the left piped up, "Our shift only started 30 minutes ago."

"That and we've been so busy since we arrived, it's the rush hour. Everyone comes in around this time," right man explained.

"So we haven't had time yet," left woman finished. The look on their leader clearly showed what she was thinking; they were being lazy and just giving her excuses.

"Someone take his place," She commanded, "While someone else goes and finds the damn slacker." Two chunin rushed to do her biding. It was as she left the room that she heard one person ask another, "Whose Iruka?"

Iruka, Iruka, the name kept repeating in her head over and over like a really bad song she just couldn't forget. She tried to focus on the documents before her but the harder she tried the louder the name sounded. Grunting in frustration as she re-read the same paper for the sixth time in an hour, she finally decided to give into her curiosity. She stood and moved to the door, carefully she pulled open the door a crack and peeked out. She scanned the corridor outside looking for her self-proclaim keeper. The ANBU huffed in amusement at her antics as she slithered out of the door and hurriedly made her way to the file room, where all files on shinobi of the village were kept. She moved down the long aisles lined with tall shelves filled with folders and scrolls. Every few months a team was assigned to organize the place, and mark which files were still active and which were not. Sadly this was how she knew most of her men, as papers filled with long technical writing and tiny headshots.

She ignored the black files and the green files remembering that the black was for the dead and green for the luckily retired. "T," she mumbled going through the alphabet in her head, excitedly she reached the "U." Her sprites only slightly falling as she realized how many shinobi had U for the beginning of their last name. She yelped in triumph as she reached down and pulled out the only white file of the Uminos. Written neatly in curly letters was Umino Iruka, her heart begun to race as she slowly begun to open the massive file, "THERE YOU ARE!" Screeched her keeper, "I've been looking all over for you." Tsunade jumped and spun facing Shizune, the young skinny woman glared at her. "You've still got work to do." She growled pointing at Tsunade, "Get back to it." Tsunade open her mouth to complain when Shizune's eyes fell onto the folder tightly clasp in her Hokage's hands.

She saw the question forming on the young woman's lips, "Your right, back to work," Tsunade announced bouncing out of the room with the folder. No way was she going to let the young woman question what she was up to. Besides how would she put it, 'Oh! I was curious about a young man.' Knowing Shizune she'd jump to conclusions about her looking for some type of love. Oh no way was she going to go through that. She ignored the chuckling ANBU as she made her way back into the office.

"Hokage!" a voice called before she could shut the door. She turned around as a chunin ran towards her. "As you requested," he panted, "I went in search of Umino." He paused and took a deep breath. She patiently waited unable to stop her growing excitement. "It seems no one has seen him around and he is not at his apartment." Somehow disappointed at the news Tsunade nodded.

"Anything else," she asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. The man shook his head. She nodded and shut the door on the sweating man. No one had seen him? Something about that statement didn't sit will.

Quickly she made her way to her desk and opened the large folder. A life unfolded before her as the folder tumbled open. On these pages was the life of a man whom she most likely only seen about once or twice. The first to grab her attention was the medium size head shot, deep brown eyes stared up at her from a young face bisected by a long scar that ran across his nose and cheeks. Dark hair pulled tight into a pony tail and the Konoha head band proudly displayed on his forehead. She studied the picture a little more, she hadn't been sure what she'd see but this most definitely wasn't it. The man was unremarkable, easily forgettable and pretty plain. There was nothing really eye catching, except the scar and even that was barely note worthy. She frowned, somehow more disappointed then she'd thought she'd be. There was a timid knock on the door that distracted her from her growing disappointment. Dragging her attention away from the picture she called out a greeting.

An aged man shuffled through the door, his back slightly hunched by age. Glossy eyes stared out from behind large frame glass perched on a hooked nose. Wiry gray hair framed the ancient face and wide glasses. The old man's grumbling reached her as he slammed the door behind him. "Damn kids ain't respectin' an old man like me. Make an appointment they say, well get back to you in a few days. DO I LOOK LIKE I'LL LAST A FEW DAYS!" the man wheezed at the Hokage while waving a crooked cane. Tsunade shook her head, "WHAT? You think I'm gonna kill over right now? You're hoping for it aren't ya?" Again she shook her head, "I got a few years left in me ya know. I was here at the beginning I'm going to stay 'till the end!"

"Okay, besides all that is there something I can do?" Tsunade asked ignoring most of the old man's rambling.

"Will I figure since you're the head shinobi, you got to know where Iruka is," the old man started, "He said he'd be back in time to pay the rent. That the mission would only last three day, something about stander scroll retrieval and rocks."

"Back in time?" Tsunade mimicked, "A mission? A scroll? Rocks?" It took a few seconds to all process, then, "OH SHIT!"


	3. Something Wrong

There was something not quite right today, Kakashi realized. There were just too many children in the streets. He glanced up at the sun taking in its position, it was noon the kids should be in class right now. He paused in his wondering of the village and watched as three snot cover brats set fire to a bush. He blinked wondering if he should put it out or not. If he got involved with this group then he'd have to stop the others to, like the five little boys on the other side of the bridge tying cans to a poor scruffy looking cat. Or the group of hellions just up the road chasing after some smaller kids, or…..

BOOM!

Oh that couldn't be good, he thought taking off in the diction of the explosion. He was not the only shinobi to arrive, and the scene he arrived to was something he definitely hadn't thought he'd ever see in this life time or the next. There was a young chunin hanging from a lamppost, or to be more accurate tied like a piñata, gaping at the ruins of what looked to be a food cart. The vender seemed to be unharmed if not shaken and she was pointing at a bunch of soot covered brats who were mindlessly cheering and doing some type of victory dance. Kakashi blinked, then blinked again making sure that he was indeed seeing straight. Oh something most definitely wasn't right. Kakashi moved over to the poor piñata man giving him a questioning look. "Their monsters," the man gasp as he swung back and forth, "Demons I tell ya. Why when their teacher gets back, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. What shinobi in his right mind would teach children explosion tags?"

"Whose students are they?" some other ninja asked cutting the man loose.

"Don't know but when I find out I'm going to," he trailed off, his face losing all color as he became slack jaw.

"Are you okay?" someone asked the petrified man.

"OH GOD," he suddenly cried, "I have to catch them all and then tell the Hokage." Several villagers and ninja backed away from him. It was a clear sign he was on his own, "NO SOMEONE HELP ME!" In the end a few fellow comrades agreed to capture the children but no one wanted to confront the Hokage. She was known to have one wicked temper and her strength was nothing to snuff at. Kakashi had many dealings with an enraged Hokage thanks to Naurto and Sakura was like a mini Tsunade. Oh no way was he dealing with that either. Unfortunately he seemed to have drawn the short stick today, as his fellow comrades joyously pointed out that it was a higher ups responsibility to take care of matters like these. Where was that in the shinobi rule book? He didn't know but none the less he found himself standing outside the grand leader's door a couple of hours later pondering his chance of coming out of there with all limps intact.

"OH SHIT," someone yelled from the other side muffled slightly by the oak barrier. Suddenly the doors flew open bring him face to face with a white face Hokage. She barely paused before grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him down the hall. She practically barreled through the mission room doors startling everyone inside. It was still rush hour in the mission office, so the room was filled with ninja either gathering missions or turning them in. Even here Kakashi felt something was missing, something was gravely wrong. Tsunade let his arm go as she leapt over the mission desk and begun raiding the long desk. Papers flew every which way as she searched desperately for something. She finally stopped as she pulled out a scroll, she quickly yanked it open.

After several moments her face paled even more, "Oh no," she said quietly, "Oh no, no, no, no."

"Um Hokage," a Jounin ask timidly.

"HATAKE," barked Tsunade, "Your team. In my office. NOW!" Oh he wasted no time, something big was going on. In a puff of smoke he was gone in search of one blond and pink head.

"Hokage, is something wrong," called Shizune.

"Do you know who Umino Iruka is?" Tsunade asked several shook their heads, "Brown hair, brown eyes, scar across the noise," she ticked off his features recalling his picture. She could see several eyes light up in recognition though they only frowned in confusion. Was this man truly that insignificant? How could no one remember him, scratched that how could SHE have missed one of her own shinobi missing? She stormed from the room ignoring the questioning gazes, if what she had read was true and if the old man was telling the truth then this poor man was in trouble. He was in deep trouble no Chunin were ever allowed to take S-Rank mission without her say so.

Tsunade stared down at the picture of a man barely known by his own village. A loud snore disrupted her thoughts, her honey color eyes drifting over to the dozing old man who refused to leave until he was paid his rent. How could it be that out of the whole village it was an old man that notice a shinobi was missing? HER SHINOBI! She re-read the information of the scroll, growling in anger at the foolish mistake caused by herself and her men overlooking such an obvious blunder. This wasn't a regular scroll retrieval mission. This was high class theft of S-rank ninja caliber! The information contained in the scroll could put several high powerful villages endanger, and Rock had only just come into procession of it. Such short insight might have cost a man his life. Forget doing his job for the village, he had simply been sent to his death. Anger didn't begin to describe what she felt at that moment.

A knock on the door drew her out of her dark thoughts as she called for them to enter. A bouncing ball of orange burst into the room snapping the old man awake. Naurto hollered a greeting excitedly inquiring whether they had a daring mission or not. Oh it was daring alright, Tsunade thought darkly. "We'll wait for the last of your group to arrive and then I'll brief you on this mission," Tsunade said.

"Another person, we're enough old lady," Naurto huffed crossing his arms over his broad chest. My, how he had grown in the last few years, he was slowly becoming a man.

"For this mission you're going to need special eyes," Tsunade replied, it didn't go unnoticed that she didn't beat Naurto for calling her old yet again. This seemed to put them all on edge, if the great Hokage was being serious enough to over look Naurto's teasing then there was a problem.

"Ano," a quiet voice broke the uncomfortable silence, "Am I on time?" Hinata called from the wide open doors.

"Right on time, close those behind you," she waited as Hinata fully entered and stepped up next to Naurto. Tsunade waited taking in those gathered before her and wondered if she was doing the right thing or not. Maybe she should pick a different team, but these were the only ones she knew were free. Kakashi had just finished recovering from his latest mission, Sakura and Naurto hadn't gone on one in awhile and Hinata had been left behind by her team for another mission. Everyone else was busy and if she brought in ANBU on this then the council would want to know why. She had to keep this hush, hush or even more problems may occur. "How many of you know Umino Iruka?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naurto chirped, "He's only the coolest Sensei in the world. He always buys me ramen or lets me hang out at his place. He even does my laundry when I ask him." Somehow Tsunade hadn't excepted that answer.

"He taught all of us in the academy," Sakura clarified.

"Speaking of academy," Kakashi drawled, "Did you know there were several of them terrorizing the streets this morning?"

"Those are all Iruka-sensei students," Hinata supplied remembering the two that had tried to paint a bird's nest.

"Iruka-sensei gets all the bad seeds," the old man grumbled.

"Is something wrong with Iruka-sensei?" Naurto asked suspiciously, "Are we going on a mission with him?" Tsunade stared at the group, they had been his students. How many other of her shinobi had been his students? There must have been something that had shown on her face that spurred a change in Naurto. "What happen to Iruka-sensei?" his voice was low and dangerous. She wondered how close the two really were.

"Nearly two weeks ago Umino Iruka took a mission to retrieve a scroll," she started slowly, carefully choosing her words. The look on Naurto's face darkened, whether it was with fear or anger she wasn't sure. She needed to tread carefully least she awaken the beast. "It has just now been brought to my attention that he's gone after the wrong scroll."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She knew what it meant. She was just hoping her old teacher was joking.

"His mission was switched with an S-rank, meant for you, Kakashi," Tsunade continued as she placed her hands in front of her trying to hide her worried frown. A pregnant silence fellow over the group, for a moment no one moved.

In a quiet voice that was so unlike Naurto he asked, "What's happen to Iruka-sensei, where is my Iruka-sensei?"


	4. The Beast and Its Keeper

Pain is a powerful beast with razor claws that tear at mind and body. It nibbled on sanity with the teeth of madness and let the putrid breath of lunacy hang about the crippled mind. Slowly it consumes its prey, seemingly drawing out time between each breath, making it seem as if one has lived an eternity in its grasp while only seconds have passed in reality. It was when the claws of this beast dug into the soul, did one begin to beg for death. Iruka had no doubt reached this stage.

The liquid fire that had become his blood drove him mad. He's nails had become bloody stumps from clawing at his cell walls. His voice horse form yelling and mad rambles, his capturer's poison working through him. It was the type that did not kill but rather render the infected useless, harmless, nothing but a raging ball of madness. It was worse when mixed with illusions unable to tell the different between reality and dream. Friends became enemies, enemies became friends, and there were even times he had to fight them both. When his strength was spent, his torturers would come in and demand answers telling him that he'd be granted his death. There must have been some sanity left, for he would always close his mouth, sealing his voice and mind off. He could never speak of his mission that had gone so badly, never tell them of his failure, or they might try to hurt his home.

Home, what was home again? How long had it been since he'd seen it? Had it only be a day, a night, or a week? There was no time in this place. No windows or sounds of life outside the cell door by which to go on. It was as if he existed in a new place, one so different than the one before. It was a place full of pain and suffering, a place of sleeplessness and helplessness. He clawed at the wall again screaming for something, but he could no longer distinguish words from sounds. Except one sound that was as madding as the pain, the consent dripping of the walls. Water he'd always remind himself, as his attention turned on the opposite wall where the dripping could be heard the loudest. He stared at the gray barrier and then it begun to wrap taking some grisly shape, madness beginning to set in once again. As unholy eyes stared down at his cowering form, his back pressed flat against the other wall. The dripping sound came from nasty claws tinged red with blood, this monster he had come to call pain as it slowly drew over him and gnawed on him once again.

The screaming, it had started again, filling the darken halls of the old building. The milling men paused listening to the wounded sound of some poor animal. Just like always the screaming would die down and the black clothed beings would move toward the cage ready to do their jobs once again. It had only been a few weeks since the shinobi had been brought in, bloody and bruised from his fight with the ninjas of Rock. Eiji was one of the leaders of the interrogation department, he read over the reports again. This man was remarkable, after everything they had done, he still hadn't broken. But Eiji would not be deterred, there were several ways of getting what one wanted. Oooo he shivered at the prospects, there were several new toys of his that he wanted to try. He quickened his steps excitement taking over his insides and twisting them into tight little knots. Even better if what the man had said was true, then he'd be Eiji's play toy for a VERY long time. He licked his crooked teeth hungrily, beady eyes taking in the curl and bloody man before him.

It seemed this time the little chunin had tried to claw out his own eyes. Eiji chuckled and waited for the medics to finish their work. He waved everyone out as soon as they were done. Now it was just him and the little man. His brown eyes stared up dully at him, long brown hair fanned out over the reddish dirt that carpeted the cell. His clothes were simply scraps of cloth now barely hiding his more masculine parts. He tan skin was littered with bruises of varying color, his thin lips chapped. He was still slightly curled thin arms loosely held thin legs. The man knew what was to come next, "Come on little chunin, tell me where it is," he called sweetly even as he unrolled his large pouch on the silver stand. Wicked objects unfurled, unnaturally sparkling in the dim light. It occurred to him that a lesser man would have whimpered by now, but this one did not. "Come tell me something little chunin."

"Iruka," the answer startled Eiji slightly, up until this point the man had said very few words.

"Iruka?" he asked causally refusing to show his surprise as he pulled out an object that looked like a wine screw. A little bit of chakra caused tiny little pins to sprout from the screw as it wind around and around.

"Iruka is my name," Iruka's eyes never strayed from the wicked object. If he was afraid he didn't show it. "Figured if I tell you mine, you'd tell me yours."

"Fair enough. Eiji is my name," he answered easily, placing the demonic wine screw down and picking up another object, "Anything else?" He already knew the answer.

"Only that your name doesn't fit you," Iruka said tiredly he's voice sounding even worse than before.

"Oh and what would you call me?" Eiji asked deciding to start with a long blunt curve instrument. He added a little chakra and watch in fascination as it blossomed into a metallic flower. From its center sparks erupted until it lit up the metal petals turning them a rosy red. Oh he couldn't wait to see what this one did to the body.

"Aglaeca," he said.

Eiji smiled, "Oh I like that," he said hungrily as he stepped toward Iruka, "Oh I like that very much."


	5. Mission and realizations

If you start to see this " *" it means that parts or entire chapters have been rewritten. to simplify it more for you all.

* = rewritten chapter or parts.

* * *

The room was tense as questioning blue eyes glared at her. The sound of the occupants breathing, and the life outside the room were the only sounds that could be heard. Tsunade closed her eyes, unsure how to answer the question. "I am not sure, but there is a very real possibility he has been killed by Rock ninjas." At that moment she wish she hadn't answered Naurto's question. The look of devastation that took over his usually smiling features drove guilt deep into her heart.

"Not Iruka," Naurto whispered stumbling forward and griped the front of her desk, "Not him."

"How could this have happen?" Kakashi asked, "All missions go through you. You assign all of them."

"I am not sure. A scroll mix up is the most likely," Tsunade answered.

"Scroll mix up?" grunted the old man from the couch, "You mean to tell me a scroll mix up sent a man to his death?"

"You gave Iruka the scroll?" Naurto asked voice still a low whisper.

"No," Tsunade answered, "I assign the mission to the man, the mission desk hands them out."

"Then you assigned Iruka the mission," Naurto accused, his voice was hot and heavy mixed with both anger and lost.

"I did not," she replied hotly.

"Then how could this happen?" Naurto growled, "How could you have given Iruka-sensei that mission? How could you have made such a mistake?"

Anger flared inside Tsunade, she slammed her palms on her oak desk shaking it violently. "You except me to know every man and woman that walks through these halls? Do you except me to hand out every single mission personally?" she growled, "I don't fight mindless battles, I don't have the single worry of staying alive. I do more than sign death certificates. I manage this village!" She whirled around waving her hand wildly at the window, the village laid out below them. The room died into silences, she sighed rubbing a hand over her face. "What has happen is," she paused searching for a word, "Unfortunate, but none the less we must move on. It has only been two weeks since he's left. There is a slim possibility that he is still alive. Rock loves to torture Konoha nins. If that is the case, he may still be alive. All we would have to worry about is whether he spilled his mission secrets or not. A chunin has not gone through the same torture training as a Jounin. "

Some hope lit up Naurto's eyes, "Iruka's strong! He'll never spill any secret!" The conviction in his voice sparked a smile on Tsunade. Yes she had made the right choice, this was the team she needed.

"Team Kakashi," Tsunade barked, "Your mission is to find Umino Iruka and bring him back!"

"And the scroll?" Kakashi, ever the shinobi, asked.

"That is why you are going after Umino, Kakashi," Tsunade replied a smirk spreading on her smooth face, "Umino and the scroll are in Rock. Think of it as two birds with one stone."

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Ten minutes ago. Now move it!" The last word hadn't even left her lips when Naurto bolted from the room, the others lagging behind. Now all that was left was to pray that Umino was still alive.

"I hope he is," The weather worn man sighed, "He's a good kid. Surprise no one ever hangs out with him, only ever seen him with Naurto."

"Yes I'm surprise to," she muttered.

"So," the old man started after awhile, "Who's going to pay the rent?"

Faster, he had to go faster. Stopping at his apartment and waiting for everyone else seemed to take hours. Even now, they seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. He bounded from another tree, pushing more chakra into his legs. Faster, he kept repeating in his head. In his eyes he could only see Iruka's smiling face. He could hear his laughter and kind voice as he praised him for finishing another mission. He had to see that face again, had to hear that voice. Distant sounds tried to reach him, but he was blind and deaf to everything but his goal. Something grabbed him around the middle mid leap and dragged him down to the leaf covered ground. He landed in a crouch ready to fight when a sharp pain explode in the back of his head. "NAURTO," Sakura screamed, "Slow down, before you pass out from chakra depletion."

"But Iruka-sensei," Naurto started.

"Will want you to be in top shape when you get there," Kakashi broke in, "Running ourselves into the ground, we'll get us nowhere." Kakashi dropped his bag and settled down. It was then Naurto notice how dark it was. He sighed and settled down himself, his face downcast. There was nothing anyone could say to reassure him that his most precious person was still alive. Kakashi sighed, "I'll take first watch."

Sleep would not come to Naruto. His mind was riddled with guilt and worry. How could he not have noticed that Iruka was missing? He, who was closes to the proud teacher. He grit his teeth trying to remember the last time they had spoken. The memory was of several weeks ago and even now the conversation was fuzzy. The only clear part of it was the sad smile Iruka had given him as he had ran to go train. That's all Naruto had been doing lately was training or missions. Several weeks ago he vaguely remembered promising they'd met next week for ramen. Next week never came as he had thrown himself into learning a new jutsu.

Naruto growled lightly and tried to hold back the tears that were already threatening to spill. "Naurto-kun," a gentle voice called to him, Naurto rolled over his eyes falling onto Hinata. "Are you okay?" she stuttered.

"I almost," Naruto chocked, "I promised him that we'd eat ramen, but I forgot. I forgot about Iruka and now he's," Naruto gasped, "He might be de..de.."

"He's alive," the firm voice of Hinata shocked him as his down casted head shot up to look at her. There was a steely determination in her eyes. "He's alive and fighting because as I remember it, he was always very stubborn. Even with my father," she smiled distantly as if remembering that moment. Slowly the happy smile sadden, "Besides you're not the only one who forgot about him. I think all of us did for a little bit," she continued softly.

"You know," Naruto started returning her sad smile with one of his own. "I always thought if I had a dad, I'd of wanted him to be just like Iruka-sensei. Hell I even pretended sometimes that he was."

Naruto lapsed into silence and started down at his sandaled feet. "When we rescue Iruka-sensei," Hinata begun as if it were fact that they would. "You can tell him that. You can tell him that you've always thought of him as your Father."

Naruto's face lit up with a bright smile nearly splitting his face in two. "I will. Thanks Hinata." Hinata returned the smile.

"You two get some sleep," Kakashi called over his book, "Especially you Naruto, you have next watch."

"Hai Kaka-sensei," Naruto replied giving Hinata one last smile before laying back down. Hinata was right, Naruto thought. Iruka was alive and when they rescued him he'd tell Iruka just how special he was to him.


	6. Fields of Rocks and Plans

One minute there were trees upon trees, the next nothing but fields of rock and distant mountains. No longer was the sun dampened by leaves of varying size and color. It was now bright and pounding, heating everything under its intense gaze. It was in this land that Umino was most likely being kept. Kakashi stood on the edge of the forest, his body drawn tight as memories of a war long since pass resurfaced. He shook his head disrupting the darkening thoughts, now was not the time to let the ghost hunt him. Behind him he could hear the shuffling of his teammates. Before they had left he had insisted that they all grab several civilian clothes. He'd change last he decided as he scanned the terrain ahead, there would be very little places to hid. Unlike the wood that's swaying shadows could hide even a child. The rocky land ahead offered more dangers than protection, especially to tree dwelling nin. "Okay Kakashi-Sensei you can change," Sakura called as she took look out. Kakashi felt his eye twitched, this girl truly had an unhealthy obsession with pink. Sakura smiled tugging on her pink shirt, and tightening her pink hair tie. She wore light blue loose pants and the standard shinobi sandals. Most travelers preferred shinobi wear as to civilian, they was more durable and meant for ware and tare. Hinata was dress a bit better, though she looked more ready to farm than to fight. The low brim hat that she wore would hide her eyes to keep suspicion to a minimum. However it was Naruto that surprised him the most. The young man was dressed in loose brown pants with a muted green shirt and a tan vest. To top it all off he had a bandana on to hide his golden and unruly hair. He made sure to remove all that was aloud about him. Kakashi nodded in approval before quickly changing. He threw on a hat to hide his own loud hair. He wore loose clothing similar to that of a trades man and of course his look was not complete without a black mask. The others seemed a little disappointed, he only eye smile while he adjusted his eye patch. The trek through the land was not going to be easy, there was a reason rock nins were so hard. It would take another couple days to get to the hidden village of rock. Kakashi reminded them to keep a low profile and eyes open.

Their destination was set for one of the tallest mountains in earth country, it would be a steep climb but if all goes well they might even get into the village unnoticed. Kakashi prayed that they wouldn't have to fight their way into the lion's den that was the last and least favorable idea. As they traveled Kakashi thought of many plans to make it into the village, not a single one seemed easy. Rock was known for its fortress like walls and with the mountain as its base, there were very few ways in. He stared down into his book idly reading a few lines but found himself unable to concentrate. He looked over the rim of his book at the three backs in front of him. The kids were quietly talking. Every now and then one of them glanced back at him over their shoulder before quickly looking away. He frowned, wondering what they were up to. Naruto finally came to a stop and faced him. Kakashi paused in his stride and lowered his book slightly. "We're only a few days away from the village right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi nodded in reply. "Do you have a plan on how we're going to get in there?" Kakashi's eyes narrow, oh these kids were up to something.

"Perhaps," he drawled, "Why? Do you have a plan?"

"Hinata does," Naruto said waving for her to speak.

"Ano," she started blushing slightly, "I think we can get in through the main gate of the village," she stuttered.

"That's not very advisable, they'd check us for papers," Kakashi drawled bringing his book back up. He watched as Hinata gave Naruto a panicked look. Kakashi wonder if the girl would ever gain confidence in herself.

Hinata took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She was about to ask for Naruto or Sakura to explain, them having more experiences with Hatake, when something accrued to her. She eyed the orange book blocking her view of Hatake's face. "You like stories a lot," she stated. Hatake raised an eye brow in question. "A lot of people like stories. Be it those kinds," she nodded to the book in his hand, "Or fairy tales."

"I'm failing to see where you are going with this," Hatake drawled.

"When we were in Iuka-sensei's class he told us that some people found away to make a living out of storytelling," Hinata continued, "Some are writers," here again she looked at the book, "Others as traveling raconteurs."

"So let me get this straight," Hatake begun after sometime had pass."You want to go through the front gates of one of the most powerful ninja village as storytellers?" Hatake begun slowly, "A gate so heavily guarded that even a rat has little chance of getting through it with its tail intact."

"Yes," Hinata answered without missing a beat.

"That is not happening," Hatake replied just as quickly.

Hinata's eyes suddenly harden as she drew herself to her full height. The change in attitude surprised everyone. Her voice was filled with determination as she faced him fully. "Rock is a well known trading post. Because merchants come in from all around, the village has to make," She paused waving a hand in the air much like a diplomat would when searching for the right word, "Special accommodations."

"And what prêt ell are those accommodations?"

"All a merchant has to do is show their wears."

Kakashi pounced at the slip. "Ah there in lies the problem," He eye smiled with fake cheer, "We have no wears."

"Ah but we won't be any ordinary type of storytellers," Hinata replied easily.

Vaguely Kakashi realized that Hinata was using the exact political speak as her father would. "And what type of storytellers will we be?" Kakashi felt his eyes go wide at the smuggest smile he had ever seen on a Hyuuga, let alone the girl before him. She clapped her hands twice to which Naruto and Sakura jumped into action. Kakashi realized he was in trouble the moment the three of them whipped out several scrolls and the area around them filled with smoke.

* * *

I was looking earlier at my inbox. I got this folder that was all for Forgotten's reviews. And then I was looking at this one. I original had 400 going on 500 reviews. Now I have about 10 reviews. I wonder if all those people are even still reading the new remake. No worries though, I'm not asking for reviews. Just curious to see how many of my previous readers are still reading and how many new readers I have gained.

Petague Killaboo


	7. Puppets and Threats

Kakashi stared, then stared some more and just in case he hadn't stared enough, he stared some more. In horror he realized that there was no way he could unconvinced them. Naruto proudly held one of the shadow puppets up and moved the long black arm. When had they made those, Kakashi wonder staring down at the scroll Sakura had unrolled and used to summon the puppet stand. It was simply made of a white cloth strung between two large bamboo poles. Next to that laid several other little black cut outs with small sticks that moved their limps. Kakashi's mind whirled trying to find a way out of this crazy plan. "We can't carry all that, and summoning it by scroll is like screaming hey we're ninja!" he reasoned, he smirked under his mask. Ha try getting over that one.

"Iruka-sensei once told us that a lot of merchants learned to use scroll summoning, so they could store more goods," Sakura answered without missing a beat, obviously they had thought up several reason.

None the less Kakashi tried again, "We don't know any stories to tell."

"Iruka-sensei taught us all sorts of stories," Naruto countered.

"Our Chakra will mark us as ninja," Kakashi tried desperately, "They'll never let us through the front." The three kids looked at each other, ha he got them. He won!

But before he could do his inner mind victory dance, Hinata smiled again, "I can shut off a few chakra points so we appear as regular merchants." Kakashi sighed resigning himself to his fate.

"And where did you get this idea from?" he asked, dubiously looking at the set up.

"Iruka-sensei taught us about it," Naruto smiled fondly his eyes distant.

"He taught you…" a sinking feeling hit him, what else had this man taught kids? He could still remember the pre-genin that blew up the cart with nothing but some salt, pig guts, matches and some toilet paper. How that all worked into an explosion he had no clue, nor did he want to know.

"Yeah, said it could be useful one day. We didn't believe him at the time and kind of just shoved it off to the side," Naruto frown laying the puppet down next to the others. He shook his head as if dispelling something, "Either way this is the best option." Kakashi sighed, he was a little amazed at how well thought out their plan was. He was also a bit miffed about being out smarted by three kids he still considered brats. However there was no denying it, their plan was good.

"Story tellers it is," Kakashi grumbled.

Tsunade glared down at the little brats in the large class room. Chuckling in a corner of the classroom was the old man that had recently become her shadow. She ignored him as she focused on the little hellions. Her eyes bore holes into every single one of them, she enjoyed making them quiver. "Now what have we learned?" she asked in a bit of a sing-song voice.

"Not to terrorize the village!" they chimed.

"And what happens if you do?"

All eyes widen in fear, several of the littlest ones sniffled tearfully, "You'll kill all the little kitties and puppies and string us up with their intestines."

"Very good! Now everyone is dismissed," She waved them away. She had never seen kids move so fast before. She sat down heavily on the rickety chair as the old man clapped his approval.

"Very good, but nothing like Iruka's threats. They were at least reasonable," the old man chortled.

"How does he deal with this and then the mission desk? I know for a fact that some of the shinobi are worse than kids," she groaned rubbing at her temples. She couldn't believe she had to deal with this. Are all of her men such cowards to run from little children? Children that could do some meaning things with common house hold products. Children that could blow up a cart with said house hold products… okay she could understand it. The old man chuckled again at her obvious annoyance, "How does he deal with you old man?" she growled.

"Tea," he grunted, "He makes the greatest tea." Tsunade groan again. She had to find a brave enough man to deal with these beasts, as well as someone to traumatize them. Someone big, someone disturbing, someone as beastly as them…

"IT IS A GLORIOUS DAY IN OUR FINE VILLAGE OF YOUTH," a loud voice boomed across the village, perfect she thought smiling wickedly.

Tsunade trudged back to her office after having one long and painful discussion with an overly joyous and green man. Gai was just the ticket to keep them mini-demons in line. The Hokage paused outside her door, her own personal torture chamber. She dreamed of a time where she didn't have to slave away signing papers and reading documents. Resignedly she pushed open the door and glared at her greatest enemies. They laid innocently, scattered across her massive desk and even onto the floor. She felt her eyes narrow as she spotted a silver gray head bobbing around on the other side of her oak desk. "Hey," she barked. The old man's head popped up and he grinned sheepishly at her. She groan rubbing at her temples, she could feel her headache building to a new height.

"I remember this," the old man chuckled, holding up some type of official document. Tsunade wonder how the man kept getting into her office. Hell, she wonder how he was getting pass the ANBU. "Iruka-kun was such a fiendish kid back then. He almost panted half of Konoha red."

"Are you telling me, Iruka was a serial killer as a little kid?" Tsunade asked moving toward the wall on her left. She knew there was still some sake there that Shizune hadn't gotten too.

"Iruka-kun, pfft," the man burst into a deep throated laugh, "No, he had modified a bunch of explosion tags and storage stroll, combining them into one hell of a paint bomb. He made an entire block look like rainbow vomit!" Again the old man laugh, "He spent days cleaning up."

"It's a wonder everyone forgot about the incident," Tsunade muttered taking a long swig of her sake.

"Oh no one forgot about it, they just forgot who did it. You go out there now and asked and they'll tell you some crazy kid did it," the old man clarified. He replaced the paper and begun shifting through the rest.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in that!" Tsunade snapped, "You shouldn't be in here period!"

"But this is so interesting, and several of these reports and complaints bring back fond memories," the old man actually whine. Tsunade gave him a warning look, "Fine," he pouted, "I already know more about him then this damn thing anyways." He slammed the folder shut.

"You know more about a shinobi than I do?" she asked doubtfully.

"You don't know him," the man corrected.

"No one really does," the Hokage countered.

"I do, Naruto does, his students and your shinobi," the man countered back.

"None of my shinobi know his name or remember his face," she growled.

The old man was quiet for a few seconds; his aged eyes looked into hers. Tsunade felt somehow expose, as if he could see right into her. "You never forget a presence, Hokage." He said finally, his words quiet, "No matter what, you can never forget someone's presence." Tsunade was taken aback, shocked into silence as she watched the old man leave.


	8. Temper, Temper Sensei!

Side note at the end.

* * *

It had been mocking her for a few days now. She knew it was the old man's fault too. He had left the damn folder open with Iruka's smiling face glaring at her from the corner of her desk. She could easily close it or have Shizune put it back in the file room, but there was just something keeping her from doing it. She glanced over at the old man once again sleeping on her long plushy couch. He was tucked into one of the corners propped up by a large pillow.

Tsunade stood quietly and carefully made her way around her desk and to her office door. She opened it slowly and gazed out, making sure to check down both halls. She gave a quick nod to the guards that looked at her in question before she reclosed her door as quietly as she could. Again she looked at the old man who shifted slightly. She smoothed her hands down her thighs before strolling back across her office. She was feeling a bit restless now as she stopped at the large window and gazed out at the village below. She bit at the inside of her right cheek before swiveling her chair and collapsing in it. She was nervous for some unfathomable reason as she turned back to her desk and picked up her pen and recently discarded report. A bit thoughtlessly she dropped her pen and watched idly as it rolled up her desk. With the mounds of haphazardly set papers all titled in some angle or another, the pen rolled easily enough to the open folder and came to a rest in the folder's crease. Tsunade stared at the pen and then looked around the room. Slowly she inched her right hand to the file, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Once she felt the tips of her fingers brush against the folder, she took one last look at the sleeping old man before roughly pulling it toward her.

She pushed the picture to the side and picked up the first page. It was the basic stats that could be found at the beginning of every shinobi file making it easy to tell who was good at what. She frowned. It seemed Iruka had been a chunin far longer than any shinobi she knew. Now that was interesting. He's physical skills were just below that of a Jounin and his knowledge of jutsus were all at the elementary level making him perfect for an academy instructor. She placed the page to the side and picked up the next noting that it was a complaint report. Tsunade soon became absorbed in her reading. The sensei seemed to have a very colorful childhood all the way up to his first year as a chunin. She chuckled at a few of the reports. Several times ANBU had been called in to stop some of his wilder pranks. The entire beginning of the man's document was full of nothing but his past exploits.

"Enjoying yourself are we," the aged voice of the old man snapped her to attention. She blushed hotly at being caught.

"He was quite the wild one," she commented reading yet another prank.

"He did it for attention," the old man replied, his old bones creaked and popped as he stretched.

"That didn't work to well now did it," she said snorting when she reached the end of the page. How had Iruka managed to spray skunk stink on three ANBU?

"After he became chunin he begun the real work, no time for child's play anymore," the old man said sadly.

"The academy?" she asked picking up the very first report Iruka had ever written, it was marked just ten days after he made chunin.

"Nope," he grunted, "Didn't start that until he was at least 17 or 18."

"Ah," she replied, the report was simple stating his purpose and his success. "Iruka was quiet something." she skipped the next few reports. All of them pretty much started and ended the same. Her eyebrow rose as she paused looking down at a blood covered report. His first kill she realized as she read over the details of the mission. It looked like it hadn't been a pretty mission. It was also his first failed mission as a chunin.

She continued onto the next report, then the next forgetting the world again. Most shinobi would put down the bare minimum in their reports, but Iruka stacked his full of detail. The next report was written in someone else's hand writing, a team mission she realized. She skimmed through it then frowned, "Tell me something old man," Tsunade called watching as the old man perked up looking at her expectantly, "This isn't the first time Iruka's gone missing is it?" the old man shook his head, she looked down at the paper, "And if this report is right this wouldn't be the first time he was captured by enemy nins either."

"Hmm, a few years back Iruka had been captured along with his team. He didn't really talk about it to me, said it was classified," the old man said thoughtfully placing a wrinkled hand on an equally wrinkled chin, "Best one to ask would be the men he went on the mission with."

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked, the young woman came shuffling in a confused look on her face. "I need you to get me," she paused looking down at the report again, "Genma."

"Why?" Shizune asked slowly, eyeing the large folder.

"Do I need a reason to call for one of MY men?" she asked her voice low and hostile.

"N-no," the woman stuttered and hurried away.

"Poor thing," the old man grunted as Shizune rushed from the room. Tsunade ignored him re-reading the report, her frown deepening more. There were just too many details left out of this one, it gave only the briefest picture of what happened. It even left out the finer details of their escape.

"Was there ever another time he had been capture?" she asked the old man.

"No, a year after that mission he began his work as a sensei," he answered his brow creased in thought. If possible Tsunade frowned even more, she needed to know more about this incident. It might even give her more insight into who Iruka was as a shinobi.

It was dark, a cold blackness that enveloped him. It blocked off his sight and heightened his other senses. He could feel the hardness of stone and the grain of sand against his back. The chill of the air hung about the cell mixing with the stench of his own blood and waste. The smells clogged his nostrils and forced him to breathe through his mouth. His breath came slow and soft, and his heart beat in rhythm with the dripping water. Iruka lingered between the waking and unconscious world. Pain held onto him tightly refusing to let him slip into to blissful unawareness.

The creak of his cell door brought him fully back. Iruka kept his eyes close, whoever it was would know he was awake. The squeal of tiny wheels signaled who was visiting him. The thumping of several pairs of feet entering the cell gave him even more proof. Rough hands suddenly landed on his skin and a warm aliening feeling took over as the medics healed what little wounds he had. The monster that usually hunted him had not made an appearance in the last two days. There was a loud scrapping sound then a sharp metallic thud followed by the sound of ruffling fabric. "My men have informed me that our drug has worn off," Eiji spoke, his voice full of disappointment, "They also say that because your body is as it is. You will not survive another dose, at least for a month."

Iruka was forced into a seating position, "How the heck did he do that?" mumbled one of the medics as they worked on his back. He knew there was a shallow cut that crossed his back running from shoulder to shoulder. Iruka himself wasn't sure how he did that either. He only knew that he had been trapped between two illusions at the time and thought something was crawling up his back.

"You know I found out something rather interesting about you little leaf," Eiji begun cheerfully. Iruka finally opened his eyes. Whenever Eiji took on that cheerful tone, it usually meant trouble. Iruka took in the sight before him. Eiji was straddling a metal chair his chest resting heavily against the chair's back. His long scarred arms were crossed on the top with his chin resting on them. There was a chilling gleam in his deep dark eyes. Eiji was nothing like Ibiki, he was slimmer and shorter with less scars. Iruka looked at Eiji blankly. "You can find out the most interesting thing when you probe someone's mind you know." Iruka blinked slowly, "Oh sure my jutsu is not as refined as some of the others out there, or like the ones you've seen right," Eiji's lips curled into a nasty smile, "Iruka-sensei."

There was a knock on Tsunade's door. She called for the person to enter as she finished reading the last of the report. Genma strode into the office his face a mask of seriousness. Tsunade had only a few dealings with this man personally. Most of the things she knew about him were either from his file or rumors. Genma stood proudly before his leader awaiting his orders. Tsunade place her elbows on her desk and rested her hands against her chin. "Take a seat Genma," she commanded. He did as he was told quickly moving into the high back chair before her desk. She took in his appearance noting that he looked more tired than usual, much like the rest of her shinobi now a days. She idly wondered if she was indeed running them into the ground with exhaustion. Genma's eyes were rimmed with dark circles, his lips pulled into a frown. The rest of his body was tense as well, his shoulders pulled tight and his hands rested against his legs close to his weapon pouch. In all he looked ready to snap like a bow and kill someone.

"You asked to see me?" he spoke finally after she failed to. His voice was rough with exhaustion.

"Did you just get back from a mission?" she asked scanning him again.

"No Hokage-sama, I've been in the village for at least a week now. I have a mission schedule to start next Saturday," he replied.

She nodded slowly, deciding it was best just to get on with business, "Do you know Umino Iruka?" she asked finally. Confusion took over his features as his brow frowned in thought. Slowly he shook his head, she held up Iruka's picture, finally some recognition showed in his eyes.

"I had a mission with him once," Genma stated.

"I read in his file that you and he were captured. I would like more details on this," she said pushing the report forward for him to take. She waited as he read over the details. Slowly his eyes lost some of their shine, no doubt due to memories. He went oddly limped and let out a tired sigh placing the report back on the desk.

A few minutes passed in silences before he finally spoke. His voice was low and subdued, "Our mission was simple. We were to go in, steal some trinkets and then get out." His hands clenched on his knees as he recalled the events. "It was a team of two jounins and three Chunins. Me and the other Jounin were to act as distractions while the Chunins broke into the building and retrieved the objects. The plan went off without a single hitch until the end." He paused taking a deep breath as the air in the room turned somber. The man's eyes never lifted from the piece of paper. "We were captured as we tried to retreat. The first to be captured was one of the Chunins. She was captured before she even made it out of the building. Next was the other Jounin taken down by two men. I was captured along with the last Chunin. Umino made it all the way out into the forest with the objects before he was captured."

"Did they get the objects?" she asked when Genma fell silent. She knew they didn't, it was in the report.

Genma answered anyways. "No, he hid them in a tree."

"What happened while you all were in enemy hands?" she prompted when Genma failed to continue.

"We were all being kept in the same cell," Genma continued, "They wanted us to watch as we each took a turn getting beaten." Genma looked up and out the window with a distant look. "The objects," he began after some time had passed again, "Turned out to be some kind of key. They had apparently spent several hours looking for it but couldn't find where Iruka had hidden them." Again Genma lapsed into silence.

"How long were you all held captive?" She prompted again.

"Several days," Genma answered distantly. Tsunade watched as he ever so slowly became more and more distant. It was as if he was returning to that time. "Two days after we were captured," his voice had grown just as distant as his eyes, nearly monotone in its sound. "The enemy had stepped it up a bit. They tortured us until we could scream no more. The female with us brutalized far worst than we were. And yet he still didn't tell. He remind silent and watched us all with cold unfeeling eyes." Genma turned to look at the Hokage, "Now that I think about it, he was probably angry with us."

"Angry with you? Why?" She asked bewildered.

"It doesn't say it there," Genma looked down at the paper, "Mostly because I was and still am ashamed." He looked back at the Hokage a near pleading look for her to understand. "Three days, we were beaten. The female Chunin broke first. I can still hear her cries pleading for us to tell them where the keys were. Fourth day the male Chunin broke unable to handle the illusions they were using on him. Fifth day my fellow Jounin," he nearly spat, "Demanded that Iruka tell them." It was then Genma's eyes left hers, his head drooped in shame, "I lasted two more days before I eventually broke."

"And Iruka?" She asked, "When did he break?"

"He didn't," Genma answered, "They turned on him and tripled their efforts and he still wouldn't break. Two weeks," Genma said in near awe, "Two weeks we hung in our cell, bloody and broken. We begged him to tell and yet he remind silent. Then Samya the Jounin called him a traitor."

Tsunade looked at the report. That was left out of the document. It had simply stated their objective, that they were captured and that they had escape. Not once had it gone into full detail. "You all called him a traitor?" she asked slowly.

"I was about to follow suite," Genma admitted.

"About to? What stopped you?"

"Iruka finally spoke," Genma replied, "I remember the exact moment and words." Genma dropped his eyes to the report again before speaking, "Samya said, 'Traitor! How dear you let your fellow nins suffer. You can save us all now if you just tell them were the keys are!' The captors rooted, 'That's right, do what your lead Jounin tells you. Tell us were the keys are!'" Genma suddenly drew himself up and leaned forward causing Tsunade to lean forward as well. It was almost as if Genma was about to impart upon her some very important knowledge "Iruka looked at us all," Genma began, "And said, 'The trees are my greatest allies. Their crooked branches will forever hid my secrets even when my _fellow_,' Iruka spat that at us, 'nins do not.'"

"Then what happened? How did you all escaped?" Tsunade asked.

"The captors grew angry at Iruka's words and threaten to burn down the entire forest. Iruka dared them to. 'You'll set off my explosion tags and the keys will go boom.' He had told them then laughed. Then one of the men pulled out a sword and held it to the neck of the woman the others followed suite, 'How about we kill them then?'" Genma reached up and rubbed at his throat as if feeling the blade on him again. "'They are ninja,' he had said even when the sword began to cut at my throat, 'They will die knowing they died protecting their secret. And that will be a proud death.'" Genma stopped, "Our fellow nins lost it. They screamed at him. Called him all sorts of names and then Samya said the one thing that set Iruka off."

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked nearly breathless with anticipation.

"'You are no Shinobi of Konoha. You are a traitor who lets his comrades die.' Iruka exploded in angry. He tore his chains from the walls. Yes they were rusted chains but still sturdy enough to hold me, a Jounin," Genma explained, "Once he was free he charged the enemy who had been caught off guard by the strength he displayed. Battered as he was, Iruka still tore through the nins and then freed us. He growled at us, 'Move you worthless bag of bones and get your own ass back to Konoha. I've done my part.'" Genma smiled sadly at her, "He stayed angry all the way back. Any nin unlucky enough to got in our way, he tore through like paper and tossed to the side."

"Iruka always did have a nasty temper," the old man chortled from his set.

"Yes," Genma agreed with a now happier smile as he looked at the old man, "I was truly terrified by his anger," He looked back at Tsunade, "I'd rather have Iruka as friend then as foe."

Eiji watched in fascination as something took over Iruka. His eyes lit up with an inner flame. His pale face colored red with anger. A wave of suffocating killer intent swamped the room. Iruka launched himself at Eiji, tearing himself from startled hands. Iruka fell short collapsing into the back of Eiji's chair. He gripped the sides breathing heavily. "OH WOW!" Eiji exclaimed waving his worried men off. It wasn't like Iruka had any strength left after that little display. "Ha ha, if I had known that would happen I would have probed your mind sooner," He chuckled looking over the edge of his arms and down at Iruka.

"You know sensei, you have some pretty cute kids. I wouldn't mind having some fun with them," Eiji said with far too much glee in his voice. "I wonder what sounds I could get them to make." His eyes curved cheerfully with thought. "You know I bet that girl with the pale eyes would make the most delightful sounds as I pounded into her. In fact I bet all the little girls would, don't you agree Sen-sei."

There was a sudden roar as Iruka looped his arms under the chair legs and pushed up. Eiji eyes widen as he was thrown from his chair and onto the floor. Suddenly Iruka was on top of him snarling full force as he gripped Eiji's throat. Iruka pushed down with all his weight feeling Eiji's air ways close. Iruka grinned crazily, he was going to kill this stupid man.

* * *

Changed the scene between Tsunade and Genma.

Side note: Look forward to a prequel. I'm currently working on a Young Iruka story. I hope to have it up in the next few days.

Petague


	9. Through the Gates

Hands grabbed Iruka and pulled him off Eiji. He found himself suspended between two beastly looking men. Each of them had a firm and painful grip on his thin arms. Eiji scrambled to his feet coughing violently. He turned startled eyes on him then a grin broke out across his face. "Well, well Iruka you've been holding out on me!"

At those words Iruka went limp. The anger disappeared from his face as if it hadn't even been there to start with. Eiji frowned in displeasure at the withdrawal, "Don't you dare retreat after you came out to play!" he growled pushing Iruka's head up to look into his eyes. The fire that was once there was gone, once again replaced with that madding blank look. Eiji curled his lips angrily, "Oh so you think you can just hide again do you?" he shoved his face into Iruka's, "I'll tare you to shreds Sensei. I'll ripe the information from you and then I'll lock you up where you'll watch every last one of your love ones die. And I'll make sure it is long and painful!" There was no reactions to his words. Eiji growled loud and let rip a bone cracking punch. Still there was no reaction, not even a twitch. "Mark my words Iruka I will no longer hold back. You have no idea what's on that scroll you took." With that Eiji stormed from the room his men following after their enrage leader. Iruka was dropped to the floor. He curled in on himself, gasping as he felt broken ribs.

Iruka smiled ruefully. After he had tried so hard to keep his anger in check, he had to just let it go. He chuckled as he replayed the surprised look on Eiji's face. Will, he thought, if Eiji was going to get serious Iruka might as well find away to have fun with it. He smiled thinking how unstable he had become and idly wondered if he'd stay like this forever. Slowly the blackness that seemed to be forever hovering around the edges of his consciousness finally swarmed in and pulled him into blissful darkness.

This was going to be a first, Kakashi decided as his team steadily made their way up the wide road. All around them merchants and travelers moved towards the towering pocked marked gates. There had been very few times he walked through a village's main gate, rarely had it been to infiltrate. Usually he'd find some other way in which included scaling walls or digging tunnels. There was that one time that he had snuck into mist on a merchant cart in a large rice basket.

As they drew closer to the large battled scarred walls, Kakashi could spot a line of ninja funneling travelers into lines. At the head of each line was a small area with a group of inspectors. Clouds of smoke occasionally puffed at one of the inspection stands. Huh, Kakashi that, Guess they do use scrolls. He never truly paid attention to a merchant, just long enough to judge whether or not they would be dangerous. Thinking back on Hinata's words Kakashi figured Umino had obviously been teaching his kids right.

As they drew closer Kakashi noticed that a few nin were watching them. He tensed slightly and raised his book a little higher. In front of him the kids chatted, Naruto's loud voice drew attention as he threw his hands wide. "I swear it was this big!" Hinata giggled while Sakura snorted.

"Excuse me," a deep voice interrupted Naruto's story. Kakashi tensed more as he looked over to a rather lage man. The man had Rock head-protect pulled tight against head with a grey vest did little to hide his muscular arms, greeted them. "If you will please follow me," he instructed.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, Kakashi notice the kids each shift slightly in their stance. Much like him, they had moved their hands to where they had hidden weapon. Hinata reached up to pull the large brim hat down lower when the man's eyes passed over her.

"Stander procedure," the large man grunted. He turned sharp on his heels clearly expecting them to follow.

Kakashi felt nervous as they stood just a little left of one tent. They had been placed into a shorter line. A head of them was a group of performers. A loud roar startled him slightly causing him to lift his head. Hinata and Sakura seemed just as startled as him as they caught a glimpse of a large massive tiger. "You all should relax," Naruto chuckled at them. "It's not like we haven't seen giant beast before."

"Yeah but," Sakura begun, eyeing the massive nin that had lead them to the line.

"Naruto is right," Kakashi toned, "It's a little unnerving but we have to have trust in our plan."

"Besides," Naruto leaned closer to them and lowered his voice, "Hinata's already taken care of some of our problem. The rest is just acting. That'll be a piece of cake," Naruto smiled broadly.

"Next," Called another nin as the performers moved on through the gate. "Papers and reason for visit?" They were asked as soon as they stepped up.

They remained silent, Sakura looked a little panicked as she cast a sharp look to Kakashi. Kakashi begun to quickly think up some reason, when Naruto spoke up. "We're merchants," he replied to the man.

The man looked at them skeptically as he looked them up and down with a pointed look. "And what are you peddling?"

Kakashi found himself biting his tongue to stop his sarcastic reply. "Well," Naruto began tapping his chin. "I like a bike, but I've been trying to learn the unicycle." He gave a frustrated sigh, "It's a lot harder than it looks."

The man gave him an unamused look. Before the inspector could make a reply, Hinata stepped up. She looped her arm through Naruto's raised arm and used the other to pat his chest. "No, dear," she sighed, "He meant what kind of merchants are we."

"Oh," Naruto smile down at her then back at the man.

"Please forgive him, he's a bit slow," Sakura joined in.

"Hey now," Naruto grunted, "I'm not that slow."

"We're traveling puppeteer story tellers," Kakashi answered the question, silently applauding the kids for their acting skills.

"And where is it you keep your puppets?" the man asked in a rather bored tone. After quickly showing the inspector their stand and a long look they were waved to pass through.

"That was nerve racking!" Sakura exclaimed as they passed through the gates. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"We need to find an inn," Kakashi drawled and took up lead. After a few hours of searching and a quick dinner at a side stall, they managed to find an inn a few streets from the main market street. It was a one room bedroom with a small divide so the girls could have their own privacy. Naruto immediately claimed one of the extra futons and let out a loud yawn. This would be the first time they had gotten any actual rest since leaving Konoha. Sakura and Hinata quickly claimed their own sleeping mats and let out contented sighs. "Tomorrow," Kakashi started as he did a few last checks around the room, "We need to start looking for information."

"Food stands," Naruto said through a yawn that looked to nearly unhinge his jaw. "They're the best places to look. Ero-sensei told me that. Said food place is where they have alcohol. But it was Iruka-sensei that told us where the best place to look really is."

"And where exactly would that be?" Kakashi asked as he settled down onto his own bed. He himself believed the same thing as the Toad Sage. Alcohol loosed tight lips, making it easy to get whatever information was wanted.

"Exotic food stands," Sakura answered to which Naruto nodded.

"Exotic food stands?" Kakashi asked slowly. He'd been to only a few stands that hosted a verity of odd looking vegetables. He never bought any. He preferred to be able to identify his food.

"They've been everywhere and keep in touch with others like them," Naruto continued, "Hints, Best place to look."

Kakashi mulled this bit of knowledge over. He'd much prefer smoky bars or light establishments, then places with unrecognizable dishes. However it was worth a shot. After all they had gotten through the gates of this near fortress like walls due to one of the teacher's lessons. Perhaps they could get something good out of these strange merchants. "It seems to me," Kakashi drawled, "Like Umino-sensei should give Jounins a few lessons." Three very bright smiles suddenly assaulted him as the kids burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

So completely new ending. I like this one a lot better then the last one. Hope ya enjoyed.

Petague


	10. The Street of Oddities

Completely rewritten, that is why it took so long that and my other fic. _**IMPORTANT: MY YOUNG IRUKA STORY IS UP.**_ Thank You The-Lady-Smaell my only reviewer for the story so far. I'd also Like to say that if you go to the search and type in Ravings of A Mad Man, It is the only story on that has this name.

In short my second story, Ravings of A Mad Man is up and running. And Lady is the only reviewer.

* * *

Every hidden Ninja village was a beauty in its own right. Each jealously guarded by towering walls. The hidden village of Rock's pocked marked walls was sculpted from the mountain itself. In places its walls were bricked out, the new stone appearing odd against the old.

Behind the gray barrier a large city bustled. Each street timing with life and smothered in color. From one street to the next people milled about, sometimes slithering between buildings to reach the other side. Out of all the streets there was none as loud or large as Rock's market street.

Golden Road, some merchants had taken to calling the winding market. It stretched from north to south and east to west. Its sides packed tight with various stands, each hosting various objects and trinkets. Down the middle were food carts and live stock stands.

The air filled with the stench of human and animal, mixed with the sweet aroma of alcohol and cooking dishes. In loud booming voices merchants called their wares, sometimes yelling out to costumers' with "You there."

To break the monotony of stands, groups of performers stormed the streets. They sang loudly and danced to a verity of instruments. Some performers took up corners or spaces between stands, beckoning passer bys to come and watch them.

Kakashi had been to a lot of market streets, none though were as loud or crowed as Rocks. The kids stood in wide eye wonderment as they took in the road before them. Above them street banners danced in the early winter wind, in front shifting colors of varying sizes that loosely resembled people. Carefully the group merged onto the road via a side street. Kakashi stood just a little behind the others, looking into the flow of people around them. He marked the ninjas and weapon peddlers as possible dangers. Similar he begun rating the others as well, a ninja's preparation for the unexpected. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called over the early morning roar, "How about there?" she asked pointing to a shadowy corner. Kakashi blinked clearly having missed the kids' conversation. Sakura sighed, "We have to put on a show," she explained rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Looks great," he drawled. Slowly he followed the kids to a corner. The corner was between two clothes merchants, both trying to out yell the other.

"Beauties like you," one merchant called to a group of ladies, beckoning them closer. "Should wear beautiful dresses." He pulled out a yellow dress with several frills and decorative flowers running down the left side. "These flowers will enhance your beauty, and you'll have to beat the men off with sticks." The ladies giggled, one even reached out to the dress.

"Bah," the other merchant scoff, "The only thing you'll be beating off are flies. Don't dull yourself with that crap." He suddenly yanked a red dress from under the stand laying it out for the ladies to admire. "This here will brighten your complexion, catch the eyes of suitors. You will be a rose!"

"A rose with thorns," the first merchant countered. He paused looking over toward Hinata who had just summoned the first bit of their puppet stand. Quickly his attention returned to the ladies. "No man wants a thorny flower," he scrunched his face in disgust. "No a man wants a ray of light," out of nowhere a white dress flopped onto the man's table. "Look here," he pointed to some sparkling things on the dress. Kakashi caught the play of light as he drove the first bamboo pole into the ground. Little rainbows danced across one of the women's face as she leaned in. "They'll call you an angel," the man mocked whisper, "A beauty of the sky."

"Yes," the second drawled, "And you'll get that horrible pick up line." Here the second merchant rubbed his shoulder up against one of his pole holding up the tarp, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? What woman wants that kind of man?" he asked pointing at the first merchant.

"Maybe we should have picked somewhere else?" Hinata whispered to Naruto, as the merchants continued. Already a small crowd had gathered to listen to the two bicker.

"Nonsense," Sakura replied, "We just have to outdo them."

"Has anyone an idea for our first story?" Kakashi asked making sure the screen was pulled tight. Naruto had been looking into the gathered crowd with a thoughtful look for awhile.

"I have one," Naruto smiled broadly, "Hinata set the fire. Sakura, you and I gather those children. Kaka-sensei, find the rainbow film."

Before anyone could ask any questions, Naruto was already in the crowd weaving children to him. Sakura join a bit slower. As they came back with the first few children Kakashi heard one little girl ask, "What kind of stories?"

"Exciting ones!" she exclaimed as she quickly sat the children a foot from the screen. Once a good group was gathered Naruto began his tale.

Kakashi had to admit the story was captivating, taking him back to the mission in snow country and the princess turned actress. Naruto's voice would drop into a whisper drawing the children in, then grow loud as he told of their fights. Behind the scenes the three of them would move back and forth; placing puppets up at the right moments, saying dialogue at Naruto's prompting, and make loud sounds in way of action. As the story came to a close, Hinata rushed toward the tiny fire box and raised the rainbow colored film. The gathered gasped as bright colors played across the screen. As Naruto finished to the sounds of applause, Kakashi notice that all the people that had originally been listening to the merchants bicker were now watching the screen. Even the merchants had gone quiet and clapped with the crowd.

As Sakura collected the money in a small bag and thanked the people for watching. The others took down the stand and replaced it in the scroll. "There'll be another one tonight," she said happily as the people left, "Please come again!" As the last of the people left, the four of them let out a deep relieved sigh. There had been a few Rock nins who had come to watch the show, thankfully they weren't too curious.

"Okay, we'll split into two groups," Kakashi said calling attention, "Naruto and I will start at the east end. Hinata and Sakura at the south end we met back here by night fall for our show." They nodded and broke into their groups, "If there is any trouble set off a chakra spike and we'll come as fast as we can." Again they nodded and left. Kakashi walked close to Naruto, eyes scanning the stands.

Kakashi huffed, really why did there have to be so many food stands. If a large blinking sign could just pop up and tell him where to look, he'd be most grateful. Of course no such thing was ever going to happen. The sun was just reaching its peak, the markets noise escalating to its highest pitch. The entire village itself rumbled with life, as it battered his ear drums into submission. Next to him Naruto marched forward a frown creasing his brow. The first few stands they'd approach hadn't yielded much information. There were just too many places, too many people and to many rumors flying about. One particular rumor had something to do with a giant moving cactus that had eaten a cat. "This plan isn't working," Naruto said at last.

"It seems that way," Kakashi agreed, "We hadn't taken into account the amount of merchants and their stands."

"I knew Rock was a big trading hub, but not this big," Naruto growled in frustration as he threw his arms up and wide. He ignored the glare he received from a passing woman whom he just missed elbowing in the head.

"Lets look for a bar," Kakashi stopped, already scanning for the nearest establishments.

"One more," Naruto huffed.

"I doubt we'll get anything," Kakashi replied moving toward the bar he spotted.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his arm and tugged him in the other direction. "This way," Naruto commanded dragging Kakashi down the road.

"If this is a ramen stand Naruto," Kakashi warned, "I swear…" he's swearing was cut short as the stand Naruto was dragging him towards came into view. He dug his heels into the ground, and tug back on his arm. Naruto stopped and turned still trying to pull Kakashi closer. The end result looked a little strange to outsiders. Both men were leaning in opposite directions.

"What's a matter Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That is not a food stand," Kakashi answered starring at the thing, no _things_, before him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Yes it is," he replied looking back at Kakashi with a smile, "And some of the best you'll ever get too."

"No," Kakashi argued as Naruto tugged him closer, the yellow dirt beneath Kakashi's feet slid and bunched into tiny piles. "That is not food. It doesn't even smell like normal food." The smells coming from the stand were strange. If he had to describe it, it smelt like sweets, meat and something rotting. There was a verity of other smells as well but to indescribable.

"That's because it's exotic foods from all over," Naruto explained, finally wining the small tug of war, "and the best place to get information on every village."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked eyeing a moving pile of goo.

"Iruka told me," Naruto shrugged, "That is from Mist," he smiled at the pile of goo Kakashi was eyeing, "From the marsh lands, they hid in the goo."

"What hides in the goo?" Kakashi asked. He'd been to the marsh lands of Mist a few times before. He still shuttered, the nights in the marsh were the worst.

"The marsh worms," an aged voice answered. An owl looking woman stepped out from the back of the cart. Her eyes just managed to peak over the rim of the shelves. "They are a big hit around Mist and Grass," she wheezed, "When ya cook them right, they make the most lovely popping noise. Almost like popcorn." She laughed then turned to point at the bags hanging above and behind her, "We offer a verity of marsh worms flavors, if you don't want to cook them yourself." She turned back blinking through her overly large glasses. "Or you can have Marsh Stew," she smiled wider revealing pink gums.

Kakashi dared to ask, "What's in Marsh Stew?"

"Well," she licked her crinkled lips in thought, "We take that there goo, throw it into some boiling water, add a little seasoning, and put it in a bowl."

"So pretty much you eat the boiled goo and what's ever in it," Kakashi Clearfield.

"Sure do," The aged woman answered with another gummy smile. Kakashi blinked at her unsure how he should react to the information. It was somewhere between disgust and wanting to run away.

"YATTA!" Kakashi jumped a little at Naruto's sudden outburst, "Look Sensei," he was holding some kind of slimy apple, "They have bittlepattel."

"What?" Kakashi's eyes drooped into a deadpan look.

"I know, strange name," Naruto laughed, "But it's good. Iruka loves these."

"They're from an oasis in Sand," the woman squeaked, "That slime is as good as any water you can get and the meat is just as juicy."

"My," Naruto paused, "Father," he picked up with a fond smile, "Loves these." He explained to the woman. "Whenever he goes to visit Sand he takes a few of these with him. Says they're better than water bottles."

"Smart man," she grinned, "Where's your father now?"

"You wouldn't happen to cook meals here too, would you?" Naruto asked sniffing the air, "We're awfully hungry." Kakashi frowned at Naruto's abrupt change in topic, but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"We sure do," she pointed to the side of the carriage she had come out of. Naruto pushed Kakashi toward the side since he wasn't moving. The other side of the cart had a small high bench that set just before a long window. Through it Kakashi caught a glimpse of a young woman busily working on something out of sight. As they drew near she looked up with a wide business smile.

"Welcome," she chimed, "You're the first customers of the day." A sudden squeal ripped through the air, followed by grunting. Kakashi's eyes widen at the sound and looked at the lady for an explanation. She only titled her head her smile widening, "What'll it be?"

"I suggest the Marsh Stew," the old woman popped up next to the young lady.

Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up where a long menu was hanging. "No thank you," Kakashi said as some more strange noises sounded from somewhere behind the women. "I'm suddenly not that hungry."

"Joey," the young woman yelled, "How many times have I got to tell you? Kill them quietly, you're scaring the customers."

Kakashi wasn't scared, he'd killed things before and heard a verity of sounds from the dying. This just wasn't his cup of tea. He preferred to be able to recognize his food was all. "You'll have to excuse my Sensei," Naruto sighed, "He's a little bit uncultured." Brat, Kakashi thought, if he continued to talk about him like that. He'll be doing pushups until his arms fell off. "He doesn't like to step outside his comfort zone."

"Nonsense," the old bat wheezed, "You must try the Marsh Stew. It's good for you. It has all the proteins a young healthy man like you needs."

"Think I'll pass," Kakashi replied politely.

"Yumi," the old woman turned to the younger, "One batch of Marsh Stew."

Besides him Naruto giggled, "I'll have number 4 Mollie-Tolly Rat-a-Tata."

"Oo, you get our last Rock Rat too," Yumi smile, "My father-in-law and my husband are out catching some now. There's a high demand for them in Sand and some of the coastal villages of Wave. Wave in particular, like the glow slugs you can find in the caves around the mountains."

"Rock Rats?" Kakashi toned in confusion, it was official this place was strange. He'd seen a lot of things in his time and heard a lot of strange things, but this little stand was really something.

"They're huge naked rats that have this kind of crunchy texture to them," Naruto explained, "Ero-sensei like this dish."

"Oh," was all Kakashi could say still trying to make sense of everything so far. Really they should get back to gathering information. They'd already wasted enough time as it was. Mentally he begun mapping his way back to the bar that he had seen earlier.

"So you guys must get a lot of customers?" Naruto asked. Kakashi doubted it; the woman had said that they were the first of the day.

"Oh yes," Yumi laughed, "Usually at night. A lot of nins like to dare each other to eat some of our more exotic foods." Of course they did, Kakashi sighed already thinking of a possible challenge for Gai. "Here in Rock their favorite dare is the spicy bark beetle and the hairy leaf bug. They have a thing for tree bugs," she finished. Kakashi grunted, the Rock nins were probably imagining themselves munching down on Leaf nins.

"So you hear a lot of rumors then?" Naruto pressed resting his chin on his raised hand. He leaned forward placing his elbow on the table and took on a total nonchalant attitude.

"All kinds," the old woman broke in, returning with a tray of meat.

"Well, I've been hearing rumors of a Leaf nin lately," Naruto continued looking at the tray that was placed before him.

"Little Leaf!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly, "Oh isn't he brave, taking on that nasty Eiji-sama." That last statement caught Kakashi's attention.

"Little Leaf? Is that what they're calling him?" he asked.

"M-hmm," she sighed dreamily, "They say he managed to sneak into the ninjas head quarts and steal some important scroll."

"He almost got away with it too," a young boy suddenly sat down beside Naruto. He had some red splatter caked on his left shoulder and some odd color smudges on his cheek.

"I heard he hid the scroll though," Kakashi threw in unsure whether that was true or not.

"Sure did," the boy, presumably Joey nodded, "Right Gram. That guy last night said it. Eiji-sama is trying to get the Leaf nin to tell him where he stashed it."

"M-hmm," Gram nodded.

"He was captured on the boarder of Fire wasn't he?" Naruto asked taking a bite of the meat before him. It gave off a loud crunch to which Naruto sighed. "This is good."

"Thank you," Gram beamed, "I'm not sure. Some say Grass, others Mist. Either way he got pretty far before they managed to catch him."

"And have they gotten anything out of him?" Kakashi asked rejoining the conversation.

"Not that I know of," Yumi said thoughtfully, "But you know who might know?"

"Oaky," Joey piped in, "He's place is actually right across from the interrogation building. He says that's where the best business is for a bar."

"Oaky's a regular of ours whenever we get into town," Gram explained as she set a steaming bowl in front of Kakashi, "Now eat up!" Kakashi had completely forgotten about his forced meal. He stared at it wearily for several seconds before looking up. All of them were watching him now. Slowly he reached for some chop sticks.

"Thank you for the food," he said weakly, as he broke the sticks a part. Even slower he reached into the bowl when a small dilemma struck him. If he did this all slow, then he'd reveal his face. So it was either continued to be weary and risk exposures to strangers and Naruto, or do his lighting dash sticks move and risk being poisoned by whatever was in this dish. To show face, or not to show face? Within a space of a second, Kakashi tore down his mask shoved a chop stick worth of green goo and gods know what into his mouth and replaced his mask, much to the disappointment of Naruto. Once that was done, he begun to chew slowly taking in all the odd textures within his mouth. It was slightly slimy against his tongue. Bits of gummy pebbles squashed against his teeth and burst open. The taste he thought should really be repulsive, the feeling sure was, but no. "This," he begun already shoving another mouthful past his lips, "Is amazing!" It was sweet and bitter at the same time with just enough spice to enhance the flavor.

"See, I knew you'd like it!" the old woman laughed loudly.

"How much for the meal?" Naruto asked as he finished his own meal.

"On the house," Gram smiled her gummy smile.

"Thank You so much for the meal," Kakashi and Naruto bowed as they left the odd stand behind.

"Come again," Joey called after them with a wave.

Finally, they had gotten some information. Oaky, whoever he was, Kakashi was going to find him. Naruto smiled and turned to Kakashi who was busily thinking of ways to kidnap the man. "He's still fighting Kaka-sensei."

"Yes, lets meet back up with the others and discuss how we're going to obtain our next batch of information," Kakashi commanded. Naruto nodded, a large smile stretching his face in two at the thought of being one step closer to getting Iruka back.


	11. Fond Memories And Scrolls

*rewrote beginning

* * *

"_Now these here are special gapes," Iruka smiled down at the awed little faces of his students. _

"_Why do we have to know about these?" a little boy asked from the back of the group._

_Iruka straighten from his hunched over position popping one of the odd looking grapes into his mouth. He chewed in thought, his jaw slowly working up and down. After popping two more of the grapes into his mouth and sighing, he looked back to his class. They were only one or two months from graduating. "Well Kiba," he's voice was gentle paired with an even gentler smile, "As you know, one day you're all going to be true shinobi."_

"_I'm going to be the best Shinobi ever and become the Hokage," a loud voice boomed from an orange bundle._

"_How? You're the dumbest in the class," another child yelled._

"_When!" Iruka broke over the brewing fight, popping the strange grapes into each of the boy's mouths, "You are shinobi. You will be given missions where you'll need to gather information." The boy's yelped in surprise as they bit down, before sighing._

"_We know," Sakura sighed sliding her long pink hair behind her ear._

"_Do you know where the best place to gather said information from?" he asked turning to the lady behind the cart and dropping a few coins into her hand. She handed over a large plastic bag with the odd crystal grape._

"_Bars and brothels!" a boy blurted out and blushed when the lady behind the stand giggled._

_Iruka smiled at the lady, "Toki-sama, these crystals grapes are delicious. I see the Grass planes are as fertile as ever."_

"_As always," the young woman smiled back happily, "Put lately the villages close to the fields aren't."_

"_Oh," Iruka titled his head, "Why's that? I hear they are doing quite well. Grass makes some of the greatest pottery."_

"_Well this is just rumor," she leaned forward and dropped her voice. She eyed the kids before continuing in a whisper. Whatever was said between her and Iruka was a mystery. "That's what they say at least." She finished with a nod as she stood straight._

"_Well thank you for letting my students sample some of your fine produce," Iruka bowed to her and turned. _

_As soon as they were out of ear shot of the lady, Hinata asked the question that was on all their minds. "Ano," her quiet voice barely sounded over the roar of the market. The bouncing pony tail they were following came to a stop as their sensei turned to face them. He raised a brow expectantly at her. "Ano," Hinata begun again, "What did that lady say?"_

_Iruka smiled brightly at the curious looks sent his way, "Just that some Rock Rats were eating the crops."_

"_That's not what she said," Kiba yelled._

_He was suddenly muffled by another crystal grape. "Alright everyone gather around I want you to try these." As he handed out three to each student he leaned close to Kiba and Hinata. "The best places for information are exotic food stands. But you need to be careful, not everything they tell you is true."_

It was a lesson Hinata had taken to heart. When out with her team gathering information Shino and Kiba would run around and confirm any and all rumors they came across. "Ten or nothing," the merchant yelled at Sakura who was unsuccessfully trying to barter with the man. So far they had only gotten a few snippets of information here and there.

"These Crystal grapes are over ripened," Sakura argued, "What's more you lied about where they came from."

"I'm sorry do you grow these?" the gruff man asked, "Do realize how difficult it is to get the right texturing on the outside and the right gooeyness on the inside? The mountains of Earth country are the best for growing these delectable plants."

"Buzzt Wrong. It's Grass soil that makes them the best," Sakura growled, "Five for two."

"Ten for two," growled the man.

"Ten for two," Hinata broke in. The man's head snapped her way just realizing that she was there. She picked one of the grapes off and popped it into her mouth. Carefully she bit down. The hard outer shell of the grape gave way beneath her teeth. Instantly a sweet gooey juice filled her mouth causing her to sigh. Sakura was right though it was a little too ripe. "The shell is a little harder than it should be. The juice is a little too liquid, but it is still sweet."

"Not bad girly," the merchant scratched at his scruffy bread.

"I had a sensei who introduced me to a verity of strange fruits, but the Crystal grapes have always been my favorite," Hinata explained.

"Yep, these are best sellers everywhere I've been," the man agreed.

"Everywhere, then you must hear a lot?" Hinata asked, "I heard a rumor in one of the lower villages in Earth Country." She suddenly leaned forward causing the man to do the same in curiosity. "They say a nin of the Leaf got in and stole a scroll."

"Yeah, been hearing that rumor too," the man nodded keeping his voice low, "Some Rock nin say they caught him though. Been torturing him like crazy."

"Why?" Sakura asked leaning in too.

The man gave her a nasty look before turning his attention back to Hinata, "He hid the scroll is what I hear. He refuses to tell them where it's at." They lapsed into silence before the man perked up. "Ya know, this lady was telling me that there's a bar across from the building they're holding him in. She said that you can get all the latest gossip on Little Leaf there."

"Little Leaf?" Sakura repeated the name slowly.

Another glare met her. He obviously did not like her. "That's what they're calling him, Little Leaf. I've been meaning to make it down there to learn some more but business has been booming."

"Where's this bar?" Sakura all but demanded.

The guy curled his lips in disgust at her, "Somewhere on the south end. A guy name Oaky runs it."

"Ten for two, right?" Hinata broke in before Sakura could react to the look the man was giving her.

"For you five for two," The scruffy man smiled grabbing the grapes and putting them in a bag. "For her, ten for two," He nodded in Sakura's direction.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled startling a few people. Hinata quickly paid before dragging Sakura off.

"The nerve of that guy," Sakura fumed stomping down the road.

"At least we know where Sensei is now. A building across from Oaky's bar," Hinata tried to calm Sakura down by slipping her a few grapes. They were gone in a matter of seconds.

"You know Hinata," Sakura stopped looking at her last grape with a fond smile, "Iruka-sensei was right. These are special." They both shared a fond smile, thinking back to their fondest lesson from Iruka-sensei.

Eiji's eyes were like hot coal, burning in their intensity. His lips curled over crooked teeth to farther exclaim his anger. Iruka had been far more talkative than he use to be. Normally this was a good sign. It meant that Eiji had finally broken the head strong man and would soon have his way. However this did not seem the case with Iruka. The man's own lips were pulled into a painful smirk as he hung from the ceiling by his ankles. He swung back and forth like a pendulum, his blood leaving a dotted trail as he swung. Eiji growled at the man, "Where is the scroll?" he asked again.

Again Iruka gave an answer, "In my desk, but you have to promise you won't tell the answers to the kids. They try to steal from my desk when I'm not looking," he stated an annoyed look passing over his face, "They have this ongoing game, answer snatch. I use to play it when I was a kid. Of course I now know the truth of the game," he suddenly smiled happily as he begun to spin slowly adding to the back and forth motion. It was slightly dizzying to watch. "We, teachers, believe that if a student can find and grab the right answer scroll, he should be allowed to take special spy lesson. So far only three of Tonto's students have been able to succeed," his face turned into a creased expression, "Wonder if I'm not teaching my students right. Maybe I'm lacking something," he looked up at Eiji questioningly, "You don't think I'm under qualified for teaching information gathering do you?"

Eiji glared down at his pivoting head, "Seeing as you were captured stealing information, I'd say yes," Eiji replied hotly.

"Oh come now Eiji," Iruka said putting on a hurt expression," I not only got the scroll but I also got pretty far too. I can't be all that bad. I mean you guys haven't found it yet, right? So there, information gathered!" Iruka finished happily a cheesy smile on his face.

"An information gathering mission is completed only when the information has made it back to the right people," Eiji growled, "Seeing as your mission hasn't been completed means you failed."

Iruka took on a thoughtful look as if he was truly considering Eiji's words, "Well that does put a kink in the plans, doesn't it? Well I could have always sent a messenger bird back with the information way before you all captured me."

"We considered that, but no portal spotted any such bird," Eiji countered growing angrier by the second. "Where is the scroll?"

"Or," Iruka continued as if he hadn't heard the question, "I could have given it to some of my fellow nins passing by."

"At least one of them would have remained behind to help you distract…."

"OR!" Iruka continued interrupting Eiji, "I could have sent a clone ahead…" Iruka took on that fake thoughtful look again, "Why hadn't I thought about that in the first place. I could have left a few clones behind and made a run for it. NOW I THINK OF IT!" He dared to look annoyed at the thought.

Eiji let loose another bone creaking punch; he felt the ribs underneath give. Iruka bravely kept his scream trapped behind clenched teeth. "The scroll chunin?" He grabbed Iruka and pulled him forward, kneeling down he snarled, "Where is the damn scroll? Not your test answer scroll, or your grade scroll or the secret porn scroll! WHERE IS THE SCROLL?"

"I'm afraid," Iruka hacked smiling through bloody teeth, "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that. I have quite a few of them," he grunted as Eiji punched him again, "I have one on my shelf back home, Interrogation for dummies. You're welcome to it. I think it'll be quite helpful. I heard you have a really tough shinobi you're trying to break." Eiji roared hitting Iruka a little harder, he relished the short shout as more bones bent and broke under his power. Iruka wheezed, "You could have just said no thank you." Eiji reared back for another punch.

"Sir you hit him like that again and he'll die," one of his medics called suddenly, "I think we should end here for the day, and try something new tomorrow." Eiji's fist was still pulled back his hot eyes bore holes into Iruka. After several tense moments he lowered his hand and nodded.

As he left the room Iruka called after him in a slightly sorry tone, "Sorry I couldn't be more help. Good luck with that Nin!" Eiji swore loudly as the cell door swung shut.


	12. The Missing Presence

Since I've been depriving everyone here are two chapters. Not a whole lot has been rewritten here.

* * *

Oh the council was mad! She could practically see steam coming out of their ears as they crammed themselves into her little office. She gave them a dull look, valiantly trying to hide the smile that was threatening to split her face in two. To her left the old landlord sat making no effort to hide his own face splitting smile. "Is there something wrong with the new room?" she asked faking concern.

One of the old bats bristled, "Wrong with it?" she screeched, "Why would you move our council room to that…that?" at a loss for words the woman glared at her heatedly. Clearly she was excepting Tsunade to be a mind reader and finish her question.

"I assure you this switch is for the best of the village and its nins," She replied diplomatically. She crossed her hands in front of the lower half of her face, effectively hiding her smile.

"The best?" a prune grunted from behind the old bat, "What was wrong with the old room? The mission room has been run out of that room since the start of the village!"

"And since then our shinobi population has grown," she replied evenly.

"And that chart?" another creaked, "Our nins are not academy students! They don't need an attendance chart!"

"And to put their names with their pictures, where anyone can see it," a wheeze from her right attempted to roar, "Have you lost your mind!"

Honestly Tsunade couldn't see the problem. So she swapped the mission and the council room. There were more ninja than elders. Not to mention rush hour made the already small room smaller, and the council room was so BIG! With that gigantic window that took up all of one wall for NO reason what so ever. Nor did she see a problem with the new attendance chart she had put up in the overly large room. "I don't see the problem," she said calmly.

"You practically made it easy for enemy shinobi to identify our men," growled a wrinkled old fart.

"As if our headbands didn't do that already," she replied letting a bored look drift into her eyes, "Besides I see it as good business."

"And how's that?" the wrinkled crowed.

"Now Konoha has a face. Many faces," she replied. Silence followed her statement as the council attempted to understand. She looked down at a small note book. Its black covering stood out against the cprise whites of the papers littering her desk. "We are seen as monsters that hunt the shadows," she looked back at the council. "Believed to be cold, unfeeling shells that kill. Tools given the shape of man, and wielded with cold affiance. Do you know how many customers we have lost become they believe that we are humans possced by demonic souls?" her eyes scanned over the old fools as she thought back over the words Iruka had written in the journal. The old man had given it to her a few days ago, mumbling about her not understanding her own men or her village. After reading only a few pages it had become clear to her that Iruka had remarkable insight into the village; something that could only be gained by someone who spent their life on the outside looking in. It was through his written words she realized that there needed to be a change, for her men and her village. "I want the people to know that we are more than just killers, that we are protectors. I want them to see the faces of the men and women that lay their lives on the line for them. I want there to be trust and in return, I want the shinobi to know that they are still humans and not mere tools of death and deruction."

"Our shinobi are tools breed for this village. To be wielded as we deem fit and discarded when they are no longer needed," This was said coldly, as Danzo stepped forward. Tsunade carefully hid her disgust behind a smooth expression. She took in the bandage face and cane with steely eyes. "Our shinobi are breed to be monsters."

"Shinobi are men first, monsters second," she replied calmly. She laid her hand over the journal. She recalled Iruka's words about the fading humanity he witness daily. "Shinobi take up the roll of monster and demon, and lock away their humanity. They seal themselves into tight vaults to which no one has the key. They continue this way and before we know it, a shinobi has become what we demanded. A human instrument wielded by foolish men like you." Her eyes took on a coldness, chilling the elders that stood before her. "These men lay their lives on the line with the knowledge that every mission maybe their last. They wake every day knowing they'll be force to take another life. To what do they have to show for it, but bloody hands and stained minds?" She asked looking at each of her council men. The arrogant fools that saw to their needs above everyone else's, and turn blind eyes on the damned. Her gaze was pricing, strengthen by an inner fire. The time she had spent in the mission room, witnessing what Iruka saw daily. It had pierced her heart, reminding her of her own days as a shinobi. She remembered her own descent into darkness as she lost more than she had gained. To have killed before she had even understood the cutting edge between life and death. Even back then, there had been no one to remind her that she was still human. "Giving the shinobi a bigger room, displaying their faces proudly, and reminding them that they have returned home. That they have survived another day of hell, how can you see this as being wrong?" She asked quietly, her eyes daring them to answer. The council shifted casting glances at each other. "Spend a day in the mission room. Watch as the light fades from their eyes. And then tell me that what I am doing is wrong," she finished. The elders nodded reluctantly, and then one by one left the room.

Danzo lingered a moment longer, "Why did you decide to change our way?"

Tsunade took a moment to consider his question, "Because we may have forgotten something important." When it was clear that she would give nothing more, Danzo left.

"It's time for a change," the old landlord wheezed from his couch. That face splitting smile still firmly in place. Tsunade ignored him and stood up from her chair. She left her office nodding shortly to her ANBU and made her way to the new mission room.

She paused for a short moment knowing that when she opened the door, she'd walk into chaos. She solidified herself and pulled the doors apart. Rush hour was only just starting. Already lines of her men were lined up in front of four ruffled looking Chunins. Their backs faced the massive window that took up the entire western wall. The Hokage monument's faces seemed to look down into the mission room as if the old Hokages were still watching their nins. On the northern wall was the attendance chart for the Jounins. It took up nearly the entire wall with the name and faces of each Jounin the village held. On the opposing wall was the Chunins chart and on the east wall was the genin chart. The rules for the charts were simple enough to follow. All the men need to do was to take up a few small wooden plaques and place it on four wooden pegs. The first plaque they had to put was one that had the word MISSION scribbled across their face in bold black ink. Under that one was the estimated amount of days the one in question was supposed to be gone. When the men returned they simple had to replace the two plaques with one large one that said "HOME SWEET HOME!" which was surrounded by the village symbol. Her men had been less then stellar about the home plaque but she wouldn't change her mind on it.

It was through this system that she found out just how many of her shinobi, predictably genin, had been taught by Iruka-sensei. She had after all gotten the idea from his class room when SHE of all people had to actually teach the spawns from hell. The hell bent students had managed to not only get rid of Gai but his eyesore he called clothes. It had taken the ANBU several hours to pile Gai off of her stone face on the Hokage monument. Since she couldn't very well keep her promise of killing all the cute things in Konoha and stringing the children up with them, she had to take over. At the beginning of class each of the students had walked in and gone straight to the wall across from the door to turned over a tag that said HERE. It had stun her how simple the system was and easy to implement. It had only taken four days tops to move the mission room, and tell the shinobi of the new attendance rule. The charts were to be checked every new shift by the Chunins.

Here was where things got slightly difficult to understand. If during the check to make sure everything was up to date, a Chunin noticed an overdue tag, they were to quickly launch an investigation. They were also to immediately report to her and keep her updated until the Shinobi had returned. The other thing that was to happen was for the Chunins to place a red flag next to the name tag, which would only be taken down by her, so she KNEW that HER man had returned. So far there was only one red flag, Umino Iruka.

"Please Jounin-sama, calm down," a frighten voice pulled her back to the present. Tsunade had taken a seat at the center of the mission desk. She had decided that for at least one hour a day she would sit in the mission room and hand out missions. She turned her head to the left where a badly scarred man was leaned over the desk glaring down at the poor Chunin.

"I want to know where the smiling Chunin is?" he growled.

"Shinobi!" Tsunade barked taking interest in the man's question. He turned startled eyes on his Hokage. She waved him to come toward her, he complied slowly making his way over. He bowed low to her making a hasty apology. She noticed the entire left side of his face had a spider web scar. Raido, the name popped into her head rather suddenly as she placed his face in her mind. "What is this talk?" she commanded.

"Hokage-sama, for the last few days-no weeks," he started shyly, "I've been feeling like something is missing once I've finished my mission." She waved for him to continue when he paused unsure. "I've gone over it in my head, a dozen times. The things I do in order to get out of mission mode." This wasn't unusual. Nearly every ninja had some way of returning to a normal level of function, a way to remind them that they were home and no longer in danger. "I enter the village, go to my apartment to get clean. Try to make it before the heaviest part of rush hour and then hang out with some civilian friends," he recounted, "But even after all of this, Hokage-sama, I still feel tense like my mission wasn't completed. And it's not just me, tons of the others fell the same." He paused seeming to think over his next few words. Tsunade had a sinking suspicion to what was going on, as she watched several other nin nod their heads in agreement. "And then," he started again looking at her with an odd expression, "I finally figured it out. I can't remember his face completely. But, but I can remember his smile and his words." He looked at her, almost pleading her to understand what he was trying to say. "He's voice is so gentle as he thanks us for our work, and the smile," he said in near awe, "A truly genuine smile that just chases away all the shadows and welcomes us back."

"And you can't remember anything but his words and smile?" she asked carefully. He nodded, "Go look at the Chunin wall and tell me if you see the face." Raido slowly followed her order and made his way to the wall. All eyes were on him as he scanned the names and faces of the many chunins. Finally he pointed to the name she had suspected.

"It's him," he said in dismay as he spotted the red flag, "I can't remember his face, but it's his presence. I'll know it anywhere."

"You can forget a face but you can't forget a presence," she said, recalling the old man's words. "Do not worry. I've already sent a team out to retrieve him." The sadden looks on her men's faces lighten with the thought. Perhaps Iruka had already beaten her to the punch. Perhaps he was already reminding Konoha shinobi that they were humans. Iruka-sensei, she thought, you don't know how much you mean to these people.

* * *

I wasn't happy with the ending but I really couldn't think how best to rewrite it so I left it as is.

Petague


	13. A cat's tonuge and plan is formed

Oh, ho, HO! This had to be some of THE BEST food Sakura and Hinata had ever tasted in their short lived LIVES. It topped the crystal grapes that hadn't last long between the two of them. Soared above Sakura's mom's homemade pie, and left behind the Hyuga clan cooking. The only thing that could POSSIBLY compare to this heavenly dish was the Akimichi cooking. Sakura dug into her dish at a rapt pace that could have matched Naruto's when he ate ramen. Hinata chose to savor her dish, so she ate at a much slower pace. Between bites they discussed the information they had gathered thus far, which honestly wasn't very much to begin with. As far as either could tell Iruka-sensei was still alive. With the knowledge that he was being tortured so bad that people on the streets could hear him screaming, this did little to ease their minds.

They knew the place was on the south side of the market which was where they currently were. However there was no bar called Oaky and asking the varies merchants where it was didn't help much either. They were told each time that they would know it when they saw it. An hour or two of searching yielded them nothing but hungry bellies. Sakura had been the first to notice the large crowd of people standing outside a small place. Above the bundle of people sign in the shape of a smiling cat with its tongue hanging out, swung back forth. After pushing through the mass of people they had managed to snag a table and where quickly served.

If there was one flaw in the place, it had to be the drinks service. The waiters only brought the food. They were too busy shuttling food to other tables to even think about bring refills. No that task was left to the dinners themselves, and what a task it was. Hinata stared at the empty glasses for a few monuments then at Sakura who was happily consuming her body weight in the fine meals before them. "Sakura," she called quietly her voice barely heard over the loud roar of the overly crowed place. Sakura spared her a glance and grunted through a mouth full of green leafy stuff. It was slightly disgusting and left Hinata wondering if MAYBE Sakura was spending too much time with Naruto. "The glasses are empty," she said trying to control her gag reflex at the sight.

"iffth Yothff Trunthff," Sakura said.

Luckily Hinata was well versed in food mumble, and easily translated Sakura's nasty talk. "Ano," she started. Hinata was shy, though she had managed to get over most of it. Talking to strangers was just not her strong point. Usually she could leave that up to Kiba, the jabber mouth, and sometimes even Shino. She looked at Sakura slightly more pleading, but the girl had already turned her attention back to the feast. Now Hinata was left with two choices. She could sit there and WAIT for Sakura to go, or she could scrounge up some courage and transverse the large dinner. One look at Sakura told her option one was out, this sadly left option two. Hinata looked out from her booth to the curing mass. Bodies swiftly moved this way and that, the waiters juggling large platters of food way above their heads as they flawlessly moved through the crowd. She spotted the bar way on the other side of the wall. It looked at lot farther than it really should have been. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the glasses and dove into the moving waves. Hinata found herself crawling both under and over tables and chairs. Dodging outstretched legs and waiters dashing this way and that. Weaving through the bodies, her goal firmly set with in sight. She grabbed onto the edge of the bar and pulled herself between two MASSIVE women chattering gaily about some new dress one of them had bought. She let out a massive sigh of relief. The journey had been long and tough, but thanks to her ninja training she had persevered. Now her goal was in sight, the bartender just an arm wave away. But as she raised her hand a snippet of someone's conversation caught her attention.

Of course the dining room was huge. Conversations were being held everywhere, some even yelled from one side to the other. However it was simply one word that had caught her attention, a simple word that tuned her hearing in, "Iruka." Hinata quickly sat down honing in on the drunken conversation between another bartender and what looked to be a Rock nin. "Isss tellsssss ya Oaky," the man slurred, "Hess ain't human no more."

"I was wondering what happen since he no longer screams," the bartender who was apparently Oaky replied.

"He ain't pumped full of our new toxic no more. Can't takes it no more, hisssss body can't take it no more," the nin replied, "Used to makesssss himmmmm goooo CRAZY!"

"I see so what's been going on now?" Oaky asked conversationally, though it was clear that he was oozing with curiosity.

"Boss be beaten him now. BUT," the man suddenly burped and giggle, "Isss tells Boss, the guy can no take no more."

"Can't take any more?" Oaky asked slightly surprised.

"Yeps, begin treatin' 'im mysss selffff," the nin said proudly, "Guy is just messed up, and he askin' for it to. Why jussst yesterday he suggested to the cap, that he borrow his scroll Interrogations for dummy!"

"No," Oaky said disbelief clear in his voice, "You've got to be mad to tease Eiji-sama."

"OH," the nin barked, "BELIEVE ME, the guys gone made. But Isss heard," Suddenly the nin's voice dropped low forcing Hinata to strain her hearing. "Isss heard Eiji's got some terrible mind jutsu. It can see into the very mind of its victim and even tear theirssss minds apart."

"Poor guy," Oaky said sadly, "He should just give it up. It's clear his people aren't coming to rescue him."

"Oh yeah," the nin broke in, "The guy says it him selffff. 'They won't comesss, they've already forgotten me.' tells Eiji all the time when he bring it up."

"Poor, poor guy," Oaky said again more sadly then before, "He's going to die, and I bet his village won't even care." At those words Hinata was gone. She shoved her way through the crowd, not caring when she knocked over a few waiters and their food went tumbling to the floor. She didn't stop when she knock over an old woman or ran over a child. Her normal kindness was tossed to the side. They were only obstacles in her way. If she had to shove them, run them over or even kill them, she would. Without thought, without regard, they were the enemies. They were the enemies that were killing her Iruka-sensei.

Sakura squeaked when Hinata roughly grabbed her and pulled her out of the booth. She was dragged out of the bar and into an alley. Hinata stopped and turned around to face her confused friend. Sakura gasped, something was wrong. She could see it in the burning gaze, the clenched jaw and the tightly fisted hands. "Hinata?" Sakura started uncertainly.

"We need to find Kakashi and Naruto now," she replied steely as she pointed to the building across from the alley, "Iruka-Sensei is in there."

Eiji shuffled through some papers. He's mind set to one task. He had to find that little scroll left to him by his predecessor. He smiled triumphantly as he rolled open what he'd been looking for. He's eyes took on a different shine, his lips curling into a darker crueler smile than any his subordinates had ever seen. A dark chuckle started low in his throat, and vibrated through the room with an unholy sound. He took in the carefully written letters detailing the mind jutsu and KNEW he had found what he was looking for. It was easy to shut one's mind off from the outside world, but stopping the attack from the inside could only be done by those who KNEW mind jutsus themselves. Iruka-sensei may have taught a few of them, but unlike those few students HE could not possibly understand the intricacies of the human mind. Or what it takes to unravel it. Eiji smiled, oh he had found it alright. He had found just what he needed to take the foolish teacher down a few pegs. When he was done with him, there would be nothing left of dear Iruka-sensei. Eiji let his chuckle turn into a full blown laugh as he swept out his office door and down the hall. His men scattered at the sight of the craze look upon his face. Aglaeca had come out to play and nobody wanted to be the sensei now.


	14. The mind of a Teacher

How could one break a man? How does one go about destroying their identity, their will, their very self? What thing could possibly be so great that would not only control everything but defines who one is? What is it, that holds so much power and yet its value is under estimated? Its mysteries as complex and vast as the ocean and its knowledgeable depths unknown to even the holder it's self. What could this force possibly be but the human mind.

It is the human mind that controls the body down to its very tips. The human mind which sets forth the persons values, and contains the metaphorical human soul and heart. It is this single force that tells them who they are, who they will be and what they can become. It is the one that says whether or not to hope, to love, to believe, to betray, and to protect. It is the human mind that gives the strength to a person to stand against the most impossible odds. It is the human mind that makes a person do what they do.

Eiji started down at Iruka, the man's beaten form knelt before him. Iruka's mind, Eiji thought, was by far one of the strongest he'd met. The man wouldn't break, taking every beating and retaliating with witty remarks. He has proven time and again that no matter what devious plan or device Eiji used, he'd keep those chapped and bloody lips seal. Eiji had clearly run out of all options. Faced against the fortress like mind of the cunning Sensei, Eiji was left with only one option. It would place his mind against Iruka's, not only that but he will be playing on Iruka's home field. "Are you sure about this?" one of his med nins asked nervously. They had reason to be nervous, they were tasked with making sure he made it out okay.

"This is the only option left," he replied coldly, never taking his eyes way from Iruka's half lidded ones. The man shivered slightly, it was reaching the winter season and his room didn't hold much warmth. Now the elements were on his side, Eiji thought idly, even the sensei couldn't stand against Mother Nature's cold chill.

"But sir," another nin stepped forward, "You have never used this method on your own before. Perhaps it is better to let someone more familiar with this to…"

"He has already been admitted to the mental ward," Eiji interrupted.

"All the more for us to find another way," the nin persisted.

Eiji ignored the man, "Is everyone ready?" Of course they weren't but Eiji didn't care. He looked deeply into the sensei's eyes as he moved through the necessary seals for the jutsu. "You've brought this on yourself," He said. He gave no time for Iruka to respond as his hands darted out and grabbed Iruka's head.

There was a mighty pull as if Eiji was being pulled from his very body and into Iruka. He came to a sudden halt causing him to stumble ever so slightly as he attempted to gather himself. He blinked taking in everything around him, his eyes widened in surprise. Everyone had a place they retreated to, a place in their mind where they could escape the outside world. Eiji was staring at Iruka's very elaborate inner mind with varying degrees of awe and wonder. Beneath his feet was plush green, green grass that carpeted the entire ground he stood on. Above him was the rustle of bright leafs of varying color that danced on some unfelt wind. Around him massive tree trunks that stretched both long and tall surround him. Carved into these mighty trees were shelves containing hundreds, if not, thousands of books and scrolls. The books varied from paper back to leather bound. Their colors ranged through the rainbows and ended with the tan color of age. There were rows upon rows of these trees filled with nothing but books and scrolls, Iruka's mind was a forest library.

This was different, Eiji thought as he begun to move through the rows. Usually he'd be assaulted by the owner of the mind, or forced to dodge mind defenses. So far nothing he could see, it was almost as if Iruka was welcoming him. He pause taking a look at one of the tree shelves, he reached out slowly. Maybe the books were the traps, either way they were begging to be opened. He pulled out a thick volume and turned it around carefully in his hands. The brown cover offered nothing to him as he very slowly opened the book. Eiji burst into laughter. Of course it'd be blank! He snapped it close replacing it on the shelf and continued to chuckle as he moved on. Such a simple thing he really should have seen that coming. "Cleaver sensei," he said out loud, "I knew you weren't a flashy person. Subtle is your ways, nice and easy and oh so forgettable. No wonder your people haven't come for you." He continued to move through the maze, searching for the owner of such an interesting mind. "The only ones worthy of being protected, of being sought after are the ones that are note worthy. Those with great names like the sliver haired and special eye nin. All of Konoha would come for him." Eiji was starting to get annoyed. There was no sight or sound from Iruka. Then again Eiji hadn't really thought the man would show himself so easily. No, that wasn't Iruka's way. "You're truly something Iruka. Your cunning, in a way no other could be."

"Flattery can only take you so far Eiji," came a soft voice to his right. Eiji turned taking in the sight before him. Iruka was comfortably seated behind a stump like desk. Scattered on its surface were blank pieces of paper. On the left side of the desk was a large bottle of ink and several brushes, on the right stacks of what should have been written on pages. This was the heart of Iruka's mind. The man himself sat in a large cushy chair. Iruka looked as battered in his own mind as he did in the real world. So Iruka was linked to reality, which was different. Usually the owners would appear as something else. One mind Eiji had entered the owner had been some metal clad knight.

"There you are Sensei," Eiji drawled slowly approaching the man. Iruka's eyes were on a book in front of him, its orange color glaring against the white sheets. Eiji noticed that the books page were also blank. "Do you like staring at blank pages?" he asked coming to a stop.

"Are they?" Iruka asked flipping another page, "Or are you just not looking right?

"Not looking right?" Eiji asked curiously, "Or are you not letting me look?" Iruka remained quiet as he continued to read. "You know why I'm here Chunin. You know what I want, so before this goes all downhill for you. I suggest you hand over what I'm looking for."

"Hmmm…" Iruka closed the book, "I could tell you." Eiji gritted his teeth, this man was starting to become even more frustrating. "But you and I both know I won't." Eiji's jaws clenched painfully as he glared hotly at the smug man across from him. Here Eiji could force him to remember the location of the scroll, he could force his way into every memory this man held. However something told him that wasn't going to happen. Iruka was not a man one could break with simple words and commands. Nothing could bend him if he didn't want to be bent. The sturdy trees of Iruka's mind told Eiji as much. He took a deep breath calming himself before he acted foolishly. Iruka watched with vague interest. Two could play this game Eiji thought.

"Are you not going to conger up a seat for your guest?" Eiji drawled.

"I don't want to give him any illusion that he is welcome," Iruka replied resting his head on his raised left hand.

Eiji chuckled, "Okay then you won't mind if I just make one myself." Eiji moved over to one of the trees and begun pulling thick books off the shelf. Iruka watched, his face carefully schooled blank. Eiji begun to pile them across from Iruka arranging the books into a small throne. Soon as he was finished he plopped down and let a relieved sigh pass his lips as he snuggled in more comfortably, "Oh don't look at me like that Sensei, you're the one not being hospitable." Iruka continued to stare blankly obviously waiting for Eiji to show his hand. "How about we play twenty questions?" Iruka raised an eye brow, "I ask a question and then you ask a question. Simple no?"

"And if we refuse to answer?"

Eiji gave a charming smile, "Then you don't have to answer."

"What's the catch?" Iruka asked.

"No catch, so let's begin shall we?"

Iruka gave a small nod, a wicked smile taking over his lips as Eiji begun to think. The man had no idea what Iruka had up his selves. Eiji paused looking at the evil glint in the man's eyes and knew the game had started the moment he entered Iruka's mind.


	15. Some Books are best left closed

Eiji wasn't sure exactly when he and Iruka had started running through the maze of book shelf trees. They had only reached the fourth question when Iruka had lunched himself over the table and took off. Eiji quickly followed avoiding some claw hand that came out of nowhere. Apparently asking what was Iruka's most frightful mission as a genin, hadn't been the smartest idea. Iruka whipped around another tree laughing all the way. "Do something about this!" Eiji yelled.

"Are you nuts?" Iruka yelled back, "That's a Jounin. I was 13 when I ran into her." A roar and some crashing came from behind them as the raging woman barreled into yet another tree. Eiji whipped around and slipped into a fighting stance readying to take the woman down. Suddenly Iruka grabbed him and roughly dragged him down another row.

"One sec," Iruka said tossing Eiji to the side as he calmly looked through some books and scrolls, "Ah here we are." He pulled out an aged scroll and unrolled it. The woman flashed around the corner and leapt at Iruka. He threw one end of the scroll at Eiji as he dodge to the side. The scroll pulled tight across the aisle, the woman jumping head long into the scroll and disappearing. The scroll yanked loses of Eiji's hand and snapped close. Iruka caught it and replaced it on the shelf just above Eiji's head. Eiji was hunched over panting, that was only slightly insane.

"Do your memories usually attack you?" he panted as he straightened with a grimace.

"Only the violent ones," Iruka replied watching Eiji was an amused gaze. Eiji grunted leaning back heavily on the books behind him. "She's one of the more interesting ones from my genin years."

"You must have had an eventful life," Eiji eased himself onto the plushy floor, Iruka sat down across from him.

"No more than most," Iruka yawned and stretched. Eiji watched the man thoughtfully, that must have been a very powerful memory if Iruka couldn't hold it back. "I bet you've had worse. I stopped taking missions like these when I took up teaching."

"What made that decision?" Eiji watched as Iruka's eyes darken before the man closed them.

"What made you chose to be an integrator?" Iruka asked.

"I find it fun to creak people. Break them, drive them crazy, basically the power of destroying someone from the inside out," Eiji replied taking on a dreamy smile at the thought.

Iruka looked at him dully, "You've got problems." They lapsed into silences while Eiji thought up his next question. Iruka suddenly stood catching Eiji off guard, the interrogator tensed but Iruka made no move toward him. Instead the teacher turned and began making his way back the way they had come. Eiji followed slowly, Iruka took a wondering path, looping back through aisles and rows that Eiji was sure they had passed more than once. "Have you ever been afraid?" Iruka suddenly asked, "So afraid that your entire body freezes. That your entire mind starts screaming and praying." Iruka turned with a hunted look in his eyes, "Have you ever been so frighten that you thought your entire world would end right there?"

Eiji was thoughtful, "No," he replied finally. If Iruka thought he was lying he didn't show it, instead he continued down another row and out into the clearing where his desk stood. Iruka sat down heavily behind it, "I bet you have," Eiji started taking a seat in his book chair. Iruka looked up at him with weary eyes.

"What man, besides you, hasn't?" Iruka replied.

"Plenty," Eiji thought, "The civilians we protect, the children who know nothing of the world. They all know nothing of true fear."

"That is foolish thinking on your part. Fear cannot be measured by you or I, it can only be measured by the person themselves," Iruka laid his hand down on the orange book. He's touch gentle, but his gaze burned into Eiji. Where had this change come from? Was Iruka trying to frighten him? Eiji watched the man suddenly weary. "Fear comes in many forms. You should do well to remember that Eiji," Iruka finished.

"Fear is nothing, it is something used by lesser men," Eiji replied hotly, "It's used to keep the masses in line. To keep little children in at night, to stop women from whoring themselves out, and men to keep their heads low. Only fools fear."

"And you are no fool?"

"I am not," Eiji growled.

"Then you are a lesser man," Iruka replied tartly. Eiji withheld himself from attacking the bold man. Iruka let a sly smile slip across his lips, oh Iruka was good. He was baiting Eiji into something, now was the time to tread lightly.

"I am no lesser man," Eiji replied smoothly, "No lesser man has survived wars like I have."

"War? You did not fear then?" Iruka asked curiously.

"There is no room for fear on the battle field sensei," Eiji's voice held a different edge to it, a warrior edge. It was the voice of a man who had survived darker times than Iruka himself may have lived.

"No I doubt that. You feared for your life," Iruka countered thoughtfully, "Now don't look like that Eiji," Iruka smiled at the dark look Eiji sent him, "That is a natural fear. No one can run from that, nor can they blame you."

"You don't seem to be afraid for your life sensei," Eiji retorted, "Or you would have given the information up long ago."

"If I had done that, you would have just killed me sooner," Iruka smiled, "Perhaps that is why I have kept it for so long. I know my end will come as soon as you get what you want."

"So instead, you let yourself get beaten to near death. What sense does that make, sensei?"

"To you? None! I already told you, my fear cannot be measured by you. It can only be understood by me and me alone." Eiji watched the sensei for a second, this line of questioning was getting him nowhere. Iruka seemed content with driving Eiji up a wall in frustration.

Maybe it was better to play a long with the sensei, "I did fear during the war between Rock and Leaf. However, it was your people who feared me more." If Eiji could get the sensei angry, there was a good chance the man would let slip something Eiji could use. Attacking one's home was usually the best course of action.

"My people fear you?" Iruka asked skeptically.

"You should have heard some of them I tortured. They begged me for their lives," Eiji smiled wickedly as he recalled some of his memories. "There screams and cries was music to my ears." Again that blanket look took over the sensei's face, Eiji was beginning to realize it was Iruka's way of expressing anger. The blanker he looked the angrier he was. "Your people are weak."

"And yet we won the war?" Iruka replied his voice even.

"By using parlor tricks," Eiji growled, inside he was dancing. The teacher was falling into his trap. "Your nin hid in trees and threw kunai. They used petty tricks, they were cowards!" Iruka's eyes flashed anger, before quickly hiding it behind closed lids.

"I'd say you all were the cowards," Iruka's voice was light setting off warning bells in Eiji's head.

"No sensei," Eiji bent forward over the desk, he placed his hands on the crisp white sheets, "You weren't there. You don't know how pathetic your people were. You didn't see how they coward. If it wasn't for that blasted yellow hair fool, your village would have fallen to us, Rock." By this time Iruka was a blank slate. His eyes held nothing, his face smoothed out, and his body relaxed against the chair. Eiji smile widen as he went in for the killing blow, "Leaf is nothing that is why your village was so easy to attack during the chunin exams three years back, and even now your people's weakness shows. A Female Hokage, your forces depleted, and a pathetic," He spat, "Chunin sent to do what a Jounin should have done. Your village is only a mere shadow of its former glory filled with cowardly fools."

Silence spared between them, as his word dug deep into the sensei. Eiji's eyes burned against Iruka's skin as he waited for the sensei to react. Iruka's hand continued to caress the orange book as he stared back at Eiji with an even gaze. Eiji watched as the chapped lips parted and the man leaned forward slightly, placing his elbows on the edge of the desk. "You call my people cowards," Iruka's voice was low and harsh as darkness entered his eyes. All of Eiji's senses were screaming warnings, yelling for him to run. "You dare to call us such when you have never faced against a demon."

"And I bet your people cried like infants for their mothers breast," Eiji snarled.

"You think," Iruka's eyes were cold, his face hard, "Then let's see how you stand against one." Before Eiji could retort Iruka threw the orange book open.

Suddenly Eiji was no longer standing in Iruka's mind but in a burning village. There were screams and shouts all around him. Shinobi with the Konoha symbol on their heads flashed by him and toward some unseen enemy. Eiji jumped up onto a nearly destroyed building. He knew his eyes had widened and that his mouth was hanging open. He felt his heart pound against his rib cage, his breath still in his chest. The village before him was nothing but a sea of raging fire. The sky lit orange and the bright moon licked at by the towering flames. A roar shook the earth beneath his feet, he leapt as the building he stood on collapsed. He landed on the ground some feet away from the crumbling building. It was then that he heard it, a deep breathing that rumbled through his chest. Hot breath ghosted over his body, Eiji turned around knowing full well that he shouldn't have. Everything froze as he meet the eyes of a beast far larger than any he had ever seen. Its large head was lowered and titled to the side; one beastly eye reflected his horror filled face. Its large mouth split into a nasty smile, reviling long dagger sharp teeth capable of tearing men to shred with ease. Its red fur stood out starkly against the raging fire and the darken sky. Nine tails floated about the beast creating a demonic halo. Eiji knew then that whatever fear he experience before was nothing compare to this. The demonic beast head drew back and opened it massive jaws. It let out a howl that shook Eiji to the very core, then that massive head sped down toward him. Teeth bared and eyes a fire, and then there was screaming as darkness encased Eiji.

The screaming was loud, ripping through Eiji. Something was pulling at him, his back landed against a rough and cold surface. Mixed with the screaming was crazed laughter and loud shouts calling some name he couldn't place. It was when he took in a deep breath that he knew he was the one screaming. His vision swam back into focus, taking in the ceiling and the worry of his men as they called for him. Somewhere out of sight he could hear Iruka laughing madly at him. His men reached down and picked him up, hulling him out the cell door. Iruka's words followed him hauntingly. "You brought this on yourself!" the man called through his hysterical laughter. Eiji could say nothing back as he passed out. A single thought left in his retreating consciousness, Iruka-sensei was not a mind to be toyed with.

* * *

Ahhahaha...Long time no read. Well here are three chapters for your enjoyment.

Petague


	16. Planning

For being so good and waiting here's a Christmas gift for all of you.

* * *

There were some position Kakashi thought he'd never be in with Naruto. Lying on top of him was one such position. To be more exact he was currently pinning the young man to the floor. Naruto's arms were trapped above his head, his legs tangled with Kakashi's. He was panting heavily as he try to thrust Kakashi off but the older more experiences man stayed put. Naruto grunted with effort as he twisted attempting to unseat Kakashi. "Now, now Naruto," Kakashi grunted as he settled more of his weight on the boy, "Let's not get to hasty. We should think this through first."

"There's nothing to think through," Naruto growled.

"There is plenty to think through Naruto," Kakashi chided as he press even more weight down. Naruto's eyes stared up at him with an angry red ting. "If you charge full force into their keep, what do you think they'll do?"

"No matter what they do, I'll beat them all down and…"

"Get yourself, your team and your target killed," Kakashi interrupted, "Haste makes waste. You rush this and ALL our hard work, their hard work," Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the two girls currently tied their beds, "Will be wasted."

"If we act to late, they'll hurt him more. They're trying to destroy his mind Kakashi-sensei," Sakura argued as she flexed against the chakra enhanced rope. "Mental injury is nearly impossible to reverse. It's not like physical injury that can be easily healed."

"I'm well aware of that," Kakashi broke in. His frustration levels were reaching an all time high. When Sakura and Hinata arrived at the meeting place a few hours ago, Kakashi instantly knew something was wrong. They gave nothing away as they preformed their parts for the shadow play or on the walk back to the inn. It was when they entered the safety of their room did they finally break. Chaos had ensued after that with Naruto at the forefront. "But rushing off when we don't know everything. When we don't know exactly what our opponents can do? If one is using mind related jutsus, do you think you can stand up against him?" The kids looked suddenly unsure. He took his chance and pressed forward, "Let's review the facts," Kakashi carefully sat up but continued to straddle Naruto's waist. He pinned the young man's arms to his chest, "We know a few things. One, Iruka is alive, badly beaten granted but alive. Two, he's been in the care of one of Rock's best interrogator. Three, Iruka is being held in a heavily guarded building that is also across from one of the best ninja hang out spots. Four, they are in the process of taking their last step."

"Last step?" Naruto asked in a growl.

"When physical torture fails, the next step is attacking the mind completely," Kakashi answered, "Mind jutsus are used last for a reason. There is a risk to both sides."

"Ino told something about that," Sakura broke in, "Not only are you opening their mind, you're opening your mind as well. It puts you at risk to their mind defenses."

"Correct," Kakashi gave her a one eye smiled, "You're as smart as ever Sakura."

"What'll happen if they can't break through that way?" was Hinata's proposed question.

Kakashi remained quiet for a moment before sighing, "Death." It was a short answer, but the weight that the single word carried was light. It hung in the air and drifted like a feather before landing on the young shinobi ears. What little struggling Naruto had been doing ceased.

"Death?" a quiet whispered question full of fear and disbelief.

"Death, is an option that they could have chosen from the beginning. The mind would be unresisting allowing them to pull whatever information they have. But there are risk that come with it," Kakashi attempted to reassure them. "Important information could be lost before they are able to access the mind. Some shinobi have been known to us jutsus to destroy their minds or bodies before that can happen."

"So, what'll they do?" Naruto asked eyes fearfully wide.

"That is my point," Kakashi sighed again, "We don't know. So we HAVE to proceed carefully."

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked in turn. The kids had clearly sobered up allowing Kakashi to breathe a little easier, curtain that they wouldn't run out and destroy everything.

"The correct question is what can we do with the information that we have?" Kakashi corrected as he stood slowly allowing Naruto to sit up. "The key thing is to infiltrate the building but it can't be done using chakra." Kakashi pulled out his usual book, more out of habit then to actually enjoy it. His fingers automatically took him to the page he had been reading but the words never appeared in sight. He sat down on the edge of the his bed his thoughts playing through all the information that had amassed so far, as well as information he already knew about Rock. He paid little attention as Naruto untied the girls. Eventually they all slipped into a contemplative silences. Naruto took up a position by the window his shoulder angled against the wall while Sakura took up the only chair at their small inn table. Hinata remained where she was staring in Naruto's direction. The only sound that penetrated the stiff silence was the sound of the streets. The life flowing outside their small confine room boomed louder as the night drew on.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto's head title ever so slightly, His blue eyes narrowing down to the street below before he turned to look at Hinata. Kakashi could see the cogs in the young man's head turning. After another short glance out the window he moved farther into the room. Within a few steps he was kneeling down by the scrolls that contained their puppet stand. Kakashi's attention was now full focused on Naruto as he examined the scroll. On his heels Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and nodded as if agreeing to something the others weren't privy to. "We can do it," Naruto said aloud.

"Do what?" Sakura was the one to ask first.

"Use Chakra to get in," Naruto explained.

"They most like have sensory type ninja," Kakashi retorted in a drawl.

"The person getting in can't use Chakra but the people on the outside can," Naruto pressed standing to full height. "We can change the form of the puppets using the transformation jutsu. By doing that we can mask Hinata using here blood line and she can guide Kakashi through the building."

"But what of the ninja's who have been watching us?" Sakura pressed.

"Naruto will make a clone early in the morning and change him to look like me," Kakashi broke in. He'd been coming up with something close to it but hadn't figured in the puppets. The plan sounded easy enough, using all their skills. However there was still one small little problem.

"How do we get Iruka out?" Hinata asked before anyone else could.


	17. Setting the Stage

The integration department for Rock was located in a rather odd place. Unlike the one in Konoha that was relatively hidden from the populace, Rock's was out in the open built just a few streets from the main market road. This short winding side road was crowed full of bars and small little shops offering special 'Smoke'. It was here that a building seemingly unassuming stood across from the swinging cat sign.

Kakashi had to admit that the buildings location was a bit surprising even to him. The street passing between the two establishments was not nearly as crowed as the main market road. He spotted no children wondering around either, clear sign this place was an adult only area only less sinful then the red lights district of any village. Kakashi was not sure what kind of story the kids would come up with this time but that wasn't his problem. His problem was getting into the brightly colored building and back out with the teacher. Hinata would guide him easily enough through the dangerous maze but it was his skills that were going to be put to the test. He would not be able to us even a sprinkling of chakra, one small spark and that was that. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura's agitated voice brought him out of his musing.

"Calm down Sakura," Kakashi chided lightly as he watch her fist flex several times. They were all a little on edge, unsure whether or not Naruto's plan would work."He'll be here shortly."

As if on cue Naruto popped up in the alley they were currently in with an annoyed look. "Had to go nearly half way down the mountain to make the clone," Naruto huff weaving for someone else to follow him. Kakashi's double strolled into view had stuffed into pocket and scarf securely wrapped around the lower half of his face. He gave a half solute and an eye smile that was near identical to his own. Naruto had clearly spent to much time around him if he was able to mimic him that well. "Is he good or what?"

"Ma, it'll have to do?" was the clone's reply before Kakashi could.

Sakura giggled, "Bet that's what you were going to say anyways." She whispered to him with a smug smile.

It was indeed what he was about to say. "In any case let's move out." The group turned to the mouth of the alley and with a collective breath they step out onto the street.

Eiji laid staring up at the ceiling of his office. He was still in shock. Only hours ago did he enter Iruka's mind only to be chased out by a demon. No not a demon, THE demon, a demon only Konoha had managed to survive against. Eiji closed his eyes only to snap them back open again, flashes of bloody fangs and demonic yellow eyes hunted him still. He let out a mirthless laugh, so the teacher had far more tricks up his sleeves and a very eventful past if some of the memories he had stumbled into was any indication. A wave of helpless anger suddenly passed over him, what the FUCK was he supposed to do now? With a mind like that, carefully trained to chase foolish witless fools out, how was he to overcome it? How was he to break a man who couldn't be broken? Where the HELL did all the strength come from? Sure, a ninja could die for his village in order to keep its secrets, but NO shinobi sane enough would go through what Iruka has. They would break, no, shattered into the tiniest of pieces so that not even the best puzzle solver could put them back together. Yet Iruka, the unbreakable CHUNIN, not only held off all physical attacks but mental as well. He held together with some powerful force of will that Eiji had never come across nor the head interrogators before him.

What fascinated Eiji the most though, was not Iruka's ability to withstand anything hurled at him, but his cunning mind that wrapped whatever was coming and hurled it back ten times over. Even when Eiji had ripped his finger nails off, Iruka had simply given off some witty comment of not having to worry about cleaning under them. He even had the gull to lunch into how difficult it was to remove chalk dust and kunai oil from underneath a nail bed. The audacity that Iruka displayed in the wake of what other shinobi would call "Over torture," was madding to someone like Eiji, who prided himself on destroying over-confident shinobi who thought they too could with stand anything. Now Eiji was left with nothing, and his leader was sure to find out about his disastrous mind invasion.

There was a rough sharp knock on the door. Eiji gritted his teeth, that knock only belonged to one person. "Come in," He barely finished the command when a finely dress young man burst into the large office with a flourish.

"EIJI DARLIN' I HEARD THE TERRIBLE NEWS!" a highly obnoxious voice insulted his poor ear drums.

"What can I do for you Sandan?" Eiji asked as he sat up on his couch. The man overly done and greasifed haired head swiveled violently toward Eiji's position.

"Why to check on you of course?" Sandan drawled gayishly. Yeah right, Eiji thought, Sandan could care less about him. Sandan was in a way Eiji's rival. They had both trained under the same master and both graduated with top honors when it came to integrations. However that was where the similarities ended. While Eiji dealt more in physical interrogation preferring wicked tools to do his dirty work, Sandan loved to meddle with the human mind. Sandan was best known as a trickster who bent people to his will. In short Eiji was bronzes while Sandan was mind and they clashed violently when brought together.

"Out with what you want, I have no time to deal with your foolishness," Eiji growled as he stood and strolled across his office to his desk.

"Now is that any way to treat a fellow interrogator," Sandan wind, "I had to walk all the way from MY OFFICE on the OTHER SIDE of the building and this is how you treat me."

"Sandan," Eiji's tone was more a warning note.

Sandan's overly made up eyes looked at him with fake hurt, "Will fine!" He huffed, "Our GREAT and ESTEEM lord wishes for me to take over." A nasty smile took over Sandan's rosy lips at the dark hiss Eiji gave off.

"If I cannot break him, what makes our lord think you can?" Eiji growled.

"Well," Sandan moved farther into the office and dropped onto the chair in front of Eiji's large oak desk. He threw one leg over the other and his left arm over the back of the chair. His body slouched as he looked up at Eiji through his fluffy eye lashes. "When he heard you were trying to do MY type of interrogation he was slightly miffed. Especially when he learned that you tried to use our now crazy master's mind jutsu. Imagine my surprised when he ordered for me to take over." Eiji grounded his teeth together, reminding himself that it was against the law to kill a fellow nin. "Anyways," the flashy man flapped a manicured hand, "I am now to take over and you are to simply watch me."

The room lapse into silences as the two stared each other down. Eiji suddenly smile throwing Sandan for a loop. He carefully sat down folding his hands over his scattered paper work. "Alright, when would you like to start?"

Sandan was on guard now, "Now would be great. We shouldn't give him too much time to rest now should we?" Eiji nodded and stood, he quickly left the office Sandan on his heels. Eiji's smile only grew as they drew closer to Iruka's cell. He wondered what Iruka would do to this foolish man. What cunning tricks did the little sensei have up his sleeves? Eiji couldn't wait to see.


	18. Stories and Conversations

There are creatures in this world who are filled with unbridle power, power that humans can only dream of. A man could spend a lifetime training and fighting but he'd only catch the very wisp of strength these beings have. In a cave slumbering peaceful not far from a village not unlike this one, slept a creature they called Demon.

_On the solid white canvas at the top left appeared the shadow of a slumbering demon nine tails spread out. Around it appeared the blacker shadow of a cave._

Demon, was feared by the land and its people. His terrifying power told around the fires of man.

_At the bottom right shadow men crowed around a glowing orb appeared. Their arms moved up and down as if gesturing to each other._

Man feared Demon greatly. They worried that he, much like the others of his kind, would attack them. The village closes to where Demon slept feared even more so. Should the creature awaken, would he attack them? Would they fall like so many villages have already? As days pass their fear continued to simmer, it would only be a matter of time before it boiled over.

()

Kakashi moved through the building swiftly, his senses stretched to the max. Hinata's quiet voice tickling his ear with direction and in the back ground Naruto's loud voice boomed. That child had a knack for telling stories. Again he turned another corner only to duck behind a large flower pot as three rock nins walked out of a door. Kakashi relished this feeling of adrenalin, the feeling of the hunt mixed with heighten fear of being caught. This was what it meant to be a ninja. To be able to challenge fear and danger straight on, that was what Kakashi loved about his job. "Next turn, you'll come to the first flight of stairs," Hinata called once the nins had passed. Kakashi felt a smile tug at his lips. Yes this was what Kakashi loved the most. He left his hiding spot and rushed toward the stairs, only one more level before he found Umino.

( )

The village had heard of men capable of wielding magic, that they could weave the world the same way a creature like Demon could. So In their fear they called for one such man. He appeared at in the village in a flash of leaves and smoke.

_At the very center of the canvas a flash of light broke out wiping away the other shadows. Smoke billowed from the sides of the canvas and leaves shot out from the top. A large shadow man appeared in a heroic pose, arms bent outwards and fist on his hip. His shadowy head turn to the side and his chest moved up and down as if laughing heartily._

"**I have heard your pleases,"** the man of magic said as the smoke faded, **"And I have come to free you from your fears. Show me to the creature's den and I shall chase him from this plane of existence." **A single villager stepped forth and led the brave warrior to the den of Demon.

_The shadow of the warrior grew smaller as another with a cone hat stepped on to the scene from the right. His arm shot up to point at the top left and his head bobbed up and down. In a comical display of movement the two shadows legs moved awkwardly as if running toward the cave of the sleeping nine tails. The cave begun to grow as if the two figures were drawing closer until it took up most of the left side of the screen. Once again the warrior grew in sizes as the villager fled leaving the man at the mouth of the cave._

"**Oh slumbering monster who lies in this cave, awaken and face I who have come to kill you!"** the man of magic yelled.

_The man's arms swung up and down wildly with a bobbing head._

The creature creaked an eye open peering out at the man.

_The crowed gasp as an almond shape eye open on the shadow creature's head. A rumbling voice broke the air signaling the creature speaking._

"**What form of fool is this?"** asked Demon.

"**I am no fool. As for the form I am the form of your death,"** The warrior bellowed proudly puffing out his chest.

"**My death?"** the creature stood and strolled from the cave. His large form had been greatly underestimated by the villagers and thus the warrior was surprised. None the less he stood firm.

"**I swear by my name I shall rid the land of you**," the man of magic called as he clapped his hands together.

_The cave fell away leaving only the larger shadow of the creature and the warrior. Awe shot through the gathered as winding slits open in the shadow man's body. It looked much like the way chakra path ways moved in a ninja's body. The warrior's jaw dropped open and red light danced across the space between Demon and the man. After a few more displays of shimmering light vegaguly representing shinobi tequniqus and the creature jumping about the canvas, Demon fell._

Both were left heavily wounded, Demon even more so. Their battle had carried them far into the mountain's woods and away from the village. **"You'll die here Demon,"** the warrior panted in pain, with the last of his strength he disappeared in smoke and returned to the village.

()

Kakashi ducked behind the stairs staring around them at two beefy looking men guarding the cell that Kakashi was aiming for. "Are you sure he is in there?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. I'd recognized Iruka-sensei chakra anywhere," Hinata replied after a second.

Kakashi nodded to himself, now all he had to do was to get those frightening looking men a way. Feet suddenly appeared in his line of sight. "YOU TWO," the owner of the feet boomed, "The Boss wants to see us. Seems Sandan taking over."

"Sandan," one of the beefy men barked, "That gay retard."

"Yeah," the man on the stairs replied grumpily, "Boss want to brief everyone before the next session." The two men huffed and stomped toward the stairs. Kakashi moved as far into the shadows as he could. Slowly the three men left grumbling all the way. Now was the time to make his move.

( )

Demon lay wounded and dying in the thick forest. Each breath more laborious than the last. So this was how he was to die, he thought as the world around him begun to fade to black.

_At the edges of the canvas the black circles appeared and begun to grow. They stretched toward the creature laying in the center._

So this was how he was going to die, alone and forgotten. He closed his eyes to the world prepared to accept his fate. He barely caught the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves. He felt something smooth through his fur and roll him over. "**Poor pup,**" came a distant voice. Demon heard and felt nothing more as the darkness claim him. When next he awoke it was in a small room with a fire crackling beside him.

_The darkness gave way to a shadowy room with a light orange blaze glowing and waving. The demon shadow had decrease in size to that of a dog. At the other end of the scene another shadowy human moved from side to side of what could only be described as a kitchen. _

Demon having lost most of his power in his weaken state had changed to the size of a dog. He found himself wrapped in bandages and one of his legs splinted. None the less he tried to stand and escape before the human realize he'd awaken. He was weaker then he thought and collapsed again drawing the man's attention. The human turned, the first thing to catch Demon's attention was the scare on the man's face. It spread from cheek to cheek and over the man's nose. The second thing he noticed was the man's brown eyes bright with worry and relief. The final was his tan skin, far tanner than any human he'd ever seen. "**You're awake, thank goodness**," the man's voice was a pleasant timbre.

"**Why did you help me?"** rumbled Demon, "**Do you not know who I am?"**

"**Should I?" **Asked the man as he strolled toward the creature.

Demon sat up and puffed out his chest, "**I am Demon**." He excepted the man to stubble back in fear. To run out the door screaming, anything but what the man actually did.

He smiled, "**Hello Demon I am Rue.**"

Rue to those who knew him, and very few did, was known for taking in wounded animals and nursing them back to health. He was a man of easy smiles and gentle touches, his voice even gentler as he talked to Demon. Demon had tried several times to leave but the man was fierce when it came to Demon's health. Within a few days Demon noticed a few things about this strange man. He taught children by telling them stories of heroes who'd learn great morals during their quest. He'd sing songs to the stars and drink sake' with the moon. He was different, in ways Demon had known no other human could be. As months pass and Demon grew stronger he partake in the man's actives.

_All over the white screen a montage of Demon and Rue took place. From heartwarming scenes of children playing with Demon, to dark scenes of Rue dancing and shadowy arms weaving as he sang. _

_()  
_

Kakashi crept down the hall, coming to a stop at the third door. Behind the rusted metal door was Umino, behind this rusted door was a man whom trained his students. Kakashi tested the handle already knowing it to be locked. He reached up to the small slit set in the door and slid a tiny bit out of the way allowing him to look into the cell. Kakashi wasn't sure what he was excepting to see but it definitely wasn't an empty room. The walls of the cell had long gashes in them. Blood smeared the gashes giving them definition in the dimly lit room. The ground was covered with reddish dirt but still there was no one there. Was it some kind of jutsu making the room seem empty? No Hinata would have warned him, that and she also said he was in this room. Knowing what he was about to do was not a good idea, he took a deep breath. "Umino Iruka," he called out. There was no answer Kakashi tried again, "Umino, this Hatake Kakashi." Still no word, Kakashi frowned looking around the room. The only way Umino could escape his notice was if he was leaning against the wall the door was on. "I was sent by Tsunade to rescue you. With me is Hinata, Sakura and Naruto, three of your former students." Kakashi gasped and stepped back as battered fingers poked through the door window. Dull eyes appeared after the fingers.

"Hatake-san," the voice that greeted his ears was rough and ragged, "Now why would the Hokage send her best to get me?"

"We learned what happen. Your mission was switched with the mission that was meant for me. Now if you step back from the door, I'll get it open and I can get you out of there."

"No," Umino replied, Kakashi halted looking into the lifeless eyes of a man unknown to him.

"What have they done to you?" Kakashi asked before he could stop himself.

"Plenty," Umino replied.

"I can't leave you here," Kakashi continued, moving toward the door.

"Stay back," Umino command.

"I was order to bring you back dead or alive," Kakashi rummaged in one of his pockets to get out a lock picking kit.

"That's not the reason you are here," Umino replied, "Don't try to pick the lock, if you don't have Eiji's chakra signature than an alarm will go off." Kakashi halted hand hovering over the handle.

He sighed, "You know where the scroll is. Naruto learned from one of the street venders that you had stolen the scroll and-"

"Hidden it," Umino finished, "I did, but you can't find it either. It's not in a place that can be seen."

"Then where is it?" Kakashi stepped closer to the door.

"It is in the best hiding place in the world," Umino replied. Kakashi was getting a little annoyed with the man's riddles.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Kakashi growled being to flip through some seals.

"Don't you'll give yourself away," Umino replied. Maybe he thought Kakashi was an illusion, that was possible. Some of the torture session Kakashi had been through left him sometimes with the inability to tell reality from fake.

"I'm real," Kakashi finally said looking deep into those dull unreadable browns.

"I know," Umino replied.

"You know? How?" Kakashi asked testing the doors sturdiness.

"No one here knows my last name," Umino replied. Kakashi looked into the eyes again this time they were full of life. "You can't get in here unless you want to set all the alarms off."

"I'll find a way."

"I know you will but every possibility puts you and the others in danger."

"Then tell me where the scroll is at least."

"I can't, not in here at least."

"Umino –"

"I know you want to finish your mission, but there is no way for you to break in without an army at your back. You all really shouldn't have come, you should have just forgotten me." Kakashi stared in disbelief at the man.

"Forget you, leave you behind. What the hell are you talking about? Konoha doesn't leave her men behind, nor does she forget about them," Kakashi growled.

"Who notice I was missing?" Umino asked.

"What?" The abrupt change in topic startled Kakashi.

"It was a simple scroll retrieval mission, meant only to last two to three days. Instead I go missing for two weeks. Who notice I was missing?" Umino's voice was flat expressing no emotion. Kakashi open his mouth then closed it. "It wasn't my students, they would be all too happy to have the demon teacher absent. Nor any of the desk nin, they only notice me when I go off on a nin for turning in a crappy report. None of the villagers would notice either or any of our nins. Konoha doesn't know me, they don't care to either. You're here for the scroll and only the scroll."

"Who filled your head with that crap?" Kakashi growled, "Was it them?"

"No, I know this. It was the old man wasn't it?" Kakashi remain silent giving Umino all he need for confirmation. "I thought so. You know it was I who told him to start collecting rent every two weeks. Most if not all his tendents are shinobi. He kept complaining about missing rent." Kakashi wasn't sure what to say. "Konoha doesn't remember me, Hatake." He fell silent, when it looked like Kakashi had no reply he slipped down from the door and out of sight. Kakashi stepped up to the window and looked down but could not see the man.

Kakashi had to rescue Umino, but the man didn't seem like he wanted to be rescue. It was frustrating and even more so when he wouldn't tell Kakashi where the scroll was. How was he to complete either mission when the information and the person holding it was unwilling to help?

( )

And slowly Demon learned to trust Rue as Rue trusted him. But not all good things could last, Demon knew this for some of the villagers begun to grow weary of him, and soon news about Demon and the Man of Magic reached the village.

Demon feared that the Man of Magic would learn of his survival and show up at the village. So on a snowy day much like this one, Demon approached Rue. "**I must leave the village**."

Now Rue had known this day would come, so when Demon declared his departure Rue only smiled. "**I made something for your journey. Let me get it**." He returned with a small bag and from it drifted the delicious smells of Demon's favorite meals. "**I've also put some bandages in there. Though how you can wrap them with out hands**," he paused then laughed gently, the sound as sad as his smile. "**Well maybe you'll find another nice human to tend to your wounds**."

"**I doubt that'll be so**," Demon replied sadly, "**Human fear my kind**."

"**I didn't**."

"**You are special**," Demon then laughed, a sound he had learned with joy while living with Rue, "**You are a special kind of fool whose form is just as strange as his mannerism.**" They shared in a laugh one that they knew would be their last together. Demon stood and did something he had seen the children do to Rue a thousand times.

_The shadowy form of nine tails moved across the small shadow room. It lifted up on its hind legs and with its nine tails and front legs hugged the shadow man. The coward awed and laughed at the gesture._

It was an awkward move but for Demon it warmed his heart and changed Rue's sad smile into one of joy. He returned the hug and then Demon left.

_The scene turned dark before a shadowy village appeared. Then from the sides of the canvas, smoke bellowed and leaves scattered out from the top. The Man of Magic appeared in his heroic pose. All around him more shadow people appeared, walking onto the screen. Their arms flailed around in wild gestures before all of them turned and pointed to the upper right. There was the cottage of Rue. The Man's head turned and looked upward, and waved one arm in a come here move. _

_Slowly the shadows grew smaller to allow more on the canvas. Down from the right a battle ensued between some villagers and Rue. The crowed gasped as one shadow man raised a shadowy vase above Rue and brought it down on his head. Rue was then dragged out of his home and down to the village where his shadowy form was replaced with one of him tied up. There was narration that was need, the shadows were all that was needed to tell the story._

"**Where is Demon traitor?**" the Warrior demanded.

"**Gone**," was Rue's single reply.

"**You allowed a Demon to live and escape. A Creature that means only death for our people**!"

"**And yet he did not take one life while he lived here**," Rue growled back in anger. "**He means no harm, and he meant no harm to that other village. It was not him that attacked first, it was you**."

"**The beast has tainted you**," the Man accused, "**He's charmed you in to believing his lies, but don't worry. I will free you of his curse.**" The Warrior flipped through a few hand seals and begun to summon magic to him. His hands glowed an unearthly color of red before he stepped forward and pressed them to Rue's head.

Rue held in pain, as the man's magic coursed through him, hunting for a spell that was never there. Eventually the pain grew to be to much causing Rue to pass out. The Warrior would then wait until Rue regain consciousness before he continued demanding to know where Demon was but Rue would no answer. Through it all the villagers watched, afraid of the man and his power.

Unknown to the villagers, one of Rue students ran off into the woods. She wanted to help his teacher and knew that they only one that could help was Demon. She ran for what seemed like ages, calling for her teacher's friend, until her strength gave out and she collapse.

The village gave way to a forest and in it ran a shadowy girl. Suddenly the girl fell and then from behind the trees came a pack of shadowy dogs. Their single tails swished back and forth as they circled the child.

Now wolves were terrible animals when they are hungry. They lie in wait from a poor defenseless creature to stumble into their hunting grounds. Just as they were about to make a quick meal out of the girl Demon arrived. With one fierce roar the wolves scattered knowing full well that Demon was not to messed with. Demon rounded on the girl and demanded to know why she was there by herself. Quickly knowing that time was short the girl told him of Rue's plight.

Demon became enraged. With this anger he returned to his true size, that of a beast taller then any of the trees surrounding him. He lifted the girl onto his large back and ran to the village. His arrival sent the villagers into frenzy. "**Man of Magic**," Demon roared as he lowered his head and allowed the girl to slide from his snout. "**I have come to free my friend**."

_Shadow people shuffled about the village. In the chaos of movement the Man of Magic turned his head to look up at Demon. Its arm shot out pointing at the child shadow that slide down the creature's nose._

"**Look the beast has taken a child**," the Warrior yelled, "**Rally together or he will take more and eat them**."

_Suddenly pitch forks and knives appeared in the hands of the villagers as they all came together. They charged at Demon who swiped them away with one massive tail. From all round the canvas dolls flew out as if the villagers were actually being knocked away. The children in the crowed cheered as they caught the falling dolls and the adults laughed at the display. Slowly the laughter died as the scene changed to that of Rue who was being held by the neck. The Warrior held him out over a shadowy building's ledge._

"**Coward**," Demon raged, "**Hiding behind a defenseless human and village**."

"**This man betrayed his fellow man by allowing you to live**," the Warrior answered by clenching his hand tighter. "**Death is to fitting a reward for him. I will use him as an example of what happen when you befriend creatures like you**." The man spat, "**As for this village it was merely collateral, in my fight against you**."

"**You are no better then some of my kind. You are only a monster in a different form**," Demon accused, "**I will no let you leave this place alive. I will not let you spread your corrupted ideals else where.**"

_A terrifying battle erupted between the two shadow beings. Lights of varying color danced across the white spaces. From the sides water, fire and dirt would splash out over the crowd who cheered loudly. Then suddenly Demon collapsed, the gathered fell silent as they watched in stun horror. _

_The Shadow warrior produced a sword from air. Demon's size had once again changed to that of a dog. Its head turned to look up at the man and it raised weapon._

"**So ends the tale of Demon!"**

**()  
**

"Naruto remembers you," Kakashi finally said after some thought.

"Naruto and I have not seen each other for sometime before I went missing. He has been busy growing and learning," Iruka quietly replied, "It is only natural for him to leave me behind."

Kakashi grit his teeth in frustration, "That is what annoys me the most about you Umino. Your wit and cunning and your stubborn nature." Kakashi growled, "At the Chunin exam you were so stubborn about those damn kids. And at the desk how you won't take a single report that looks like its gone through some swamp in Mist country. How can someone forget the annoying chunin whose not afraid to tell Ibiki off?" Umino's eyes appeared in the small slit. "I'm not going to leave you behind and forget about you. I'm GOING to get you out of here." There was determination in both his eyes and his voice. Footsteps started sounding from the stairs. Hinata's worried voice came from the little ear set.

"It's time for you to go," Umino replied quietly.

"Not without you Umino Iruka."

"I know, we'll find away to get me out, but for now leave."

Kakashi looked to the stairs the steps were getting louder. "Sandan is taking over," Kakashi said in a rush.

"I heard. Don't worry he won't break me either. Now go Kakashi somehow I'll get out of here, until then just watch this building." Kakashi could only nod as he slid the metal slit close. Just as the people reached the floor Kakashi had fled to another set of stairs.

( )

_The crowd screamed as the sword plunged through Rue who jumped between the two. Demon then reared up and his massive jaws open biting at the Warrior's neck. A quick shake of his head and the Man was toss to the side. _

"**Why did you save me**?" Demon asked.

"**I could ask you the same**," Rue chuckle was wet. Demon knew he was dying.

"Because," Demon paused unsure.

Rue smiled and weakly petted Demon's fur, "You're wounded again. Better get those bandages and wrap yourself up."

"But the only kind human who'd help me is dying," Demon protested.

"I'm not the only one," Rue's voice was growing faint, it would not belong. "I'll miss sing to the stars and playing with children. But most of all I'll miss our talks."

"Shh," Demon soothed, "You're not going to die." Rue's eyes dimmed and his last breath slipped through his lips. Demon growled, "No, You're not going to die."

Demon begun to glow until the canvas grew to bright for anybody to look. When the lights finally retreated Demon's shadow was nowhere to be seen. Slowly Rue stood.

Demon knew of a way to bring the undead back to life. It was by trading places, his life for Rue's. He did so happily. Rue did not stay in that village, instead he left. On his journey Rue met other creatures like Demon and like Demon Rue befriended each of them. He traveled to villages and tell them of his story and on occasions he'd fight with men who could wield magic. Through all his journeys, Rue would continue to sing to the stars and drink sake' with the moon. And as his life came to an end creatures and humans from all around came to his funeral to bid him his final farewell.


	19. Rainbow Rainbow Go Away

There were very few times in Iruka's life when he wondered why certain things were happening to him. The last time he wondered such a thing was when he was forced into working at the mission desk. Dealing with dimming and sometime crazed nins was not his way of ending his day, especially after having dealt with 20+ perpetually sugar high brats with pointy object determine to poke holes in him. Everything else was to be expected such as missions and death of friends and family. He's even lost a few students before they even graduated from the academy, but then again he had told them that practicing jutsus and traps without higher shinobi supervisor spelled disaster. Mostly everything was to be accepted, anything outside his control was to be excepted to happen. Even being captured and tortured was to be excepted and accepted as a ninja. Even knowing this he could not stop the "Why Me?" followed by looking up at the brownish ceiling of his cell in dismay, "Why Me, God, Why?"

The trigger for such a reaction stood before him. Its arms held wide as if inviting Iruka to hug it, its bright frilly and fluffy clothing blinding in the small dingy cell. Its overly made up head and loud booming and high pitch voice still echoed around the cell, and to top off this overly terrifying thing was the way those over made up eyes sparkled at him. It was in this moment that Iruka thought it wouldn't be so bad to give them the information they wanted, if it got this thing out of his cell, hell he'd even tell them were to find Tsunade's hidden trove of sake. "I AM SANDAN," the thing squealed. Suddenly Gai the spandex claded freak didn't seem so bad, in fact he might have looked beautiful standing next this fucked up peacock. "I HAVE COME ALL THE WAY FROM MY OFFICE TO GREAT THE AMZING LITTLE LEAF."

"I believe then that you have the wrong cell," Iruka responded pointing to his left, "His in the next cell over."

A moment of silence passed before the creature did its next terrifying thing. It burst into a high pitch giggle befitting that of a school girl. Iruka by now was attempting without success of sinking into the wall behind him. "Oh you silly dog," the thing flapped a pink nail painted hand at him. The creature turned around and clapped it hands twice before turning back to Iruka and swayed farther into the room. Iruka quickly moved into one of the corners and watched as several of Eiji's men lugged into the room a round table and comfy looking chairs with tall backs and round arms. They set it in the middle of the room as the thing instructed. The next batch of men brought in a frilly table cloth, a tea set and some food one would normally eat at tea time. Once the table was set, the creature dramatically sat down in one of the high back cushy chair and begun pouring some tea. The men left leaving Iruka ALONE with this, this thing. Iruka suddenly felt some relief as Eiji walked into the room and slammed the door behind him.

Eiji yanked a chair out and dropped into it heavily. He grumpily accepted the tea cup the creature passed him. Oh Eiji wasn't happy and from the looks of it he didn't much like this thing either. "Iruka dear," the thing chirped "Why don't you come join us?"

Like hell, Iruka's mind screamed, that was until Eiji actually gave HIM a pleading look screaming "Don't leave me here." Iruka sighed, "I'm afraid I don't have much strength in my legs to walk over there." Iruka replied.

"Isn't that dreadful!" Sandan gasped, "I heard all about the terrible things Eiji's done to you! But don't worry bad little Eiji won't hurt you anymore," here he reached over and patted Eiji's head while shaking his curly head. Eiji looked ready to bit the stupid man's hand off, "Come now sit, sit. I have so much I want to talk to you about." When Iruka made no move from his corner Eiji stood up and moved over to Iruka. Roughed hands grabbed his thin arms and dragged him over to the table. Sandan tsked at the display of cruelness but made no move to stop the man as he roughly deposited Iruka in the last chair. "There now we can have a nice friendly chat together," Sandan said happily sipping at his cup. Eiji snatched up a small sandwich and angrily bit into it.

"First order of business though," Sandan toned gravely, "Eiji will no longer be your care taker, I will be" he finished brightly. The look of devastation that crossed Iruka's voice caused Eiji to raise an eye brow. Sandan went with Iruka's action and patted Iruka's arm with sympathy, "Oh I know you two have become great friends. But don't worry Eiji is still going to be around, only he'll be watching." Iruka gave the man sad eyes. Oh, Eiji thought hiding a smile, Iruka-sensei are you already setting up a trap?" Sandan continued to pat Iruka's arm in comfort. "Now drink and eat some, I know Eiji gave you the bare minimum to keep you alive."

Iruka reached forward a battered hand and gently took up the tea cup placed before him. With what look like great effort he lifted the cup to his chapped lips and took a sip. Shakily he put the cup back on it saucer. Sandan waited for him to take a bit of his sandwich, once Iruka looked reasonably comfortable in a chair he began his work. "Now Iruka," he asked sweetly, "I know you know where the scroll is that we are so desperately looking for."

"Perhaps," Iruka replied taking another shaky sip. Eiji sat back in his chair munching on a bagel. He wondered what the teacher was up to. His posture betrayed nothing, his voice only held some sadness what for was unclear, his down cast eyes gave nothing away either.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where this very important scroll is, I shall treat you to something wonderful if you do," Sandan finished on a suggestive tone complete with fluttering eye lids.

"I'm sure nothing you have or can do will be satisfying enough for me to betray my home," Iruka replied nibbling on his sandwich. Eiji bit the inside of his cheek to stop the burst of laughter. Sandan briefly flashed anger but smile happily none the less.

"I'm suuuurrrreee I can do something," he purred, reaching to rub Iruka's arm again, "I can do a lot of things."

"Nope, nothing you have interest me any." This time Eiji couldn't stop the smile from breaking across his face.

"If you say so," Sandan replied a bit strained, "Maybe I can offer you something else if you'd just tell me where the scroll-"

"You could offer me the world," Iruka replied, Sandan brighten and open his mouth to answer, "And I still wouldn't take it."

Sandan face fell, "I see," he said sounding slightly sad. "Will then you'll force me into doing hideous acts upon your person than. I was really hoping you wouldn't." Iruka took another sip offering nothing while giving Sandan an uninterested side long glance. Sandan's voice dropped in tone, his eyes taking on a more predatory look. This change made Eiji weary. Anybody who knew Sandan well knew that this change meant a one way ticket to the insanity ward. "Let me tell you something Iruka-sensei," Sandan drawled.

"Ah so you can sound like a man," Iruka replied watching Eiji's paling face with interest.

Sandan's right eye twitched as he continued, "Unlike Eiji here who deals in physical torture, I deal with mental torture. I can drive the most powerful of S class ninja insane within a day."

"And I can train a dog not to pee on the carpet in the same amount of time," Iruka countered. There was Iruka's wit, Eiji thought.

Sandan ignored the comment, "I'm giving you one last change dear Iruka. Tell me where the scroll is willingly, or face torture like none you've ever faced before."

Tension hung thick in the air, pressing down on the three occupants of the room. Sandan stared at Iruka who continued to nibble slowly on his sandwich. Eiji watched the two carefully trying in vain to figure out Iruka-sensei's trap. Finally Iruka turned dull eyes on Sandan, that same look he used with Eiji. His voice was flat when he spoke, "You can beat me, rape me, and drive me insane. But there is nothing in this world that'll make me turn on my people."

"People that have forgotten you," Sandan all but hissed.

"I'm not as forgotten as I thought I was," Iruka replied cryptically. Eiji frowned as some light of hope entered the teacher's eyes. "I'll tell you now Sandan, Eiji," Iruka's voice became hard, "I'm going to escape and you two are going to help me do it."

"OH?" Sandan crowed, "Is that so?"

"Yes, 'cause you see Sandan. I'm going to make you as useless as Eiji here. And then I'm going to offer you a deal that you and your leader can't refuse."

"And how long before you set this plan into action?" Eiji spoke for the first time.

"A week, starting today," Iruka replied. "So Sandan I suggest you use your best jutsus right off the bat."

"You're either foolish or insanely clever," Sandan growled as he stood and began to leave the room, he had to make special preparations for this one. Eiji had been right Iruka-sensei was not a person to take lightly. As he and Eiji left the room Iruka called out to them.

"By the way Sandan," Iruka was standing at the door when they turned to look back at him, his hand was stopping the guards from closing the door. "It's not that I'm clever, I'm just a frustrating person."


	20. worry and words

Waring: Lost of Bad words.

* * *

Waiting, Naruto had never been really good at that. No matter how much his three teachers had tried to beat it into him, he just couldn't wait any longer then it took for ramen to cook. So as the week progress Naruto grew more and more restless. It did not help that there was little news coming from integration building since Sandan's take over. Nor did it ease him when he gave their performances so where in the village way from the place. Naruto was reaching breaking point quickly.

He turned from the window he'd been looking and did another circuit around their new hotel room. It was fairly bigger than their previous stay and located directly over Oak man's bar. Sakura was busily checking her med kit for what seemed like the thousand time. "Would you stop that?" She snapped suddenly as Naruto passed her. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I can't help it," Naruto replied return to the window.

"Well try," Sakura growled.

"It's been almost a week," Naruto continued," Can't we just, pop in again."

"No," Kakashi answered flipping another page. "We have to trust that Umino plan comes through."

"But we don't even know what that is," Naruto said in exasperation fling his hands into the air.

"Please calm down Naruto," Hinata whispered as she moved toward him. Lately Hinata had been a voice of reason for Naruto, but not today. His agitation had grown to great levels leaving him as prickly as a porcupine. Naruto shrugged her off and did yet another loop around the room much to Sakura's annoyance.

Naruto suddenly paused staring out the window again before grunting and heading toward the door. He might as well go down to the bar and mingle there. Kakashi quickly stood up and followed not wanting to let Naruto out of his sights for to long. Quickly they descended the stairs and out into the smoky and loud room below. They made their way toward the bar and plopped down on the stools lining it. Oaky severed them quickly and started making small talk with them as usually. Of course it was never just small talk when it came to Oaky. The man was a nosy busy body that wanted to know anything about everything. His sharp beady eyes were pricing, trying to look right thorough any poor fool that caught Oaky's eyes. He was also quite the gossip whore, if one wanted to spread a rumor around and get it out there quickly Oaky was your man. "Little Leaf's at it again I hear," Oaky began, pouring Kakashi his drink.

"Oh," Naruto said disinterested as he sipped at his own.

"Oh yes! Saxan," Oaky called down the bar, a tried looking nin turned his head. "Tell them what you told me!" Saxan tiredly climbed to his feet and oozed over to them, he carefully slide into the seat next to Kakashi. "I'll give you a free drink."

Saxan seemed thoughtful before calling out his drink choice. Kakashi doubted a Rock nin would tell complete strangers about the going on of the torture chamber. Saxan turned black rimmed eyes on Kakashi before he sighed, the heavy sent of alcohol breath drifted toward Kakashi's sensitive nose. "Sandan royally pissed now. Leaf been turning down his advances, and we don't know how the fucker pulled it off but he turned Sandan's jutsu on him," The man slurred.

Ok, so he was wrong, the fool would tell them everything. Kakashi made a note to tell the Hokage that give a Rock nin some free alcohol and they sing like a canary. "Turned his jutsu against him?" Kakashi raised a thin eye brow, "Don't you have to know how to use mind jutsus in order to counter them?"

"Little fucker teaches kids that use mind jutsus, taught himself how to block them," the man growled as he accepted his free drink from Oaky. "Plus he knows the basics of most if not all jutsu since has to teach spoil brats. Bitch told me that I should never underestimate the basic. Says everything is based off the fucking basic."

"So Sandan's jutsu was turned against him," Kakashi prompted before Saxan could dissolve into rambling.

"Yep, last I saw of the pink fluff ball he was storming toward Eiji's office. He was all pale and ticked, yelling profanity all the down the hall."

"Ya hear that, Little leaf got some skill after all," Oaky said delightedly, "Maybe he will escape."

"Oh he won't be escaping," another nin piped up.

"Why?" Oaky asked, "He made a fool out of Eiji-sama now he's making a fool out of Sandan-sama."

"I work under Sandan, and let me tell you. He is not a man you want to piss off. I once watched him tare an S-rank nin to pieces. Left the poor woman's mind unrecognizable, we had to finally put her out of her misery," the nin said solemnly. "The next session will determine it all, whether Iruka will escape or end up like that woman."

The men were quiet each staring at their drinks in contemplation. Please Iruka-sensei, please survive this Naruto prayed quietly.

(0)v(0)

There was no word in any language that could accurately describe what Sandan was feeling. Anger seemed to dull a word, rage didn't even come close! Sandan glared at Eiji's ceiling trying to place a word but everything fell short. "Eiji," Sandan called, the man was busily marking some paperwork.

"Hmm."

"He turned my own mind against me Eiji," Sandan snarled, Eiji looked over to his slumped form on the couch.

"Did he now?" Eiji sounded less than interested.

"Yes he has." Sandan was livid, ah now that was a nice word, not to many chances to use a fine word like livid, he thought absurdly. Iruka the damn stupid unbelievably cunning CHUNIN had played Sandan's game. Oh, at first Sandan thought he had the brave fool. He came at Iruka with his best jutsus, pushing that man into pure defense. He had snaked his way into Iruka's memories making the man relive horrible events in his life, oh but the teacher stood strong. He gritted his teeth through each moment Sandan made him relive. There were of course memories that Sandan deliberately steered clear of. He had no desire to come in contact with the demon that Eiji had seen. He did however made Iruka relive the retelling of his parents death, forcing him over and over to feel the completely lost and helpless feeling he had felt back then as a child. Sandan had had him, he knew that and Iruka knew that but the teacher had one last trick up his sleeve.

Sandan had found a lovely little memory to thrust Iruka into. It was another torture session in a different village with his fellow leaf nins chained to walls and being beaten. Sandan smiled and laughed calling the teacher and his fellow nins weak and pathetic. Iruka then looked up at him through his matted hair, blood trailing from a gash on his forehead. His eyes had that dark look Sandan had come to associate with anger, then there was that shine in his eyes. A glint of evil intent coupled with a slowly growing mischievous smile. "I win," he whispered. Sandan was confused, it didn't last long. Suddenly he was young, a child just turning 13 and trapped. He was in a hole, his legs bent tight against his small chest. Sandan knew this memory it was his own, the last and only time he had ever felt fear.

He had been trap in the hole for weeks shivering from the cold air. The cool stone around him zapped any warmth to be had. Above him hung a dim light lazily trickling into his tiny hole, highlighting the crossing metal bars above him. Then those eyes of dark lust peered into his cell underlined by the nasty toothy smile of his torturer. Every shinobi has been tortured one or more times in their life, this was Sandan's first experience. He remembered being hulled out of his hole and thrown onto a floor. Remembered how weak his arms and legs were when he tried to get up and run. He remembered as the man stepped forward pulling at his belt buckle. Sandan knew what was coming next as the man loomed above him. Just over his shoulder he spotted Iruka and that nasty smug smile and again he whispered, "I win."

Eiji's men had saved Sandan from Iruka's mind invasion a little too late. That memory had already played through completely. Before Sandan's mind caught up with reality he had already beaten up two of Eiji's men. Sandan had been shaken and now he laid hours later in Eiji's office trying to reseal the demons Iruka had unleashed. "I'm going to make him pay," Sandan vowed as he sat up, Eiji looked back at him an eyebrow raised. "I'm going to make that Chunin," he spat, "Realize what it means to fear. I'm going to break him like that man broke me, broke us Eiji."

Eiji's eyes widen for only a second as realization to what memory Sandan had relived set in. "Sandan," Eiji began, "The Chunin cannot live through a session like that. You'll kill him."

"Stealing the memories from a dead body is easy," Sandan hissed, "We should have done it in the first place."

"We kill them in the end or when we have no use for them," Eiji reminded him.

"Or when they are stubborn fools," Sandan growled.

"I know you're frustrated but," Eiji tried to return reason to the irate man.

"I'm going to tare that Chunin to shreds. I'm going to make him wish that he had told us from the beginning. I'm going to break him body, mind and soul," Sandan was on his feet yelling at the top of his lungs. He stormed across the room slamming his hands on Eiji's desk and leaned forward, "And if you get in my way Eiji, if you even think about stopping, I'll tare you to shreds too." His voice dropped and dripped with venom. Each word hissed as his eyes burned was pure rage.

Eiji held his gaze unflinchingly, "Alright," he finally said, "When do we begin?"

"Right now!" Eiji followed behind Sandan his mind a whirled pool of thoughts. Iruka had driven them both into a corner. Rendering every move they had useless, now he had all the pieces and they only had one left. Eiji was not sure if Iruka would survive Sandan's wrath, but one thing was for sure. Iruka was a man neither Eiji nor Sandan would EVER forget.


	21. Here comes the nightmare

"Has he slept long?" Eiji asked peering in at the small form of the sensei.

"He's been sleeping off and on, no more than five minutes at a time Sir," the guard on the right replied.

"Have medics on standby," he commanded, behind him Sandan snorted. "It's a rule Sandan."

"No you're just hoping he will survive," Sandan snarled, he pushed past Eiji and shoved the door open. It banged against the wall startling the Chunin awake. Eiji slowly followed behind him. Iruka struggled into a sitting position his thin arms shook with effort, again Eiji found himself wondering how Iruka could go on like this?

"Welcome back," the sensei's voice was weak, barely above a whisper and hoarse from yelling. "Have you given up yet?" Sandan snarled lunging across the room and snagging Iruka by his frail arms. Iruka's face was blank; his eyes dull as he stared up at Sandan. "It was a yes or no question."

"And this is my answer!" Sandan threw Iruka toward the other side of the room. The impact with the wall was loud ending with a groan as the teacher landed on the ground. Sandan did not stop. He was already moving again across the room a kunai drawn and glinting in the light. Dimly Eiji heard the cell door close none of his men had stepped in, Eiji couldn't blame them he didn't want to be in here either. "I've had enough with you Chunin!" Sandan hissed grabbing a battered leg and yanked Iruka closer. The teacher kicked with his free leg, for the first time since his capture he fought back. His eyes were wide his breath a wheeze, Iruka knew that he had unleashed a horrible creature.

He had to fight; his body screamed that he defended himself from this creature. Sandan yanked at his leg again, bending down with the kunai sliding down Iruka's inner leg with the flat of the blade. Iruka kicked again catching Sandan in the shoulder and setting him off balance. Iruka yanked his captured leg free and scrambled backward and away from the snarling beast before him. Suddenly his mind was assaulted; Sandan was clawing at it. It was an attack on both fronts. Iruka struggled against the invasion as he tried desperately to fend the craze man off. "So you do fear?" Sandan growled stalking him.

"What man does not fear?" Iruka replied avoiding the thrusting kunai. His strength was falling, though he didn't have much to being with.

Sandan caught matted hair and yanked Iruka sideways dropping him to the red dirt. "All men fear for their lives, and apparently you are no different," Sandan hissed stepping down on Iruka's torso.

"I simply do not wish to be killed by a monster," Iruka grunted grabbing at Sandan's ankle. He twisted his hips and pushed at the ankle. Sandan pitched forward then fell harshly onto his hands and knees. Iruka wasted no time he rolled away and scrambled onto shaky legs. Can't die, he told himself, Can't die not now when I've gotten this far. Sandan roared and moved with shinobi speed, speed Iruka could see but in his weaken state could not react to. He was tossed off his feet again, crashing to the ground just missing Eiji by a few inches. Sandan was on him, his kunai digging into the flesh of his left shoulder. It was pain Iruka could deal with. Again Sandan tried to attack his mind, Iruka gritted his teeth his hands pushed at Sandan.

"It's getting harder to keep me out isn't Iruka dear," he spat, ripping the kunai out and thrusting it into the other shoulder. Iruka could not stop the pained hiss that slipped through his teeth. "We've just begun my sweet little leaf." Sandan's voice had a sickenly sweet tone to it. His free hand pushed down on Iruka's forehead causing the man to struggle even more. Sandan pulled at the man's mind images of smiling children flashed before him. He twisted the kunai before yanking it out again. He ran the flat of the blade against Iruka's right cheek. "I'm going to tear you to pieces. I'll leave you shattered and broken."

"You," Iruka gasped, "Need to get a hobby." Iruka drove a finger into Sandan's left eye the man reared back. Iruka shifted quickly tossing the man off him. Sandan grabbed his right leg not letting Iruka get way this time. There was a sudden snapping, Iruka shouted out in pain caught off guard by the sudden breaking of his leg. Sandan laughed and pulled Iruka again, he grabbed the teacher's right hand placing it face down on the ground and drove the kunai through it. His right hand pinned blood pooling from it, Iruka knew then that he wasn't getting away.

"Oh sorry I forgot to heat it up," Sandan sound sorry through his face showed no remorse. Soon he had been Iruka's left hand and once that was done he flashed through a series of hand signs the blades glowed red cauterizing the wounds. "Can't let you die of blood lost now can I," the crazed man hissed into his ear.

Iruka thought of everything he could do, all thought fled when another kunai dug deep into his back. Images again flashed before his eyes, "NO," Iruka shouted as he realized where Sandan was going.

"I've gotten close this time," Sandan laughed, he grunted as Iruka kicked with his good leg. Sandan stumbled off. He sat back for a sec taking in the view before him. The teacher was on all fours, trying to pull his hands lose. His eyes looked over a bleeding shoulder with fear and helplessness, and yet there was still that determined look in his eyes. Sandan reached forward tearing away the last bit of clothing the teacher had on. Realization flashed in the teacher's eyes, "I'm going to violate you, in the worst possible way." Iruka let out a desperate yell before Sandan descended upon him.

Eiji watched in slightly stun horror as Sandan beat against Iruka. The teacher's blood acted as lubrication for Sandan's movements. Iruka had gone silent sometime ago. His head faced away from Eiji leaving him unsure whether the sensei was still awake. Eiji prayed actually prayed for the man, that he had lost consciousness. Finally Sandan stopped thrusting, he leaned over letting a gentle whisper float to Iruka's ear, "And now you're all mine." A blood coated hand reached up and stroked against Iruka's turned cheek. A moment passed where Sandan went completely still, his breath caught in a gasp sounding like "Demon."

Sandan leapt away from Iruka, eyes wide, "I told you." A deep growl rumbled from the prone form of the teacher. "I won't betray my people." Iruka wrenched his hands up, kunai and all. With speed he shouldn't have had, Iruka slammed into Sandan who reacted too slowly. Eiji moved quickly, he let out a blast of chakra signaling for help as he grabbed the teacher and slammed him into the ground. "Is that all you've got left," his voice was empty, a dry sound so unlike him.

"Get him out of here," Eiji commanded his men nodding his head over to Sandan.

Iruka suddenly burst into laughter, "And now you're all mine, both you and Sandan." Eiji scrambled from the teacher, "I have a deal, let your leader know that." Eiji's medics swarmed the man ready to do their job. He swept out the door with one last thought: Iruka had won.


	22. News, Deals and Hope

The streets were a buzzed with news. Little Leaf had beaten the interrogators Sandan and Eiji. The two most terrifying torture specialist Rock had ever produced, and they had been defeated by a CHUNIN from Konoha! Oakmen's entire bar was in an up roar, each person throwing out their own theories on how the Chunin had done it. "I'm tellin' you he's not really a Chunin," Some guy yelled above the roar, "No Chunin can beat Eiji-sama and Sandan-sama." Shouts of agreement echoed from wall to wall as yet others yelled their idea.

In all the chaos Naruto sat stone still, eyes held wide and mouth slightly agape. His sensei had done it! He survived just like they knew he would. He'd beaten all the odds and prevailed. Carefully Naruto stood and calmly walked out the bar and toward the inn. On the streets he caught whispered conversations of how Iruka-sensei had won. Naruto struggled to keep the smile off his face as he entered the inn. With each step his excitement and pride grew. He strode into his room, Sakura and Kakashi turned to look at him. Hinata sat on the other side of the room staring out the window and at the building they knew Iruka was in. "He did it," Naruto said walking to the window Hinata was staring at. "He won."

"But he's badly injured," Hinata chimed.

"That doesn't matter," Naruto whirled around on her, "He's alive. After all that's been done he's alive."

"But he is not out of the woods yet," Kakashi spoke. They had been following the events closely. Carefully they sorted through the gossip and shifted through the lies and truths. Bit by bit they pieced together the story of the Little Leaf. They discovered that Umino had indeed gotten the scroll and hidden it somewhere on the boarder of Rock and another country. After days of searching the Rock Shinobi could not find it. Umino had been in the hands of Eiji until recently, Eiji apparently went all out on Umino and failed on his last attempt. Angered by Eiji's lack of success a new man had been sent to deal with Umino. Sandan spent a week with Umino; his own attempts failed one right after the other. Now Sandan had played his last card and Umino had apparently taken home the jackpot. This left only a few options open for Rock:

1. Send another man to attempt a job that the village's best had failed at,

2. Kill the sensei and try to gain something off his corpse,

3. Strike a deal with the unbreakable man.

Option one was clearly out. If Eiji and Sandan combined could not break Umino than no one could. Option two was a risky bet. Several things could go wrong that would result in the lost of possibly important information. Option three was the best choice; both sides would have something to gain. Now the question remained, would Rock want to make a deal?

Though Rock had a problem Kakashi's team did too. They had no way of knowing what Umino was up to. Kakashi's conversation a week ago with the man had been short, and since then they hadn't had any form of communication. They were in the complete dark and forced to rely on gossip maniacs to get any form of information. To Kakashi this was the worst possible situation he could be placed in. However through all the frustrations they'd had to go through one thing was clear; they stood no chance against Rock if they attempted a rescue. Umino was always guarded by at least four grizzly looking men, a chakra locked door and the entire Rock shinobi community. Kakashi's team would have to take down the entire village, unless Naruto went full out demon there was no possible way to win.

"Iruka-sensei will think of something," Naruto said ever the voice of optimism.

"And then we'll learn about it from some drunken nins," Sakura continued.

"And we'll be able to form a proper plan," Hinata finished. Kakashi simply stared at the group. Kakashi wanted to believe in Umino as much as they did, however he had not been taught by the man nor did he know the man well either. To place such trust and certainty in one person was strange for someone like Kakashi who had to more often than not rely on himself.

"Then it is best we keep our ears open," Kakashi said after sometime had passed. Sakura stood and left it was her turn to hang out in the bar.

*o*O*o*

The smell was disgusting, sickening and suffocating drowning the senses in blood and urine. The walls had claw marks as if some great beast had once been contained there. The floor, reddish dirt, fine grains stained with evident of what had gone on in this single cell. Before the mighty leader of Rock sat a man in tattered rags, on either side of him stood what was once his two best torturers.

The leader eyed the two men taking in the minuscule signs of strain and defeat. Sandan looked for all the world a shadow of his former self. His bright clothes were absent. His hair fell limply around his face. His shoulders slouched forward, his head titled down casting shadows across his eyes. Eiji looked no better. If possible his gloomy look looked even gloomier. The Tsuchikage frowned at them before shifting his gaze back to the Chunin sitting between them.

The evident of what the Chunin had survived through was glaring. Scars littered the parts of his skin that the old man could see. Oddly though, the only scar to be found on the young man's face was the single one that extended from cheek to cheek. Though it was clear that it had been traced over again several times. Iruka sat straight on the chair, hands laid in his lap and legs crossed at the ankles. His brown eyes held the Tsuchikage unflinchingly. "My men tell me you wish to offer a deal," he said after sometime had passed.

"I do," the man's voice was barely above a whisper and rough.

"You'll have to speak louder, I've become hard of earring in my old age," the Tsuchikage rasped.

"I beg your pardon, I have found it hard to raise my voice recently," The man replied slightly louder.

"Now this deal you have to offer wouldn't happen to be your freedom exchange for information of the scroll would it?" the Kage shifted slightly in his own chair.

"Yes it would," Iruka replied.

"My men have offered this to you several times before, why do you change your mind now?"

"I simply do," Iruka reached up with a shaking hand to brush away his greasy bangs.

"I could simply have my men kill you and take the information I need from your corpse."

"You could however I know a jutsu that I can use to wipe it away. It requires very little chakra and only two hand seals. And if that isn't enough there is always the possibility that the information will be lost upon my death," the Chunin reasoned. It was clear to the Tsuchikage that the man had already thought out everything.

"Alright, I grant you your freedom now if you'll please tell me…"

"Nah-uh," Iruka interrupted, "I'm not so foolish as to simply trust your word that you'll free me."

"My men will escort you out of the village and.."

"Not good enough," Iruka broke in again.

The old man frowned, "I assure you my men will do nothing.."

"I doubt that. I have made them look like fools. I'll tell you what I want you to do Tsuchikage-sama," Iruka's face was blank making it difficult to tell what he was thinking. "I will take your men to where I hide the scroll on the border of Rock. In doing this your men will be forced to return immediately and will not pursue me."

"And you'll take my men right to where you left the scroll?" the Tsuchikage asked slowly, there weren't many options left. That scroll had all the secrets of the villages, from Rock down to Sound. The longer Iruka kept quiet, the better chance some..

"Wayward ninja stumbles upon it. All it'll take is one look at the scroll for them to know what they have," Iruka's dry voice pierced through his thoughts. "I've thought well ahead, right now I hold all the cards and you hold none."

Silence hung thick in the air as the Tsuchikage weighed his options. The Chunin had played well. It had already been several weeks since the theft of the scroll. Precious time had been lost in which any one could have come across what his men had fought hard to get. This Chunin had undone all that hard work by simply being tortured and driven mad. Now there was only ONE option left, and it was a simple option to take. "You've played us all well haven't you Chunin?" The man did not reply. "I should have seen this coming when you first broke Eiji." Eiji shifted slightly on his feet. "It should have been glaringly obvious when Sandan had lost it two days ago and actually beaten you." Sandan's head dropped lower, "Who would have thought that all this time we were the ones being tortured. I applaud you, and can only wonder if you haven't been baiting us this entire time."

"Assure you I wasn't," Iruka smiled suddenly, "I was prepared to die actually, but something has changed."

"Like what?" The Kage asked curious despite himself.

"My perspective," He replied cryptically, "Do we have a deal?"

"I can wait no longer," the old man sighed rubbing at his wrinkled temples, "Sandan and Eiji will escort you to were the scroll is along with some of their men. After that you all are to let him go." Eiji and Sandan nodded, the Kage stood and begun to leave when something else struck him. "Oh and make sure Iruka is dressed for the cold weather, and feed him properly. We don't want him to die before he shows us where the scroll is."

"Yes, Tsuchikage!" they tone together.

"Bring in some medics. I want Iruka checked one last time before we leave," Eiji commanded once his leader had left the room. The Tsuchikage watched as three men slipped into the room. He paused at the base of the stairs his thoughts still lingered on the young man. Iruka-sensei, a man who had held out for so long and now he was just giving in. He didn't buy it. Something had cause the young man to change. He waved one of the guards over.

"Kai, I want you to keep a sharp eye out. Something isn't setting well with me."

"Yes, Tsuchikage. It seems you share the same feelings with Eiji and Sandan-sama," Kai kept his voice low less Iruka hear him through the open cell door.

"That man still has some cards hidden up his sleeves," The Tsuchikage mumbled as he made his way up the stairs.

"So it would seem," Kai agreed as he walked back to his spot. Through the open cell he caught Eiji and Sandan's eyes. Whatever it was that Iruka had hidden, they would find out soon.


	23. A sunny hope filled smile

There were times when one would regret the actions taken in their life. Times when one would wish that life was not always throwing curve balls, where choices were as easy as tying a shoe, and times when there was no pain or regret hang over their heads.

Regret was often a shinobi's closes companion. It came in many forms from taking a life to not taking a life, from never spending enough time with their children to spending less time with their fellow shinobi. There was no balance when it came to regret.

For the shinobi of the leaf their biggest regret was not seeing. Days had flown by. Each moment pass was a moment of not knowing, of missing, of regretting their blindness. The mission room was less happy than normal, the desk nins tense and solemn. Ragged nins, those without family, dragged themselves through the sliding double doors. They cast longing glances at the desk nins whose smiles were, in the eyes of the tired nins, empty. Some lingered staring off at the western wall with faded or dimming eyes.

Tsunade sat tucked into one of the shadow corners watching. Her eyes drifted from nin to ragged nin. Beside her was the old land keeper snoozing lightly. She looked down at a report a frown creasing her feature. Still no word from her patrols, no word from even them. She was worried perhaps she should send another team, no what if they aroused Rocks' suspicion. ANBU that was a laugh, than she'd have to explain to the elders why she was sending them out and that was not a conversation she wanted to avoid. She looked up again it had been weeks with no word, weeks of sitting and waiting, weeks of watching her men dissolve into rags and shadows. One man, all because one man no longer smiled or gave out kind words, one man who taught hellish beings and molded them into fine ninja, one man who would listen to civilians' ninja complaints with an understanding smile, and one man who never complained at being left out.

Where there was regret there was also guilt and the shinobi of the leaf were most definitely feeling guilty. She herself was as well. She hadn't realized what Umino had been doing for their village. After deviling more into Umino's life style she discovered that he had also been handling the civilians' complaint boxes. He had been willing taking on the troubled children, the cast outs that no one wanted to deal with. He had been devoting himself to crappy missions since the death of the third so that better nins could spend their time on missions that mattered. His folder was chalk full of pointless D ranks and minor C ranks. His classes filled to the brim with trouble makers that like to paint cats blue. He dealt with an annoying Land lord and organized town meetings so civilians could communicate with the ninja population.

Now he had been missing for almost three months and his presence had never been felt more. Tsunade set aside another report idly listening to the chatter as she continued to work. "Rescue me Hokage-sama?" a raspy voice called. She looked up taking in the sight before. The nin was covered in mud and blood, his clothes tattered and frizzed and his head banned slightly titled. She blinked once at the muddy face and slanted eyes.

"Yes," she said after a moment.

"I came across some information," he started looking over to the wall littered with Chunin picture.

"Put it in your report and I'll get to it later," she begun returning her attention to the reports already in front of her.

"The Chunin who's missing is Umino Iruka correct," he continued, her head snapped up. "I thought so and looking at the picture. I'm also right in assuming that I've meet him before. Not in the mission room but several years back during one of my missions."

"What?" She began.

"It was during a info gathering mission of mine. I was having a hard time picking up anything use full from the usual root. Hang out in bars, ya know the drill. I mean what nin doesn't, loose lips and all that," he continued to babble on.

"Your point," she snapped drawing attention from several people.

"Well, I was having trouble when I can across this funny looking kid. He told me that the best place to look in was the less obvious places. So he took me to this weird food vendor bought this fuzzy apple thing and begun chatting with the man behind the stand. 10 minutes latter he had all the information I need. 'Some of it is made up' he told me, 'but it's a lot more useful and more understandable than a drunken slur.'"

"I'm guessing there's a reason behind your tale?" Tsunade asked rubbing her temple.

"Will since that day I've made it appoint to visit places like that. I've come to love the fuzzy apples, ya know. I saw some today so as I was about to buy them the lady behind the stand told me something interesting." He paused looking straight into her eyes. Normal this would be seen as a challenged but the look in his eyes caught her. It was full of hope and wonder. "She told me that she had been in Rock until recently." By now the room had zoned in on their conversation. "She told me about someone they were calling Little Leaf."

"What?" Tsunade asked barely above a whisper.

"At first I thought she was talking about some other nin but then she said he taught children and I knew it was Umino. I asked her how she knew that little leaf taught children for clarification and she asked me about a game children play in the academy."

"A game how does that work?"

"I know I was confused at the lining of questions to. There are many games and I told her of such. 'No, no, the one where the children try to steal the answer scrolls that's what the rock nins were laughing about.' She said" The man continued

"I've played that when I was at the academy," a genin suddenly piped up, "No one's ever gotten into Iruka-sensei desk."

"And that's exactly how I knew it was him Hokage-sama." The man was slightly breathless with excitement, "So I continued to ask about him. She told me that the last she had heard was that Umino had out smarted one of their best integrator!"

"Outsmarted?" Tsunade knew her mouth was hanging open.

"She said that he was fighting and no matter what they did to him, he wasn't flipping. But," suddenly his face clouded in fear, "But she told me about Sandan who was to take over his case."

"Sandan?"

"Oh he's a nasty one. There's been tales of him on the battle field. He deals in the mind while Eiji deals in the body."

"Eiji?"

"I'll put it all in the report for you Hokage-sama," The man said, "But from what I know. Her information is couple weeks old. Sandan was only being talked about; she had said that Eiji had only one last trick up his sleeve. So whether Eiji actually won is unknown."

"But Umino was ... is still fighting?" Tsunade questioned.

"I want to believe so. The only way to know would to ask new vendors that come in."

"Keep your ears to the ground than," she command her eyes drifting around to the brighten faces. Several heads nodded, the air seemed lighter. Finally some news, it wasn't all good news but it was better than nothing. Umino was still fighting just like Naruto said he was. Just like the reports told her he would. Pride grew in her breast a smile crawled across her lips. Little Leaf, yes Umino was most definitely a shinobi of the leaf.

XxXxXxX

Iruka stared at the ceiling, his mind oddly blank. Around him medics moved back and forth, a green glow surrounding them as they worked. Rough hands caressed his body poking, squeezing and sometimes pulling. A warm cloth suddenly brushed against his right arm and moved down. It took a moment for him to realize they were cleaning him, wiping away the grim and blood that covered him. Another swiped down his left and soon he felt bare. Idly he thought that the grim was like his clothing and without it he was naked. None to gently they worked at cleaning the giant clump that was his hair. Again hands pressed and pulled checking for missed wounds.

Along the way they set broken bones, healed deep cuts, cleaned infection and checked for internal damage. His blood was checked for left over toxicant that might harm him. They open his mouth, "He still has all his teeth," one of the medic grunted with a chuckle, "And his tongue." They continued thoroughly checking every inch of him, EVERY inch of him. Once cleaned and checked they bandaged him, taking extra care of his wounded hands. Sometime during the cleaning and healing Eiji had entered and dropped off some clothing. Most of the medics left but two who watched him move with great difficultly.

Slowly he tugged on the pants glad that there was no zipper or buttons that he'd have to fiddle with. Next he dragged on the gray shirt. It felt rough against his skin. Oddly he felt protected, safe within the fabric. The feeling of clothing. How strange for him to have missed it? This thin barrier that kept his skin safe from the outside world. Finally he struggled into a thin coat warm enough for the outside but not so for the winter breeze. Sluggishly he moved off into one of the corners and tucked in on himself ignoring the shifting medics.

Sleep did not come, not with them in the room. He doubted he would get any sleep traveling as well. He was to afraid that they'd tried to read his mind, or was it the dreams that hunted him. The dreams of where he relived each moment of Eiji and Sandan.

The iron door of his cell swung open admitting Sandan into the cell. Iruka did his best not to react but the tensing of his shoulders gave him away. Sandan looked to the medics and waved them out, they lingered only a moment before they left. "We will leave tomorrow morning," Sandan spoke after sometime had passed, "Until than rest. The last thing we need is for you to pass out." With that he left the room, the door slamming shut. Iruka's eyes drifted close of their own accord and soon he was lost in red stain nightmares.

xXxXxX

The streets were a buzz, crowds littered the road side giving a wide birth to the group of Rock nins. From their window Naruto and Kakashi watch the action below. Hinata had told them that Iruka was being moved through the building sometime ago. Sakura was out of the streets just outside the inn's entrance. Whatever was going on had to be big. Suddenly the street grew quiet as the door to the building flew open. Out stepped Sandan followed by Eiji and than Naruto gasped.

Iruka-sensei stepped out into the chilling autumn air. Bandage hands rose to shield his eyes as he limped out onto the street. His once beautiful brown locks looked like a six year old had taken scissors to it. Parts of it were long while others short. Proudly hung around his neck laid the Konoha headband. His face held bruises of varying color suddenly he smiled wide and bright his lips moving as he said something to Eiji. Hinata held back a cry but not her tears. Next to her Naruto seemed to tense even more. Sakura held back the gasp and shifted to get a better picture of her beloved old sensei. With the way he moved she knew at least one of his legs had been broken. She turned from the streets and made her way back into the inn.

Kakashi watched as Umino was jostled into the center of the small group. At least three of them were medics, the rest were hard cord nins. The group slowly began to make its way down the street lead by Eiji and trailed by Sandan.

"I heard from Oaky that Iruka-sensei has made a deal with leader of Rock," Sakura stated as she entered the room.

"What type?" asked Kakashi as he quickly finished checking his gear. They were going to have to move quick if they wanted to keep up with Umino's procession.

"Not sure but whatever it is, he managed to convince them to take him to broader." She helped Hinata seal some scrolls.

"This means they're leading him out of the village. A perfect time for us to attack," Naruto exclaimed tugging on his pack.

"No we'll wait until the boarder than will rescue him. If we try attempt outside the village they'll easily be able to call for some back up," Kakashi correct. "We'll follow them but we'll have to be careful that we're not spotted."

"If we are all chances of rescuing Iruka-sensei are lost," Hinata finished. Kakashi nodded.

As they made their way onto the street Naruto leaned closed to Hinata, "Did you see it Hinata?" she looked up at him confusion on her face, "He smiled up at us I just know he did." At last he'd seen his sensei, and though the man looked horrible he was still alive. If Naruto was to have his way he'd make sure Iruka-sensei would stay that way forever.


	24. I Spy A Ninja

I just realized home much I missed Fan Reviews. Thank you all so much for hanging in there and coming back. It's true, good things come to those who wait. At least I hope my story is good.

Enjoy!

* * *

The air was way too cold! The chilled breeze caught the long strands of his unbound hair. A shiver ran down his spine, his smile grew wider as he stumbled along. "You have been smiling none stop," one of the Nins surrounding him grunted. "What is there to be smiling about?"

"The sun. The air. The noise of life. I thought I'd never see it all again. Wouldn't you smile to?" Iruka asked wincing at the sound of his own voice. It was strain and scratchy.

"Not after what you've been through," another Nin answered.

"Ah well if we let every bump and buries keep us from smiling, there'd be no happy people in the world," Iruka laughed. It came out more as an airy hiss rather than a laugh. They continued moving at Iruka's pace, he was already growing tired. It had been so long since he used his muscles to walk. He had grown used to small movements, short crawls to the corners being the most excurise he had gotten. The group suddenly stopped Eiji and Sandan broke off moving over to a stable just a little ways off. A few moments later they returned with a horse. Its brown fur and proud mane glistened in the morning sun. "A Clydesdale?" Iruka asked admiring the stocky beast.

"You move to slow," Sandan grunted tugging the reins of the proud creature forward.

"I wonder why?" Iruka drawled stepping up and stroking the horse velvet nose. Its large nostril flared outward as it sniffed his hand.

"Get on," Eiji commanded shoving Iruka toward the saddle. He was pushed onto the large back.

"This will be the first time I've ridden a horse," Iruka commented looking down at the ground, "It's quite tall."

"Get use to it," Eiji growled, "You'll be riding it for awhile." Nothing more was said as they begun moving again. - Iruka must admit, riding a horse may seem fun at first, but after sometime had passed and the novelty wore off he was beginning to fill numb. His backside at least felt numb and bored really, really bored.

In some rather sick and disturbing way he missed being tortured, wait scratch that, he missed the excitement…well he missed something. He let out another sigh, they had left the village an hour ago and Eiji had made it clear they weren't stopping until they reached the village at the base of the mountain. "How long until we rest?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"When I say so," Eiji grunted, Iruka sighed again, "And stop that."

"Stop what?" Iruka frowned, he'd been quiet. Hadn't bothered the guards or anyone, in fact, he'd been rather docile.

"Sighing," Sandan answered, "You've been doing that since we left the gates."

"I'm bored," no he did not whined, his voice just wavered weird.

"You're bored?" Oh there was that tone of Sandan's again, the kind that meant trouble. "We could play some mind games," he smiled as he stepped up next to the massive beast.

"Oh and exactly how would these mind games work. Or rather should you start groveling now and save us the time," Iruka smiled back with fake cheer.

Sandan returned the smile just as forcefully, "Now, Now Iruka. Don't be like that. I'm sure we can come up with something that'll keep you occupied."

"How about we play I Spy?" Iruka said thoughtfully. Several disbelieving eyes turned on him, "That's right I just proposed a kids game."

"A stupid one at that," Some Nin grunted.

"Is not," Iruka suddenly found himself slipping into teacher mode. His back straighten as he raised a single finger and took on a 'matter of fact' tone. "I spy is specifically design to test ones ability in observation. The longer one takes to guess the less observant they are."

Another Nin chuckled, "Is that so sensei?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, why do you think we play it with our children?" Iruka asked eyeing the red haired man. "It isn't just to pass the time. We are teaching them to see, in a manner of speaking."

"You are an odd one," a bluish haired Nin behind him smiled. "Games like that are pretty pointless if you ask me."

"Oh you think so?" Iruka turned a little to face him, "Than how about a round and I'll even make it more ninja like. If you guess it within," he paused placing his raised finger on chapped lips in thought, "One minute. I'll abandon the game and think of something else." There was a pause. The man stared back at him blankly before finally nodding.

"Alright I'll humor you."

"You're too kind," Iruka drawled flatly, "Now let's see." His eyes drifted around, lingering for only a few seconds here and there. Finally a crooked smile split his face. "You get three clues," here he held up three fingers, "The first one," held up one finger, "Its gray."

"A Kunai," the man answered immediately.

"No." Iruka looked at him flatly, the others laughed. "Second," another finger went up, "It can't cut." The man closed his mouth and frowned, "Third, it's flexible." The man titled his head in confusion.

"A shirt."

"No."

"Sandals."

"No. And before you continued," Iruka snapped, "It's not a pan either."

The young man looked a little surprised at first, "Tha-that's not what I was about to say!"

"Mmhmm!" a smirk, "First off you're not looking. No it's not a rock." The man closed his mouth again. "I can see it. And so can you if you'd look. Quickly now only thirty seconds left." The man's eyes darted around, pausing here and there. He repeated the clues to himself.

"Times up," Sandan chimed.

"Ah give me some more time. I wasn't serious before so they don't count," the man whined.

"Nope, a minute's a minute," Sandan laughed.

"What are they? Children?" the red haired Nin grumbled, several others laughed.

"Okay. One more minute, don't waste it!" By now Iruka noticed that the little party was actually looking. Odd seeing grown men look so confused and amused. Iruka held back a snicker, as he watched Sandan take a glance here and there. "Times up! What is it?"

"Well, it's not a pot." The red hair stated.

"Or a rock."

"Or a shirt."

"Not sandals."

"It can't cut," Eiji added to the list. Iruka smiled and here he thought Eiji was ignoring them.

"It's flexible," Sandan bent his fingers several times.

Another moment passed, "How many guesses?" a black spiky haired Nin asked.

"One each."

"A button."

"No."

"Bandana."

"No." Several more answers each resulting in the same reply. Even Eiji offered one, though a gray cloud was a good guess Iruka still said no.

"All right Sensei, we bite. What is it?" the blue haired sighed.

Iruka smiled and pointed at the red haired man, "It's on you, in your hair."

"In my hair? Are your eyes still that good after being locked up for so long?" Iruka shrugged.

"What's in your hair?" Sandan asked.

"Ninja wire," Iruka replied.

"What?" several outraged yells erupted. Iruka burst into laughter as the bickering begun. It was odd, but it was better than the silence they'd been traveling in. And to top it off he'd taught them all a lesson.

"Oh," Iruka squeaked, "I get it now. Look underneath the underneath." He'd have to tell Hatake about this.

"Another one, sensei, and I'll get it this time," the man boasted.


	25. Old Lessons and Odd Reasons

Hinata stood nervously in front of Kakashi baring his way to the inn before them. They were about to mount an attack and take back Iruka-sensei, but something had caught her attention. At first she had found it strange that Iruka-sensei's hands would flood with chakra every so often as they followed behind the small group of rock warriors. An old memory had stirred sometime after they had entered the small village at the base of the mountain. A few days of puzzling through the meaning of the fuzzy memory finally provided her with the knowledge needed. "Hinata?" Kakashi-sensei's voice held a warning tone in it. She swallowed, but would not back down. Kakashi wondered at this new strength of the usually timid and shy child.

"Kakashi-sensei," Hinata begun," Over the last few days of travel I've noticed something strange."

"We don't have time for this Hinata. Now is the right time to attack. We are far enough away from Rock but close enough to the border to get way safely. If we wait any longer we may lose our chance," Kakashi moved to pass her but Hinata stood firm. She ignored Naruto and Sakura's crackling voices over the small ear piece.

"I am a Hyuuga," Hinata inform, "As such I can see chakra."

"We do not have time for a history lesson. Now I have entertained you all by letting you kids run the mission. But here is where it ends. I am the lead on this mission," Kakashi kept his voice calm, "Now step aside."

"Morse code," Hinata said in a rush as Kakashi ready to rush the inn doors. Kakashi pause and turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Morse code, he's been using Morse code to communicate with us. At first I hadn't understood the pattern flashes to his hand but I remember an old lesson from Iruka-sensei. He said it was how some Ninja communicated back in the day," Hinata attempted to recall the memory again. It had been one of the short useless lessons they had learned in ninja history class. Only now it wasn't so useless.

"The enemy would have notice," Kakashi reasoned.

"They believe he is trying to lessen his pain in his injured hands. And since his chakra is so little he can get away with brief flashes. He's been signing to us since the first village we passed through. I just didn't understand why until now," Hinata explained.

"You can understand what he is signing?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Only some of it. I've been writing down the code though," here she reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a small scroll. She handed it to Kakashi who quickly unrolled it.

He combed his own memory on how to decipher the small dotes and lines peppering the scroll. He had used this code only once in his long career and that had been during the war with Rock. It was not a memory he wanted to have surface. Slowly he began to understand the pattern.

-.. - -. - = don't

.- - - .- -.-. -.- = attack

Kakashi blinked.

…. .- ...- . = have

.-. .-.. .- -. = plan

The message continued giving a very brief over view of the meeting with the Rock leader.

"He is signaling again Kakashi-sensei," Hinata brought his attention back, he quickly handed the scroll back so she could write the next bit of the message.

He had only to wait a few moments before Hinata handed Kakashi the scroll again. He read through it several times making sure he was translating right. Finally he called, "Sakura, Naruto, fall back," He commanded "Plans have changed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Again sensei?" Eiji asked with a raised eyebrow, "Do your hands hurt you that badly? We can give you something for that."

"And again I'll decline. I've had enough of your 'drugs' to last a life time Eiji," Iruka replied flatly. "I wish I could feed them a little more chakra to dull the pain more."

"Hmmm," Eiji looked thoughtful, "Saxan has told me it's a wonder your chakra is there at all. Perhaps I have not done a thorough enough job." Iruka remained silent as that emotional less look stole his features once again. It was a look Eiji had not seen for quite some time now. "There are still things I want to know Iruka-sensei."

"You can ask them, the problem is whether I'll answer," Iruka's voice was still harsh and barely remained above a whisper.

"Then I'll tell you what I think," Eiji's tone was flat as he shifted on his bed. It was decided that Iruka would room with Eiji and a few of his men while Sandan and the others kept watch. They were all suspicious of something. They knew they were being followed but couldn't tell by whom. "We know Iruka," Eiji said at length.

"Know what?" Iruka asked curiously though his face did not change.

"We know they are following us," Eiji began.

"I'm afraid I have no idea of what you're talking about Eiji. I know of none following us," Iruka looked completely disinterested now. His back had slumped against the wall he was curled up against.

"What we don't know is how you came in contact with them?" Eiji continued, "I'd hazard to guess not long after your change of mind at wanting to meet our leader. No before that I'm sure."

"Guessing gets you nowhere," Iruka yawned.

"Should I have Sandan have a go then?" Eiji said conversationally though the threat was clear.

"Break our agreement and you'll regret it Eiji," Iruka returned just as conversationally. Eiji sat back with a slight frown, Iruka knew they could not harm or threaten him in anyway. Any attempt to enter his mind would be seen as a threat and that would be the end. "I'll tell you this Eiji. I simply did not what to die by your people hands. I wish to die by my people whether it be as a traitor or not."

"And why would you want that?" Eiji asked curious despite himself.

"Because then I would die in my home land. Then I would die near my people whom I've missed. And even if they hate me, even if they brand me a traitor and defile my name in the history books, I will have died knowing that I will never be forgotten again. I will die knowing my people cared enough to kill me whether it is by rage or something else," Iruka finished.

"That," Eiji began slowly, thinking through the words, "Makes no sense at all."

"No one wants to die being nothing," Iruka replied closing his eyes, Eiji knew the man would not sleep as long as he was in the room.

"Yes, but no one wants to die knowing they will be the cause of countless deaths," Eiji replied.

Iruka was quiet for a moment before he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, "Then you can call it my revenge." Eiji raised a questioning eyebrow. "Revenge for leaving me in your god forsaken cell for so long, revenge for forgetting and brushing aside my existence. I, who have ALWAYS been faithful, I, who asked for nothing and gave everything. Call it the revenge of a broken man, Eiji who is filled with anger at being left for dead. At being consider not worthy enough of notice for rescue." Iruka's voice held anger and pain.

"Then why not join us Iruka?" Eiji asked, "We know of your value."

"Because then I would not get to tell them what I have gone through. Because then I would not get to see the looks on their disgusting faces when they learn that I have handed Rock their heads on a fine gold and silver platter," a dark smile broke Iruka's face. "Because then I will not have the satisfaction of seeing that bitch of a Hokage face twist in dread at the news I will give."

"You want to see all that?" Eiji tried to decide whether the battered man was telling the truth. "We can make that happen."

"You're already helping me now Eiji," Iruka turned dead eyes on him, "Allow this battered and broken man his last hurrah." Iruka closed his eyes again signaling that he would speak no more. Eiji excused himself and left to talk with some of his men and Sandan on what he had just witnessed. Still something just didn't seem right, but apparently Iruka was a master of deflection and deception. They'd just have to wait a little longer, Iruka would slip up soon.


	26. More Questions

There had been something bothering Tsunade for awhile now. Since she had open Iruka's file she had notice something strange about his missions. In the earlier years of his ninja career he had done the standard missions for genins. D ranks of capturing run away animals, baby sitting and farming. As a chunin he had done the standard scroll retrieval and deliveries. Light body guard missions and then it had all changed about a year after he had turn chunin.

Around chunin level, most ninja began perusing their specialties that would promote them to the higher ranks. Iruka however had stuck with basic jutsus mastering them rather will. Elementary level jutus any nin could learn in the academy. Some jutsus were so basic that even the normal house wife could use them. He did have above average skills in traps but that was mostly due to his old prankster days. However none of this justified why Iruka had mostly taken information gathering missions. A man of his skill would have been laughed at and discarded.

She had pondered over this for quite some time but could find no reason. The few times she had to take over Iruka's unruly students had shown some of the unconventional teaching methods he used. His lesson plans were filled to the brim with what most would considered useless information. Yet his students compared to most classes seemed to understand more and think more outside the box. They were all…unconventional problem solvers. Not to mention Iruka's desk was rigid with some of the most completed traps she had ever seen.

She knew and remembered participating in the old 'steal the answer scroll' game when she had attended the academy all those years ago. But comparing Iruka's trapped desk to another teacher's trapped desk made theirs seem WAY too simple that it was a wonder she had never broken into one before. In fact just to test her little theory she had asked one of Iruka's students to break into one of the teachers' desk. The kid broke in an embarrassing three minutes and had her and several teachers gaping. They hadn't been able to do it when they were young and this one did it in three minutes. "Iruka-sensei said things are never as hard as they seem. That traps are made to have a small mistake in it so that the maker can take down just in case they are caught in their own traps," the child had explained proudly, "But we haven't found the mistake in Iruka-sensei's trap yet."

Iruka's students and some of the civilians he had taught, all seemed to have the same amazing ability to think around a problem, that somehow would solve the problem, which would not make sense to anyone else but them and Iruka. It had showed in the way Iruka had taught the nin a few days back on how to gather information. Not by going to bars and listening to drunken conversations but to food venders that were notorious for gossips. It also showed in Naruto as well, now that she thought about it. His way of solving difficulties was similar to what Iruka had taught. Iruka encouraged out of the box thinking, he wanted them to think, to question, he wanted them human…

Tsunade sat back in her high back chair and swiveled to look out her office window. Iruka wanted to teach his students something important. Yet still, even to her, the lesson was still unknown. Why go through all the trouble to teach in such a fashion. Yes his students were slightly, SLIGHTLY above average in problem solving but they were no better than the other students from other classes. So why was a man who taught his students to think anyway but ninja, folder filled with spy missions? Why did he put so much emphasis on ninja keeping their humanity? Why? "You looked troubled," the current bane of her existence chimed from her couch.

"I'm trying to understand Umino," Tsunade replied.

"Try all you might but no one has ever figured out what that young man thinks. The third tried on several occasions," the old man sipped at some tea and sighed longingly, "I miss his tea."

"Do you know why he has taken so many spy missions?" she asked.

"I am a civilian, that house ninja, who don't want nosy old people like me poking into their business," the old man replied with a dull look.

"You must know something old man," Tsunade growled lightly.

"You know I think your assistant is right. Maybe you are getting obsessed with Iruka," the old man chuckled.

"Not obsessed just confused," Tsunade frowned, her assist had been on her more lately about returning the folder to the file room.

"You more than I should understand a ninja's need to keep secrets," the old landlord commented.

Tsunade sighed again, "I just don't understand why he has done the things he's done."

"You sound like the third when Iruka had quit," the landlord stopped suddenly and found his tea cup to be amazingly fascinating.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Where is this china from? It has got the most lovely design," the old man tried to act as if nothing had been said.

"Woah! Old man you can't drop a bomb and then act like it didn't explode."

"Will that's not right, not right at all," the old man frowned.

"Exactly now-" She started.

"I don't even know how to make a bomb, much less an exploding tag thing," the old man continued. Tsunade told herself that killing an old man would do her no good.

"He tried to quit?" she prompted.

"Is it not in the file?" the old man asked innocently.

"If it was do you think I would have missed it?" she snapped.

"Maybe someone else knows," he supplied helpfully. "How about that scarred man that comes in here every so often? In fact I know that his had to talk to Iruka for a few missions."

"Scarred man just described all of my nin," Tsunade tone flatly.

"The really scarred one that scares people to death for a living."

"Shizune, get me the head of torture and integrations now," Tsunade yelled. Oh she was going to get to the bottom of this right now. She was going to figure out why Iruka was Iruka.


	27. Where the Scroll Is

They shifted carefully through the trees, each step painfully taken to insure absolute silence. Their breath seemed to mix with the gentle breeze that rustled the surrounding leaves. Their bodies strung tight ready to snap at any moment. They paused and grew as still as the trees surrounding them, hidden in the shadows. Ears tuned in on their prey that moved nearly as quiet as they. In the distance they could hear voices. The time was drawing near.

0o0o0o0o

Tsunade stared at the large man sitting in front of her. He sat proudly. Back straight and eyes forward, though he was showing respect he was also not going to show weakness. His scarred face was pulled tight, his lips a thin line and his head held respectfully high. "You asked for me?" his voice was gruff and hard.

"You know Umino Iruka?" She asked studying his face closely.

"I know that you have been studying about him extensively," Ibiki replied lightly. His nice way of saying she was obsessed.

"I want to know that he is a person that will not turn on Konoha," she replied clasping her hands in front of her.

"From the few times I have spoken with him," Ibiki begun, "He has never shown to.." he paused carefully picking out his words, "Be bitter or angry with us."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, "I've notice that he has taken an amazing amount of spy missions. Yet his skills show that that should not be the case."

"Umino has shown he's capability in spying," Ibiki replied tightly, interesting reaction Tsunade thought.

"I learned something strange today Ibiki," Tsunade drawled, Ibiki showed no interest. "Umino once tried to quit." She saw the minute tensing of his jaw, "Yet there is no recorded of this."

"He tried to quit," Ibiki said slowly, "But the Third and I convinced him that his skills were still needed."

"And what skills would that be exactly?" she asked looking down at the folder before her pointedly.

Ibiki remained quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath, "His mind."

0o0o0o0o

Eiji was trying very hard not to be too angry. They had been in this clearing for over an hour searching every place Iruka pointed at. The man seemed to be stalling and Eiji had told him as much. Kai and Sandan were keeping close watch on the trees while the others searched. They were literally turning over every rock and stone they came across. A few of them were digging near some trees while still more searched in the trees themselves. "How long are you going to keep us running around in circles?" Eiji asked.

"Forgive me if I don't exactly remember where I stashed the scroll. I was being perused by some rather frightening people." Iruka toned lightly.

"Sandan," Eiji called, "Why don't you help Iruka," he paused thoughtful, "Recall what he has lost," he finished.

"My pleasure," Sandan chimed. Iruka stiffened slightly a cold look entering his eyes.

"I wouldn't," Iruka warned. He brought his hands together to begin making signs. Sandan paused. "Just give me a few seconds." He let his eyes drift around the tiny clearing. "There," Iruka pointed "I'm sure of it this time." The blue haired nin made his way to where Iruka pointed. "Up in the tree, on the third branch."

The nin made his way swiftly up the tree and onto the third branch. "There's a hole," he called.

"Oh," Iruka began, as the nin reached into the tree. "I forgot about the trap." The nin suddenly screamed and feel from the tree. He landed with a hard thump and curled in on himself. Saxan ran over to tend to the wounded man.

"Eiji!" Saxan yelled after he rolled the nin over, "He's hand, it's gone."

"Guess that's the right tree than," Iruka smiled up at a fuming Eiji.

"Someone else check it, carefully!" Two men rushed to the tree.

0o0o0o0o

They stilled, a scream tore through the forest. Their target was just a head. Carefully painfully careful they moved. Two waved up into the leaves above, almost becoming one with the swaying foliage. Slowly they slithered closer ducking and hiding from the searching enemy. They merged with their greatest ally, who kept them safely hidden within thick shadows and vegetation concealing their movements perfectly. A few more yards and they would be on top of their pry.

0o0o0o0o0

"His mind?" Tsunade asked, "Umino's folder shows that he is of average intelligence."

"Everyone is a genius in something Hokage-sama," Ibiki toned respectively."You and I were not considered a genius in our younger years. We worked to be recognized in our receptive crafts."

"Yes, we did however Umino is remarkably unremarkable. Both in skills and in mind."

"You have never held a conversation with him. Even I, who prides myself on knowing what a person thinks. Could never figure out what Umino thought," Ibiki said thoughtfully recalling the times he had spoken with the man. "When he took his first spy mission it had been because we were low on man power. We were still trying to rebuild after the fox attack." Ibiki frowned forcing back dark memories. "The mission was low key but had the potential to be something bigger."

"So why send Umino?"

"The Third made the decision, though I was against it. Umino was a newly instated chunin, who would have very little experiences. But the Third said he was curious about something," Ibiki paused and looked out the window to stare up at the carving of the Third. "When I first met Umino Iruka, I to believed him to be unremarkable in every way. His skills were laughable, his knowledge average and he seemed to do everything by the book. But the Third was sure he'd be the right man. So we sent him off."

"I've read the mission report on this," Tsunade toned picking up a yellowed page.

"Yes will there is a lot that isn't in that file."

"So I've notice."

Ibiki sighed, "Iruka returned back from that mission with more information than we had excepted. Every information mission after that was the same. He'd been captured a few times. Each time he had…" Ibiki paused, "Pissed off his captures. And those that were imprisoned with him, all would say the same thing. Iruka would never talk and if he did, it was always in riddles or snide remarks. He would lie and deflect. On one occasion he had talked his captures into letting him out so he could show them where the information they wanted was at. He led them into a trap he had set up just before he was captured, cost them all their lives."

"No nin is that stupid," Tsunade frowned.

"Iruka was well on track to getting promoted," Ibiki continued, "And then he stopped himself. He told me that the only reason he had been doing so well was because people underestimated him. The reason he could gather so much information was because he seemed just like anyone else. He smiled, he laughed, he cried, he was human. Humans are more likely to trust other humans before they trust monsters." Everything was beginning to make sense now. She was beginning to understand why Iruka wanted his students to continue to feel, to think, to question because it was what humans did.

"Why did he try and quit then?" Tsunade asked.

"He had lost himself at one point. He was unable to tell who was an ally and who wasn't. He had become so entangled in his own lies that it frightened him. He tried to escape them at the wrong time and it had cost us. It was a mission the Third kept out of his file." Ibiki sighed rubbing his temples. "Right after that mission he resigned from being a ninja. He told the Third he was nothing special, that he was easily replaceable." Ibiki stopped again. It did not escape Tsunade's notice in the change of reference from Umino to Iruka. It was obvious to her that Ibiki thought highly of Umino. "The Third left him alone for a time and then he brought Iruka back for one reason and one reason only."

"And that would be?"

"Iruka knows too much," Ibiki stated.

"Knows too much?" Tsunade asked curiously.

o0o0o0o0o

"Where is the scroll?" Eiji yelled after his men reviled that there was nothing inside the hole. Eiji had Iruka by the collar of his shirt. "Where is it?" He shook the man violently.

0o0o0o0o

"The Third notice that Iruka would do something he shouldn't to insure that information was always kept safe," Ibiki began cryptically.

0o0o0o0

They were close, bodies pressed flat against the trees and ground. They waited, waited for the signal.

0o0o0o0

"What did he do?" Tsunade asked leaning forward in anticipation.

Eiji let lose a rib cracking punch. "Where is the fucking scroll?"

o0o0o0o

They were tense, almost too tense. They watched as another punch connected with their target. Wait, they had to wait.

o0o0o0o

"Umino," Ibiki began, something taking over his scarred features, "Iruka," he stop trying to control his voice, trying to wipe it clean. It was too late she had hard it, the amazement. "He can retain any information."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade breathed.

"Umino is a walking…"

Iruka looked up at Eiji. His eyes sparkled with pride and something else amusement. "I," Iruka wheezed. A smirk took over his battered features, "Am the scroll." And then the world exploded.


	28. Rescue

**HAPPY NEW YEARS MY LOVELY FANS**

* * *

An Orange wave of bodies crashed into the small clearing. Several of his men fell into battle instantly, while the few medics they had disappeared somewhere into the trees. Sandan caught a last glimpse of Saxan pulling the injured man into safety, before turning his attention on the orange mass. He quickly began dispelling those closes to him before leaping away from a power packed fist. The branch he had been standing on buckled than snapped like a mire twig under a pink hair girl's might. She wasted no time in recovering and launched herself up at him. He feinted left drawing her punch in with a flat palm before pushing it outward. Again he jumped way putting some distance between them. He wasn't much of a head to head fighter. He smiled bringing his hand together to begin weaving his spell. The girl turned and launched forward to stop him from using his jutsu. Sandan reacted again sweeping her punch outward. At the last second he realized the green glow and then he collapsed on himself. He tried to stand back up but found instead of his legs working that several other body parts of his twitched. "You look like a cockroach," the girl smiled a self satisfying smile.

"A med-nin," Sandan managed to ground out. An image flashed before his eyes sparking a memory, "And an old student of that pathetic teacher."

"You mean the greatest teacher we have. We'll be taking Iruka-sensei back," with that she turned and rushed off into the churning bodies.

"You mean what's left of him," he called after her.

Eiji found himself being pushed farther and farther away from Iruka, the orange bodies having separated them moments ago. He rolled sideways, nearly being missed by what sounded like a dozen birds all screaming at once. He jumped to his feet and spun to face his newest opponent, and then he let out a gut filled laugh. "So they send their best to rescue a school teacher," Eiji smiled a cold smile, "Konoha must really be slipping in it old ago."

"That teacher is more valuable than your pathetic life," the great Hatake Kakashi drawled.

"Is he now?" Eiji quirked an eyebrow, "From what Sandan and I have seen in his mind. He really isn't all the important to your village." Eiji pulled out a few kunai and took them into his hands. "In fact I hazard a guess that no one notice he was missing for quite some time." Hatake bent his knees a little preparing for their fight, he reached up and uncovered the eye he was so famous for. "Wow, I should feel honored getting a glimpse of the all empowering eye."

"It'll be the last thing you see," Hatake let out a low voice before dashing forward.

Sparks rose between them, their clashing metal echoed violently in their ears. Eiji stepped back and a way spinning left. He felt Hatake's blade tug at his clothing and knew it tore. Eiji jumped away, using a jutsu now would have Hatake copying it. He growled in frustration and again clashed with Hatake. In terms of power he was the better, but speed Hatake had the upper hand. He felt another blade bit at his arm and held back the accompanying hiss. They twirled and danced in dizzying spins. The world would spin and titled as their bodies moved. Sparks danced in his vision and metal rang in his ears. Suddenly he felt something connect with his back. His world grew bright for just a second before dimming. With the last of his strength he whipped around lashing out with his arm. His kunai caught on a young pale eye girl's arm and stayed. She let out a pained yelp before dashing away from him. He landed on the crisp leaves below and watched as the rest of his world went black.

"Did you kill him?" Kakashi asked.

"He managed to dodge at the last second, so I only knocked him out."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto's probably got Iruka already. Let's move out."

Iruka was struggling in Naruto's arms as they sped through the trees. "Hold still Iruka-sensei or I'll drop you." A hysterical thought sped through Iruka's head, he rather be dropped than carried. Iruka took several deep breaths trying to calm himself, this was an ally not an enemy. It wasn't an illusion created by Sandan or Eiji. This was Naruto flesh and blood, at least he thought it was. Calm down Umino, once you stop you can check. Calming down was turning out to be easier said than done.

"Naruto," Iruka rasped, "Please put me down. I'm panicking and if it continues then I'm not sure what I'll do."

Naruto's face grew hard before he came to a sudden stop and placed his beloved sensei on the branch. He pulled out a kunai and handed it to him. The man's eyes widen before taking it uneasily. Naruto held out his hand, "Cut it, Sensei."

"What?" Iruka asked startled.

"Kakashi-sensei told us that you would have a hard time in believing that were friends and that we're real. So cut my hand," Naruto explained slowly.

"It's not as simple as that Naruto," Iruka replied eyeing the extended hand.

"Why not? If you hurt me and I allow you to hurt me, then you know I'm real and a friend," Naruto reasoned. Iruka couldn't stop the disbelieving laugh that bubbled up.

"Do you not think that they pulled that trick with me already? I've killed you 1000 times in my mind," Iruka growled, the look of hurt that crossed over Naruto's face just about killed Iruka right then.

"Then what do I do? We have to get farther away. I know some men are already chasing us." Naruto asked him pleadingly, there was a lost look in his eyes. A look that normal Iruka could soothe, but this was not like before. Now he could not bring himself to believe that he had indeed been rescued. Iruka looked away. "Fine," Naruto's voice harden as he swept Iruka into his arms and over his shoulder. Iruka let out a startled yelp and dug the kunai into Naruto's shoulder. Iruka froze and stared with wide eyes. The shoulder did not turn to smoke, it bled instead. "See," Naruto hissed, "I'm real." As they bounded through the trees once again, Iruka found himself wishing that this was an illusion and not the truth.


	29. What It Means To Be Human

"Okay say that one more time," Tsunade asked confusion didn't begin to explain what she was feeling.

"It is as I said. Iruka has knowledge on nearly all villages he has visited. Their customs, their culture, and their beliefs. He is a walking gold mind of informational wealth," Ibiki answered leaning back into his chair. "But his knowledge goes even beyond that. Yes Umino Iruka is by all means below average in what most would consider every way from looks to skill. But I have never known any shinobi to be as well verse in the ways of the mundane as he."

Tsunade thought back to everything she knew as a ninja. She thought back to everything she knew period. Yes she knew of politics and the important things shinobi should know. Her true knowledge was that of healing, herbs and precise chakra control. She knew a great many things but not the finer things such as religion or how to tell an apple is ripe.

"Umino knows who to talk, what to talk about, how to talk. He is able to construct an entire conversation to lead you into telling exactly what he wants to know, or if need be what you want to know. I once watched him steer a child into discovering how to make explosion tags without actually telling the child. I've watched him speak to higher ups and insult them without even realizing he was doing so," Ibiki was no longer trying to hide his awe. "And he knows how to do this all because he can observe a person better then even I can and retain that information for years."

"If that is so, than what about Misuki? The man that attempted to kill both Iruka and Naruto," Tsunade shuffled some papers until she found the report.

"The Third asked Iruka about it. How can a man who see near everything, not see that?" Ibiki sighed, "Iruka chose to be blind. He chose not to see the signs because seeing them would have meant betraying his friend. He realized his mistake then and he promised never to do it again."

"Why is he a teacher?" she finally asked the nagging questions that had been plaguing her mind since they first began talking. "Why is he working behind a desk? Why does he put so much value on being human?"

"I can answer your first two as for the last, that is something he will have to tell you," Ibiki picked at some invisible lint on his pants before continuing. "He is a teacher because he knows all the basic jutsus and knowledge that is taught in any academy in any village." He raised his hand to stop Tsunade from asking the question already knowing where she was going. "The reason he knows, is because it makes it easier to mix with enemy nins. If you all know the same basic knowledge then you're more likely to trust each other. He also found that several villages often have basics checks to weed out spies. We do this here as well." Tsunade nodded recalling that the next exam was soon. "As for the second, the Third wanted Iruka within his sights. If he wasn't running missions or teaching then the Third wanted to know where he was at, at all times. Again Iruka simply knows to many things."

"I see. There is no mention of a tail on him," Tsunade again shuffled through some papers.

"The Third wanted to trust Iruka as much as he could. Iruka is usually only ever in two place if he's not out on a minor mission. Teaching or here, if he is other places it would be the ramen shack or his apartment."

"That boy never does get out often," the old landlord suddenly piped up.

"Why are you still here?" Ibiki asked letting his eyes land coldly on the old man.

"My rent," the old man smiled.

"Ignore him," Tsunade sighed rubbing at her aching temples, "Is there anything else I should know that has been conveniently left out of his file?"

Ibiki was quiet for some time. She could see something flitter behind his eyes before he shook his head. "That is all I know about Umino Iruka. The Third tried to delve deeper but Umino is as hard to understand as Hatake at times."

"You mention Kakashi?" Tsunade arched a brow.

"The Third once told me that he and Hatake both wear mask, only that he believed Iruka's to be the better mask," a ghost of a smile slithered across his face before disappearing into thin air.

"Won't Hatake be sad to learn that someone is more mysterious than he," Tsunade laughed quietly, "Thank you Ibiki you have been most helpful." Ibiki stood then bowed. "Oh one last thing before you go," Tsunade called just as he was about to leave. He turned slightly to face her, hand resting on the door handle, "Do you know why Iruka has worked hard at keeping our nin sane?"

"I believe he does it because he has once gone over the deep end, and does not want others to go through the same hell." With that he bowed deep again and disappeared out the door.

Tsunade sat staring at the close door. Her thoughts whirled slowly piecing together a picture of a remarkable man whom she, like everyone else, had over looked. Regret bubble in her gut and seeped into her breast where it squeezed at her heart. What she had told Naruto before he left had been true. She couldn't know everyone in the village but she could have taken time out to know the men who served them. She could have taken time to learn each of their names, each of their strengths and more than anything she could have taken time out to learn about who they were. She, like the counsel, was looking at her men as tools and Iruka had been just another unremarkable tool. He was another faceless man who sat behind a desk and ran minor missions.

She was ashamed to see that there was almost no distinction between her and Donzo, when there should be. Donzo didn't sign death certificates or decide what man ran what mission. The counsel didn't decide who put their life on the line today or the day after. This village didn't see the men and women who bowed and bent in odd angles to serve their village safety. She was ashamed that it took one man to show her an error in their ways, an unremarkable man who somehow did more than bend and bow, but who tried to shed light on what they'd forgotten.

Iruka had been trying to show them that what served the village weren't tools. What taught the children at the academy weren't tools. What died protecting them weren't tools. What she had seen in the mission room weren't tools. What pictures were on the walls weren't tools or the shinobi that return through the gate. Or the one's lying in hospital beds or the ninja that put their children to bed, none of them were tools.

By gods they were human, that bled and broke. That lived in shadows and dined on death. By gods they were men and women who loved, who cried, who ached, and lost. They were humans that saw life end and begin and knew that one day they would end and begin just the same. They were the same as those that walked the streets outside. The same as those that sang drunken songs and laugh with merriment. The only different to be seen was that they were ninja who fought and protected their village with pride and with honor.

Iruka had seen this, Iruka knew this. Iruka had written it down in a journal that now lay on her desk open, and taught this to starry eyed children who dreamed of great ninja adventures. She now understood why Iruka put so much emphasis on being human. It wasn't just because they were human's that had emotions. It was because humans trusted humans. His knowledge did not lay in the mundane. Ibiki had said it, Iruka's knowledge laid in the understanding of customs, cultures, and beliefs. Things human's understood, things human's held dear to them.

Konoha was no different. They were proud people with a proud history. They held festivals honoring their way of life and their belief in their gods. They sang songs of heroes and told stories of hard fought battles. She knew for a fact that when enemies came to Konoha they'd laugh at Konoha's ways as surely as Konoha laughed at theirs, and it was only because they did not understand each other's cultures and beliefs. Iruka knew it. Iruka understood the values of what a man should hold true to them. He tried to make others understand too, by teaching it to them early, and it showed. It showed in the way Iruka's students viewed the world, in the way they asked question.

Iruka knew, KNOWS what it means to be human and by gods Tsunade finally realized it too. She did not realize that she was standing in the mission room. Her men stared at her curiously as she strode to the chunin wall. She stopped and stared up at Iruka's face. Her eyes drifted over the rest of the pictures and then she turned to face her men. She took in every one of them committing them to memory as best she could.

Shizune hovered off in a corner a worried look gracing her features. Tsunade took another look around and then smiled, "Thank you," she said bowing deeply. When she straightened she took in the startled looks. She could see the disbelief playing behind their eyes. "Thank you for putting your lives on the line. Thank you for protecting this village. Thank you for coming in and taking another mission. There are so many things to thank you all for." The room was quiet and it accursed to her that it was still the busiest time for them. Good so that meant that there were a whole bunch of nin in here now. Her smile widen, "I read a man's journal," she started, "Umino Iruka's journal." Several eyes lit up and more attention fell on her. "Over the last few months I have been dealing with his unruly class of demon brats." A groan ran around the crowd, clearly some of them have dealt with Iruka's class. "And I have read his lesson plans." She paused turning just a little to look up at his picture again. "In them I was confused as to why a man put so much emphasis on begin human." She turned back to the gathered. Confusion was clear on their faces and she wonder if she had had that same look.

"I sit behind a desk and watch as eyes dim day by day. I listen to the solemn words as souls fade away. I watch as humanity is chipped and locked away. I gaze up at men who believe themselves to be monsters," she paused and walked slowly to the front of the room. "I walk through a village that has forgotten who protects it. I sit next to a man who does not recognize my form. I listen to a mother's screams when her sights land upon me. Catch a child's terror filled gazes when he sees me come from shadows." She continued to walk across the room until she stood in front of the jonin pictures. "I listen to a man they call monster and watch him believe them. I listen, I watch, and I know it is not the truth." She turned away again and made her way to the large window. "They call us names, tools, monster, demons and we believe them. Our humanity fades like the setting sun and drift from sight taken over by darkness. And for what reason," she paused and laugh mirthlessly, "Because they ask us to." She gazed down at the village waving her hand and then turned to face her men. "I am a tool breed for my village, wielded by my village and tossed away when my use has been met." She said this in disgust. She took a long look around the room. "But I will not simply end there now. Yes I am a man taught to be a tool, but I am a man first. I walk with men, I fight with men. I cry, I bleed, I smile, and laugh and sing. I have the face of a man and the body of a man. I am in fact no different than a man. I am human and I long to scream it. I am emotions and action and flesh and bone. I die and I live."

Her voice grew louder as her eyes scanned the changing expressions before her. "My village forgets that I was born just like them. My village forgets that I am human just like them. They forget that I prefer the light, the warmth of the sun, and the clearness of a summer blue sky." She could see in some of the females glistening eyes and Gai near balling with Lee not far behind. "In times of danger I don a monster's mask and ally myself with shadows. When my enemy bares himself before my village, I take up my knives and willing bathe in blood. I will gladly sin to protect my village and all I ask in return," here she paused once again her eye drifted over the crowd so enamored by her words. Their breath caught in their chest as they waited for her to finish. "All I ask is for them to see that though I don the mask of monster, I am human. All I ask is for my village to see is that what protect them aren't demons but humans. Humans who have willing taken on the forms of demons and monsters, humans who have locked away their humanity to save their loved ones. All I ask from my village is for them to remember though we, SHINOBI, may fight like demons," she paused and closed her eyes. These words would bit deeper than any she had ever heard or read before. "We die like humans." She opened her eyes and took in some of the tear stained faces, "Signed…Umino Iruka."

She allowed a long silence to hang in the air as her words settled over the gathered. Her talk with Ibiki and her investigation of Umino Iruka's life had brought her to this point. Where either she could continue being a leader who was blind about the shinobi that served her, or open her eyes and begin to know the humans they are. She chose the latter. A good leader knows their men. Knows their strengths and their weaknesses, knows their faces with they smile and when they hurt. A good leader took the time out to know who their men were and not rely on possibly out of date files. "This is why I thank you." She said with a proud if not a little sad smile, "This is why I have done the things I have done." She waved her hands at the walls full of pictures. "I too want our village to know that we are human, and I want them to be proud of that fact." She began making her way to the door. The gathered parted before her bowing deeply to her as she passed. Shizune scampered after her; silent tears making tracks down her redden cheeks. Tsunade found that had this been months before, she would have scoffed at the crying surrounding her, but this was not months before. Let her men weep, let them feel, because that is what it meant to be human.


	30. No Illusions Here

Bah-bump, bah-bump.

So loud, so fast.

Gasp, wheeze, pant.

So hard, so painful, so dizzy. A world of color sped by. Leaves and twigs crunched and snapped under foot. The wind blew its cold breath upon his bare neck. It bit through his thin clothes as he stared down at the quick feet. A solid body was under him, carrying him.

How long?A passing thought.

His eyes drifted close, body shutting down begging for rest. But his mind would not, fear curled at its edges.

Bah-bump, bah-bump went the heart beneath him. Its strong throb vibrating through the body's back and into his ear. The body stumbled, now should be his chance of escape. Yet the painful grunt of the body caused him to waver, to long await, the body moved again. His mind no longer told him anything but what he saw and what he heard. He refused to think, refused to remember. He closed his eyes to the orange cloth and deafened his ears to the wheezing. "Just a little farther," came the strain voice. "Kakashi-sensei and the others should be catching up soon." Words register but ignored. This was not him, he firmly told himself, this couldn't be because he could never… thoughts again stopped. Blank.

Finally the world stopped and his body slipped gently to the frost covered ground. Unsure hands pulled way lingering only a moment more on his side. Iruka kept his eyes close not wanting to see. "Sensei?" came the unsure voice. Please let this not be him, he begged. The body moved away, a distant zipping sound reached him. Then warmth fell over his curled form. Please, he begged again, don't let it be him. "Sensei?" that voice called again.

"Naruto," a startled gasp sang through the air, "Your shoulder, what happen?" Iruka refused to open his eyes, his breath stilled.

"A little convincing," that voice replied, "I think I did it wrong though."

Another gasp, "Iruka-sensei." The new voice closer now. Hands fell on him and rolled him over. They tugged at the fabric covering him and piled it away. Iruka did not resist, he would not. Please don't let it be them, he begged again.

"Sakura," a third voice softer and gentler called. A soft thump sounded through the ground.

"Your arm," the second voice sounded as if it frowned.

"One of the men got me," softer footsteps came toward him. "Is he okay?" worry had now entered its tone. No, please, let this be another illusion, he cried.

"You three back away," a strong commanding voice ripped through. "Sakura care for their wounds. I'll take care of Umino-san." A pause, only the sound of the wind and leaves broke it. A shuffle of several footsteps, carefully moving away and yet he still would not look. Afraid, more afraid then he thought he'd be. Another pause, a shifting of air, and a deep long sigh drifted to him. "Umino, I know you are awake." His eyes open painfully slow and head lolled to the side to stare at a green vest. Lazily his eyes drifted upwards until they came to rest on the mask covered face.

"What is Tsunade-sama's favorite drink and where?" he asked so soft. A startled look entered the single eye.

"Warm Sake under Sakura trees in full bloom," the mask replied none the less.

A frown pulled at his chapped lips. "Common knowledge," he whispered wearily. Understanding overtook the single gray. "And though our pride may flounder, our.." he paused.

"Will of fire will never go out," the mask finished, "The Third said that often." Hopes finally dashed, this was real and he had… A world weary sigh left him as he seemed to deflate. Safe though he was, something still lingered around the edges of his mind. He closed his eyes again blocking out the fading sun. "Any pain?" asked Hatake.

"It would have been easier to ask me what does not ache," Iruka rasped out. "Yes, I am in pain but I want nothing for it." Since his eyes were close he did not see the understanding nod.

"I'll make you something to eat," Hatake stated.

"Bread is fine. I haven't much of an appetite as of late," a mirthless smirk pulled at his lip corner.

"Alright but you must drink water," Hatake commanded. Another shift of air the only give away of movement and Hatake was gone. Iruka continued to lay awkwardly, too tired to right his body. Hatake return shortly and took his seat again. "Do you need help sitting up?"

"No," Iruka grunted out as he realized that moving would be necessary. Maybe he should have stayed in that cell, it seemed a hell of a lot better than this right now. Iruka rolled a little flatting his hands against the crisp leaves. He pushed up with too much effort. Finally he was sitting up, eyes still close. They hurt too much to open, but they had to whether they liked it or not. More effort again and finally he was staring now blinkingly at the orange jacket covering his lap.

"Umino," a drawl came from his right, "You really should have let me help."

"I'm well aware of how pathetic I must have look Hatake," Iruka drawled out as well, "But if it is all the same to you. I have had enough hands touching me. And there is sure to be more when we reach the village. I rather be a little free now." He looked sideways and reached for the cup and bread. Slowly he ate and drank.

"The next village is a two day travel. We'll carry you a little more just to put some more distance between us and them," Hatake informed him after his bread was gone. Iruka sighed, it was clear he had no choice in the matter. "And if it is all the same to you," Here Hatake leaned forward and dropped his voice, "I rather I carry you. This way another one of ours is not wounded by mistake." Iruka's hands tighten on the cup.

"I cannot promise it will not happen again. You know the drill Hatake," Iruka replied quietly.

"Yes, I do," Hatake's voice was full of understanding, "I very well do." A fire was lit close to Iruka to add to the warmth of the new blanket given to him. Hatake would take mid watch that night, Hinata would take the first, and through it all Iruka would not sleep no matter how safe he felt.

xXxXxX

The world slowly swam into focus. He was staring at a plain wooden ceiling, its brown color aged by years. Eiji was first confused, then angry once his mind caught up with the waking world. Umino was gone, rescued by his own people and Eiji had been taken down by one of his old students. The very one he had told Iruka weeks ago that he would have liked to pound into. Will he hadn't been the one pounding, he had been the one pounded. Frustration over took his anger, realizing that he had once again been outsmarted by the overly crafty teacher. When had Iruka contacted them, when had they contacted Iruka and how did Eiji not have noticed? Iruka had been under twenty four hour guard. Not even a mouse had gotten passed, their carcasses lined the hall killed by HIS men.

Eiji tried to sit up instead he found the world spinning and blacking on the edges. "Easy their Eiji," Saxan appeared in his view. "If you ask me though, compared to Sandan you did get it easy."

"What?" Eiji coughed out. Saxan disappeared for a moment then reappeared lifting his unresisting body into a sitting position. In Saxan's other hand was a glass of water.

"Seems that pink haired one has had medical training in chakra," Saxan lip twitched with a strangled smile. "Sandan had his signals scrambled. Every time he tried to move a pinky," amusement danced in his eyes as he feed Eiji his water, "His leg would jerk like you were scratching his belly." Eiji choked on the water as an unwelcoming pictured entered his mind. Saxan pulled back the cup.

"Wh-what?" Eiji asked in disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth, poor guy looked like a flopping fish," Saxan shook his head and set the water on the bedside table. He lowered Eiji back to the bed and sat back.

"Others?"

"We lost a few. Kai ran back home to tell our leader," another frown pecked at his lips, "I hope he comes back."

"Iruka?" Eiji already knew the answer to that one. But he still had to hear it.

"Gone, at least a day already and soon to be two," Saxan replied looking out the window. Saxan sat quietly staring through the glass, eyes distant. "Kota did not make it," Saxan said at length. He closed his eyes as a sorrow filled expression smoothed across his worn face. "He died before I could stop the bleeding from his missing hand. And," he swallowed, whether it was to stop a cry or just for the action its self Eiji did not know. "It was by that teacher. He had killed Kota Eiji. The boy was just barely twenty. Just reaching his stride and Iruka had killed him." Saxan shook with anger. "How could we not have seen this coming?"

"A ninja deals in secrets, he should be able to keep them to," Eiji replied.

"Oh don't you dare go philosophical on me," Saxan warned, "Your starting to sound like that damn teacher."

"Iruka, though I loathed to say it," Eiji ground out, "Is an extremely smart and cunning man. He played us all and kept us guessing to the end."

"And our guesses lead us to death's door," Saxan spat with venom.

"Kota should have known better. Being young in the ninja world is no excuse. Being young is what gets us killed," Eiji replied evenly.

"You sound as if you're protecting him," Saxan accused eyes sharp.

"No, I am angry. Kota was a good man and one I was hoping would take my place in time. Iruka has gone too far this time." Eiji looked into the blacken sky outside his window. "Next time we will simply destroy him and not even a flake of skin will be left."


	31. Call me UminoSensei

Kai was not in a good mood. He's leader had been less than happy about the news. In anger his leader had smashed not only his desk and a few other things, plus he sent a poor unsuspecting genin out a third story window. Kid survived but would forever fear his leader's anger. Kai growled, he himself had barely made it out of the office alive, sure now he had a mangled hand but at least he was alive. More than he could say for the poor bird that had been sitting on the leader's window ceil. Kai stormed down the hall to a rumbling room. He threw open the door and stomped inside. From wall to wall were Rock nin each armed to the teeth, a few literally had sharpened teeth. Kai took one sweeping glance before nodding. "Alright," he barked straightening his back, "You all have no doubt heard the news."

"Yeah," some low voice called from the back, "Lost the little school teacher did we. Wiggled right out of your grip."

"Yeah," another piped in a pinched voice, "Eiji and Sandan got their ass kicked by children."

"You all being out smarted by a CHUNIN."A chuckle trickled through the room.

Now Kai was not one to fall to anger quickly. He prided himself on being a nice, cool, and collected man who could take on a barrage of insults and not blink. However, the stress of dealing with a raging leader, the lost of several good men and being outwitted by a 'little school teacher', built in to one rather nasty monster. The glare he sent out was scorching. "First off, you all should not speak seeing as that _little school teacher_," he spat, "Outran your over powered and armed ass. Second," his voice dripped with so much hate and venom, "That same _teacher_, killed three of you until he was captured and," he stepped up to the closes person who had first sneered at him when he had entered the room, "Third," he spat watching as spit flew into the startled man's face, "He had you all running in circles looking for a scroll that elites like yourself should have found along time ago."

"Does that mean you found the scroll?" another poor soul called bring his glare in their direction.

"Oh we know where it is?" the air around him was heated with his visible rage, "He destroyed it most likely. AFTER he read and memorized it."

"And how do you know that?" yet another called.

Killing stupid men would do him no good. He'd just have to clean up the mess and then he'd be in a worse mood. "I AM THE SCROLL," he roared grapping another man by the collar. "Doesn't take a genius to know what that means. And knowing him, I determined that he destroyed the scroll," here he began shaking the nin in his grasp violently, "AND HE DID IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ALL YOU CHASING HIM." He shoved the man away causing him to stumble into woman. Kai turned away from the group of stupid fools, they hardly dealt with the teacher. If they had, they would know just how cunning he was. Kai took a deep and calming breath and shoved his anger aside. He needed to save it for the teacher, that's right the teacher deserved all his anger.

Kai turned back around, a considerably calmer look on him. He squared his shoulder and cleared his throat. "That'll be enough of that," he said. Several unsure eyes glanced at each other. "We are going to meet up with Eiji- and Sandan. Our leader wants the chunin's head on stick in his office in three weeks. All of us here are going to cut him off just before he gets to Konoha."

"Why so many?"

Kai looked in the direction of the question. "Because," he said slowly as if talking to a particularly stupid man, "We don't want him getting away from us again. Make no mistake. Iruka-sensei, is a very cunning and devious man. If he was able to outwit Eiji, Sandan, and our leader, he can outwit anyone. We leave in an hour." With that he turned and left. He had to get his hand looked at then pick up his sword he had left at home. Kai paused just outside the main building's entrance, a cruel smile split his face as a rather lovely image came to mind. His lovely blade glistening in the sun with the teacher's blood dripping down its elegantly crafted steel. Kai shivered and licked his lips, yes that's exactly what he'd do to the teacher.

xXxXxX

Umino woke with a start, but as always only his eyes reacted. Opening with a snap before drifting close again. Kakashi had only paused for a second to readjust the weight on his back. He thought he was being stealthy about it but Umino was too sensitive to every little move. He'd only sleep for five minutes at a time. If Kakashi so much as paused for just a millisecond Umino would snap awake stay awake for the next ten minutes then fall back to sleep. But that wasn't the only thing that'd have the teacher jumping to attention. If one of the kids so much as moved an inch closer to Kakashi then they already were, Umino's dull eyes would turn on them before finally closing.

Kakashi sighed taking another soaring leap and landing on the next branch. Umino's body slide again causing him to pause again. "Can you just put me down for a bit?" came that tired voice.

"No, only a few more miles and then the village will be within sight," Kakashi answered smoothly, shifting Umino's weight again. Umino did nothing to help. Kakashi couldn't tell whether he was being difficult or if the man was truly that tired. "Just think about it. A hot shower to relax your muscles, and a nice warm bed for the night. How can you give that up?"

Umino was quiet for only a second before answering dully, "Easily, a ninja has no need for such things." That stopped Kakashi from leaping for the next branch.

"Even I like a hot bath every once and awhile. It helps.."

"You unwind after a particularly hard mission," Umino broke in, "Usually you take a hot bath if you had to kill more than three men, or if you lost one of your comrades. And you always take it right before you turn your mission report in."

"How?"

"I watch," Umino answered simply. "You can sometimes see the heat coming off you in the winter. The mission room always had bad heating."

"You watch? And," Kakashi was more than a little startled, "You remember things like that. Why?"

"Because it could be useful in the future." The answer was so simple that it jarred Kakashi for some reason. Suddenly he found himself weary of Umino. If the man knew about his shower habits, what else did he know? "Whatever is useful I remember it and store the information in my brain." Umino continued as if reading his mind.

Suddenly something clicked, "I am the scroll," he repeated Umino's signal words.

"Yes and a great deal more," Umino shifted helping Kakashi get a better grip on him. "Are you going to get a move on Hatake? I'm looking forward to washing all this grim off." Kakashi paused a moment longer, he wanted to ask more but something told him that Umino wouldn't spill his secrets anytime soon.

Naruto and the others listened to their teachers' conversation quietly. They wore identical frowns. Iruka-sensei was conversing with Kakashi easily, but when it came to them he was quiet and watching. It almost always seemed like he was waiting for them to do something. They tried hard not to startle or invade his space, but they couldn't deny that they all wanted just to jump him and hug him to death.

Their favorite teacher had been returned to them, and yet he still seemed hidden from them. Naruto was taking Iruka's evasion harder than Hinata and Sakura. Not to mention he found himself fingering the wound he got from his most important person. He had talked little since the attack and felt a little lost. Hinata of coursed tried to comfort him but the there was little she could do. Sakura whose had to deal with Naruto's mood swings the most also found herself at a lost on how to help him.

Naruto leaped ahead of Kakashi and the others. He couldn't stand looking at the back of them. He couldn't take the worried looks Hinata was shooting at him or Sakura questioning on how he was doing. He knew what he wanted to hear, but knew that the person would not say it to him. He was close yet far, and the distance seemed to continue to grow.

Another stop for readjusting at least that's what he thought, he refused to turn around and look. Instead he scanned ahead looking for anything dangerous. "Naruto," Kakashi-sensei called forcing him to turn around. Iruka-sensei was standing on the branch next to him, his body sagging tiredly against its hard trunk. "Naruto," Kakashi called again grabbing his attention and weaving him closer. Naruto jumped to the branch just above and a head of them. He was staying well out of Iruka's panic range. "I know I said I'd carry him but even I'm getting a little tired running at full speed with his added weight."

"You need to work on your stamina," Iruka-sensei commented quietly, "Never been good."

"So we'll trade," Kakashi continued ignoring Iruka, "I'll take our bags and you take him."

There was a very long silence that drew across the group. The chilly wind blew through the nearly barren trees. Tiny snow flecks caught on their clothing. Naruto stared long and hard at Kakashi, for once his vibrant expression missing. Kakashi at first wasn't sure the boy had heard him and was getting ready to say it again, but Umino interrupted. "I promise I won't stab you again, if you promise not to call me Iruka-sensei."

Another long silence and then Naruto dropped down carefully. "Alright Umino-sensei," Naruto said slowly and turned around even slower, he bent a little to help his old teacher climb on easier. A light weight draped its self across his back and shoulders. Iruka was barely as heavy as the two bags he'd been carrying early. He adjust Iruka some more before nodding at Kakashi. Again they were bounding through the trees at a quicker place after Iruka had shivered.

They were only an hour now from the town they were headed for. Naruto quickened just a little bit more wanting to get his tired and wounded teacher into a warm place sooner. The others kept pace panting ever so slightly as they tried to keep up. As soon as the town was in view they slowed, and begun searching for the closes inn. Kakashi talked with one inn keeper finally and got two jointed rooms. Kakashi was only a bit surprised when Iruka didn't demand to be put down when they had first entered the village. He was even more surprised when he didn't protest Naruto piggybacking him up the stairs to the room. "I'm going to get us something to eat," he had called up the stairs after them. When he returned nearly thirty minutes later, it was to a happily smiling Naruto. He grabbed Kakashi and pulled the man out of the room.

"He said sorry," Naruto whispered as soon as the door slipped closed. "He said sorry to us. He said he was proud of us and even prouder at how strong we are." There were tears welling in his blue eyes causing them to shiver like a cheerful lake. "He's still far away, and he won't let us touch him or call him Iruka-sensei" Naruto rubbed at his cheeks still pulled into its foxy grin. "But now he is a little closer. And soon he'll smile for us again and then will call him Iruka-sensei." The hope and overwhelming happiness gleaming in Naruto's eyes eased Kakashi's worries some.

He reached up and patted Naruto's head, "We'll just have to wait a little longer." If everything went right and they got Umino back to the village, then Kakashi was sure that Iruka would return to all of them.


	32. Hard Choices

**That's it I'm holding the rest ransom until...until...I finished with chap 42...I know but Hinata's being stubborn. We're actually almost finish nearing the large hill. Hopefully the climax will be better then I had originally planed it. That being said. Here's something to tie you over for the next week or so. Yes I know I'm evil, but you know what helps a writer work faster...one guess each.**

* * *

Iruka sat quietly staring down in to the bath water Hinata had prepared for him. Its warmth seeped into his muscles easing them into relaxing. Through the drawn curtain the mid morning sun attempted to bright the dark bathroom. He hadn't slept much the night before or the few nights before that. Heck, he thought, he hadn't gotten a full day sleep in weeks now. He pulled his knees up a little and watched as they just breached the surface. They were scabbed over, nasty look at…all of him was nasty to look at. He still had deeply color bruises that spread down his torso. His hair looked like a six year hold at taken scissors to it. He couldn't stand to look at his mangled hands. With great effort he began to clean himself. Once he was sure he was somewhat clean he stumbled out of the bath tub using the sink to help keep balances.

He steady himself in front of the mirror and took another look at his hair. With a deep sigh he picked up the scissors Sakura had given him and went to work on his head. After he felt somewhat less like a badly abused doll he set on his next task. There was a sudden knock on the door which Iruka called out that he was fine. When he was sure the person outside wouldn't enter he looked down at the ink bottle and brush. His clumsy fingers uncapped the bottle. With another long look into the mirror he dipped the brush into the ink and brought it up to his forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright Umino?" Sakura called again.

"I'm fine Sakura," he called again; "I'm not dress." He added when he heard the door knob begin to turn.

"Okay but I need to help but the bandages on," She called.

"Wait just a sec. At least let me get some underwear on," Iruka frowned as the brush finished its last stork across his forehead.

"Then how about I come in and help Umino," Hatake called through the wood. Iruka sighed, he didn't think he'd been in the bath that long. The door knobbed turned, a creak came from its hinges. Iruka's hands stumbled through a few signs. He watched as the black it glowed brightly before it and the ink faded away. "What was that?" Iruka looked into mirror to see Kakashi and Sakura beginning to make their way in.

Calmly he reached for his pants and underwear; quickly he slipped them on nearly toppling over in the progress. "Insurance, could you not have waited a bit longer?"

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked again, "That had better not be a jutsu that causes your head to explode."

"They have those?" Iruka asked, sounding surprised and amazed at the same time. Kakashi's single eye gazed at him evenly. "It's not. I don't have enough chakra for something nearly as complicated as that."

No, he didn't, Kakashi thought, but Iruka knew many simple jutsus that could have just as dangerous effects as that. He watched the battered man closely, Umino started back evenly. His posture straight and confident, eyes staring forward unflinchingly, and his face held in a slightly bored look. He was giving nothing away and yet he still seemed to be open. Again Kakashi noticed that Umino was daring him to continue to question, he was waiting for Kakashi to step some unseen boundary that only he knew was there. Sakura broke the sudden staring match by dropping her medical bag on the floor close to Umino. His eyes snapped in her direction taking on that dead look, before brightening and lips pulling into a strain smile. "Yes, Yes," Umino sat down on the close toilet set, "So long as you are only putting bandages and no green glowing."

"Of course," Sakura smiled kindly down at him. Umino looked back at Kakashi a split second longer before giving off an air of dismissal and focused back on Sakura.

Kakashi lingered just a second longer before leaving the two. Umino was up to something, but what exactly? He hadn't gotten a good look at the symbols before they faded or the hand signs hastily made, but from the small conversation Kakashi could guess what it could be. It was either a jutsu that would destroy Umino's mind, or one that'd kill Umino. Every ninja had a backup plan. Some elite shinobi destroyed their own bodies if they are to injured to make an escape. Some Mist ninja were known to carry poison capsules in the back of their mouth. A few Sound ninja had blown themselves up before they could be captured. Clans especially took extra care to make sure their secrets didn't fall into the wrong hand. Even Kakashi had a backup plan, as morbid as it was. "Naruto," Kakashi turned his attention on to the lightly dozing boy. The blond turned to look at him hazily and gave a grunt in reply. "Do you happen to know if Umino has a backup plan for capture?" The boy's face scrunched up before shaking his head.

"No clue, for classes you mean?" Naruto yawned widely, "He always has detailed lesson plans on what his classes should do." Still wet behind the ear, Kakashi sighed, he was not about to explained to the boy what he actually meant.

"Never mind," Kakashi grunted.

"Ano…" Hinata squeaked causing Kakashi to raise his eyebrow. Hinata took a few deep breathes before pointing over to a small table at the far wall next to the window. "Iru-Umino-sensei," she caught herself, "Was writing on that before taking a bath." Kakashi walked over to it when a voice called from the bathroom.

"Insurances Hatake," Umino called, "You shouldn't look at that, or else…." A long pause before a highly amused tone slithered through the open door, "I'll have to find away to kill you."

"How does he do that?" Naruto whispered in wonder to Hinata who giggled.

"Teacher intuition," Kakashi grumbled.

After another hour Umino and Sakura emerged from the bathroom. He was covered in fresh white bandages, his hair cut short, and skin clean. He moved to the table and took his seat. "We're leaving tomorrow right?" Kakashi nodded from his place on his bed, nose deep in his beloved book.

"We want you to get as much rest as you can. Our next village stop won't be for another three days."

"So I take it we're going to travel the more public route then," Umino's hand staggered over the scroll as he wrote messily.

"Will from the looks of you Umino," Sakura had that doctor tone, "We can't do any strenuous travel. And with the cold weather we don't want you catching a fever."

"Your first priority is getting this information back to the Hokage," Umino looked up at her, "My health and safety comes second to that."

"But our mission is to rescue you and bring you back to Konoha," Naruto said sitting up and staring at his teacher with wide eyes. Kakashi instantly stopped reading not liking where Umino was heading with this conversation. Yes, truth be told, if they had to abandon Umino and get whatever he was writing down to the Hokage then that was what they'd do. BUT. If there was any way of getting around what Umino was purposing then they would.

"Did she say alive?" Umino asked turning his attention back to the scroll and starting his work again.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked breathlessly, fear taking root in his voice.

"Did she specifically say bring me back alive?" Umino replied slowly.

"She said to 'rescue you and bring you back'," Sakura answered, "Her exact words."

"Then when the time comes for you to make the decision," Umino once again looked up at them. His eyes had an aged look to them, his voice heavy. "I except you to make the right decision." The wide eyed crushed look on the kids' faces caused Kakashi to frowned, Umino looked unaffected by it. "If I must teach you a last lesson." Kakashi knew he should say something, knew he should stop Umino from speaking before he destroyed the last image of Iruka they had. Just as he was about to say something, Umino caught his gaze for just a second. A memory sparked in that moment, the chunin exam and their argument there. How odd that the rolls were suddenly reverse. "You already know that the shinobi world will force you to make tough decisions. It also will make you chose between loved ones and country. In the end, if you chose your loved one, you betray your country. And if you chose your country, you will betray your loved one. There are only two roads to chose from, never a third. Each one ends in pain. Pain for both betrayal and you will have to walk it." Umino paused a moment to let his words settle over the kids. "You will continue to experiences lost. Some brought on by you," Kakashi felt a stab in his left eye at that statement, "Others because you just weren't there or unable to protect them." Words to true, even this was bothering him. "And others because you had to make the decision on what is important. Country or love one."

"Can't both," Naruto tried.

Umino shook his head, "If you try to save both, you'll lose both." Kakashi suddenly found himself thinking of his father. Great now he was reaching miserable too. "I am only one person. My death will not impact Konoha. There are other men there, who are better, stronger and smarter than I." Another quick glanced at him, that knowing look in his eyes again. "There are children who will grow into fine men and women, children who will come to admire you and want to walk in your footsteps," Umino's eyes took on a sad look before turning hard and distant. "If you try to rescue me and die instead, Konoha will suffer for it. If you try to rescue me and they get the information," he tapped the open scroll, "Then Konoha will suffer. This is your duty as a shinobi of Konoha. You are to think of your country first, as you had vowed on the day you took your oath. As I have vowed to as well. One life given to save a thousand others, it is not a heavy price to pay."

"But," Sakura's voice was choked. She looked at the others desperately for help. Hinata was already in tears at the thought of abandoning her old teacher. Naruto looked completely shattered, a lost little boy looking for something that'd make better sense then death. Kakashi was looking straight ahead unseeingly. "But," she looked at her old teacher, eyes begging him for a better answer, a better way.

"Yes, shinobi life is just that cruel Sakura. It is time you all see this reality and step out from behind your teachers' protected shadows. You are no longer my students. No longer his either," he nodded at Kakashi, "You are a full fledge shinobi. You must start making the real decisions. And I will be your first." With that Iruka turned away retuning focus to his scroll. Kakashi watched it silently, as the kids began to understand exactly what they were going to have to do in the future. And for the first time in his life, he wished that they were still starry eyed children. For the first time he wished that there was no truth in Umino's words. He wished and prayed that Umino wasn't the one giving them there final lesson on what it means to be a shinobi.

* * *

**Ah I forgot, Thank you everyone who has reviewed and to those that have returned. I know a lost quite a few people but those that stuck around, thank you. **

**Petague**


	33. The Road Most Taken

Eiji sat frowning down at an old map. Its corners were browned by age and torn in odd places. He's legs were cross, arms crossed against his broad chest and large hands tucked under his armpits. He was a picture of concentration, eyes darting across the map's faded surface. Sandan sat across from him, finally in control of his body. His head was propped lazily by his right hand. He stared blankly out the darkening window, idly watching flecks of white swirl outside. Saxan and Kai sat across the room talking quietly to each other while sipping from steaming cups. Kai had only returned a half day ago with near a hundred men. They now waited in varies parts of the inn. "Where will they go?" Eiji muttered to himself. "Iruka wasn't in good shape."

"The most populated route would be their best bet," Sandan drawled never taking his eyes off the window. "We're less likely to attack them then."

"I know that," Eiji growled in frustration, "There are at least six paths they can take." He shifted and begun pointing, drawing Sandan's attention. "Here, here, and here. These will take them straight to Fire Country but they are the most obvious." He moved his left hand again pointing at a very tiny dot, "From this village they could head into River Country and loop back to Fire. From here," He pointed at a slightly bigger dot, "They can go through Grass, but that'll take them into the open planes."

"Easy pickin'," Sandan commented lightly.

"The last option is this one," Eiji continued uninterrupted, "This will take them toward their ally Sand but force them to past through Bird Country."

"They wouldn't risk going there," Sandan pointed to another dot, its village name to faded to read. "I say they go this way."

"That's too long," Eiji traced the route, "It'll take them through some of the smaller villages of Waterfall Country, Bear Country and skirt some of Rice Country." Eiji's brow came together, "They wouldn't risk getting close to Rice, their enemy Sound is hidden somewhere in there."

"I think they would," Sandan pressed, "Sometimes your greatest enemy is your greatest ally."

"Sound would not help them," Eiji toned blandly.

"No but they can use them to distract us. Not to mention Fire keeps a twenty-four hour patrol along its boarder there. Their goal could be to meet up with one of those patrols." Eiji frowned hard thinking carefully through Sandan's words. "We have a hundred or so men," Sandan continued, "All we have to do is lay the net and wait for our pry to swim in."

"I hate fishing," Eiji grunted, and tapped a finger against the low table top. "Alright," he said after a few minutes contemplation, "Alright, Kai," He turned to the red haired man, "Go get some team leaders." Kai quickly stood and left, he returned in just a few minutes behind him ten men and women. Eiji waved them over to the table. He waited until everyone was either sitting or still within view of the map. "We narrowed it down to at least seven," he looked meaningfully at Sandan who looked quite smug, "Routes our targets might take." He pulled out an old stub pencil and began circling several villages and then connected them in jagged lines. "These are all the possible ways. Instead of hunting down each path we are going to wait at the end." Here he drew a line creating a huge arch through Fire Country starting at River and ending at Rice. "Now there is a chance they may make a bee line for Wind, so I want a small group going three, no more than six men. If whatever one of you take that post and feel you need more men, then send for them. However," he looked at each person gathered, a warning look in his eyes, "We do NOT want to draw to much attention, understood." Several nods went around the room. "Any questions?" Of course there were none, the plan seemed solid enough. "Good, then set out in groups of 10 or less. Travel low profile, civil attire if need be. No needless killing either, we don't want to raise red flags everywhere. Dismiss." The room cleared out quickly leaving only Eiji, Sandan, Kai, and Saxan. Eiji turned back to Kai, "I want our original team to stay intact. We will go here." Eiji pointed to a point on the map. Kai nodded once before leaving the room.

"This isn't going to be easy," Saxan chimed suddenly taking a deep sip from his tea cup.

"When has shinobi life ever been easy?" Sandan chortled.

"Before we meet that damn teacher it was. You beat the information out of them. No guessing, no games, just answers," Saxan grunted back.

"Yes, I do miss the good old days," Eiji broke in with a wasteful sigh.

"This way," Kakashi grunted pointing down at a map.

"That way takes us through Grass. Are you trying to paint a target on our backs? If so let me know, I'll go buy the red paint," Umino retorted.

"It's quick," Kakashi argued.

"A longer route would be better. It'll keep them guessing," Umino replied tracing out two routes.

"First off, I don't have water attire," Kakashi growled. They'd been arguing for the last hour. The kids were sitting on the other side of the room by the beds. Their faces a mask of anger, shock, and lost. Umino's words were no doubt still bothering them. It was not an easy thing to accept, choosing between loved one and country. Many a great men failed when it came to this decision.

"What happen to always be prepared?" Umino growled back just as heatedly. While it was nice for him to be a bit livelier then he'd been the last few days, He was slowly starting to get on Kakashi's nerves.

Kakashi grounded his teeth together, "And this way takes us too close to our enemy."

"You wanted to go the more populated route," Umino grunted.

"Because we are less likely to be openly attacked," Kakashi reasoned, "And we need to keep you in good health."

Umino burst into a wispy laugh, "In good health?" Kakashi really should think before he speaks sometimes. Umino was good at setting verbal landmines, baiting Kakashi into saying just the right thing. It irked him to no end. Usually he was the one getting on peoples nerves. "We can go this way and then pull out here," Umino pointed, "Then snake our way around and go to the east gate of Konoha."

Kakashi stared long and hard at the chosen path, then at another, then back. Finally after several minutes of staring he sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you can bet Rock will try something."

"My guess is a net," Umino said thoughtfully, "They won't look for us out right It'll draw to much attention. And if another ninja village catches wind of this, then there'll only be more trouble and unwanted competition."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. There was a long pause as Kakashi thought through many strategies. "We need to find a hole in their net then," Kakashi began slowly.

"Our problem is finding were the net will be cast," Umino supplied. Kakashi sighed, it was common practice for ninja to use this strategy. It was one of the quickest and most effective ways to catch a target. The hard part about all this was finding out where a net would be cast and placing the net just right to catch the target. "Double edge sword," Umino sighed, "All we can hope is that they'll cast a small net, but given the information. I'm pretty sure they'll do anything to get it back." Kakashi stared at Umino. He wanted to ask about this 'important information' but could tell Umino had just set up another verbal landmine.

"Is the information time sensitive?" Kakashi asked a thought suddenly coming to mind. If the information had an expiration date, then maybe, just maybe, they could wait it out.

"Only if the villages see it first," Umino replied cryptically. Oh, Kakashi could tell he was getting into something.

"What villages exactly?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"Several," Umino countered, answering vaguely.

"High power villages like Konoha or small villages like Weave?" Kakashi tried, he reasoned that he wasn't asking directly.

Umino had that watching gaze again; Kakashi wondered if it was the same look he gave to his captures. "Yes," Umino replied at length. Kakashi sat back into his chair frowning deeply under his mask. He should have seen that answer coming. That was also Umino's way for saying end of discussion on this topic. "This way is best." Umino tapped the map with an air of finality.

Kakashi sighed and nodded his agreement. There really was no other way, and Umino had better insight in to the enemy and how they thought. "Alright Umino," Louder he said, "We leave tomorrow morning at five. It'll take use several weeks time travel at full speed and only a day stop between villages." Umino frown disapprovingly causing Kakashi to add, "And yes that means we're carrying you until you can run at top form again." Kakashi gave him a meaningful look, glancing up and down his battered form. Umino huffed before moving over to 'his' corner and curling up. "Best make sure you're all packed," Kakashi said to the kids. Without a word they set to their task. Again Kakashi felt a world weary sigh shake his form. He feared that by the end of this mission the kids would either be changed for the good or the bad.


	34. Snow Day in Konoha

Whoever….invented snow….and thought to take that snow and turn it into snowballs….had better be freezing in hell somewhere while getting pelted with said snowballs. Konoha was at war, and not just any war, a snow war.

It had started out as any day in Konoha did, everyone in the village just waking to the peaceful and joyful sight of freshly fallen snow. Children laughter could be heard as the academy open its doors to its students. The Hokage tower began filling with the sound of shinobi activity and the village waking to being its day. Yes a peaceful day, with peaceful skies and peaceful streets, filled with peaceful people.

Then the fatal mistake happened. Academy teachers realized it one moment to late. They had thought to have a small little winter party for the children, no big deal… At first they were little angels. Every class behaving remarkably well considering the sugar they were ingesting at an amazing rate. Suddenly it clicked for one sensei. Like putting a puzzle together, he'd tell people later. One class, one class that should not be acting like angels, one class that had already spelled the doom for many a teachers and subs. They were huddle in a corner surrounded by candy wrappers, cookie and cake crumbs, and empty cups of fruit punch. Alarm bells went off in his head then. The looks on those kids face was anything but angelic, as they turned their beady little eyes on the rest of the snack table. "Sugar," he stuttered out yanking desperately on another teacher's arm, "Umino." Enough said, all adult eyes fell on the children slowly stalking forward eyes gleaming devilishly. Their nature began to rub off on the other sugar high children who began gathering up behind them. With each step they took the parents began to flee leaving the teachers to deal with the mini-wanna-nins. They took one look at the table and knew there was no hope. They retreated to regroup and sent word to the Hokage, the academy was about to become ground zero.

When the first group of nins, ranging from genin to jounin, arrived at the academy they could only describe the scene as a miniature war zone. Teachers laid scattered everywhere, twitching and…crying? The group carefully made their way on to the battle field. Asuma kneeled down at the first teacher he came to. "Soldier," he barked, "What's happen?"

The man's eyes grew wide in terror, "We couldn't stop them." He gasped grabbing onto Asuma's vest and pulled him close. "We had them for a few minutes. But then they, they found the second stash. Dokiyo-sensei always had a horrible sweet tooth. He was the first to fall. Trying to protect it." He gagged voice becoming faint. "From there, they stormed down the south hall. Boon-sensei and Tomo-sensei sacrificed themselves trying to confine them." He pulled Asuma even closer. "I can still hear their screams." He whispered fearfully, "But they broke loose. And then they got outside. We couldn't stop… them. D-don't giv-ve them….sugar. Th-they only ge-et stronger," The man dropped back to the snow lifeless. Asuma turned to the other nins of his group who looked like they rather swim in one of the lakes of Mist than this.

"Send word to the Hokage. We're going to need more back up," he commanded.

From there it only got worst. The academy students attacked the civilian schools recruiting more into their sugar high army. They began a massing a large miniature kiddy army. Their goal- to get more candy. Later on the village would reflect how well the students had established a chain of command. At the head of the kiddy army was, of course, Umino's class and at the head of them was the best student they had, Rai. She was 4 ft 3 in of bad and only listened to one person, Umino-sensei. She stood at the front of their small base, a fort of finely crafted snow. She pointed over the hill overlooking the village. "My fellow kids," she called over the raging sugar high children below her. "Down there is where our prize is. Betty-baker-faker-candy-mandy!" a roar of childish glee followed the name of the best candy store in Konoha. "Word has reached me that they have gotten the ultra super yummy tummy gooey-chewy Astenbam." Another glee filled roar. Rai turned cupping her hands behind her back and began pacing in front of her 'men.' "We have waited for this shipment for a long time. Between us and Astenbam is the enemy." Boo's rose through the air. She pivoted, "We will charge in and take no prisoners. Have we any genin among us?" Surprisingly a group stood then towering over the younger children. She nodded approvingly a devilish smile on her lips. "Iruka-sensei once said. The best way to get what we want is to lay a trap. So here's what we're going to do."

Tsunade was in her office surround by her best and brightest men. "You're telling me over half my genin troops left for their side."

"Kids will defend kids," Asuma grunted.

"Do we have any Idea what their objective is?"

"More sugar," Anko supplied smartly.

"There are over 30 candy stores," Kunai continued, "We won't know which one they're after until they attack."

"Aren't we over reacting to this? I mean they're just a bunch of kids who barely know how to through knives straight," the look the questioner received was one that told him just how stupid his question was.

"They're going after Astenbam," Shikamura suddenly said. "It's some of the best chocolate anyone can get. Imported from Tea Country, Iruka-sensei often gives it as a treat to his students when they behave well."

"Where is it sold at?" Tsunade asked, thinking again how much Iruka kept popping up in things.

"The best candy store in the entire village. Betty-baker-faker-candy-mandy." Several people blinked at the strange yet catchy name.

"Get words to the troops, and the owners of that store. We're at war men! Who knows what the enemy will do," She barked.

The shinobi began putting up barriers outside Betty-baker-faker-candy-mandy. The streets were silent, news had reached the village of the new danger. Tsunade was inside the candy store huddled over a village map with Shikamaru and several other stagiest. They mapped out every route the sugar demons could take including over roof and underground. "Hokage-sama, it's the U.K." U.K. was short for Umino kids, which they were quickly becoming well known throughout the village. Tsunade stepped out into the chilly air; she pulled her Hokage robe tighter. A single child strode forward stopping just between the two forces. Tsunade slowly yet carefully made her way out to meet the child. She felt rather odd, as if she was actually about to meet an opposing commander. She recognized the child immediately and cursed under her breath. The Queen bee this little girl had been dubbed. She had a sickeningly sweet smile that went with her honey color eyes and hair. She was a nice charmer and sweet talker that could but a silver tongue snake to shame. Her foxy cleverness was something Iruka was no doubt nurturing. Given a few years she might even be a good stagiest like Shikamaru.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Rai smiled at her with childish innocent, "Me and My friends were just on our way to go get some candy."

"Is that so?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but you and your friends will have to go back to class. It's still too early for sugar when you haven't even had lunch."

"Dessert," she continued to smile eyes gleaming happily, "So won't you and your men step aside so we can go in."

"No, now go on back to class. Your teachers are waiting."

"How about this than?" Tsunade was beginning to wonder where the hell these kids learned to be so….. "You give us the Astenbam, and we'll go back peacefully. No need for needless fighting."

"And how do you hope to pay for all this?" Tsunade asked slowly, negotiating with a kid if only the Third could see this now.

"I get my allowance in a week," Rai giggled.

"After this I don't think your parents are going to be giving you that allowance. So why don't you all go back to school and I'll reduce you detention to three weeks."

"Tempting offer," Rai looked thoughtful for a second. There was something about that look that unnerved Tsunade. "Mmm… nope I think we rather have the candy."

"So let me get this straight. You are going to take on me, and my FULL Fledge shinobi. With just an army of ankle bitter and nose pickers," Tsunade looked at the little girl with high amusement.

"Iruka-sensei said, use your disadvantage to your advantage and your opponents advantage to their disadvantage," the child repeated eyes turning a startling cold look.

"I doubt you can take on my battle harden men," Tsunade was beginning to feel a bit ridiculous for trading insults with a child. The smile that curved the kid's lips belonged more on a demon.

"Have they taken on sugar infested children before?" Tsunade didn't answer, "Didn't think so." A wave of the girl's hand had Tsunade jumping backwards as a volley of snowballs shaped like… kunais flew at her. Rai turned and ran, her tiny army doing the same. Tsunade turned and waved for some of her men to follow.

Genma was in the first wave that went after the kids. He was thinking about how stupid this all was. Chasing after sugar high kids was a job for their moms and the chunin teachers. The little brats were hardly fast enough to out run a jack rabbit let alone a jounin and several chunin. He was just about on top of the little girl who had been chatting with the Hokage when she threw a devilish smile over her shoulder at him. There was the sound of high pitch whistle that went off and then Genma found himself dodging left and right. Snowballs rained from the heavens and down on him and the others. The kids they were chasing after kept running, Genma rolled into an alley and peeked out. The streets had gone quiet again, a few of his friends laid face down in the snow. The first casualties of war he thought. The enemy was still out there waiting for him to come out. There was a sudden movement above him the sky darkening. When he looked up he could do nothing but let out a scream.

Tsunade did not like that sound, she sent scouts out quickly. When they returned they brought news that Genma and his team had been beaten. "They were good men," she stated. "We must not underestimate the U.K.. Remember who they are taught by."

They were losing ground fast. Her men were being captured left and right. They were being held in snow forts and guarded by the genin and younger children. The enemy was quickly advancing taking Konoha Street by Snowy Street. In their wake ANBU and Jounin fell, Chunin stood little chance after them. Snowballs hurdled through the mid afternoon sky and rained down on the poor nins. Tsunade growled as she watched the carnage outside the shop window. The kids were only a block away now and gaining. "This is ridiculous," a Chunin grumbled, "They're school children, we should be able to take them out."

"All they're welding is snowballs, a few well place kunais and those kids will be running for the hills," another one pointed out.

"They're here!" Jounin yelled from outside.

"We're done for," another chunin yelled catching a glimpse at the kids' faces.

"Hold your ground men!" Tsunade bark, "If we go down, we go down fighting!" The horde of mini-wanna-nins descended upon them like a weave of doom. Six men were down already, nothing left but Tsunade and the few tucked inside. All hope seemed lost, and then the children began to run away. A volley of large snowballs flew through the air and chased them back. A few kids went down in the sudden surprised attack. Within seconds the streets were empty of children except those that had been hit. They sat on the ground with their hands on their heads, and then the most glorious sight Tsunade had ever seen walked onto the streets. The adult civilians of Konoha took the streets. Several went to claim the prisoners, while still more chased after the kids. A handful of people came toward the shop, lead by the shop owner himself.

"Hokage-sama, we've come to lend a hand," He grunted.

"Took you long enough," someone called from behind her.

"As we speak we've already freed three base and the nins are on their way back here," The owner continued. "Hokage-sama, have you ever played in a snow fight before?" It was an innocent question. Tsunade thought back, once when she was little. She looked at her men still there they looked a little ashamed. Her men obviously rememeber some of the rules of the snow fight, that or they had been copying the children reaction when they were hit with snow. Most likely the latter was true. "That's what I thought. Once you leave the ninja academy that kind of stuff falls by the wayside." He nodded thoughtfully, "That's why we're here to help. We'll make the snowballs and forts, you all aim for taking down the leader. This game will only end when one of you fall."

Rai was not happy. Her and her fellow kids had taken the academy as home base. She was seated behind Iruka-senseis desk and glaring down at the desk top. The enemy had gained a powerful ally, and with their help they were quickly taking back territory. Rai growled, their plan had been destroyed. She stood and walked to the window ignoring the eyes of her fellow classmates. "We have to do something about the civilians," she started thoughtfully.

"Word has it Hokage has made her way onto the field," one of her classmates in the back called, "She's being supplied giant size snowballs, and chucking them at us like some catapult."

"And those guys in the green suits are like Gatling guns," her best friend stuttered out, "Combine they take out more than half of us."

"If we're mange to take out the civilians supplying them with ammo," she continued thoughtfully, "We should be able to cripple them some. Without our parents adding them they won't have a clue what to do again." Her classmates nodded in agreement, "Call some of the genin here, I have another idea," she commanded.

Tsunade was taking enormous pleasure in throwing boulder size snowballs at the snot nose brat and watching them fly through the sky upon impact. Her men and the civilians had fallen into a nice rhythm. Besides the whole ridiculousness of it all, this giant snowball fight was fun. The looks on the civi's faces were nothing but smiles and the confused yet happy smiles her men had was making her happy. She realized in this moment that there was no division between the two sides anymore. If it was only for today that Konoha saw her people untied and her shinobi human, than that was fine. At least for a day her men didn't have to worry about their demon mask. This, she knew, was not a day that was going to be easily forgotten. "Hokage-sama," a startled cry came from the shop. The owner ran out to meet her, "Word just came," he panted, "We lost the entire east side in one foul swoop."

"What, how?"

"They hit civi base and took out the snowball makers. After that they waited until they were out of snowballs and then struck," he reported.

"Strengthen the eastside," she barked at her men, "More men protect the forts and makers," she called, "They're aiming to take out our supply depots."

"There's more Hokage," the man whispered leaning closer to her, "Rai-chan been spotted among them. Some ANBU tried to take her out but they were taken down by her personal bodyguards before they even had a chance."

"Is she headed this way as well?"

"Shikamaru believes so," the man answered, "He thinks they're going to run one last play."

"Do or die," she mumbled, the owner nodded.

Everything had gone eerily quiet. Tsunade stood in front of the store door watching the only possible way the enemy could come. They could hear the crunching of snow as tiny feet marched their way closer. A song rose into the air. "My theme song," she heard the owner whisper.

_Betty-baker-faker_

_Candy-mandy is the best._

_Candy comes from everywhere,_

_And every day is best._

_So come to Betty-baker-faker-candy-mandy store,_

_And have yourself some candy,_

_That's always been the best._

Tension stifled the air as the children became visible. At the fore front were the genin, snowballs in hand, behind them the academy students and behind them the last line of defense were the civilian children. "Aim," roared some kid. The genin turned sideways and pulled their arms back, "Steady!"

"Get ready!" Tsunade commanded ducking into the store while others ducked behind any cover they could find. Some of her men stood bravely out in the open taking their own aim.

"Set," another call came from the kid, "FIRE!"

Snowballs from either side were let lose. Both sides surged forward under the barrage of snow and ice. Tsunade raced outside taking up the first of her giants and tossed it. The over sized snowball soared through the air and impacted ground claiming several in its wake. "Ready the slingshot!" she heard another childish command, "FIRE."

"Hokage!" several of her men pointed up. A snowball equaling the size of her own came at them. She had no idea how the kids managed this feat. It crashed into the side of the store taking out several of her men on the roof top. Another came soaring out of nowhere. With the speed honed with years on the battle field, Tsunade swooped up her next giant ball and aimed it at the incoming one. The two collided and burst negating any effect it would have had on either side. The final battle was reaching a fevered pitch, both side sustaining heavy casualties.

Tsunade stood surround by a dozen mini-nins each with hunger in their eyes. They stood their ground as the leader of the entire mini army strode into battle. He snow suit was caked with ice and her fluffy hat pulled tight over her head. This was the final battle, it would end now. Rai took up her snowball and waited for the Hokage to do the same. They each through their balls and dodged, Rai had years of snow fighting under her little belt. As she dodged rolled she scooped up another snowball and tossed it at the Hokage who barely managed to jump out of the way in time. Rai continued with her on slot, chucking ball after ball. Tsunade was not about to be beat by a 9 year old brat. She rolled backwards and scooped up some snow. With the speed of a shinobi she hurdle that ball at the child who ducked down just in time. Another enemy snowball flew at her, forcing her to side step it and let lose another ball of her own. It was a mad battle, snow flying this way and that. Then finally Tsunade saw her chance. She jump right, then dash forward and reached out with her snowball like she was going to tag a runner. Rai couldn't dodge in time. "NO!" the little girl yelled as the snowball connected. She fell to the ground, "I've," she started in disbelief, "Been defeated."

The battle ended, Adult victory. As a reward for their help, the owner of the store gave all the shinobi a free discount on his candy. The children were forced into cleaning up the mess they made. As for Umino's class, their soggy butts were dragged back to the academy for three hours of detention. Tsunade smiled happily as she jumped into a much needed hot bath. Today had been a great day. Every face she had passed on her way home had been pulled tight by a wide and happy smile. She eased back into her tube. When Iruka got back, she thought, she was going to have to have a talk about what he was teaching his children.

* * *

**Hey at least I left you all on a happy note!**

**Petague**


	35. A fluffy fevered run

_**I have this little folder in my email called fan reviews. I save all the reviews people do. I have the ones from last time too, and some times I go through and read them. All the good ones and the bad ones, I love 450 of them. I working on finishing the last few chapters.**_

* * *

Kakashi was trying really hard not to laugh. He had left the room early that morning to deal with the inn keeper, leaving Umino in Sakura's hands. By the end of the night after Umino had told them the choice they would have to make, the kids seemed to somewhat calm down. Hinata wisely proclaimed they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Naruto of course was still out of sorts but he seemed to agree. There was plenty of time to find a way around the problem. However Kakashi didn't think the kids had really forgiven Umino for his harsh words and seemed to have gotten back at him in a rather odd way. "It's not that funny," came the muffled grunt.

"Yes," he choked out, "Yes it is." Umino was decked head to toe in the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen on a male ninja. Not even ninja from snow country looked so…so… "Fluffy!" Kakashi gagged through another round of laughter. It was more like silent chuckling, ninja did not laugh…. Okay they did. But most of them had that strange crazy laugh, Kakashi reasoned.

"Tell them to take it off," Umino roar was stifled by the brown furry scarf. His arms weaved a bit helplessly as he 'waddled' indignantly around the room. Kakashi was really trying hard, but the sharp bark of a laugh that escaped him only seemed to fuel Umino's outraged waddle. Sakura was too busy making sure her med back was fixed right, but the small curl at the edge of her lips told Kakashi enough. Umino's overly large hat was topped with a tiny multi-color ball and ear flaps adore with the same ball dangling from string. Umino's coat was button tight and slightly bigger than it should be.

"You look like your mother dressed you," Kakashi chuckled, enjoying the outraged squeak and murderous look Umino sent him. The icing on the cake however came when Naruto and Hinata entered the room to give their report on the surrounding area and excepted weather. Hinata had been the first to enter and froze, Naruto bumping into her and caught both of them before they fell. The wide eyed looks and then the great big grins that split their faces as they jumped in to tell Umino just how adorable he looked, just about put Kakashi in his laughing grave. Umino for the next few minutes after that was a raging fluff ball which only added to what they were calling his cuteness.

"I'm going to find the worst missions for you after this. Mark my words, missions to scrap dog shit off the sidewalk. Wipe piss out of bar bathrooms," Umino grumbled and continued even as Naruto fastened the man onto his back. "And chase that damnable cat through a snow storm!" The kids didn't seem to care, if Umino was still thinking about giving them missions then there was still hope somewhere.

It was cold. So freakin' cold, not even the layers of fur and fluff was keeping him warm. He shook slightly on Kakashi's back, having been handed to him a few hours ago. The man was bounding through the tree making the wind seem even colder than it was. Snow swirled around them and caught on their clothing and hair, damping them as the snow flaks melted. Iruka was miserable with a capital 'M'. Maybe taking the more populated route was a good idea, he thought shaking as another draft ripe through him. "You alright there Umino?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm currently working on becoming a popsicle," Iruka mumbled, "It's always been a dream of mine."

"No need to get snippy," Hatake sighed. No there really wasn't, but if they thought there was something wrong, they'd stop just for him. He didn't want to hold them back they were after all only a few days from crossing into Fire. It was only a bit chilly, he told himself. "Maybe we should take a break."

"You all can take a break," Iruka grunted over Hatake's shoulder, "I'll meet you at the next village."

"Now, now Umino," Hatake said with a tsk, "Let not be hasty."

"We're already a day behind," Iruka replied through chattering teeth. Okay maybe it was more than just a chill, "And still a day and a half from the next stop."

"Yes will, the missing-nins weren't much help," Hatake sighed. The missing-nins Hatake mentioned were more like yipping pups. They had been running along nicely making good time, Iruka had been in the middle of a nap. When suddenly Naruto had decided to flip and the tree branch he'd been on decided it wanted to explode. An hour of running and pointless fighting later, the group of nins left yipping back to their mother with their tails between their legs. "And us spending three hours looking for you didn't help either."

"Oh yeah," Iruka smiled sheepishly. Three hours shaking curled up behind a snow covered bush and having flash backs of Eiji and Sandan, no it had not be the best time game of hide and seek he played.

"Besides you're looking a little bit paler," Hatake continued with a look over his shoulder. "I want Sakura to check you out."

"I'm not that good looking," Iruka mumbled then coughed a couple times. Coughing was starting to become more frequent. These ones were loud and nasty sounding; Iruka knew very well what it meant. No pretending now, he was getting sick.

Kakashi stopped suddenly and jumped down. The kids went a few more paces before realizing the stop. Kakashi carefully pushed Umino off his back. The man swayed onto his feet and blinked at him confusedly. Kakashi reached up to pull at the scarf covering the lower half of Umino's face. As excepted Umino stepped away and nearly toppled over in the process. Kakashi grabbed his arm not letting him get away this time. As quick as a wipe he reached up and yanked the scarf down and away. Umino's flushed face greeted him. Kakashi cursed under his breath. "How long have you been like this?" Kakashi asked heatedly.

"Couple months," Umino answered, "I was told the bruising will go down but not sure when the color will go away."

"How long have you had a fever?" Kakashi snarled, now wasn't the time for witty barter.

"It's not that bad," Umino replied.  
"Yes it is. If we don't get him inside a warm place soon," Sakura said making a bee line for him. Green glow covered her hands as she reached up to touch his face. Umino had a sudden violent reaction. His gloved hands snapped up and yanked her hands away. Sakura found herself hitting the ground face first. The next thing they knew Umino was off bounding through the trees. "Sorry, I forgot," Sakura yelled as she jumped to her feet and gave chase.

Two hours, two fucking hours chasing the sick and injured man. Every time one of the kids drew close Umino would angle himself and dive right into them tackling them to the ground and bolting again. Kakashi managed to avoid the diving tackles but Umino had a few surprises of his own. Like the rebounding back kick off a tree after Kakashi had side stepped him, or knocking into a tree just enough to knock snow down on him. Kakashi was steaming mad, the kids were getting desperate and Sakura warned that if this continued then Umino may do more damaged. He'd already reopened a few wounds, the smell of his blood heavy in the air.

Umino stumbled and fell from a branch. Kakashi saw his chance and leapt for the man. With surprising grace Umino maneuvered his body up and around catching Kakashi as he came forward. They both slammed to the ground Umino landing heavily on him. Pain surged through his back and another down his shoulder. It was a sharp pain and burning, Kakashi looked over a kunai was digging deeper. He looked up into Umino's face. His eyes were glazed, his face flushed and his breath ragged. He suddenly started coughing his body doubling over, Kakashi took this moment and flipped them pinning Umino down. The man fought back weakly his strength fleeing him. "I don't know anything," he snarled, "Let me go." Umino was caught in a delusion, back in the cell and being tortured by Rock. Kakashi pinned Umino's hands over his head.

"Umino," he called trying to calm him down. "Umino, you're with us, Konoha nins."

All the fight left Umino then, he went limp and his face twisted with sadness. "They don't even know I'm missing," he whispered, "Please let me go." Then he was quiet, his head lolled to the side. Kakashi quickly checked his vitals, his pulse was weak.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called landing with a thump behind him.

"We're changing course," Kakashi barked lifting Umino bridal style. "We need to get him somewhere warm now!"


	36. Promises

It was hot, then cold, then hot again. He shivered, cried, and wished that it would end. It was like being tortured again. There were images incomplete and blurred, then so clear and vivid. It was memories of that cell and that pain and all that horrible moment with Sandan. He cried broken, lost, and confused. Was he still there? The ground beneath him was soft not grain. The smell around him was clean, not his own bodily fluids and old stale blood that was not his. What he knew and what he thought was not the same.

Something wet brushed against his forehead causing him to jerk. His body was weak. There was pain in his hands, in his shoulder, and his head ache so horribly. Weakly he batted at the wetness stroking across his cheek now. A warm hand grabbed it and a voice he knew but couldn't call a face to spoke. "Easy now Sensei," it said, "You're safe."

"Please," he whispered, "Let me die."

The stroking hand stopped, "Why?" the voice asked shaking, the hand gripping his tighten. "You're strong, Sensei. So strong."

"Please Eiji," Iruka mumbled because only Eiji called him sensei. Only Eiji teased him like that. "I'm done. Kill me now."

"I'm," the shaking voice continued, "I'm not him, we're not them. Please Umino."

Umino, yes, they called him Umino. Eiji didn't know that name. With effort Iruka drew his eyes open and stared up into a blue sky. No, not a sky and that yellow was not the sun. "Naruto," He slurred. Those eyes lit up and a smile pulled at his lips.

"Yep," Naruto looked worried as his eyes wandered over Iruka's sweaty face. "You have a high fever. Sakura said you'd be in and out for the next few days."

"Next few," Iuka repeated, "No, have to get back to the village," He struggled to sit up. Naruto frowned and pushed him back down.

"No," Naruto's voice held a warning tone.

"Where are the others?" Iruka asked.

"Out," Naruto replied disappearing from view and returning with another white cloth. "Looking around. We're close to the border a day from it. We had to take a different route. Sakura says because your body is so weak, we'll have to take the more direct route now."

"How direct?" he coughed, Naruto's worried looked intensified.

"Three days run," Naruto answered.

"Then we can leave now," Iruka reasoned.

"No we can't," Naruto's voice was hard, "Not until this passes."

"We can't wait too long," Iruka snarled, "Eiji."

"Isn't here," Naruto snapped, "I won't let him get you again. I promise."

"You can't make a promise like that Naruto," Iruka's voice was soft now.

"I can. And I keep them," Naruto said slightly proud.

"Not this time," Iruka replied quietly closing his eyes.

There was a long pause that drifted between them. Naruto stared up at the wall above his old sensei's head. It had already been a few days since they found the small abandon shack just outside the village on the border of Fire and Bear. In those few days Iruka had once try to flee during the night, they had barely found him in time. He had been so cold, icy to the touch. Iruka had bouts of hysteria, delusions of being among his captures again. Naruto unconsciously clenched his hand tighter around Iruka's as he remembered the fevered words. The pleases for Sandan to stop… The cries to Eiji as the man no doubt hacked at him in his mind. Naruto fought back the tears. The most frightening thing of this all, was not the fits Iruka would have, but his wounds.

Kakashi-sensei had said some wounds no matter how old, would still hurt. He had said that in rare occasions some wounds would even still bleed. Whenever Iruka had cried out remembering some torture session he'd gone through, his wounds would bleed. His hands, his shoulder, a gash across his left temple and other numerous places, red would seep through the bandages. Sakura had tried to heal them as she had been taught by the old lady, but Iruka would react so violently that she had to stop. It had led them to the conclusion that he might have been tortured with chakra as well.

The old shack creaked, the dusty windows rattled, the fire wood popped and sizzled, and Iruka's painful wheezing was the only sounds in the tiny place. Naruto turned his eyes down again to the pale and discolored man. He seemed to be a ghost of what Naruto remembered. The man who always had kind words, gentle hugs and proud smiles, or the frightening wrathful sensei that passed out detention like candy. A few bangs and strands of hair clung to his sweaty forehead and neck. Gone was the pony tail that Naruto remember watching little kids pull as Iruka taught them 2 + 2. Now it was chopped, not completely short, and still slightly long. Some of his face was still painted in nasty green and purple. The scar across his nose that was his most defining feature was glaring red, having been reopened several times. Naruto remembered that same scar would crinkle and scrunch with every expression Iruka wore.

The first tear fell, landing nearly unheard on the bed sheet covering the shivering form. Iruka, his most precious person, was now hurting and sick and Naruto didn't know what to do. In his delirium Iruka had once begged for Naruto to end it all. He had said that the pain was too much, that there was no one waiting for him back home and that no one would miss him. He had done the same to Sakura and to Hinata and even Kakashi. Begging, crying, and Naruto knew that if this was the Iruka-sensei he knew, then the man would never show such weakness.

The pride and strength he seemed to exude were gone. It had been beaten away by those men that had held him for so long. Another tear joined the first trailing down his right cheek. Naruto raised a hand to catch the third. He was crying silently trying hard not to wake his fitfully sleeping sensei. This man who had been a light that brighten Naruto's once darken world was now dimmed. He waited and even embraced the idea of his death that HE believed to be swiftly approaching. And he even excepted them to let it come and claim him.

"Sensei," Naruto called so quietly he wasn't sure Iruka had heard him. "Iruka-sensei." He knew the risk of evoking more memories but he couldn't bring himself to call him Umino. It had seemed so wrong to call him that. He had been Iruka-sensei, Naruto wanted him to be Iruka-sensei. Iruka stirred eyes fluttering open, it was clear he hadn't been fully asleep just yet.

"Naruto," that weak voice that used to be so loud and commanding brushed against Naruto's ears, "Please don't call me that."

"I want to, because you've always been Iruka-sensei," Naruto reasoned, "Why should they change that? Isn't it as good as them winning? After you fought against them for so long."

"Please Naruto, I'm so tired now," Iruka weakly protested, "I just want to rest."

"Well you can't," Naruto's voice took up strength.

"Why?" Iruka looked at him with those eyes full of pain and defeat.

"Because you're still important," Naruto replied. Disbelief entered those brown eyes. "You are. If you hadn't of been there for me I would have turn out like Gaara."

Iruka laughed weakly, "You were never that far gone Naruto."

"Yes I was. The looks those villagers gave me. The words they said to me or whispered behind my back. They hurt and stung and I hated them. I hated them for treating me the way they did. I thought if only I was stronger I'd make them regret it. That's why I wanted to be the Hokage, because then I could make them all pay for what they'd done to me," Naruto's voice was filled with spite, spite that he hadn't felt for his village in such a long time. Iruka stared up at him giving no reaction to this new revelation. It was almost as if Iruka had already known the truth. None the less Naruto continued, "In school the other children wouldn't play with me. The teachers wouldn't teach me properly. I knew it, I saw it and I was so powerless to stop it. I thought I would never become strong, I thought I would never be able to make them pay, that I'd always be alone." Naruto looked down at him, attempting to make him see. "And then there was this light, this new teacher that showed up. And despite what the other teachers told him, he taught me. You, you were the first to try and help me. Even though you knew what I had inside me." Here Naruto gripped at his stomach. "You were hard on me. Demanded me to go the distance, pushed me like no other teacher had. Yeah I hated you then too. Iruka-sensei only picks on me I thought. But I know now why you did it. So I would become strong and great and reach the potential only you saw." Naruto looked down at their jointed hands. He felt the clammy feverish heat coming from Iruka's but he didn't care.

"When I made that stupid mistake," Naruto recalled closing his eyes. The forest and that man who had tricked him, what seemed like years ago, played before his eyes. "You came for me. You protected me when no one else would have. And you called me human and said my name with such pride I actually cried." Naruto opened his eyes to stare at the emotionless face before him. Naruto wasn't sure if Iruka was even listening but none the less he forged on, determined to make his point. "You were the first to open that door for me, the first to show me a path of happiness. I knew it would take hard work but I also knew that you would be there to help guide me. And you have." There was such admiration and care in his voice that it startled him. He'd never sounded this way to anyone else, not even to Tsunade or Sakura. "I thought this must be what it's like to have a father."

"Naruto," Iruka's voice was flat, empty.

Naruto ignored it and pressed on, "You've been a father to me, not even Jiraiya or Kakashi can have that claim. Because they came after you." Naruto looked meaningfully at him, "You who had already taught me everything. You who had taught me and others so well that it was easy for the Jounin senseis to expand on what you taught us already. Your worth is so much more then what you think. Not just as a man who I see as a father, but to others who you've taught and met. Sakura, who I know you gave special lessons in chakra theory. Hinata, who you encouraged gently when all the other kids laughed, you even gave us all detention for it that one time. And the village owes you a lot."

Naruto suddenly found himself recalling a conversation he had with Shikamaru when he had returned with Tsunade three years ago. "I know that after the Third died, you practically ran the village. Shikamaru told me." A smile broke across his face as he recalled the way Shikamaru had sounded. He had been full of wonder and respect as he talked to Naruto. "You had jounin and ANBU running every which way. You had the counsel coming and asking you for things. You had the villagers organized and spoke with other leaders to get help for rebuilding the village. You kept everything going and though they may have forgotten that short time you were Hokage," a soft chuckle, "You showed just how strong a person you are. Still are."

"For so long you fought against Eiji and Sandan. Keeping a secret that Kakashi says others would have given up if they'd gone through the same thing. Kakashi-sensei admires your strength, and," another soft chuckle, "Wit." He paused letting his words sink in; he waited for some type of reaction. "We haven't forgotten what you taught us. We used your old lessons to get into Rock and then to find information. You should have seen Kakashi-sensei's face when I took him to one of those strange food carts." Naruto laughed before growing somber, "We haven't forgotten the man who taught us, and guided us. I haven't forgotten the man whom I believe is my father, maybe not by blood but by action." Tears again Naruto ignored them closing his eyes and summoning up a picture of a proud smiling man who tied a headband on him. Naruto didn't realize he had reached up to touch it until he felt the smooth and worn surface brush against his left palm. "I haven't forgotten you, and I never will no matter how far apart we get. You've been the strongest influence in my life, the one I aspire to be most like. And I will do anything to make sure others get to witness you strength and wisdom and guidance. I will find a third road," he finished determinedly.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he had excepted to see that blank look. Instead he saw tears. Iruka brought a bandage hand to cover them. His shoulders shook not from cold, but from emotions. He gasped several times. Naruto threw caution to the wind and pulled his beloved father into a tight embrace. Weak hands came up to clutch at his back as Iruka cried uncontrollably into his broad chest "I will find the third road," Naruto repeated, "Even if I have to move the heavens and earth to make it."


	37. Plans and thank yous

"_It's turning out to be the coldest winter we've had in years," _the tiny voice on the radio crackled through the warm room. Sandan was wrapped up looking remarkably like a cocoon. _"Entire villages are already snowed in. Blizzards are reported in Snow Country."_

"What's new about that?" Sandan grunted.

"It's not that cold Sandan," Eiji grunted in return sipping some tea.

"It is," Sandan whined flopping on his bed and rolling to glare at his partner. "This place is Fire Country for crying out loud. It should be hot."

"It's warmer than most countries. And the leaves have changed color," Eiji replied shuffling some papers spread across the table.

"But they haven't fallen," Sandan pressed, "There's something wrong with these trees I tell you. It's like the leaves are too stubborn to bow even to snow and wind."

Eiji paused in his work and turned to look at Sandan. "Much like the ninja's that are named after them," he chuckled. He turned back to his work looking over the reports from the other groups ignoring Sandan's unhappy grumbling. He sighed, still no sign of Iruka and his rescue crew. They could be sitting in some shed in some backwater country waiting for Iruka to get better. No, he thought, thinking through the type of ninja Iruka was.

He was one of duty. He got his job done no matter what, without regard to his body or health. A ninja that did his duty to serve and protect his village with everything he had. Iruka would try and force his rescue team forward. Would they? No, Kakashi Hatake was known for worrying about his teammates, he'd be sure to keep the man alive. Add on the fact that they had a med-nin Eiji was sure they'd do everything to make sure Iruka was well. Eiji took another look down at some of the reports and plucked out Saxan's.

The man's cruddy hand writing greeted his eyes making him frown. Why did all doctors have such horrible hand writing? The report was mostly about Iruka's physical condition before he was rescued. By the time he reached the end of the report he had a rather nasty smile on his face. Despite the fact they hadn't broken the man's spirit, both he and Sandan had done a great deal of damage. The man would be lucky to continue his ninja career after this mission. He placed the pages back on the table and tapped his fingers on its surface thoughtfully. "They are no doubt taking the more populated route," Eiji said to himself as he was prone to do when deep in thought. "We would have already seen them in Grass and heading toward Wind." He glanced down and moved more papers out of the way to revel the map buried underneath. "They might try to circle around and get to another gate. However," again he picked up Saxan's report, "His body, do to all the damage; will not be able to handle all this cold. So they won't take too long a route." He returned to tapping his fingers on the map. Suddenly he stood causing the chair to squeal against the wooden floor. He strode across the room to the door throwing it up in a flourish. "Kai, Saxan, get in here."

Sandan sat up curious, "What's up?" he asked watching the man as he picked up the papers he had been looking at moments before. Saxan and Kai stumbled into the room both looking startled and like they'd rolled out of bed. Saxan's hair was sticking up in every direction when it was usually combed and flat against his skull. Kai was still struggling to get his pants on properly.

"What happen?" Kai gasped finally getting his leg through his left pants leg.

"Send word out to the others," Eiji began, handing Kai Saxan's report.

"Why?" Saxan asked looking over his friend's shoulder, "My report?"

"I believe we need to change the size of our net. The news said it's been the coldest winter in years. From your report Saxan, Iruka will not be able to handle the extreme weather, which has lead us to the theory of populated route travel," Eiji began walking toward the quietly crackling radio and turned it off. "We cast to wide a net, we need to shorten it. Bring in the teams from Wind through Grass and strengthen up the teams through these borders." He walked back over to the maps and pointed at a few 'X's.

"Having large groups in the area will alert the patrols of Konoha," Kai argued.

"Yes, I'll think of something, for now send word out to all teams," Eiji commanded. When Kai and Saxan left Eiji turned to look at Sandan.

"When you want to catch smaller fish, you use a smaller net," Sandan chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly," Eiji grinned, "We'll have our little Dolphin back soon Sandan." Eiji felt a shiver run down his spin at the hungry look that entered Sandan's eyes.

BANG!

Startled out of his pleasant nap Suzu yawned and looked over to the source of the loud noise. He chuckled as a low grunt and whine came from the owner. Suzu had lived through much, from the end of the First Hokage rule to the beginning of this new Hokage. He'd survived the Shinobi wars, the demon attack and the invasion of Sound and Sand. He watched the village grow and change. He watched men and women rise and fall, and he'd seen his fair share of friends come and go through his long years of life.

Suzu yawned and stretched. He let out a happy sigh as several joints creaked and popped into their correct places. "How was the meeting?" he's aged voice hissed across the room. He had become quite fond of this New Hokage. The woman was the embodiment of strength and power. He remembered her as a youngling, craving her way in the world right alongside her teammates. He was glad it was her, a student of the Third, that had become Hokage instead of that warmonger Danzo.

"It was one big tongue lashing," the woman replied, her voice muffled against the papers her face was currently buried in. "I'm sure I have read marks everywhere."

"I assure you that you are unblemished," he replied with a chuckle. Having lived so long and seen so much, he excepted the unexpected. However the last few months have been anything but excepted, and to top off the string of unexpected things was the village wide snowball fight. That had been the most fun he had had in years. Slugging a few of them brats that had egged his apartment complex earlier in the year had been the greatest winter present he received in a long time. Unfortunately the backlash had been excepted. The counsel, the snooty old crinkled raisins, hadn't seen the joy it had brought to their overwhelmingly depressed shinobi. They had turned a completely blind eye to the fact the villagers seemed to be less frighten of the deadly shadows that walked their streets.

"I couldn't even get one word in," came the muffled moan, "I felt like I was a little kid getting scolded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar." She suddenly sat up and smiled a wicked smile as she turned to look at him. "But if that wasn't the best damn cookie I ever had," she laughed. Suzu joined her in her merriment, reliving the moments again as they swapped their snowy war stories.

Over the last few weeks she had warmed up to his presence. Once it was clear to her that he was not leaving until he got what he wanted she had more or less resigned to just let him take up couch space. Being in the office and seeing the inner working of his great village was something else. He remembered complaining to Iruka about the working of his village and Iruka replying that he just didn't understand how difficult it was to run. Iruka had of course been right, the village was more than what it seemed from the eyes of a civi. The balance their leader struggled to keep and the amount of paper work she went through on a daily bases was amazing to an old man like him. He gained a new respect from shinobi as well. Before they were thrones in his sides that skipped out of paying the rent, now they were thrones that protected the figurant rose that was their village. Seeing them trudge in fresh off the battle ground covered in blood and wounds with dimming eyes had startled him into realization. Like Iruka had always said to him, "We're humans that bled red too, Jiji." Years of living and learning and there was still more to learn.

Three sharp knocks broke through their happy babble. "Come in," Tsunade commanded shifting back into her 'leader pose' as he had dubbed it. She looked as if she had always been reading the paper set before her, pen in hand as she marked a few sheets randomly. A dirty looking ANBU stumbled into her office. Though the man tried to keep his grace, it was clear that he was beyond tired and on his last legs. "Report," she said without looking up as again she marked a few more pages. Suzu wasn't even sure she was reading them.

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU bowed he tipped dangerously forward before catching himself, "There has been a large movement of people near the border of Rice and Bear." Tsunade showed no interest to the news. Suzu could only guest that it was common news.

"Go on," she probed dully around another swish of her pen.

"Normally this would not draw our attention Hokage-sama. But this large movement of civilians is not normal. They do not have the patterns of merchants or bandits for that matter." Finally Tsunade looked up her face carefully schooled blank.

"And what do you believe them to be?" she asked as she crossed her fingers and rested her chin on them.

"Based on their movements and habits we believe them to be shinobi in disguised Hokage-sama. However we cannot say from which village," The ANBU answered. Silence took over the suddenly to small space.

"An invasion," it was not stated as a question.

"We are not sure," the ANBU replied.

Suzu knew he should leave, this was one of those times where not even he should press his stay. As he stood the ANBU's head snapped in his direction hand zipping to his kunai pouch. "Ignore him," Tsunade said calmly. At least one of them was calm, Suzu felt his heart almost give out. ANBU were most definitely a different breed of Shinobi. "There is a possibility that this movement could be from Sound, however I do not believe this to be the case," She said more to herself then to them. Her face was masked in thought before she stood drawing to her full height.

"Watch them. If it is an invasion, I want us to be prepared and not caught off guard as before. We don't want a repeat of the chunin exams," she strode across the room and past the sagging ANBU. "Get some rest after you let the rest of the patrols know," she added almost as an afterthought. She swept out the door leaving Suzu and the ANBU alone in the room.

The ANBU stood for a few moments longer before taking a deep breath and letting it hiss through his mask. "Thank you," Suzu called startling the man again. Was he really that invisible? Maybe because he was a civilian he didn't register as a threat. The white mask turned to look at him, he could just make out the startled green eyes. "For protecting our village. I know it is because of you putting your life on the line, that I can sleep safe at night and age another day," He clarified. The nin bowed to him which he return wholeheartedly. Suzu watched the nin make his way out of the office standing just a little taller than when he entered. Suzu smiled, yep a smile and a thanks can go a long way.


	38. The good kind of pain

SSSSSNNNNOOORRRRE.

Iruka startled awake heart pounding by the unexpected sound. In his freight he had snapped up hands reaching for a weapon on his side. Suddenly pain and confusion laced his mind, causing him to look down at his side. With growing realization he took in the tinted brown bandages on his hands and chest. When reality finally set in and the memories caught up, he let a long suffering sigh as he flopped forward, forehead dropping onto his outstretched legs and torso bent awkwardly. "That cannot be comfortable," a drawl came from somewhere to his right.

"No," he softly replied, "It's not but in a way it feels good."

"How can that feel good?" the lazy voice asked.

Iruka did not sit up instead he turned his head just enough to catch the watching eyes of the great Copy-cat nin. He slouched lazily propped up against the wall. Next to him was a rattling window with a scene of blurry white. "Pain," he replied simply as if that explained everything. A sliver eyebrow rose giving away slight confusion. "You don't like pain?"

Kakashi found himself debating if Umino was still caught up in his fever. Sakura had said he was clear, two more days of rest and they'd be able to leave again. "No," he answered.

"And why's that?"

Kakashi stared at the man bent painfully forward, no doubt the newly healed skin was pulling dangerously to breaking point. "Pain means failure. It means you've let your enemy into your guard." Umino blinked slowly that calculating look was back in his eyes before the man slowly sat up and turned to look at the fire.

"Feelings, are those bad too?" the question was voiced just barely above a whisper.

"You are a teacher Umino, you should know feeling hampers our judgment," Kakashi frowned unsure whether he should wake Sakura to check the man over again. In the field he was good in emergence first aid but when it came to things like this, he knew it was best to leave it to the professional.

"And hospitals?" that question nearly through him for a loop. Kakashi pushed off the wall and made his way toward the injured man who slowly turned to look up at him. He pulled off his glove and reached forward surprised when Umino didn't jerk away. He's body temperature was slightly elevated but that could be from the warm blankets stacked on top of him. "Where are you going with this?" he asked pulling his hand back and replacing his glove. Umino watched the action carefully before looking up into his single gray eye.

"I find it funny that everything associated with life you think is bad," Umino replied evenly patting some of the empty space next to him.

Kakashi stared at the spot, "I thought you didn't care about your life," Kakashi replied slightly defensive and making no move to take the place offered.

"Don't get me wrong Hatake," Umino's voice was quiet, almost strained. It was understandable given all the yelling he'd been doing before and after his rescue. "I stand by what I said. If there is no way to save me, then don't risk it. However," Umino's eyes soften as he looked back to the fire, Kakashi followed his line of sight to where Naruto laid wrapped up in his sleeping bag. "That does not mean that I don't want to live." Kakashi stared down at the spot Umino had patted before sighing and taking a seat.

The shifting of the bed had Umino looking back quickly eyes taking on the dead look before disappearing again. The change had been quick and startled Kakashi for just a second. It was a defense mechanism undoubtedly used against his captors, every good shinobi had one. Kakashi usually closed in on himself keeping the world away and only brought it back when his torturers were no longer around. "Hospitals have never been good to me," Kakashi explained, "When some of my comrades go in, most never come out."

"And yet it is also the place of birth," Umino broke in, "More life comes out of that place than death Hatake. You focus too much on the bad, but then again we are taught that way. Always think of the bad that way we are prepared."

"Pain is not much better," Kakashi continued.

"Pain means you're alive, that you survived your enemies' attacks. A shinobi as great as you should realize that and its befits in battle," Umino interrupted.

"And feelings, sometimes cloud judgment. They get in the way of reasoning. As a shinobi, YOU should know that," Kakashi finished. Silence hung between them as Umino's calculating gaze bore into him. Kakashi felt defiance sweep through him, he was not backing down from that look. He allowed his eye to harden and his back to straighten. It was unreasonable to feel this way, he felt like a…a…child? "I'm not one of your students," he nearly snapped when those eyes did not look away. Amusement entered them before he turned he's gaze back to Naruto and the girls.

"No, you are not. But I also know you do not believe that emotions are crippling. They are as much a part of us as our shinobi instincts. Both are valuable, both can drive us to do incredible things," he looked back eyes once again soft and open. "You have lost much, I can see it in the ways you move and think. Learned as much through the stories Naruto has told me when he was under your tutelage. Read it in your mission reports," Umino paused, "You don't want to lose more Hatake, which is way you push yourself to protect everyone within your sights." Kakashi sat stunned.

"How?"

"I pay attention," was the quiet reply.

"Same as my bathing habits," Kakashi frowned, Umino nodded.

"I know between you and the kids, that you may just be able to get me home. I also know that you'll do everything within your power to do so. I believe that and I trust that. I will gladly place my life in your hands," Umino bowed slightly, "And I will also try to be of more help and less of a pain in the ass." Kakashi nodded chuckling slightly as he was still reeling from Umino's insight into him.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

If there was one sound Iruka hated more than a child's distress cry, it had to be finger tapping and Sakura was doing a lot of it. Naruto was resting closer to the fire watching the window with a bored expression.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura's fingers continued to strum against the tiny wooden table she was sitting at. Her eyes locked on the same window, the only window in the tiny shack. The shack gave a mighty shake and creaked long and loud as the wind slammed into its wooden walls. A whooshing sound whistled through the gaps between the boards and dropped the room temperature another chilling degree.

Tap. Tap. Tap. WOOOOOOOO

Tap. Tap. Tap. WOOOOOO. SSSSSSS. POP.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched in irritation as the burning fire logs joined the annoying chores. Then a long drawn out sigh erupted from Naruto finally pushing the twitching sensei over the edge. "OH FOR HEAVEN SAKES," Iruka snapped, though his voice came out as more of a wispy hiss. He chose to stubbornly ignore the fact that his voice was not going to regain its old sound any time soon. The enraged vague hissing sound was more than enough to catch the kids' attentions. "Sakura," Iruka attempted to bark, but came out more like a strange puff of air. "Get out the map." Sakura blinked a few times before slowly standing and making her way toward one of the bags. After a moment she pulled out what had been asked, "Put it on the table." He instructed shifting from the bed, Naruto was by his side in a moment. Iruka swatted at the hands trying to help him and pulled the blankets off the bed once he was standing. With effort he wrapped the blankets around him and shuffled toward the table and the only other rickety chair there.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked curious despite his worry.

"We are going to map out our new route and think of a way to talk Hatake into taking it," Iruka replied quietly.

"I thought we were just going to go the more direct way," Naruto looked down at the map with confusion.

"We are," Sakura grunted.

"We could," Iruka corrected, "Naruto two different color pens please."

As Naruto rushed off to get the requested items, Sakura gave him a disapproving look. "Sensei," she started, "I mean Umino."

"Iruka-sensei is fine Sakura," Iruka interrupted with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Iruka nodded weaving for her to continue, "Iruka-sensei from the damage I can see done to your body and the fever you just had. There is no possible way we can take a longer path. It would put more stress on your body and there is a chance the fever will return tenfold."

Naruto returned a worry expression marking his brow. He handed Iruka the pen, "Then the fast route is our best choice."

Iruka began circling several small dotes with a blue pen and then drew an arched. "This," he began tapping the blue arch with the tip of his pen, "Is what we call a net. And these," he pointed at the marked out trails that Kakashi had made when they first planned their course, "Are the routes we were most likely to take. This is the route we took," he marked it in blue, "Now what do you notices?" He watched both Sakura and Naruto's eyes flicker over the worn and torn map.

Sakura had always been one of the brightest of her generation. Slowly she answered unsure but still confidante in her answer as she had always been. "They set up at the ends of each route in hopes of catching us." Iruka nodded waiting for her to continued, "But the nets really wide and Rock wouldn't give up enough people to come after us."

"Maybe, maybe not," Iruka corrected, "We can only make assumptions. We have no idea of how many people are after us now. They are taking guesses as to which route we'll take. The net is used to try and catch us before we get into our country. But now we have a problem."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, "It looks to me they have no idea where we are and their just guessing. There is no way they can catch us."

"From here to here," Iruka traced a line with the butt of his pen, "How long would it have taken us to get to Fire and our village?"

"Three days," Naruto answered, "Going shinobi speed, maybe a day slower carrying you."

"We didn't go that way," Iruka continued with a nod, as he wrote '3/d'. "How long from here to here?" he continued that way until all paths had some number of days next to it. "Now we took this way," He grabbed the red pen and marked the path again. "You said it would have taken us two weeks to get to the boarder. Now think like our enemy and what can you see?" He waited patiently.

"The net is too wide," Naruto answered.

"Yes, and?" Iruka prompted.

"They'd have to change it," Sakura picked up.

"How would they know to change it?"

"The days," the two toned together.

"They'd know how long it takes as well," Naruto continued.

"And know when to shrink the net," Sakura finished.

Iruka nodded changing the size of the arch to stretch from the beginning of Bear to the end of Rice. Then he marked out the new route Kakashi had been talking about before he and Hinata went out shopping for more supplies. "Now what do you see?"

"We're heading into trouble," Naruto frowned.

"We have two things working against us," Iruka sighed, "One, we don't know how many people they have. Two, we don't know their skill level either. Where on the other hand," Iruka looked at Sakura and then Naruto, "They know how many people we have. They also know where we are head, and can place their net just the right way to catch us."

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked realizing what her old teacher was trying to get at.

"We need to find a hole, now we are relying on luck," Iruka sighed again. Silence stretched through the room disturbed only by the howling wind and crackling fire. "I agree we should go straight through, but we cannot stop. We skip the villages completely and make a beeline for our village or the nearest patrol we can find."

"But," Sakura started eyes widening in horror, "Your body cannot handle the stress."

"You wanted to know of a third road," Iruka's soft voice became serious, losing its light teacher tone, "The third road is nothing but risk. We put everything on the line as we have been taught and train to do. As I and Kakashi and your other senseis have taught you to do."

"But," Sakura stuttered.

"It's either run or be caught," Naruto cut in, the reasoning made sense. Iruka seemed to sag once they seem to grasp what he was telling them. "You should get some more rest. We'll convince Kakashi-sensei," Naruto smiled weakly, tugging Iruka to his feet and guiding the unresisting man back to bed.

"Promise," Iruka yawned.

"Promise," Naruto answered in a heartbeat.

"Naruto," Sakura hissed quietly once Iruka had fallen asleep. "We can't. He may not survive."

"I got an idea Sakura," Naruto whispered back turning back to the fire place and moving to his bag. "Trust me. It'll work." Naruto tugged out a scroll and another pen. There was one other way to ensure this new plan worked. "I'll move the heavens and earth," He smiled over his shoulder at her, "With a little bit of help."


	39. Warnings

A quiet stillness had fallen over the village. Its streets darken by the moonless night, the only light to be seen were the few windows lit and the streetlamps. The mighty faces carved into the mountain stared down with watching eyes. The shadows shifted silently across roof tops and half lit allies. In the center of the village the Hokage tower stood proudly, its lit windows bathing the surrounding streets with yellow light.

Its halls had long since empty of mission seeking ninja, now all that remained were the few workers and guards. The occasional late night returns entered the mission room to turn in their reports before running home to sleep the stress away. Down the hall from the mission room stood the statuesque ANBU guards before the Hokage office. Behind its wooden door sat the commander of Konoha's power. Tsunade stared ahead unseeingly at the doors, outside she could feel her ANBUs' chakra lightly pulsing. Her senses were spread taking in the sleeping life around her village, the gently pulsing chakra of civilians and the tightly controlled chakra of her nin. She sat with her hands folded in front of her as she rested her strong chin on the crossed fingers. Her mind was a whirled wind of thoughts as she replayed all the reports from her ANBU patrols. She had agonized over telling her village of the possible threat for what seemed like days. As the leader and commander she knew it was her duty to warn her village of the possible threat, but she was fearful of the outcome.

The village had just finish rebuilding after the Sound and Sand attack three years prior. There was still some anxiety lingering for another attack. She was afraid that there would be panic, though she knew she could control her men, it was the civilians that worried her. Her men were trained to deal with threats, to control themselves and lock away whatever fear or anxiety would plague them. Civilians were not trained to deal with possible threats, they would become high strung which would in turn put her men on edge and jumpy. She had decided she would hold off informing the population, after all there was a possibility that this was nothing. She prayed it was nothing but some unknown training exercise by some ninja village. There was a gentle knock on the door that brought her back to reality. The doors to her office creaked open reveling the old man who carefully strolled into the room. She watched quietly as he shut the door behind him. She notice was slight curiosity that he was still dressed in his sleeping attire and that he also held a white box tied shut was twine. "Tsunade-sama," he bowed politely disturbing her slightly with his rather uncharacteristic behavior. He was usually brash and blunt, never polite. Perhaps he was sleepwalking. He strode forward placing the white box on her desk, "You haven't eaten all day," he stated undoing the ties and lifting up the lid. Inside were rice balls, little wieners, and egg rolls. "Since that young man yesterday, you haven't eaten anything," he continued moving away from her desk and the open box to a tea set and maker, "Or anything to drink."

"Have you told anyone?" she finally spoke.

"No," he replied easily, setting the tiny tea pot to boil on small little flames. "I figured if you haven't, than neither should I." Tsunade stared at the tiny wrinkled man. He's presence was somehow comforting easing her and soothing her rampaging thoughts.

"I should tell them," She said after awhile, the tea pot whistled lightly to which the man responded pulling it off the flames. "I should make sure they are ready for a possible fight."

"Then why don't you?" the old land keeper asked lightly placing tea leaves into the steaming cups.

"I have seen war," she stated plucking a rice ball from the box and biting into it. "I have seen war on land and sea. I have seen blood running from the wounded," she turned to stare out the window and gaze at her sleeping village. "I have seen the dead in the mud. I have seen cities destroyed," she turned to look at his still turned back, "I have seen children starving. I have seen the agony of mothers and wives," she looked down at the papers, reports on the possible threat outside her village walls, "I hate war." She took another bit of her rice ball stuffing the remains into her mouth. "I do not want them to suffer another war. I am hoping that this is nothing."

"And if it is not nothing, and the village is unprepared for this threat," the old man turned with two steaming cups and returned to her desk. He set a cup down in front of her then moved to the other side across from her. Slowly he pulled up the high back chair and took a sit. "You will have hell to pay," he finished taking a sip.

Tsunade sighed mirroring his action, "And if we over react and engage the enemy, it will be us starting a war." She reached back into the box and pulled out an egg roll. "We are watching and at the first sign of aggression, we will act."

"You mean react," he corrected taking out a tiny wiener. "Acting would be preparing now, reacting is what we did three years ago." Tsunade sat quietly staring down at the box. She closed her eyes as she continued to munch on her egg roll. "You have fought in wars and the number of people you have loss is no doubt great. You are the leader because you know of the consequence of simply reacting. You know what we as a village stand to lose, the death toll we would suffer. Think of it this way Hokage-sama," the man bit into a rice ball and took a sip of tea, "It would not just be the death of ninja but us as well." She looked up at him sharply. "If you are worried about how we, civilians, will act, don't be. We have full faith in our shinobi, who have protected us for decades." Tsunade stared at him for a long moment, somewhat surprised by his words. She open and closed her mouth trying to come up with words before finally setting on just keeping it close.

She had been worried about how the civilians would take the news, fearful in how they would react and didn't want them to panic. "Why are you here?" she asked taking in his bed rumpled clothes again.

"You look like you needed to talk to someone all day," he smiled showing slightly yellow teeth, "But you've been so busy I thought now would be a good time to talk." He leaned forward winking at her, "No one to bother us ya know." Tsunade felt a blush creep on to her cheeks causing the old man to laugh.

She gave him a small smile realizing that her fears may have been unfounded, "Thank you," she said, "I will have to tell everyone tomorrow."

"Hmm, there will be much planning," he stated. Tsunade nodded munching on a wiener. "Say by any chance," he looked at her hopefully, "I wouldn't happen to be able to get my rent now." Tsunade burst into laughter, there was the old man she knew.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tsunade turned to the window whipping away a stray tear. Her eyes widen as she dashed to the window pushing it up and almost causing it to break in her rush. A small dog jumped down into the room and waddled to the desk before jumping on top and shaking off a bit of snow. He dropped a scroll onto her desk in the process. She ignored the fact that most of her papers were now wet. "Pakkun," she started, then frowned as the pug dropped his head into the box and pulled out a wiener. "Pakkun," she snapped. The dog turned to her sitting down and looking up at her as he finished chewing his quick snack. "Report. Have they found Umino Iruka and gotten the scroll?" In answer the dog rolled the scroll with one of his paws forward.

"From Naruto," he stated in a gruff voice. Tsunade picked up the scroll and quickly read through it. "And Kakashi agrees," he grunted after she read the scroll a couple more times.

"This, this changes everything," she put the scroll down as pieces began to come together.

"They are already on the move again. Within the next day or so they may run into them. Kakashi said they'd try to out run them but…"

"Hawk," she yelled, the door swung open as one of the ANBU guards looked in, "Get every available body nin in here now. Call the counsel as well." The ANBU nodded once before taking off with its partner. Tsunade pulled out a fresh scroll and began writing quickly. Once she was finished she handed the scroll to Pakkun. "Tell Kakashi there are at least a hundred or so enemy nin waiting for them. We will try and meet them but it will take some time. The scroll has some of the location of the enemy and patrol. If he can get to one of them than do it, if not run and run like hell." Pakkun nodded once before bounding out the window and back out into the cold snow covered streets. As soon as he was gone, nin started pouring into the tower all heading for the large briefing room on the top most floor.

As she headed for her office door she heard the old man's voice sound in horror, "What has Iruka gotten himself into now?"

She pause just in the door way turning to face him, "Hell," she clipped before sweeping down the hall.

Suzu watched her go before looking back down at the scroll and reading it again.

_Ba-san,_

_Dolphin injured._

_ Enemy Rock after us._

_On the border of Bear and Rice._

_Making a bee line for Konoha. _

_Possible Rock will try and catch us there._

_Unsure how many enemies. _

_Send help,_

_Fox_

Suzu hands shook fearful for his young friend. Suddenly he realized that the threat wasn't meant for his village but for Iruka. That the mass of unknown enemies were not waiting for an opportunity to attack but waiting to catch their prey. He prayed to any god listening to protect his young friend and bring him back to his village alive.

oOoOo

Iruka was huddled as close to the fire has he dared. Nearby Hatake sat back against a tree reading by fire light. He snorted, even in the dark the man was reading that _stuff. _"One day your eye sight is going to go bad," he muttered. Hatake chuckled flipping another page in answer. On the other side of the roaring flames sat Naruto and Hinata both talking quietly. There was a happy smile on the young girl's face as she looked at Naruto with glittering eyes. Oh she was in deep, Iruka concluded, deep in love and Naruto was being hard headed. A little ways from them sat Sakura munching down on the bit of bread she had left, in her lap laid a small open book. Iruka huddled tighter as a sharp wind blew, tearing through his overly fluffy jacket.

"This will be the last night we will be able to have a fire," Hatake toned catching everyone's attention. "As it is we are risking it. We don't know how close our enemy is." Iruka sighed as he tugged at the spare head protector Hatake had given him. His other hand drifted down to the kunai pouch Hinata had given him before both hands finally rested on his raised knees.

"Then we should start moving none stop starting tomorrow morning. Switch me off with the girls as well, their strong and I'm light," he chuckled with a smile directed toward the two.

"That'll have to do," Hatake agreed.

"We need to take at least five minute breaks," Sakura ever the medic nin interrupted, "We should take them on the pass offs." The others nodded in agreement. There was suddenly a low crunching of snow that put them all on alert. Naruto and Hatake were suddenly guarding Iruka while Sakura and Hinata faced the other way.

"Ease up," a grunt sounded from in front of Hinata and Sakura.

"Pakkun," Hatake growled, "More warning next time, or you'll wide up looking like a pin cushion."

"Got ya boss," the pug replied trotting into sight and dropped a scroll, "Express delivery. Better read it, Tsunade got some information for ya." Hatake strolled forward, "Also a group of Rock about 10 clicks south by south west. Just skirted by them."

"Dangerously close," Iruka muttered. He watched as Hatake open the scroll and his single eye dash across its surface. He nodded once before dismissing his canine.

"Don't die," the pug grunted in a puff of smoke.

"Help is on the way, but it'll take time. We need to move smart and try and catch up was a patrol not too far from here. About 80 clicks from our current location," Hatake informed handing the scroll to Iruka to read. It held the current location of several enemy camps as well as several allied stations.

"They'll try and drive us away from them," Iruka looked up at Hatake, "And their numbers are…so many."

"We'll get through this," Hatake said reassuringly. Iruka nodded and almost startled at the gentle hand Naruto placed on his shoulder. The young man give it a reassuring squeeze, Iruka reached up and patted the hand. He had to trust his people now, trust that they would get to them in time.

oOoOoO

"We found them," A ninja called bursting into the room Eiji was in. He, Sandan, and Kai were hunched over a map having been busy planning a new course of action.

"Where?" Eiji all but barked at the man.

"They were last seen just off the border of Bear," the man reported nervously, "They're headed toward Toecan's group. I've already sent word to her. What's more, we know a group of ANBU patrol is close to that area. Konoha has become suspicious of us."

"Send word to all our men to converge on that group. We want to catch them before they get to that patrol or force them way from them," Eiji commanded. The nin bowed before rushing out the room.

"They've changed routes," Kai frowned.

"No they are doing just what we want them to do," Eiji grinned, "They've fallen into our net."

"But Konoha knows. They'll send reinforcements," Kai pressed.

"Relax Kai," Sandan's face was a mask of controlled excitement, "You know what the best thing about a leaf is?" Kai shook his head unsure how to answer. Eiji knew where this was going it was a favorite quote of theirs during the ninja wars. "It's never just one leaf that falls from a tree. We'll take them all out, get the chunin, and get out of this country."

"Kai ready the men," Eiji said as he strolled toward the window, "We leave in one hour. We don't want to keep our favorite sensei waiting." Kai bowed low before rushing out the door and swinging it close.

Sandan waited 'til the man's footsteps disappeared before speaking again. "You think they managed to contact their village?"

"I don't doubt it, but the good thing is we're closer, even the quickest nin would take two days top speed to reach them," Eiji turned to look at his old teammate.

"What of the group he is traveling with?" Sandan questioned, "Hatake Kakashi is noted highly in the bingo book. The demon vessel is with them, as well as a Hyuga and that med nin," he spat the last two words. His anger at that the young woman was evident in his body language.

"Even Hatake Kakashi cannot stand against our hundred," Eiji begun, "As long as we kill the demon vessel before it calls on the demons demonic powers we'll be okay. The last two are simple to kill they are nothing but young children. Last time they had the surprise, this time it is us." Eiji smiled a chilling smile, "Like we use to say, it's never just one leaf that falls from a tree."


	40. The Chase

"_My Men."_

The winds whipped through the trees picking up colored leaves to swirl among the dashing snowflakes. The unfallen leaves clung stubbornly to their twigs as bodies dashed passed. Feet pounded through their branches uncaring of the crunching and snapping as they sped forward. Their mission objective laid ahead, somewhere out in these whipping winds and swirling white landscape.

"_My men, I tell you that today is a chance."_

The explosions rocked the earth as they fled. They were being forced off course. Their enemy had caught them far quicker than they had thought. In desperation they hopped up and down, swung to and fro as they tried to stay a step ahead of their attackers. Wood and splinters riddled the ground and leaves took to the air behind them. Run, and run fast was their only coherent thought.

"_A chance for us to prove ourselves."_

Excitement flowed through their bodies as they gave chase. They flittered through the branches and scuttled across the ground like insects. They tossed explosion tags every time their prey attempted to correct their course. They herded them like demonic shepherds, driving them to what would be their slaughter.

"_Our fellow shinobi face a great threat and it is only us who can save them."_

They were a horde as they sweep across the landscape, their destination somewhere northwest. The sun was beginning to set, dropping the already chilling temperature another 10 degrees. They ignored the biting flakes as they flew through open spaces between the large towering trees and winding branches.

"_Among our friends is Hatake Kakashi. He has aided several of you. He has brought back our fallen dead even when he himself is on deaths door. He has never to this day left a man behind."_

He tossed another kunai and blocked a few others heading for the back of Naruto and Iruka. Kakashi ducked down and slipped forward falling a few feet before griping a thin branch and launching himself back up. Three explosions to his left had Kakashi veering sharply right and nearly into Hinata who was dodging a few more projectiles. Four explosions from below forced Hinata and him up where he just managed to flip over Sakura rapidly sending off a few of his own explosion tags.

"_Another is Haruno Sakura. In the three years she has be a medic Nin, She has saved several of your lives. She has treated your most grievous of wounds and fought alongside you in battles."_

She jumped bounding off a tree on her left and shot right. She heard several thunks as she fled. Don't look back, she told herself struggling to keep Naruto and his charge in view as they scrambled through the now barren branches. There was no cover to hid behind or in, the leaves haven been blown away. She flipped up twisting her body painfully in midair to dodge a leaping figure only to realize it was her Sensei followed by Hinata. Sakura twisted another painful degree flinging a few aimless kunai as she flipped closer to Hinata.

"_With them is Hyuga Hinata. She has grown in strength and power. She has used this new found self to protect and fight long side many of you. She has pushed passed her challenges and helps others to do the same."_

She fainted right then dashed left avoiding Sakura as she flipped past. Her breath came in sharp pants as she flung herself left barely dodging the explosion tag that came her way. She couldn't use her eyes just yet, had to preserve her strength. She could sense more enemies gathering in front of them. Hinata swung from a branch and flipped upward before bolting down to a lower branch, trying to make her moves as unpredictable as she could. She tossed a few shuriken knocking away the kunai aimed at Naruto.

"_By their side is Uzumaki Naruto. He has shown his worth and fought to build an image away from the demon that resides inside him. He will scarify himself to save another and this he has already done for many."_

He fell, letting out a loud yell as he went. At the last second he twisted bounding off a leaping enemy. He shot through the air desperately clinging to the wanted object on his back. Again Naruto fell, landing roughly on a branch before leaping away just as it decided to become splinters instead. He turned taking the brunt of the explosion and splinters that followed him. He fell again this time unable to stop his decent. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the approaching enemy leaping at him with hunger in their eyes.

"_These four are desperately trying to rescues and protect Umino Iruka."_

Naruto tossed Iruka up where he was caught by Kakashi as the man leapt past. This left Naruto free to counter the oncoming attackers. Suddenly Kakashi wrapped around Iruka as he was launched sideways by yet another explosion. As they began to fall again Kakashi passed him off to Sakura who tossed him onto her back and bounded off several trees and up. Several enemy nins rained from above, darken figures hidden by the moonless night. It was the light of the burning trees that gave the descendent away. Sakura wasted no time pushing Iruka from her back. Iruka fell several chilling feet before thin arms wrapped around him and shot up off a thin branch and then bolted down as several kunai and shuriken ripped through the space he and Hinata had just been. Desperation was climbing high as he was tossed back and forth between his four protectors.

"_Umino has protected this village. He has taught and nearly raised all our shinobi since he has entered the academy. His teaching has touched across the village and has fostered new beginnings in the younger generations. What he teaches is what we have forgotten. And before it is too late we must rescue him. And if that is still not enough on his person he carries valuable information." _

Iruka twisted awkwardly avoiding another leaping nin before using the man as a platform to launch himself upward and toward Hatake. Hatake met him half way through grabbing him under one arm. Iruka yanked out a couple shuriken from Hatake's back pouch and launched them at incoming explosion kunais. They deflected striking trees and blasting them into nothing. Hatake let him go again this time on a branch where Iruka jumped away flipping backwards and went into a downward dive. Naruto caught him bridle style. No sooner had he been caught when Naruto flipped up and shoved him toward Hinata on a dashing pass. Crazily he thought he was much like a ball of some sort. This is one bad game of monkey in the middle, he concluded humorlessly.

"_Our friends face a hundred or more. They will run for as long as they can and when they can run no longer, they will fight." _

Finally they had trapped their prey. Hordes of them hid in the branches and stood on the snowy ground. In the middle of the field the tiny group panted and bled. They looked into their eyes with dismay and horror. There was no running now, their net had trapped them. In the middle of the group sat the target barely able to stand, a weaken doe ready to be eaten by the wolves.

The one with a hidden face flashed through hand signs quicker than some of their eyes could see. He dropped to his knees and slapped the earth, nothing happened. Just as several were about to laugh thinking the man had gone crazy, the earth begun to shake. From the snow packed ground erupted dogs of varying sizes. Friends fell in the surprise attack, then the clearing filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared a sea of orange filled the small clearing. In moments each body weaved hand signs and soon they were staring at multiple copies of their prey.

"_The enemy no doubt believes they are alone. They no doubt believe that they have already captured our friends."_

It was futile. With ease they destroyed clone after smoky clone until they whittled it down to five yet again. Just as they were about to declare triumph the five gave a wicked smile before bursting into smoke. The hunt was on again, but they couldn't have gotten to far. There was still another group waiting for them having anticipated this move.

Kakashi fell back as they hit the next group leaving the others to break through.

Next Hinata dropped attempting to buy even more time with the next group.

Then Sakura as she punched a few trees attempting to bar the path for the third group they ran into.

Finally it was just Naruto and Iruka. Naruto sped through the trees with as much speed as he could conjure. Behind them crashed their enemies. They could feel the hunger of their deadly eyes following them. Just a step ahead, he just had to stay one step ahead.

"_With the speed we have refined."_

Faster they pushed. Snapping thick sturdy branches as they bounded by with enhanced chakra fused legs. Just ahead they could sense the pounding chakra.

"_With the strength that we have cultivated."_

They came across their first obstacle quick. A line of trees blasted the first group backwards. The second group pushed through before being forced back by carefully placed kun-apults. Still they forced forward.

Sakura slammed and pounded trees and earth. The unlucky nin in her way met their ends at the end of her powerful fist. Yet her strength was fading quickly.

"_With the skills we have honed."_

They finally came upon the first group of actual resistance. Quickly they divided some to fight, the rest to find and rescue.

Nin-hounds nose trained on the scent of their trapped allies.

Bloodline eyes following the weaving chakras, searching for their allies' distinct pattern.

Hinata ducked and weaved, fist striking out and catching her opponents. Some of them collapsed chakra having been sealed. She danced and weaved away pulling all her skill together.

"_Let us go to battle."_

Fist flew in rapid succession. Knives and swords collided and parted in showers of sparks.

Kakashi and his ninken moved as one taking down foe after foe. His blades tore through flesh and bone. His hands weaved together in blinding blurs, unleashing deadly jutsu after deadly jutsu. His dogs jumped and snapped ripping apart those that tried to take their master's back.

"_Let us meet our enemy head on and show that we are untied."_

Groups tighten protecting the searchers and the scanners. As the sun begun to rise again, a high shrill cry rent the air signaling that they had spotted their allies. As one the mass of bodies came together and pushed through the small and scattered groups of enemies.

"_No matter the distances. No matter their numbers"_

Closer they pulled, pushing through the large mass of opponents. Their goal set, they **would** get to them.

"_Let us aid our friends in their most desperate of hours!"_

When they came upon the brunt trees and shattered ground they knew they were drawing close. They WOULD get to them.

"_Let them know that we, stand together. We are Kanoha Shinobi and we will protect our own!"_


	41. Kakashi

Skill was something that defined a shinobi. Speed an invaluable ally along with its companions accuracy, strength and knowledge. These things were gained over years of survival, refined with countless hours of training and battles. They shone brightly against others skills and tested during overwhelming odds. This was Kakashi's life.

He had fought for as long as he could remember, survived far longer than that and lived through some of the greatest odds any shinobi could meet. He trained and tested his skills until his body could no longer move and sleep was the only thing he craved. He'd honed himself against odds. Yet no matter how much he prepared or calculated, there were times that he wasn't sure if he'd survive. This was one of those times.

His body ached, his mind ran ramped calculating, his senses stretched to thin. His clothing soaked with melted snow and blood both his and not. His breath ragged, his sight both sharp and dim, and energy seeping away with his blood. He imagined himself to be the perfect picture of a battle worn warrior.

Beside him equally drain stood his pack. Like him to stubborn to call it quits. Proud beast they were. To proud to lay down, to bow their heads to exhaustion. They'd survived for longer than he had, passed down through the generations of contractors. If this was to be their last summoner and this their last summon they would stick it out to the very end.

Kakashi twisted and danced in awkward dizzying spirals. All around him the sound of ringing metal and yells rang even louder than his own heartbeat. His mask barely clung to his face, weighted down by the blood from a head wound he'd received some time ago. Clumsily his fingers stumbled through another justu that barely got out. He fought back the darkness greedily consuming his vision. A single thought was all that kept him moving; he had to keep them away from the others.

Suddenly the fighting stopped as the few left behind backed away. Kakashi's head thrashed back and forth almost drunkenly as he gazed at the nins. Like a wave they parted allowing a man to stroll forth who smiled with crooked teeth. His slicked back hair rustled slightly in the winter wind. Kakashi watched drowsily as the man raised his hands and clapped slowly. "Bravo," his voice a husky sound like rocks grinding together, "A great show of strength and will. Something you leaf nins are famous for." The man begun to walk a circle around Kakashi and his pack that gathered close to him. Weary in both body and mind they watched the man. "Iruka has too much will," the man continued his lazy walk. "I tried to beat it out of him, but after watching you I can see why I did not succeed."

"You," Kakashi slurred, he shook his head with great effort, "You are Eiji?" he asked more clearly.

"Got it in one," the man smiled another crooked tooth smile. "I supposed I should feel honored that the GREAT copy-nin knows my name. But a last," he paused for a moment before spitting out his next few words. "I am not."

"What is it you want?" Kakashi managed a growl as he swayed dangerously.

"Let's not play dumb here," Eiji tsked pausing in his stroll, "We all know what this is about. So let's skip the meaningless guessing games and get straight to it shall we." Eiji rested his hand on the handle of a long slim blade and the other on a small flask. "Hand over the teacher and I won't kill you and the others," he smiled, Kakashi was starting to hate his smiles.

"Let's not play dumb," Kakashi repeated by way of answer. He knew that Eiji knew his true answer already. He wouldn't turn Umino over.

"I know," Eiji laugh having read between the lines. He flipped the flask open as he drew out his slender blade, "Had to try. You never know, some people do flip." He punctuated by unhooking the flask. He tipped his sword down, blade just barely above the snow. Another quick move with his thumb and a small flap open on the hilt of his sword. Eiji then proceeded to pour the contents of his flask into the sword hilt. A faint sweet smell caught on the wind and drifted toward Kakashi. Poison but of what kind Kakashi was not eager to find out. After hooking his flask back in place and closing the flap on his hilt, Eiji turned his attention on the others. "Go, help the others. I imagine they might be having troubles as well." His nin nodded and dashed off.

"Kakashi, the kids?" Pukken huffed.

"We have to trust them," Kakashi answered. He had to have faith that the kids were holding their own. He knew they could of course but he had to trust in them all the same. Now standing before him was one of Umino's nightmares. A man that had left Umino in a very bad state, and would most likely attempt the same with him.

"Shall I show you some of the things we did to him?" Eiji asked innocently, "Or would you rather just skip to your death?"

Kakashi crouched low and palmed two kunai. Eiji smiled the now hated smile and leapt forward. The dogs rushed forward to meet him, trying to buy their master just a little more time to recover. Eiji danced through them his blade flashing as he cut through their fur. Each landed and turned on their paws continuing to attack until suddenly they dropped letting out high pitch yelps in their falls. Kakashi watched helplessly as his pack twitched and convulsed before poofing out of existence. Eiji turned on him next, his blade glistening with that of his pack's blood and poison. "Now that they're out of the way, onto the main course."

They meet with a clang of steel upon steel. Sparks danced between them as they fought to overpower each other. Eiji knew he had the upper hand, he was fresh having only just arrived on the battle field. Kakashi was practically running on fumes, it was a wonder he was even still standing. Blood loss alone should have put the nin out, yet here he was stubbornly cling just like the last leaf before falls end.

They danced, Kakashi desperately trying to keep Eiji's blade from cutting. The man's sword skills however were great, almost like that of a samurai's. He twirled the blade through the air slicing cleanly at Kakashi. Kakashi sidestepped, rolled and leapt out of the gleaming steels path. Then the last thing Kakashi had wanted happened, one of his legs gave out from strain. He faltered for only a split second, during a battle especially that of ninja battles, a split second was all that was needed to turn the tide. Kakashi felt the blade more then saw it bite through his side before he rolled away. He quickly reclaimed his feet but was still to slow on his recover when the next cut happen. His shoulder screamed as the blade sliced through, he was forced back with the thrust. He had ducked at the last moment but the cut was deep enough. With more difficulty than it should have been Kakashi swung his arm warding off Eiji's next attack. He'd jump back to avoid the clumsily swung kunai and laughed as the man stagger and fell to all four.

It did not take long for the poison to work on Kakashi's body and when it did Kakashi found himself in entirely new world of pain. It was like liquid fire had just replaced what little blood he had left. Everything around him became muddle, the wind a distant howl and his approaching enemy a blur. Suddenly his world titled up and back as Eiji griped his silver hair tightly. He forced Kakashi onto his back so that he was staring up at the dawning sky and Eiji's distorted features. A sharp shake brought back some focus so that Kakashi could hear Eiji's soft words. "This is merely a sample of what Iruka went through," His eyes darted back and forth between Kakashi's unfocused mismatch, "And trust me. It'll only get worst. Now it feels like fire, but soon," a smile, "You'll be clawing at your own skin." Eiji stood staring down at the panting man. "I really wish I could stay and watch, but I have another that needs to be dealt with." He returned his blade back to his hip, "And if you do manage to survive," Eiji looked down at him one last time, "Do know that it'll be to late." He finished in parting leaving Kakashi alone.

Alone in the snow cover woods, Kakashi could hear the screams of some poor wounded animal. It was then that he realized the sound was coming from himself. Eiji had not lied, it had gotten worse and quickly too. With what little sanity he had left Kakashi got rid of his kunais knowing he would have used those first. Instead he was left with his hands that clawed weakly at his chest. What fabric that had been there was gone, torn under the relentlessness of his bloody hands. It was as if we was trying to tare out the poison himself. He could only pray that he would either pass out or fate would be merciful and allow death to take me. He screamed until his voice went horsed, he clawed until he grew to weak, then he withered pitifully tears streaming as he begged the cold earth to swallow him. Hope had left him, sanity had fled shortly after and now all that was left was suffering.

It was as he was just about to abandon everything and slip away into the cold that something warm gripped him. It took hold of his weakly scratching hands and drew it up over his head and away from his burning chest. Then the warmth grew from his chest and outward chasing away all the pain. Finally something cool was dripped down his throat soothing it. To ease the burden on his already taxed chakra something blanked itself over his eye. He couldn't stop the sigh that slipped passed his lips, or the relaxing of his body. As his mind slowly started to return, he began to take in small details again.

First was that there were others, he couldn't tell if they were friend or foe just yet. The next were their strangely muted sounds, as if he was trying to hear things from a great distance and the final that someone was healing him. Slowly and with great difficulty as everything seemed to be as of late, he focus. First on the sounds, "Will he be alright?" the voice was familiar.

"Yes, the poison seems to have run its course. I'm more worry about the blood loss and chakra depletion," the second one answered less familiar.

"Oh my poor rival, what could have laid you this way," the first voice cried dramatically.

The second was sight and the first thing for him to see, he wasn't so sure he wanted to see. Gai's large eyes complete with bushy brows and topped with a bowl cut greeted him. "Not something you want to wake up to," Kakashi whispered. His soft words were enough to draw his rival's attention.

His jubilation was punctuated by a blinding tearful smile and loud booming cry, "YOU LIVE! BY THE FIRES OF YOUTH YOU LIVE." Kakashi winced.

"Good to see you too," Kakashi grunted, "Can I have my hands back now."

"Always so hip and so cool," Gai cried. As soon as his hands were released Kakashi made to sit up.

"Easy there," hands on his chest told him otherwise, "You're in no condition to move. You've burnt out nearly half your system and…"

"I need to get to Iruka," Kakashi broke in. As his mind came back so did Eiji's words. "I will not let that man have him again."

"We have teams already searching for the rest of your team," Shizune retorted.

"I don't care," Kakashi made to sit up again, this time firm hands sat on his shoulders forcing him to stay.

"I am deeply sorry my friend but you must rest. We need to get you back to the village so you can heal."

"This," Kakashi grunted gesturing weakly at himself, "This is nothing. Iruka survived through much worse, I've survived through much worse."

"Even so," Shizune started.

"Either help me or get out of my way. I'm going to rescue Iruka, I'm going to protect him from Eiji. We promise we'd find the third road," Kakashi begun to struggle.

"Alright," Shizune snapped causing Kakashi to pause in his antics, "She knew something like this would happen. So she came up with a temporary fix. A few blood pills and chakra pills and you can go, under the condition that you don't use that eye."

"Deal!"

* * *

**I probably rewrote this chapter like 7 times before I was happy with it.**

**Petague Killaboo**


	42. Hinata

The wind howled a chilling tune while snow flasks danced and flittered over stubborn leaves that clung to twigs. Above the howl of wind and through the dancing white, steel glittered and glistened and rang its own cold note. Voices and sounds strummed a consent beat as bodies flickered to and fro. Beneath the moon a deadly dance between life and death took place.

A wild spin sent bodies flying through branches tarring leaves from their stubborn hold. Metal through the air with high pitch whistles and loud thunks and a consent buzz of energy clung to the surroundings. Light filled the area, blinding and hot accompanied by a boom that shook the earth. A girl, a young woman flew through the air in a dizzying tumble until she met ground then flipped head over heels finally sliding to a halt. Lying at the base of a bare tree she clung to her darkening concussions. Thought having fled long ago she relied on her senses and instincts that she had honed and sharpen. Before her stood only her enemies, around her a battle field full of allies. She stood on wobbly legs bracing her back against the rough bark, a flicker and up she went dodging the incoming nin. In to the branches she fled, up and away from several nins and weapons. Quickly she hid knowing that she had the upper hand. The trees her greatest allies, her sturdy friends would conceal her from her foes. A man had taught her this long ago.

That single thought drove her forward catching a Rock on the side and sending him sailing downward. Using her weight she drove the kunai farther in before jumping away ripping it out with a twist. Her ears were deaf to his yell but not that of his friends. They came up from the ground bring with them earth and stone. With jutsus of dirt that forced forward attempting to knock her sturdy ally over. Tall and wide the tree stood its ground shaking its mighty branches with its teasing leaves waving back and forth. She was gone again, up and way hidden by golden green that so greedily and readily consumed her. Beneath her, Rock scuttled through branches and over roots sticking up out of the ground. With her blood limit active she could see her enemies, all round her in a large circle closing in. Soon there would be no escape. Letting her limit fade away to hold on to whatever chakra she had left she waited for another opening.

She had gone beyond everything she had ever done. She had hit her glass ceiling and shattered it, smashing it into a thousand pieces so that it could no longer reflect a weak child. She had grown much in the last two and a half years. She had filled out both physically and mentally, forming herself in to as strong a shinobi as she could. What had started out as simply wanting to be better, had turn into an obsession. At times it had worried her teammate but she couldn't stop. She was doing this for everyone: her country, her family, her friend, the young man she admired and most of all for herself.

An heiress born into a family of a proud clan, a student who struggled continuously, a weak girl, it was only a shadow now. It shone in this moment as the enemy drew ever near. There were those that helped her to reach this point. Naruto's unwavering faith, her teams support, her family who eventually fell in just behind her and one other. A brown eyed, pony tail teacher who always smiled at her kindly and waited with what seem like an infinite amount of patience. Whose gentled hands guided her through stances and throws. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath like he had taught her to calm her nerves and clear her mind. He had taught her to be a ninja, who fought for what she believed in. She would gladly make this her last stand, if it meant he would return to the village and share the same knowledge he had shared with her.

"I found a stubborn little leaf, cling to a flimsy little tree," A voice whispered from beside her. "The wind it blew and blew but it never flew away. Until I came a long and plucked the little leaf." Hinata's eyes grew wide having not sensed this new danger. She turned and leapt away onto another branch. A head of red hair poked out from her abandon hiding place. Violet eyes stared at her over a lip twisted in a nasty smirk. "Hello," the man said emerging from the leaves and out into the open. "I'm Kai, Eiji sent me." He stepped out fully, the rising sun reveled his large form. Tossed almost carelessly over one shoulder was the strangest looking weapon she'd ever seen.

Steel twisting and curling and hooking and stretching, almost like a tree branch but some much more sinister. It set firmly in a hilt that seemed to clutch his hand instead of him clutching it. This could not be a sword, or a club, or any other kind of weapon she knew of. "Eiji sent me though he did wish to come. He has a little unfinished business with you." Kai shifted his weight to one foot, "Are you eyeing my beauty here? She's quite the wicked little thing. Always hungry," he smiled a charming smile, it was lost on her. Hinata inched backwards on her own perch, knowing this man was in a different league then the others she had fought thus far. The man's smile slipped slightly then nodded to himself, "You're right. Time to dance."

Kai pushed off from his branch. For a moment he seemed to be suspended in air. His red hair caught like fire on the wind and violet eyes seemed to burn just the same. A quick glint was all Hinata had as warning before she was forced to dodge. The strange weapon did not bang against wood like she thought. Instead it cut and shredded in one smooth motion. He didn't pause catching himself on the next branch using one of the many hooks, Kai swung toward her.

Hinata jumped away and up snagging a kunai from the branch. It was just one of many scattered around the battle field. Kai was hot on her heels cutting through branch after branch. She stumbled once, twice, on third she completely lost her footing. A branch fell from above knocking into hers, jarring it from under her feet. Kai shot forward swing his blade. A ring of metal sounded through the air as kunai clashed with blade. They landed Kai pushing down and angling one of the hooks at Hinata. She strained against his strength and channeled charka to strengthen her arm and legs. She pushed the blade up and away ignoring the tarring of her sleeve and the sting cut. A leg caught her in the middle shooting her off the branch and down. As if sensing her danger the trees caught her in their slim branches, slowing her decent. Kai jumped down swing his sword and hooks only to slice air and a few twigs, the branches having decided to let Hinata go at the last moment. Hinata tumbled downward several chilling feet before catching herself on another branch. It jerked her to stop so suddenly she lost grip and fell the last few feet to land on her back. She quickly rolled out of the way of Kai who landed with a crunchy thump in the snow. Again on her feet she stumbled slightly energy rabidly fading. They both knew it, Hinata had lost. Kai begun swing the bladed hooks left and right as Hinata jumped to and fro. The hooks caught clothing, whittling away her protection and energy. Kai's charming smiled had morphed into a wicked grin as he pressed forward. His overwhelming strength played with her, teasing her. Desperation clung to each of her steps, exhaustion slowed each of her moves. Any moment a stumble, a slip, a weakening of her knees and Kai would cut and shred her like the branches above her. A mighty swing and hasty guard of a kunai sent Hinata flying until she slammed against toppled logs. "Well this has been fun," Kai sang and did two weird shuffle steps. "But this really has to end. I still have a teacher to find."

With effort Hinata climbed to her feet. Anger and hate like none she'd ever known before welled up inside her. It burned like fire through her veins and pulled more energy out of thin air. It pushed her up onto her feet and steadied her. A sense of clarity and calm stole over her as she stared at him through long strands of her hair. This man was part of Iruka's pain; he wanted to continue causing him pain. If she fell here then he'd do just that. Here was her chance to end part of Iruka's suffering, here was a chance to show the strength he had taught her, what more, this was the chance to prove how much she'd grown. "I won't let you," she growled so low it was nearly a rumble. One of Kai's thick eyebrows rose as he turned to fully face her. "I won't let you have him." She shot forward with a yell. Kai brought his twisted weapon up ready to slice her to pieces.

Just as Hinata drew near another cry ripped through the air. "FANG OVER FANG!" Two twisters shot out of nowhere forcing Kai to jump away. He could sense more, they outnumbered his men by ten. Not pausing he jumped up and away calling a retreat as he went. Kiba came to a stop and turned to call Hinata. He was not expecting Hinata's sudden move.

She hadn't stopped going forward, her bloodline active she had seen Kai's escape as he tried to flee in the direction behind her. There was no pause as she dropped her hands onto Kiba's shoulders roughly and pushed down. Her body went up as she bent her knees twisting her hips and thrusting chakra into her feet. By the time Kiba realized what was happening he was sailing backwards, Hinata's feet impression bruised into his chest. She had used him as a platform and with an explosion of chakra sent the two of them flying in different directions. Her sights were set before her, Kai was not getting away.

* * *

**Huh, in word it look like I'd written so much more. Oh and GO HINATA!**

**Petague**


	43. Kai

The ground was a network of creaks and upturned trees. Their roots reaching for the sky and the shinobi's flitting around and through them. Another large log soared through the air as Rock ninja quickly scattered out of the way. Saxan stood in a tree watching the air born wood sail through the air and crash land inches from his. Out in the torn terrain stood a young Leaf nin. Her bright pink hair clung to her forehead weighed down by sweat and melted snow. Her visible flesh littered with tiny abrasions and her clothes barely more than rags. Around the up turned earth men twitched from having their body signals scrambled, or some laid broken twisted in to inhuman angles. They were victims to this young med-nin's might.

Saxan marveled at her control, the way she weaved chakra with near perfect grace. It spoke of untold amounts of training and fine honing. Her master would surely be far better. It was clear to him if she continued she would one day become a great shinobi. As much as Saxan wanted to let the girl live to reach her potential, Sandan had made it clear the girl was to meet her end. He would have been there to see to it, but he had another target to go for. So he left Saxan to do it, he was the better choice. Med-nin verse med-nin master, chakra control pitted against one another. Saxan leapt down on to the battle field ignoring the crunch of the white beneath his foot and strolled toward the girl.

"Hello there," he called pleasantly. Fierce green eyes turned on him with a matching snarl that twisted her young face. No more than mid-teens Saxan guested. "I couldn't help but notice your fine handy work." He waved a hand at the mess. Her eyes followed his hand carefully before darting to the headband tied around his upper arm. "My name is Saxan, lead medic to Sandan and Eiji." He paused waiting for her to speak. Instead she raised her fist, a smile slipped across his lips, "And you are Sakura correct. Sandan is quite fond of you. He would have liked to come but he has other matters to attend to."

"You bastards," the growl rippled over her raised fist as her glare intensified. "What you all did to Iruka."

"Hey now," Saxan raised his hand, "I healed him. I made sure he stayed alive. You should be grateful."

"Grateful," the word was spat with such venom Saxan was surprised it came from such a child. He side step her first swing with easy, it wasn't until he took a few steps that he noticed the cut at his cheek. Ah, the girl was good to bad he was better. He lunched forward dodging her next few punches before grabbing one out stretched arm, green light pulsed from his hand as he slammed it into her chest. It had the attended effect stunning her heart for a few painful beats. The next blow was to her temple, rattling the brain and causing her a wave of dizziness. The girl stumbled clutching her chest, eyes rolling around in their sockets as she tried to focus.

In truth Saxan hated fighting. Long battles and flashy jutus had never been to his taste. Like most of his fellow shinobi he preferred quick and fast attacks that disabled or stunned his opponents. Medical ninja seldom had flashy attacks or powerful gaudy jutus. No, what they had was a deep understanding of the human body and chakra path ways. They knew were to strike to inflict the most amount of damage with the least amount of force and, more importantly, chakra. He had chosen to be a medical ninja for that simple reason. Pure chakra control better than Sandan or Eiji's.

He stepped forward grabbing the pink haired girl by what was left of her collar. With yet another quick chakra infused hand he struck her middle or more precisely her core. It would be a few minutes before she could summon any of her chakra. The girl's legs gave Saxan released her watching detachedly a she collapsed into the snow. That quick it was over in a blink, the child never stood a chance. What men were left standing came toward him weary and in awe of him at the same time. Saxan barked orders to move out, "Conan," Saxan turned to a young man only slightly older than Sakura, "Depose of this, I need to catch up with Sandan. He no doubt has caught up to Iruka by now."

"Yes sir," Conan piped as he pulled out a kunai. Saxan turned not missing the look of hate Conan threw at Sakura as he stepped toward her. He hadn't even gotten three steps when a shout came from behind. Saxan whirled around just in time to see Conan go flying several feet.

"Not," Sakura panted slowly sliding out of her throw and into a combat ready position, "That easy."

Saxan titled his head and let out a low whistle. He pulled on the braided cord that acted as a belt for his rather lose fitting robes. He slipped into his own stance pulling his pants a little to give his knees more flexibility. "Another lesson then," he smiled.

Sakura took in the man before her. His loose leather robed like shirt stretched over his thin frame. His fly away brown hair curled oddly over pale blue eyes that regarded her like one would an insect. On either thigh were the stander pouches of kunai and shuriken. On his left hip was a rather large med-pack that traveled up and over his left shoulder with various compartments. Just from the way he moved Sakura knew he was a level above her in chakra control, a possible rival of Tsunade. Not only was his chakra control better but he was faster to. Of course he was, she reasoned, he had ten years more experience under his braided belt then she had in her nearly three in half years under Tsunade.

She watched his gloved hands carefully as he raised them. Sakura tugged on her chakra already knowing it was no use, she still had several minutes before she could use it again. This man, he could have killed her right from the start, was he playing with her? "I did hope you'd continued," Saxan spoke as if answering her thoughts. "It would be a little sad to end it so quickly. Now pay close attention," Two steps and he was there green glow spreading across his leg as he swung to kick her. Sakura ducked the wind hissing and crackling as the leg swept above her. She quickly rolled to the side and away but he was there again this time with a punch lacking chakra. Now she knew he was playing with her, perhaps waiting for her chakra to come back. She moved side to side ignoring the biting cold that nipped at her bare skin.

Saxan did a quick series of punches that handed with a green glow. Sakura dodge then felt it. The green chakra had hardened into a blade. The first thing Tsunade had taught her, the chakra scalpel any medic worth his salt knew. "If you're not careful I'll end up slicing you to ribbons." The man warned with a slight grin. Sakura wanted to fight back but if he caught her punch or kick that was it. Game over. Saxan continued to push forward before suddenly jumping away with a frown. A loud crash sounded next to her, the wind from the impact kicking up snow dust. Sakura belatedly brought up her arm to protect her turning quickly to find a man lying on his back.

He was holding up some type of blade with several wicked hooks. One foot braced against the metal as he tried to keep back his attacker. Sakura recognized the long strands of purple black hair, the torn up hoody and the pale eyes. The man threw Hinata back with a mighty push of his leg, before rolling backwards onto his feet and jumping away to land next to Saxan. Hinata landed on her back some feet behind Sakura. "Hinata," Sakura called running toward the girl. Hinata rolled over and forced herself onto her knees. "Hinata are you alright?" she asked, Hinata looked up at her with a frown. One look and Sakura knew the question was stupid to begin with but it was habit to ask. "Sorry."

"He was going to slice you," Hinata supplied instead," Barely made it."

"Thanks."

"I don't need your help," Saxan grunted.

"Sorry old habits and all that," Kai answered rubbing his shoulder. Saxan ran a clinical eye over him, noting his dishevel appearance. "Kid chased me all the way here, thought I lost her when some of her friends showed up."

"Friends?"

"Leaf nins, not to far off," Kai answered with a growl, "Came out of nowhere. They'll be here soon. Best finish this off quickly."

"Old team then," Saxan asked turning to face the girls.

"Bit of an overkill I think but yeah. Best to do it that way," Kai pulled his sword from his shoulder. Hinata's pale eyes shot to him instantly, her face a mask of determination.

"Sakura," Hinata begun as she stood, "These guys hurt Iruka-sensei and they want to continue."

"I know," Sakura nodded standing up and facing their enemies with a matching look of determination, "What do you say to beating them senseless?"

"I have no objections."

"You'll have to buy me sometime though. Saxan," Sakura pointed at the man, "Screwed with my chakra."

Hinata turned and looked at her, veins bulging on her temples. Sakura only then notice that they'd been there the entire time. She knew Hinata was pushing it, but they were already out matched. Better to lay it all down and hope for the best. "This'll hurt," Hinata said apologetically. Pain suddenly shot through her abdomen. She felt light headed as all her chakra came rushing back.

"Thanks again," Sakura said breathlessly clutching Hinata's shoulder for support.

"We just have to hold on long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. They're right behind me," Hinata informed her. Sakura nodded, "Stay close, it'll be our only chance."

"Gotcha."

Kai gritted his teeth and shot forward knowing that Saxan would be only one step behind. Hinata shot forward Sakura close on her heels. As Kai pulled his curved blade back for a side swipe Hinata ducked allowing Sakura to block the blade with her inhuman strength. She heard the cling of metal as she rushed into hit a point on Kai's lower abdomen. As her fingers drew near, a hand clad in chakra knocked her fist away. Sakura spotted Saxan and used the force of Kai's blade to increase her spin as she spun to back hand Saxan. Kai used the force of the repelled blade to force his own spin, jumping up into a kick. The two spun around Saxan and Hinata to deliver their blows. Hinata spun off Saxan's punch swinging her replied hand up and around Sakura and into Kai's approaching leg.

Neither Kai nor Saxan were expecting the fluid moves from the two girls. Saxan managed to duck under the incoming back fist, Kai was not so lucky. Pain shot up his leg as Hinata made contact with it, hitting just at the junction of lower and upper leg forcing his leg to bend. Saxan reached up grabbing the front of Sakura's shirt. He pulled, swing up and around Sakura and pulling her down in the process. As he came over, he kneed Hinata in the back of the head sending her over Sakura causing both to toppled to the ground. Kai landed painfully on his side and gripped his leg. Saxan wasted little time grabbing Kai and escaping into one of the many creaks Sakura had created.

"That was a surprise," Kai grunted releasing his weapon for the first time. He gripped his leg tightly with both hands letting his breath go in a hiss. "Thought she was out of chakra."

"Evidently not," Saxan moved quickly passing a hand over the appendage, "That'll do for now." There was a loud whooshing sound followed by a large shadow descending on them. Kai grabbed his sword and tugged Saxan down long the wall. The large rock shattered above them showering them with dirt and snow.

"Oh shit," Kai grunted pushing Saxan off him. Saxan rolled sideways in time to see the girl Hinata jump down into the crevice and ran toward them. She bounced from wall to wall bloodline active, her hands posed and at the ready. Saxan was up on his feet in seconds meeting the girl with chakra coated arms, blocking each of her strikes as fast as she threw them. Kai was slower to regain footing pain still shooting through his leg. He felt the spike behind him a little to late as he turn quickly bring his blade to block. A fist smashed into his steel rattling the many hooks and bones of his arm. Another punch and the blade shattered. Despite his shock Kai through the handle forcing Sakura to jump away. His hands flew through several seals until the ground they stood on shook. Saxan had fought with him for years, he knew his every move. He knew he didn't have to warn the man to run when the earth exploded from the wall knocking the girls to the ground. Saxan and him were up and running across creaked earth before the girls even knew what happened.

They were hiding again, a tree laid over their new creak which ended in a dead-end. "You know it's pointless hiding from a Hyuga right?" Kai sighed, rubbing his still throbbing leg.

"Well aware of that," Saxan was biting his thumb a habit he'd never grown out of.

"Hey you remembered that time with Kugo?" Kai asked.

"You want to take a stroll down memory lane now?" Saxan asked annoyed.

"Humor me," Kai grunted.

"What time?" Saxan asked eyeing the only entrance, "As I recall there were many times with him."

"The time sensei had to save us from that over powered leaf nin," Kai grunted, "Ya know the one who's Hokage now."

"Yeah, Kugo lead us right into that ambush. We were lucky to get away. What's your point?" Saxan's thumb was bleeding now. Kai stared at him watching his frustrated face.

"We were winning back then to remember. Right up until the ambush. I just thought this was kind of the same," Kai finished pressing his back against the wall.

Saxan grew quiet pausing in his quest to chew his thumb off. "It's not the same. We're stronger then back then. We aren't kids and we don't need a sensei to come save us." Saxan stood up anger tensing his shoulders. "I can't see how we're losing now either. They're children, they've barely begun their training in the fine arts of shinobi."

"And that is how they're winning," Kai pointed his finger at him thumb cocked back before he shoved it down titling his wrist back with a snap. "We underestimated them. They're kids but ninja none the less. And they were trained by that teacher." Saxan's lips pressed together into a thin line. Kai had always been thoughtful about these kinds of things. He was a strategist with street smarts and knew the dangers of underestimating his opponent. Saxan had never been quite strong in that sense. He was intelligent, had to be when it came to being a medic. "It's the Hyuga we have to watch out for." Kai rubbed his leg again.

"I've fought one of them before," Saxan titled his hand as he tried to remember; "Best leave her to me."

"Sir," a new voice interrupted their conversation. Kai stood a little straighter facing the entrance as a young man came into view. Kai didn't recognize him, "We've contained the young girls."

"Good," Saxan replied slowly. His eyes roamed over the man. Eyeing his battered form, there was just something off. The head band tied around his throat held their symbol, but the vest wrapped around his chest was just a shade off. "Come here, so I can heal your wounds."

"I'm fine sir," the man replied, "Just a little banged up. The pink haired one gave us a good run…" whatever else the man was about to say was cut off by Saxan. He planted a hand on the man's center green chakra doubling him over. He exploded in a puff of smoking leaving nothing but air. A clone, no more like a smoke signal.

"Shit," No sooner had the word left Kai's mouth when the tree above them begun to move. As it lifted up a small figure dashed down heading toward Saxan's still turned back. Kai shoved him out of the way blocking the attack with his raised arms. He felt pain shoot up his forearms, chakra points being sealed. Saxan recovered quickly knocking the Hyuga in the temple. She stumbled slamming against the rocky walls. The tree above them shifted before being thrust down forcing them out and up. In the trees they caught the figures of their men clashing with distant sounds of battle. Reinforcements had arrived for the girls. They continued to move backwards keeping the head of pink within view. She gave chase picking up several rocks and broken branches. She threw them with such force the air whistled low and the ground shook upon impact.

A flicker of chakra behind them force them to split as the Hyuga shoot past. She barely missed Saxan's left arm, he could just make out the crackle of her energy. Another whooshing sound had them rolling way as a huge boulder flew after them, missing by a hair. Kai turned going on the offensive, he charge aiming for Sakura only to have Hinata appear in the way. She made to hit his center, had Saxan not arrived in time she might have won. They pulled a part, and stared each other down. The air misted with each of their breaths. "This is getting stupid," Kai huffed.

"They're children," Saxan huffed back. They were children. They hadn't lived through a war like he and Kai. They hadn't fought true life or deaths battles on their own. They couldn't have! They couldn't be this strong! He and Kai had the experience, they had the years, had the mastery, skill, countless hours of fine honing! What did these girls have? What did these CHILDREN know in their short years of life? "They're children!"

"Ninja children," Kai's voice cut through his raging thoughts, "Ninja." Kai shifted crouching lower to the ground arms hanging loosely by his side. Saxan recognized that stance, it was the kiddy gloves come off stance. "Play times over." It was a reckless style, one Saxan hated them most. Without his blade Kai would be more open. "It's time we fight them like ninja." Kai rocketed forward dirt and snow kicking up in his wake. Saxan wasn't far behind, he had to watch Kai's back he always left it open.

They entered into a dance, a twisted waltz. The tune of battle their song. Sakura's fist met Kai matching blow for blow, block for block, power against power. Her chakra danced out across her hits cutting Kai as much as he was breaking her. Saxan spun and dipped twirling around Hinata who matched his steps. There was suddenly a large burst of power, a head of red went flying across the field. Saxan knew he was on his own until Kai shook off the sudden burst. Saxan's hopes were dashed when he caught the sight of him twisting and flopping. His signals had been scrambled. Saxan was now completely on his own, facing off against to chakra users.

In the tick of a minute Saxan found himself overwhelmed. He was being forced about, controlled by their moves, forced to react, to scramble about. He felt himself a child again. Uncoordinated and weak, waiting for his Sensei to rescue him, but sensei was gone. His teammates all, but Kai, scattered throughout the ranks and village. There would be no help from his men either, caught battling in the surrounding trees. In the course of two minutes Saxan knew he lost, knew he should have finished Sakura when he had the chance. He tipped backwards eyeing the girls, no young women shinobi. "Ah," he breathed, "Guess this is it." The two young women charged forward hands a glow. Saxan closed his eyes, even if he blocked one the other would still contact. There was a sudden tug, not one like chakra being pulled out or sealed away, but a physical pull that took him off his feet. He opened his eyes taking in the sight of Kai, red hair shimmering in the wind, broad back and muscular arms. He felt it the push of the air, the loud discharge of energy and Kai's back hunching. The two jumped back and way at the ready for his counter. It never came. Saxan felt air leave him, chest clinch painfully as he moved forward. Kai dropped to his knees and titled backwards into Saxan's outstretched arms his head lulling into the crook of Saxan's neck and shoulder. "It's alright," Saxan stammered placing glowing green palms onto Kai's chest. He could sense the heart and chakra way shaking and stuttering uncontrollably. Kai's lungs clench and on clench in painful breathes. "I can fix this," he said trying to make himself believe that he cold. He was a medical ninja after all.

"Remember," Kai strained, "That time."

"Shh," Saxan said trying to right the heart beat first. "I need to concentrate."

"Remember at Rai's bar," Kai continued, "That joke."

The heart beat wasn't correcting, he focused on the lungs instead, "Which one?"

"You know," Kai was fading fast.

Lungs weren't happening, then he'd right the chakra then everything would be alright. He poured more into his effort. "That joke."

"Yeah," it was a wheezed response, his eyes glazing as if looking back into that moment. Saxan remembered it, their favorite joke shared over stale beer and over ripened fruit. "You always said it, remember. To Kugo and I."

"Shh," everything was shutting down.

"Remember what you said to me?" Saxan swallowed, he didn't care that those two were watching this. He didn't care that there was a battle raging on around them. All he cared about was his friend, dying in his arms and he with all his medical knowledge and skill could not save. "Remember?" it was a near desperate plea.

"You're too reckless, so you'll die just the same. Recklessly," Saxan whispered pulling the dying man close.

"And I say," Kai's voice was fading, his eyes dimming just as fast, "At least I won't.." a pause and a shaky breath.

"Die with a stick up your ass," Saxan finished.

"Yeah," Kai breathed with a smile. "But I didn't die recklessly."

"Oh?" Saxan was trembling.

"I saved you again," Saxan's eyes widen the heart had stopped, whatever words he wanted to say back died right there with Kai.

For several long seconds Saxan sat eyes wide. His arms clenched around Kai's large unmoving frame. He turned his eyes slightly and stared down into the half open voids. He reached one shaking hand up and smoothed it over the violet eyes closing them. He ignored the cooling skin focusing instead on reining in his sorrow. With a few shaky breathes he turned gently laying Kai down into the snow before straighten out his legs. He turned facing the two, watching them tense with dispassionate eyes. "I should kill you," his voice so low it was near inhuman. "But I think I'll punish your sensei instead." In a flash of smoke he was gone. They made to follow Hinata leading the way when a sizzling sound caught her attention. Hinata quickly turned grabbing Sakura around her midsection and dived into creak just as Kai's body exploded.

* * *

**It turns out it is really hard to establish characters in only 4,000 words. Another thing that was difficult was writing Sakura since I don't much like her. Hints the reason I opted for Saxan's point of veiw. This took longer since I had to establish Saxan and Kai's characters and ensure the hopefully dramatic effect of Kai's death. Hoped you all enjoyed it as I did.**

**Petague**


	44. Naruto

If fear had a voice, it would be the sound of slick oil dripping over rocks and through tree branches. If fear had a smile, it would be a curl at the end of thin lips that twisted to reveal white teeth. If fear had a form, it would be in the shape of a curly haired man with overly bright clothes. Naruto had run as hard as he could, pouring every drop of energy and Chakra he had into fleeing. How far he had run before his legs gave out? Iruka didn't know as he stared at the man before him. Sandan's eyes glittered with mirth as his oily voice slid over Iruka. "There's my little chunin," he sang. Iruka was frozen where he had fallen when Naruto had tumbled from a tree. The teen laid a few feet away from him, his boundless energy escaping him in gasp and wheezes. "I've been looking for you." Behind the man were more nins watching with hungry eyes and twisted smiles of their own. "I've been sooo lonely without my pretty little leaf," he mocked cried pulling a face of fake sadness. As he stalked forward Iruka scrambled backwards and onto his feet. "Aw, don't be like that! I traveled so far just to see you."

"You needn't have," Iruka growled stepping back with each step Sandan took forward.

"Where's that spunky chunin that hung back in that cell?" Sandan asked titling his head slightly.

"Took a vacation," Iruka retorted.

"Anyway of getting him back," Sandan asked.

"Not likely," Iruka replied.

"So who am I facing now?" Sandan asked with disappointment, "A desperate man? A coward? A ninja on a mission? Surly none of the above. The man I know faces danger with a smirk and a witty comment." Iruka remained quiet, stopping only when some nins circled around him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder. Damn, he thought, no escape route. "The man I know," Sandan grabbed his attention stepping right and circling around Iruka slowly, "Has endless amounts of tricks up his grubby little sleeves. He has a mind like no man I've ever met before and the slyness of a weasel." He stopped near Naruto, the boy struggling to stand. Sandan dropped down pushing Naruto's face up by the chin. "Did you know your dear Iruka," He smiled so sweetly Naruto wanted to gag, "Is not what he exactly seems? He's a calculating man, who knows just what to do or say that sparks something inside you. He plays the part of gentle teacher, but I've seen the other parts he has played. Have you ever asked yourself, does he truly care for me?"

"Shut up, Sandan!" Iruka growled.

"I've seen," Sandan continued, "All his fond memories of you. From child to now," Sandan sighed and drawled, "Happy times, sad times, and wild times. I've seen him chase after you, and scold you and treat you to an endless amount of ramen. I've watched him worry about you, heard his thoughts during the time you were gone." Sandan then leaned closer, "From child to now, did you ever once wonder what Iruka really thought of you? A son, a brother, a student, or maybe even," He paused looking Naruto straight in the eyes, "Demon?" He smiled as he watched the boy's eyes widen. "Oh yes, I know what he said to that man in the forest when you stole the scroll. Did you ever wonder if he meant those words?"

"Naruto don't listen to him," Iruka called taking several steps. He stopped when he saw some of the gathered grip their weapons. "Naruto, he likes to play with people. Likes to break them mentally."

"Of course he meant them," Naruto spat knocking Sandan's hand away.

"He must have meant it to that woman then to," Sandan said after a second of staring had past. "He told her that he loved her, took care of her for months."

"That time has nothing to do with this," Iruka shouted.

"He held her, gave her words of encouragement when everyone else doubted her. He played the part this woman wanted most, so wonderfully. Several months and that woman believed without a doubt that he was her missing family," Sandan looked over his shoulder a smile so downright wicked it sent a shudder down Iruka's spine. "When I think of that and then think of the similarities between her and you. I can't help but to wonder. Does he mean it, or is he still following the Third Hokage's order?" He paused and watched the little gears in the boy's head turn.

"Naruto!" Iruka called.

Sandan looked over his shoulder again with that smile, it stilled the words in Iruka's throat. "That woman was a mission. She had information Iruka needed. He knew just what to say and do to get her to react the way he wanted. You were a mission too..."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"The Hokage," Sandan continued, "Saw that you were descending into darkness. You needed a light. What better way than to stick you with someone like Iruka. He came to Iruka and told him all about you." Sandan laughed, "Oh! Iruka resisted at first and then he had seen you. Sitting at that swing, lonely, watching the children play in the distance. He listened to your boast of Hokage and watched your mischief. Then he had seen you one day anger pouring from your little being when a group of kids had beaten you up. He knew then if this child did not find a light, there would be danger for the village." Sandan watched those blue eyes glance at Iruka, questions and doubt dancing in his baby blues.

"Why are you doing this Sandan?" Iruka snarled. Sandan gave no answer but another smile.

"You would have turned out like most of the demon holders. Angry, hateful and an all-around danger. So Iruka took the job. He played the part of angry teacher, loving brother and eventually adoring father," Sandan smirked at the gasp that came from the boy. "And that night in the forest was an opportunity. A chance to solidify all his hard work. You believed him. He honestly thought his job was done. He had even been ready to tell the Hokage mission accomplish. When it came to teams he had subtly told an elder that you should be on a team with that dark haired boy. Why? For two reasons," Here Sandan held up two fingers. "First," he left one finger up, "He'd seen how you two acted together. Friendship was inevitable. You would no longer need Iruka. Second," another finger went up, "The elders wanted the boy to have one on one training with Hatake. He'd known Hatake, studied him even, and knew the man would go for someone that reminded him of himself. Iruka set everything up as best he could. And as time passed and you drifted away all he had to do with the general up keep. He continued to play the worrying father going so far as to argue with Hatake."

"But," Naruto shook his head, "But he... he was sad when we...when we forgot him." Sandan grinned at the boy cling to his last line of hope. Almost there, he thought, and then I'd have them both.

"All play," he chirped, "He was already planning on using Eiji to escape long before you all arrived. But you came, another opportunity!"

"No, it's a lie," He looked at Iruka with desperation.

Before Iruka could answer Sandan stepped in, "So ask yourself now. How much had he planned?"

"It's a lie!" Naruto's shout echoed.

"It's not, ask him yourself," Sandan suggested lightly.

"Is it?" Naruto turned to his teacher, the man he loved as a father.

"Damn you, Sandan," Iruka growled.

"Ah did you finally catch on?" Sandan grinned.

"IS IT!" Naruto bounced to his feet, eyes bleeding red.

"I told you not to listen to him, Naruto," Iruka frowned.

"Is it true?"

"The Hokage did ask me to watch over you. I became a teacher the same time you were in your second year. However," he broke in glaring down at the still kneeling Sandan, "I couldn't just leave you alone after that. I worried."

"Pfft he worried if his plan would back fire," Sandan snorted.

"The outburst at the exam selection. The warning in the second test. I was worried, still am. I care." Iruka continued ignoring Sandan's comment.

"Liars always say what you want to hear," Sandan chuckled. He just had to push the right button and then his plan would be complete.

"I'm not lying! To me, you're like my son," Iruka said desperately pleading with his eyes for Naruto to understand.

"You worked hard for this didn't you Iruka," Sandan asked, the look in his eyes sent warning bells going through his head.

"Yes, I did," Iruka answered. As soon as the words left his mouth Iruka knew Sandan had won. This entire time Sandan had wanted to split Naruto from him. He knew Sandan wasn't an outright fighter; he'd take them down with sweet words.

"Did you hear that?" Sandan turned to Naruto eager to see the boy's expression, he was not disappointed. The boy looked crushed. "It's true!" he gently sang to him. The boy went slightly limp staring down at his feet unsure what to do or say. Chance, Sandan smiled rushing forward. As he leapt up he felt something pull him back, next thing he knew he was standing face to face with Iruka. There was that fire in his eyes. Anger true anger lit the brown causing them to shine darkly. "There you are," he grinned regaining his footing.

"I won't let you hurt him," Iruka growled, "I won't let you take away someone important to me."

"Sensei," Naruto gasped.

"Pfft Leaf Nins are all such softies. Always crying and whining," Sandan snorted. "They're more likely to kill themselves before they hurt their loved ones. That is why you are not a shinobi on a mission."

Iruka dropped into a fighting stance palming a few kunai, "Leave Naruto alone."

"Now, now Iruka," Sandan tsked and sighed, "Let not be too hasty, I do so abhor violence. However my friends here," Sandan waved a hand causing the nins about him to spring forward, "Do not."

Iruka blocked the first few hits aimed at him before he was roughly grabbed and thrown away from Naruto who was already locked in battle. It seemed his brief connection with the fox allowed him to gain some more chakra. Iruka tumbled up onto his feet and leapt way from a swinging sword. "Careful," he heard Sandan yell somewhere in the background, "We need him alive, or at least his head intact." Sandan added on after a second had past. Iruka ducked under a left hook only to receive a hard kick in the back. With each dodge or hit he took, he found himself being sent farther and farther away from Naruto. Damn it, he cursed taking another kick to the back. "Naruto," Iruka called sending a few kunai flying in his general direction. They disappointingly didn't hit anything but the ground. Sandan's high pitch laughter was in the background mixing with the sounds of rushing wind and ringing metal.

Naruto swirled around spotting his Sensei struggling against a few men. He brought his hands together pulling chakra to them to release his most favorite of jutsus. Ten Narutos burst to life in clouds of smoke before they begun fighting. Naruto began to force his way through the mass of men and toward his Sensei pushing doubt to the side. He could ask his questions later, once they were safely tucked away behind the stone walls of their village. Another slash of a blade and the last of his clones disappeared. Naruto wasted little time summoning more clones replacing the batch after they were destroyed. No matter how many nins he pushed and knocked out of his way Iruka was still being moved farther and farther from him. "Iruka-sensei," he and several of his clones called at once.

Poof, poof, poof.

Another batch after batch of clones. Yeah, they were tangible clones capable of making hits, but after a few good hits on them poof they were gone. Frustration building Naruto could only think of one other thing to do. He promised yes, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He called forth the fox cloak, its red chakra encasing him. He could only hold this form for a while before his body went numb, but until then he'd use it to protect his sensei.

Sandan felt fear trickle through him before he shoved it down. So the boy was getting serious was he? He watched as the boy tore through the gathered crowd and steadily made his way closer. He couldn't have that now, he dashed off in the direction of Iruka. A quick bound and a swing of his kunai had him clashing with Iruka and allowing his men to engage the rampaging brat. One man was enough to take on the weakened teacher. His smile was deadly and his eyes even more so as he tousled with the cunning chunin. Iruka, though he may be weaker, was not defenseless, each movement he did was not wasted. If he stumbled, he turned it into a useful dodge. A punch was used to propel him away from his attacker. He fought like a nin should, and Sandan could only imagine how the man's other students fought. "You're a much better fighter then I thought," Sandan chuckled, "No wonder we had such a hard time catching you the first time." Iruka's only response was a grunt. "However if you keep this up," Sandan slashed another kunai, smiling when it bit through his thick puffy coat. "It'll be the end of you."

"Frustrated that your plan failed?" Iruka grunted back jumping away, Sandan stopped eyeing him with a sort of bland curiosity.

"Attempting to buy time are we? Hoping for a last minute rescue? That the heavens will open up and angels would rain from the sky to save you," Sandan snared.

"Or that the earth would split open and swallow you whole," Iruka replied. Sandan laughed at the retort, ah how he missed these witty banters that seemingly only the teacher could provide.

"You must have known the boy would fight for you," he leapt forward again kunai swing out in an arch. Iruka blocked then kicked trying to catch him on his side. "He seems so devoted to you, even when faced with the truth."

"What you said was not truth," Iruka followed through his missed kick forcing Sandan's blade up and his kunai cutting through the open space to Sandan's chest.

"Well yes, not all of it was true," Sandan admitted blocking the incoming blade with his other hand and forcing the hand down and way. Iruka spun on his heel raising the knocked way hand into an elbow swing. Sandan ducked under, whistling at the surprisingly agile move. Never let it be said that an injured man was no danger. "But I know you are calculating. Everything you're thinking has a purpose." He turned and shot up with an upper cut that caught the man on the chin. Sandan was not surprised to see him shoot into the air and flip away. "I bet even now that pretty little head of yours is cooking up a new plan." Iruka remained quiet, eyes drifting away from him to where the boy was busily carving a path to get to the dueling pair. Something flickered in those dark deeps stilling Sandan. Before he could place a name to what he saw Iruka blasted forward. He quickly became a whirling body of chaos forcing Sandan on the defenses. Sandan blocked kicks and punches as he attempted to find some pattern to this messy fighting style. He knew there was a reason for this change.

As he blocked another punch and swung his kunai up, Iruka's quiet words drifted to him, "You're right Sandan. I am a very cunning man." As soon as the words registered Iruka's knees seemed to give way as Sandan's kunai struck home. Iruka's eyes widen before he toppled sideways and away. Blood seeping from his chest and into the snow.

Sandan stood stalk still staring down at the crumbled form, and then all hell broke loose. A roar that shook the ground and rattled the very air around him caused him to whip around. His eyes spread as wide as they could go as he came face to face with a demon. He barely dodged the large claw as he watch the child that had hunted Iruka's memories change into some twisted four tailed beast. "By the gods," he gasped landing safely away from the changing kid. His men scattered to the trees to watch this transformation with a mix of horror and awe. The transformation was painful to watch, and he could only imagine what it felt like. The skin pulling away and disintegrate into the red surrounding. Red dots dribbled out hardening until it formed a small creature.

"Oh, Iruka you son of a-" his words became lost in an earth shattering roar. Sandan knew without a doubt that there would be no escaping this monster.

* * *

**Well I have a problem...What comes next! I mean shoot! There are several different ways I can go. But Ah I'm also having trouble trying to find interesting ways of keeping you all interested too. This has run for 44 chapters, I know it's got to have gotten boring somewhere a long the way. This is exactly the same road block I had before! Ugh Whatever I'll come up with something I guess.**

**Depressed and under motivated,**

**Petague Killaboo**


	45. Raging Demons

His heart thundered in his chest. His breath short gasps, ragged and pained. His senses pulled thin, running wild tracking each and every chakra. Sandan pressed close to the underside of a fallen tree, trying to hide from the shifting bodies rushing around him. Leaf nin dashed this way and that above him, yelling, issuing orders to everyone with in hearing distance. Rock and Leaf tossed aside their differences as they faced a new foe.

Sandan tucked in tighter as a roar ripped through the air, drowning out everything. Sandan swear he could hear it, his name wrapped and distorted in the raging sound. He closed his eyes and shielded his ears, he felt himself a child again. A child before he left the safety of his mother's arms to join the ranks of powerful men and women. Before he learned to fight fear and lock it way behind carefully constructed walls in the deepest parts of his mind. Now fear was raging through him like the demon close by, uncontrolled and powerful. Another roar penetrated the air barrowing through his flesh and down deep into the bed of his mind. Its mighty sound feeding and nurturing his fear.

Iruka had always said to Eiji, fear was different from person to person. If he, Sandan, could put an image to fear, it would be like claws. Claws like a demon each nail curling around him, digging dip into him. The roar would be its sound, loud and powerful. The crunch of snow and the view of booted feet came into sight suddenly. From beneath the wood he could see only to the knees of the person. Cladded in torn loose fabric scraped and covered in dried blood, those knees suddenly bent. A familiar face appeared before him. "Saxan," Sandan called fear lacing the name.

"Thought that was you," Saxan replied, "What are you doing hiding under here? Where's Iruka?"

"The demon," Sandan whispered as if saying the word louder would summon the creature. "Iruka played a trick. He made the boy lose it. Now it's after me."

"After you?"

"He thinks I killed him," Sandan hissed, "Iruka played dead. Casted an illusion on all of us."

"What?" Saxan's face contorted into confusion. "But.."

"You said he shouldn't have enough chakra. You said he'd be too weak," steadily Sandan's voice grew louder as he shuffled out. His cold hands, redden by the biting snow, gripped Saxan's torn collar, "He had enough, he wasn't weak."

"Of course not," Saxan's voice was calm as he unwrapped Sandan's hands. More Leaf nins flittered by none even spearing them a passing glance. Saxan imagined they thought Sandan was a frighten Rock nin being calmed by his superior. It wouldn't have been far from the truth. "They had a medic with them. She would have been able to get his strength back somewhat."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. I told you what I knew of his condition. But I did not know there would be a medic in his rescue team to begin with," there was a hint of anger in his voice, a bright spark in his eyes. It snapped Sandan out of his state, bringing him back from wherever his fear had taken him.

He stepped back taking in Saxan's appearance. His clothes were torn, his large med-pack was missing, his hair tossed about him. Cuts littered him from forehead to his bare knees. There was also this overwhelming sadness that hung about him, twisting his features and invading his eyes. There was anger there as well, but who or what it was directed at Sandan could only guess. Another roar accompanied by sound of wood breaking. Beneath their feet the earth shook. Sandan could feel the claws of fear begin to grab hold again. He turned eyes wide in the direction of the commotion. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to run. "You and Kai go and find Eiji. He'll be needing your help." Sandan tried to order, hoping that his voice wasn't trembling like the rest of him.

"Kai is dead," Saxan had stated it so plainly and softly that Sandan wasn't sure if Saxan had said it at all.

"What?"

"The medic and Hyuug killed him," He continued eyes looking over the fallen tree and past Sandan. "He will not be able to fight with us again."

Sandan remained quiet, taking in the news. Kai had always been there for Saxan, there had never been a time that Kai wasn't nearby. "Eiji will be needing your help," he chose not to comment; death of a friend in the ninja world was common enough.

"And you?" Saxan's eyes were on him again.

"I'm," He paused, "Going to rally the troops." He finished lamely.

"Not searching for Iruka, or were you going to run?"

"What I do is my business," He barked turning his back sharply on the next roar. "I am the commanding officer. You follow my orders and they are for you to go find and help Eiji."

"While we are dying on the battle field, fighting against a demon you unleashed. You will make your run."

"Either go and help Eiji or find someone else to pester." Saxan bowed deep, Sandan knew it was more like a mocking bow then a respectful one. A moment later Saxan was gone leaping after his fellow nins in search of Eiji. Sandan watched him go before collapsing against the tree. He fought the urge to crawl under it again. What was he to do against a demon? The sounds of battle were drawing ever closer.

Eiji jumped down from his branch landing next to a group of his men and some Leaf. "If you value your lives you will leave and let us deal with this,"

"You heard him men," Eiji spoke catching a glimpse of the raging beast. Four tails whipped about the creature, they picked up broken wood and threw it at incoming nins and jutsus. Its head swung back and forth as if searching for something. "Fall back and provide support."

"But Eiji-san…" One of his men started.

"If that thing is left on check it'll do more than just tare up trees," Eiji replied, he turned his attention on to the commanding Leaf nin. His oval eyes were sweeping up and down Eiji's form. "All my men will either fall back or provide support. Until this demon is brought down we will put aside our differences." Eiji said to the man.

"And who are you?"

"Eiji," he replied, "That is all you need know. And you are?"

"Yamoto," the nin replied with a frown. "Your men can provide cover for us while we rush in. I need to get close to perform a curtain jutsus."

"You heard him. Man up and get ready!" Eiji hung back as the others dashed off behind Yamoto. He turned leaping for another group of his men arguing with some other Leaf group. Right now keeping his men alive was first priority. Against a demon, no matter how few tails it had, they were out matched. Leaf had survived against this creature when it had been at full strength, surely they could handle it now.

It took little less than half an hour to get his men to cover Leaf. By that time a fifth tail had sprouted. The demon's roars became louder and louder, his rampage going nearly unstoppable. Whatever jutsus the oval eye guy was trying to do, failed several times. Giant logs would burst from the ground and try wrapping around the monster that'd then leap out of their embrace before they could fully close. Other similar trapping jutsus failed. Then something happened. The demon stopped his tails arching up and around him, a ball of black matter begun to form above his head. The odd shaped head titled back it's jagged mouth dropping open before swallowing the ball of black. Everything came to a stop as the body begun to swell like a balloon. A shout roared from somewhere ordering everyone to run. Leaf nin jumped up and away launching themselves into the trees. Rock nins unsure lingered a moment longer. It was that moment of linger that proved all the differences.

To Eiji it happened all in slow motion. The beast looked straight off into the distances. It's jaw dropping suddenly and a bright light erupted from somewhere deep in its throat. His men to slow to react disappeared in the column of white. Wind gushed out from the blast causing the trees and snow to dance violently. As the blast puttered out, Eiji's heart stopped. A long crater stretched out from the demon, the snow had melted into gushing mud and slid down into the deep stretching trench. His men to slow were gone, obliterated in an instance. Deafly silence followed after, even the earth had gone quiet. If there was a sound it was the heavy breath of the demon. "Eiji," a quiet whisper startled him, he turned facing Saxan. His eyes were as wide as Eiji's. "What do we do?" he asked, "We can't stand against that."

"Withdraw," Eiji whispered fear making him shake. His shook his head. This was not the time to act like a coward. Eiji turned his voice loud and startling as he gave out his command. "ROCK WITHDRAW!" The fox like head shot in his direction. It's eyes locking with his own, Eiji would have to hold it off if his men were to escape. "Saxan get the men as far as you can. I'll stay and help leaf hold it off a little longer."

As he spoke Leaf was already making its move again rushing in fast before the beast could collect itself.

"This is Sandan's fault," Saxan growled.

"What?" Eiji rounded on Saxan. Saxan explained quickly of what he learned.

"I then met with some of the men as well. Those assigned to him. They said he fled leaving them to die."

"If that's the case he won't be welcomed back home. Right now I don't care about him. I care about our men here. Get them out of here and treat the wounded. I'll catch up afterwards."

"And Iruka?" Saxan asked, "Let me go after him instead."

"No." Eiji growled. As much as he wanted to go after the damn teacher, the life of his men were more important. "Do as I say." Saxan looked as if he would argue again but then nodded and leapt off calling a retreat as he went. Eiji turned his eyes back onto the demon that was already moving again. Its speed frightening as it sped towards him. Eiji dashed out to meet the beast, barely dodging claw like hands that erupted from the ground. He jumped and flipped over thrashing tails but could not dodge a log one tail threw. The log caught him square in the chest, knocking the air from him and sending him sailing through the torn landscape. He hit the frozen ground hard and slid for several yards before managing to roll onto his feet. His world spun causing him to stumble. The ground was shaking as the demon charged. Eiji shook his head trying to reclaim his bearings, he looked up as a claw hand racked through the air at him. There was no time to dodge. Suddenly he found himself flying again and sliding, something softer then a log plowing into him. He barely caught the hissing sound before an explosion rocked the ground. He was hauled to his feet before his vision cleared and dragged quickly away.

"Everything will be alright," the comment was not directed at him, Sandan swam into his vision eventually. They were hiding behind several trees, Sandan pressed up against the large trunk. He was peeking around the tree as he mumbled some more words that were lost in the roar of the beast.

The man before Eiji looked as if he had come undone. His hair laid flat, his bright clothing was muted by mud and dirt. His eyes had a crazy fearful look to them. "Sandan, What are you?"

"Eiji," Saxan called from a branch above, "Are you alright?"

"I thought I told you to run."

ROAR

Saxan landed with a crunch next to Sandan who jumped violently. His eyes dashed between the two of them. "Eiji you go after Iruka, Saxan and I will stay and protect the men."

"Now you chose to fight," Saxan drawled.

"Either help or don't," Sandan snapped. It was clear to them that Sandan was trying to hold onto his last bit of sanity.

"I will not…"

"Don't let all our deaths be in vain," Sandan interrupted drawing himself up. "You're the only one that can find him before they do."

"I," Sandan grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. With a mighty push he sent Eiji stumbling away. "You better not die," Eiji said instead.

"It'll take more than this." With that he was gone, dashing around the tree and at the demon head long. Saxan stayed a moment longer before following. Eiji turned his head and set his jaw. For his men he'd bring that teacher back or die trying.

* * *

Petague Killaboo


	46. So Close, Yet So Far

**With an overwhelming 2 reviews...That's right! An amazing number! I have decided to leave you hanging no longer. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

A single thought can become a possession. A force that drives a tried body forward, a rickety dam that holds back fatigue. Villages and towns were built upon single thoughts. A goal set in the distance beckoning, willing the worn person over and through obstacles. A single thought, goal, objective…..

_**Mission**_

The snow beneath his feet crunched loudly sending the vibration up his legs and to his tried mind. In the distance behind him he could hear the roar of a demon gone mad with grief. Grief he had caused. If this had been a few months ago he would have agonized over his action, but now he was numb. His mind focused ahead as he trudged through seemingly endless white broken only by the towering trees. The blinding sun reflecting off the untouched snow barely registered, much like the rest of his body. He could feel nothing but a driving consuming need to reach his goal, to finish his mission. He had become possessed by a single thought.

Iruka stumbled over the last root as he broke through the tree line. The forest gave way to a long stretch of nearly familiar land. A small sense of relief filled him as he picked up some more speed. He broke into a gentle jog, his body only slightly lighter. His eyes focused ahead and his mind filled with_ almost there. _Suddenly the ground up ahead of him disappeared and the noise of a rushing water penetrated through his hypnotic haze. Iruka slid to a stop and stared down the steep cliff. To the right was nothing but the canyon stretching for miles. To the left, two statues stood they were taller than any tree in the surroundings. Between them a gushing waterfall that blasted over the edge and pour down into the rushing river below. With his strength he wouldn't be able to climb down let alone up either cliff side or fight his way through raging water. The statues were close enough that he might be able to jump. With that in mind he began to make his way there. As he drew closer he noticed the many cracks and chunks missing from the statues. One of them looked familiar, the other bore a symbol of a clan he also knew. Both were important but he couldn't recall why, even as he made it to the base of the one with the symbol. Slowly he began climbing using the many cracks and holes. After a few minutes he began to edge his way around the head, so focus on keeping his footing he didn't notice the danger until it was too late. "And how far was the wounded lamb hoping to get?" a cold chill race down his spine as he turned his head.

Eiji stood on the edge of the small ledge Iruka had been following. He's clothes were torn and in some places shredded or missing. In his right hand a long slim sword glistened with an unnatural color. Eiji's face was slack, his eyes betraying nothing. He was emotionless in his stance and his voice as he spoke, "You've single handedly manage to start a war and in the process let loss a demon. Of course the war didn't last long. We did have to team up with your fellow nin in order to stop that _thing_." He paused as if waiting for Iruka to speak. "It was very difficult or at least I assumed it was, as I had left midway into the collaboration. You see," he moved forward as Iruka begun to shuffle back, "By the time I arrived, most of my men had either been killed or poisoned by demon chakra. Sandan was hopping around like a little bunny and your people. Well they were trying to organize themselves into something." Eiji's eyes grew darker, "And then Saxan arrived on the scene to deliver the news of Kai's death, killed by two of your students of course. And when Sandan could escape away from the demon, he had just enough time to tell me what you had done. Playing dead," Eiji bent forward slightly, "Clever, clever," he sung swinging the slim blade back and forth. "What better way to escape everyone but create a huge diversion? Ninja 101 huh, Sen—sei?" Iruka felt his heel catch on stone sending him off balance and tumbling over the side, he fell a short ways before he landed on another ledge below. Eiji dropped down with a plain stare, "I wanted to stay and help. My men's lives more important, but they all insisted I slip away and find you. Drag you back so they could take you apart. So here I am. Staring you down yet again." He threw his arms open wide before letting them drop, the blade bouncing off his leg. Iruka struggled to his feet as he palmed two kunai. "Oh please do, fight back. Either way you've got nothing left. I can feel it. You're running on fumes Sensei."

"I still got something left," Iruka huffed out as he tried to calm his ragged breathing.

"Is that so? Will then shall we find out?" he rushed forward thrusting his blade. Iruka pressed flat against the wall the blade cutting past his chest. In his weaken state the poison took hold almost instantaneously, its effect however was watered down. His time in their care had ensured the ineffectiveness of the poison. At most, all it did was cause an unpleasant dizziness mirroring a rather drunken state. Iruka's foot slipped as he back peddled and sluggishly blocked the next few attacks. In quick steps Eiji moved in close and pass Iruka's guard, Iruka quickly brought a knee up before snapping his foot out to catch Eiji square in the chest. The move proved to be too difficult sending Iruka more off balance than Eiji. While his enemy stumbled back Iruka toppled off the ledge before he caught himself. One hand desperately cling, he begun to pull himself up when Eiji grabbed the ragged jacket Iruka wore around the neck line, much like a cat would its kitten. Eiji hulled him up a wicked smirk stretched across his lips as Iruka spun a little to face him. As soon as his feet cleared the stone Iruka drew his knees in taking great pleasure in seeing Eiji's eyes widen. Two feet planted in Eiji's chest sending him backward and bouncing off the stone wall. Iruka dropped barely keeping himself from falling off again and scrambled up the ledge. He was almost to his jumping point.

The roar of the waterfall was deafening, its cold spry sprinkling across the large stone figure. Iruka tight roped his way across the large forearm until he reached the hand clasped in the sign of two fingers pointing up. Across from them the other statue mirrored its stance, far across for them, very far. Iruka stared in slight dismay. The gap was much farther apart than it had appeared in the distance. "What's a matter Little Leaf?" Eiji called over the rushing water, "To far for you to jump!" There was dark amusement in Eiji's eyes and a snarl that revealed his crooked and twisted teeth. He stalked up the arm eyes flashing so darkly it sent a shiver down Iruka's spine. "There's nowhere left for you to run." Eiji laughed watching as Iruka's head swung back and forth. The only way out of this was to either dive down into the waves below or fight. In his state he wouldn't be able to fight the churning currents and the waves would smash him to bits upon the rocks. Fighting was his only option but he knew he could not beat Eiji. His charka was almost gone, his limps were numb from cold, and whatever strength he had left was being used to keep him standing. Eiji continued advancing his victory assured as he drew up close. Iruka passed against the large smooth fingers. "Nothing left Sensei? No last trick?" He was only ten feet away now, to a ninja that was equal to hairsbreadth. "It's almost disappointing."

It was then Iruka smiled. It was a sad mirthless smile, his body slumping against the rock. He looked up to the gray sky watching as rays of sunlight danced through the stretching clouds. It was a forlorn looking scene Eiji was suddenly presented with. Almost in slow motion Iruka's visible trembling hands rose shakily forming the tiger hand seal. Eiji prepared himself ready to dash forward. He was stop clear in his tracks when suddenly Iruka's head snapped down. His dark brown eyes catching Eiji's and a different smile over took the sad one. It was a sly smile, a near fox like smile, "Then let me not disappoint you."

Before He could stop him Iruka's hands quickly snapped into the dragon seal, his pinkies pointed down. Quickly he titled them up so they pointed toward the sky and brought the hands up to his forehead with such speed he hit himself. As Iruka's head bounced off his knuckles green symbols lite up across his bare forehead. He slumped more against the stone as the symbols faded. "What have you done?" Eiji called rushing foreword and grabbing Iruka by the shoulders. Iruka looked up at him drowsily as he continued to slide. Eiji dragged him up and slammed him against the statute's fingers. "What have you done?" He roared shaking Iruka so is head wobbled back and forth. Iruka just continued to smile enjoying his own private joke. Eiji ripped out his slim blade and plunged it deep into the man's right shoulder. He twisted sharply but to no avail. Iruka was to numb and too far gone. Eiji roared in anger as he drew his blade out. He didn't need the teacher in one piece he decided. Just as he begun to bring his blade down the sound of a thousand birds echoed over the waters. Eiji pushed away just as lightening carved a chunk out where he was standing. Suddenly released Iruka stumbled sideways and right over the edge. Eiji made to follow ignoring whoever had interfered. Before he could dive off a blur of green swirled up forcing him backward. The whirled wind formed into a man with bushy brows and an angry glare. Just behind the man he caught the disappearing form of Hatake Kakashi. The bushy brow man lunged forward with a firm heel aiming for his chest. Eiji smoothly slipped sideways bring his tainted blade up to slice at the man. He was fast and moved out of the way before it could connect and even faster still the man attacked again with blinding speed. Eiji wasn't fast enough, he didn't have to be. Saxan appeared a split second faster hitting a point in the back of the man's knee. The man grunted as his knee gave out slowing his run down. Then Eiji found himself being hosted over Saxan's shoulder and the man fading in the distance. "Saxan!" He bit sharply.

"Kai and Sandan are dead and I'll be damned if I lose you too," Saxan returned.

"The demon, our men?"

"The demon has been sealed back up, Sandan scarified himself so they could do the sealing," Saxan's voice was empty, he'd seen too many of his comrades die today. "Our men are gone and we're following." He left no room for argument. "We'll find another way to get him."

"Yes," Eiji growled, "We will."

Kakashi dove head first off the edge chasing after Iruka's limp form. He reached out a head trying to catch the man's foot. Several times he missed the water was coming up faster. Eventually he grabbed at the torn pants and reeled Iruka in tucking himself tight around the man before hitting the water. His breath left him as the cold sting bit through him sharper than any knife. Quickly he re-ordinated himself before dragging both him and Iruka to the water surface, Iruka was dead weight attempting to drag them back down. Kakashi had made a promise to himself that he'd save this man no matter what. Digging deep inside himself for strength Kakashi broke the water's surface and begun making his way to land. His foot hit first allowing him to stand and better drag Iruka forward. He wasn't breathing Kakashi realized. Without thinking Kakashi tore off the last bits of his mask and begun CPR. "Come on," He grunted, "Umino!" Water erupted from the man's throat as he coughed himself back to life. "Umino," the sensei's head rolled back and forth his eyes wild and confused. "Umino Iruka," he grabbed his head and held it steady. Kakashi leaned in close, "Your safe," Kakashi said softly as panicked browns fell on him. "You're with me."

"Wha, Who?" Iruka slurred out.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi answered not caring whether he was answering right, "You're safe with me now." Kakashi watched as Iruka's eyes rolled back and all of him went limp. For a terrifying second he thought the man had died. With shaky almost numbs fingers he felt for a pulse. It was there, just barely thumping beneath his far too cold and discolored skin. "Where are the medics?" Kakashi yelled, "I need one here now!" Kakashi began rubbing Iruka's limbs to warm him and continued to call his name. He was not going to let him die. Not when they were so close to home and shelter.

* * *

Petague Killaboo


	47. It's how long along!

There it was a bright light that shinned at the end of a long dark tunnel. No matter how many steps he took, it kept out of reach yet just within sight. Never getting closer, always at a distance. His feet ached, his body sagged and his mind grew increasingly blank until there was nothing but a dull hum of indistinguishable thoughts. One step, two and the light just there glowing that bright sunny glow. How much farther? Was there an end? One step, two and still no closer.

He stopped, staring blankly at the light, then looked behind to gauge the distance already traveled only to find nothing but black. Where had he come from? Where had he been? He could not remember anything before his strange obsession with the teasing light. He opened his mouth to call out, but no sounds came. His thoughts no longer indistinguishable, they were starting to become panicky thoughts that bubbled in fright. He looked back at the light and its hypnotic glow and instantly fought got his panic.

The light beckoned him. He knew without a doubt that if he could just reach that glow everything would be okay. With renewed strength He marched forward, forgetting the darkness around him. He forced down the pain dripping through his being. One step, two the light softly sang to him. His eyes were glued to that glow. He wanted to touch that light. He wanted to know if that light was hot, cold, or warm. Without realizing it, He had broken into a run. His breath escaped him in short bursts, the sound of his pounding feet and slamming heart rattled in his ears. One step, two He reached out a hand.

If he could reach that light, would something happen? Would he be able to see where he had come from? Would he be able to see where he was heading? If he could reach that light, would there be something there waiting for him besides it? One step, two his running slowed to a trot until He stopped again. What if there was nothing? What if that wasn't really a light but an illusion of some sort? But there was nothing behind him and nothing really around him. Why was he following it? He finally thought. When had he started following that light? Should he continue? Would he get his answer if he made it?

He stood there in darkness, panting and thinking. His eyes trained on that distant shimmer and pondered its and his existence. Slowly he began moving again. One step, two He walked carefully. Each step carried his body farther and closer to his obsession. He decided that he would continue to head to the light and see if there was something there, and if there wasn't he'd just keep walking until there was.

In a blinding flash Iruka stepped into a green landscape, above him leaves of color danced.

"Boy," Called a gruff voice, "Quit dawdling ." Iruka spun around. There only a few yards away was an old man.

"I'm not dawdling," he shot back in a child's voice. It seemed odd he thought. Wasn't he older than this? He looked at his small hands then down to his white pants.

"If you don't move your feet, I won't teach you that trick," The old man was already moving away. Fear rose up in Iruka's chest. He couldn't let the old man go.

"Wait I'm coming," he shouted making to run. As he took his first few steps Iruka felt a hand grab his arm and yank him to a stop. The old man was still walking away, he had to catch up. "Wait!" he pulled at his arm but the grip was tight. He whipped his head around to yell at whoever had him. His protest died in his throat.

"Iruka!" white hair and mismatched eyes were only inches from him. "Umino Iruka." Pain shot through him in an instant. He could feel blood and sweat weigh his clothing. Iruka pulled back on his arm. Looking over his shoulder he got a glimpse of the old man's back, now so far away. "You're with me." Iruka looked back he could see the desperation in the man's eyes. He knew this man, knew there was something important about him but the pain was making his mind fuzzy.

"Who?" he asked, his voice low and adult like.

"Hatake Kakashi," he answered. An image of a young man hunched over the memorial stone and whispering flashed before Iruka's eyes. Iruka had seen him there many times. "You're safe." The blackness Iruka had worked so hard to escape swam back over his vision and surrounded him again.

His eyes blinked open several times before finally settling into a tired stare. Glaring back at him were discolored tiles. Slowly sound filtered in. The loud beeping and quiet shuffle from feet beyond his sight blared far too loud. The next thing to strike his awaking body was the pain. He had excepted it to happen, what he wasn't expecting was the amount of pain. His sight blurred and dotted as he let out a low rumble of discomfort. He wasn't quite sure where he was at, he struggled to keep quiet less he alert the wrong company. Finally everything settled, allowing him to become even more aware of his surroundings. He was clearly in a hospital. If the to clean smell and the annoying contraption bleeping away wasn't enough to clue him in, then the murmur of medical talk and squeaky wheels were. With effort he turned his head ever so slightly to look some more. The room was empty, the entrance a jar and on the other side of that he could feel a strong energy. He opened his mouth only realizing then how dry it was, like cotton. No amount of flapping his tongue seemed to moisten his throat. He coughed and groaned as his ribs protested. There was movement outside his room. If they were going to come in, he thought, then they had better bring water. "You're wake," it was a statement, an ANBU stuck his head in, "The Hokage will be here shortly."

"Water?" Iruka managed to scratch out, "Please."

There was a pause then the ANBU ducked back from the door way. A short exchange of words with someone outside and then he was back. It took some work for him to swallow a few drops though most of it seemed to pour over the ANBU's forearm rather than into his mouth. "Do you need anything else?"

Iruka's eyes were drooping, he never imagined that drinking water would take so much out of him. Before he could fully respond, the door of his room flew open. "Umino," a busty blond woman strode into the room. The ANBU bowed and left the room without a second glance. The woman snatched up the chart at the foot of his bed. "We thought you'd take longer to wake up. Your injures were," She paused, "extensive and your chakra path ways damaged. We managed to heal most of it, but the path ways will take time to heal completely." Finally she looked up a small frown stretched her face. "How do you feel?" Iruka felt his eyes pull into a small are-you-really-asking-that-question glare. "Standard question Umino." The room lapsed into silence as she waited for the answer. Her frowned stretched more, "Umino.."

"I think that would be obvious," his voice sounded tried and dry. He smacked his lips a few times before continuing, "When will I be able to speak with the Hokage?" The woman took a step back, eyes going wide. She franticly searched through the papers on the chart board.

"Umino, what was your last memory?" the woman asked.

Iruka's face twisted into confusion, "I was…" he paused concentrating hard, "I was just at the memorial stone and on my way to see the Hokage. Was I attack?"

Instead of answering the woman replied with another question, "What date was that exactly?"

"Saturday, October, the 6 of Rat."

There was a long pause as she continued to look through the papers, "That is ten years ago," the woman looked back to him.

"What?"

"That was ten years ago," She repeated, "The third has been dead for three years now Umino. I am his successor."

Iruka's eyes widen, "What?" his voice was stronger.

"I am Tsunade the Fifth Hokage."

* * *

I'm some what alive. total reviews: Ah whoe's counting?

Petague Killaboo


	48. A Broken Body Promise

Well, I am quite sorry for a long absents from this story. I have promised to finish it. And so I have. Just a small side not though, and usually I don't do these kinds of things, reviews. I am sure many writers on this lovely site have mentioned them before. But what I'd like to mention is Incentives. Reviews are like drugs and writers are junkies. If you want a writer to work then dangling some reviews will do just that. We're here, or I am at least, for the immediate satisfaction.

The pick me up of my day, is reading the lovely reviews everyone sends. The more reviews the more hyped I get.

So my lovely little drug dealers, pass me a review or two and you'll get something quite amazing. I promise.

* * *

10 years, an unimaginable amount of time to lose. Even looking back through the records there was no noticeable notion that warranted a ten year loss of memory. Tsunade had poured over Iruka's file for nearly four hours, reviewing what she'd already known, the unremarkable him. She then moved onto his medical file looking for any reason whatsoever for his sudden lack of memory, and just as there hadn't been an hour prior there still was no brain damage of any kind. She looked and looked but there was simply nothing but the odd swirling of his charka and that could be easily explained as recovering and healing of damaged pathways. She had exhausted all possible reasons from Justus down to head trauma.

To make matters worse the council was now breathing down her neck. She had moved the entire village to rescue a chunin teacher, nearly costing the lives of half her men, and if the reports about Naruto were true, unleashed a demon that nearly devoured her men and the enemy. From reports it had been sheer luck and the sacrifice of a Rock nin that had tamed the beast's rage. The remains of the invading force had grabbed their wounded and whatever was left of their dead and retreated quickly. Now Rock was calling for compensation for the lost lives and the council wasn't at all happy. They wanted to lay blame onto Naruto for losing control, but after reading Kakashi and Naruto's very thorough report on everything, the blame could not solely be laid on him. Iruka had been the trigger, somehow purposely unleashing the demon by faking his own death that much was sure. But for what? The council demanded the answer as much as she did. This brought her back to the scroll Kakashi had given her when he'd barely made it back alive through the gates with Iruka's to cold body. It laid open with neatly written letters.

Hokage,

Nearly four months ago I was given a mission to retrieve a scroll containing valuable information from the hidden ninja village Rock. Upon retrieving the scroll I realized my potential capture. I have without permission read, memorized and destroyed the scroll. The contents of this scroll are dimmed level 1 Hokage clearance.

It's unlikely that I will make it back alive and have already taken steps to ensure that this information does not fall into anyone else's hands but yours. I ask for your forgiveness for acting on my own but due to the very nature of what I have learned I could only find this as the solution.

With luck I hope to return,

Umino Iruka.

And that was it. Nothing else, no clue as to what steps he took or how to get the info from him should he have fallen. A knock on the door brought her out of her frustrating musing.

"Come," she called shortly.

The door swung open allowing a very tired Yamanaka Inoichi to slip in. The man had been working with Iruka to regain the lost memories for the last six days. The two locked up in the hospital room with no one allowed to enter until they were done. Inoichi dropped into the straight back chair with a mighty sigh. Tsunade gave him time to rest while she continued to pour over the reports from Sakura and Hinata. "Nothing," the man's tired voice pulled her back. "Absolutely nothing."

"You couldn't find any block?" Tsunade asked, "Kakashi's report says there was a green light of a Justus."

"Hokage with all due respect. If it had been a Justus we would have found it immediately or at least in the last month. There is no Justus that I know that can go completely undetected for this long," Inoichi huffed rolling his shoulders, "There is just nothing Hokage. No sign, no trace, the landscape in his mind shows nothing either."

"Mind Landscape?"

"Yes Hokage, we all have one. Umino's is a massive forest with shelves built into the tree. Quite literally it is a forest library. With no end and no beginning. I walked for hours at one time pulling out books and scrolls. Some of them were filled with writing, others just empty. I can't even find the place he hides, and I've tried! Even ordered him to show himself," Inoichi leaned forward banging her desk, "He has not helped one bit besides letting me enter and read. Who knows if I'm reading the real stuff or just stuff he put there to distract me."

Tsunade sighed leaning back heavily in her chair. She rubbed at her eyes. "Hyuga, Hatake, You," she thrust her hand out before dropping it to her lap. "Dead ends everywhere. The council is saying I should turn him over to Donzo. To interrogate. Or hand him over to Ibiki. That man has already been through so much. Now they want to just be like our enemies and force information out of him."

"I'm sure everyone has asked you this before Hokage," Inoichi started then looked down at his hands resting on his knees. He flexed them nervously before looking at her straight. "But is the information really that important?"

Tsunade had sensed the question coming. She'd been asked it by everyone. She rocked to her feet and paced a few steps stopping at the window that over looked the village. The faces of the monument looking down at her as if asking the same question, How important is the information? She ran through the facts.

The mission was originally assigned to Hatake Kakashi. An S-class nin that was borderline Hokage. Rock had used both of their best interrogators. Rock had mobilized a huge force to retrieve the escaped Umino, who had apparently memorized level one Hokage clearance information. Of the information they already knew about the scroll, it could be determined that many villages and high powered individuals could be in trouble. Among the possible names were most likely hers and the village.

"It," she begun licking her lips as if the words themselves were as bitter as the feelings swirling inside her. "It could be the difference between a village's survival and the death of political heads. This is all we know."

The words sat heavy in the air, weighing down the room in a difficult decision. They'd taken the nice approach, now it was time for the rough. Umino had meant something to this village, more than he could possible realize. Now he meant everything, their survival, their way of life, their very future was all resting somewhere in his mind.

Iruka could feel something brewing. Something dark and frightening lurking somewhere close by. He tried to sense it with his chakra but any use made him unbearably dizzy. The last month or so had been filled with people poking and prying at his brain. Demanding knowledge he didn't have or was somehow lost. He tried to remember, he honestly did. He'd read the copies of the reports but nothing spark. There was a void, a huge gap that left him feeling somehow empty.

He thought back once again to what memory he could remember. A memory apparently 10 years old where an old aged man was asking for his return to duty. He could recall the smell of the tobacco smoke as it mixed with the sweet tea the Hokage was so fond of. He could still taste the biscuits covered in chocolate butter and the sounds of Jiji a room over grumbling at the unwelcome intrusion. Then nothing. It just went black. Iruka sighed for the umpteenth time and took a sip of cool water.

His door slid open; apparently people now had forgotten how to knock. Iruka didn't bother to look at who it was, instead turned his head to the window. "Umino," the hard voice was something he was becoming accustomed to.

"Hokage," he replied smoothly. This was not the Hokage he remembered. Not the feeble man with tired but wise eyes. Not the gentle father figure for orphans and abandon children. It was a hard woman, young in appearance but well-aged in her aura.

"Inoichi tells me you haven't been quite helpful," The door slid shut followed by the creaking of the chair next to him. She had taken a sit and was already pouring herself a glass of water. "I don't have to remind you of what's going to happen if you don't cooperate."

"I know, and I have been. I've put up with all your invasions. But I can't help. I don't know how to help. It's all just blank." Iruka protested turning to look at her. His next complaints died in his throat as he took in the tired woman before him. Her eyes showed desperation though it was carefully hidden behind her cool façade. Her shoulders were lower than usual but her back still straight and dignified. She was at the end of her rope.

"You could be more helpful," she said through a sip.

"I have been. I looked, I showed, I shared but Hokage there is nothing. Just a gap," He pleaded. Quiet suddenly filled the room. For once the noises of the hospital were gone, as if afraid to disturb this moment. The Hokage continued to sip at her water as if hoping that'll help her next words float out. Her face tensed and her eyes shimmered for just the briefest second before smoothing again into the leader look.

"They've asked me to turn you over to Ibiki, or Donzo. They want to pry this information out of you one way or another," She began slowly carefully picking out each word. "I moved an entire village to get you back. Risked the peace we worked so hard at, nearly brought war to our still recovering lands." She stood placing the cup on the side table. "Four of my best nins infiltrated a powerful ninja village. Risked their lives to free you. Rushed and carried you across countries, fighting whatever came to claim you. They barely made it back to the village. One of them is still recovering from chakra depletion. Another still in mental shock from having watched you died only to find out you were still alive." She began to pace the room. "And you tell me, you can't remember any of it. Not a damn thing." She stopped at the window. "I know the information you memorized is deeply important to the survival of not just our village, but that of our allies. That contained somewhere in that head of yours is information that could lead to destruction and death of thousands." The afternoon sun danced across her pale skin highlighting the wrinkles of her age. "Now I'm left with a difficult choice." She turned to him, her pale green eyes drilling into his browns. "One life for a thousand, or a thousand for one life?"

The weight of those words dropped on him. The true meaning settled into his soul and chilled him to the bone. His life was nothing to that of the village. He knew it, she knew it. There was only one option, turn him over to be torn apart. It was like a child breaking open their piggy bank. The piggy bank wasn't as important as the money inside. "You'll do what you have to," he said, feeling as if he had just signed his own death certificate.

Hokage gave a bitter smile laughing a mirthless laugh, "I hate this world. Why couldn't I have been a civilian? Why do I have to decide the lives of men and children?" She looked back at the village she loved and hated. "Why couldn't I have died during the war? Why did I even take up this post?" She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "I don't like what's happen. One stupid mistake. One small oversight. And now look where we are." She waved a hand. "If only that scroll had gone to the right man. If only you'd gotten away in the first place. If only I'd paid better attention. We wouldn't be here." She moved back to the chair dropping into it heavily. "Why?" It was a weak sound. "Why?" She dropped her head into her hands.

A shuttering breath. "When I was younger, I'd look at the backs of my father and grandfather and be so proud as they fought for our village. When I became a ninja I was over joyed and proud that I could join their ranks and protect my home. I poured every ounce of myself into learning ninjutsu and medical techniques to protect." Her fingers clutched at her hair. Clumps poking out through the gaps and palms nestled against her eyes. "Then I lost my brother to an assassination. My lover died in the mites of battle. My grandfather, my father, my teacher. Suddenly all my knowledge to protect and heal meant nothing. I lost my way, for a time. Then came back and promised to right myself and protect the last thing I have. My home. This village, that has taken from me and yet given me so much."

Her hands slide down her face until they settled over her mouth and her eyes looked up through her bangs at him. She leaned back dropping her hands into her lap. "I don't know you Umino, not much beyond the papers in your files and stories men and women tell me. I don't know what you're capable of, or how hard your life as a child was after the fox attack. I don't know why you quit being a ninja so long ago. Or why so many people would risk their lives for you. I don't understand why a child, who was hated so much growing up, loves you like a father. Or why you in turn cared for a demon when no one else would. I don't know you," She let her head tilt to the right slightly, as if this new angle would shed new light on him. "What I do know, is that a young man loves you like a father. A village would fight for you. Men and women respect you. That your life was not easy. That you are a devious man who tricked an enemy into freeing you then subsequently led them to their deaths. And that you have information I need. Not want Umino but need. And that they," she pointed to the window, "Out there, somewhere. People are looking for that information and will stop at nothing." She bit the word sharply, "Will stop at nothing to get it. They would risk war." Her eyes drilled into his and then suddenly his head was in her hands. Her forehead mere inches from his. Her voice was low just above a hiss, and fast as she pelted him with even sharper words. "I don't care anymore Iruka. Whether your mind stays in tack or your body break, it doesn't matter to me. To protect this village, to protect this home, to protect the legacy of those that have died protecting their families. I will stop at nothing. You will either help me. Or I will tare you a part until I have what I need. Naruto or this village be damn, I will do anything it takes to protect them. Anything." Her eyes darted back and forth between each of his. "Now you can really help me Iruka. Really help me." Her fingers were digging into his skull holding his head in place. "You can stop thinking damn them all, and I'm not a ninja anymore. You can stop believing that you don't play a part, that you don't have a roll because it's not true. Hasn't been true for the last ten years Iruka. You're a cog in the machine and you can either be a cog in the war machine that destroys this village or one that protects it. I'm asking you right now, Ninja to Ninja, Demon to Demon, Man to Man, Protector to Protector. Help me." Her forehead touched his. Her fingers dug deep. "Help me or be taken a part." Her breath was a pant, her eyes frantic. Desperation and resolve coating each word as she clutched him, bruised him. Finally after several long seconds she pulled back slipping into the chair. Her breath returning to normal. She picked up the jug of water and poured a glass then two and three, drinking each cup as if it were her last. Then finally she just sat there, staring out the window. The silence so thick and heavy.

Seconds ticked by into minutes and just as it seemed an hour would toll Iruka spoke. Softly at first then gaining strength. "I..love this village and at the same time I hate it." He felt her eyes on him but he was looking down at his clenched hands tangled in the white bed sheets. "I've lost everything too, Tsunade." Her name sounded odd coming from him, "Lost friends and family. Was betrayed and rescued. Used and forgotten. But I didn't care because I knew this village needed me, somehow someway. When I quit being a ninja I realized I'd lost my purpose. For a year I had tried to find something else to do but nothing stuck. You can't simply forget what it was like to be a ninja, what it's like to survive a hopeless mission or succeed in protecting your home. You can't forget it no matter how hard you try. And I tried Hokage." Iruka fell silent. Then looked up at her. His eyes so hard and the feelings behind them so strong. "It's a justsu." Tsunade sat a little straighter. "I must have performed it at the last second. Must have prepared it beforehand too. I used it often after missions. The last time I remember using it is after I quite being a ninja."

"A Justus. What does it do?"

"Erase memory."

"But there was nothing in anything…"

"It was taught to me by an old man. He's dead. Died before he could teach me to undo it."

"How does it work?"

Iruka paused, he's eyes dancing back and forth. Trying to remember the details but found it to be missing. "Gone."

"What?"

"It's gone. The memory of learning it and of how it works. I just know it's a justsu I alone can perform."

"Gone." The little hope she'd been feeling dissipated.

"But If I used it again, that means I had found a way to unlock memories. So there is hope Hokage. I just don't know how to go about it yet. That's what I've been trying to do. What I've been trying to remember this entire time. How to undo what I did. Because I love this village Tsunade," Iruka's eyes grew harder and filled with determination. "I'm willing to break myself. To destroy my mind and body because I want to protect. Because I want to safe guard what was passed onto me by my father and mother. What the third passed onto me. I want to protect the will of fire and the future, Tsunade. And I." He shifted pulling the blanket from his legs as he struggled to stand. She stood too, reaching out to steady him. He grabbed her forearms with as much strength as he could muster. "Will stop at nothing. Absolutely nothing until I know. Without a shadow of a doubt that my home, my friends and all those I care for are safe." She could feel the slight rocking coming from him as he tried to stay on his feet. "So you shouldn't be asking me for help Hokage. I should be asking you. Please, forgive me for hiding it. For lying to you, but I beg you. Help me right what I wrong and I vow." He rock dangerously before stilling and in the strongest voice she'd ever heard he promised, "To give my soul, my body, my life to this village. Ninja to Ninja, Demon to Demon, Man to Man, Protector to Protector. I promise."

**The End**

* * *

****The evil of me. But the seconds are already in the works my dear drug dealing friends. So please. Give me a shout out. I'm going through withdraws!

Petague Killaboo


End file.
